<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how lucky we are to be alive right now by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829">how lucky we are to be alive right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Biracial Character, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Eliza is a Dancer, Everyone is Low-Key Pining for Hamilton, French Characters, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, Martha Washington is a Queen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, debate, i mean kind of??? they talk about if hamilton commuted suicide in the duel, whoops my hand slipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation is a tricky thing. Lifetimes have brought our favourite revolutionaries closer together, but they're missing the key piece that binds them all - one Alexander Hamilton.<br/>The Washingtons just want the best for their son, even if he doesn't remember them.<br/>And Aleki Garcia-Williams is trapped in the middle of it.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, everyone tries to get their friend to remember with varying success.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did i start another fic with another wip? yes. whoops! have fun people. this is a doozy.</p><p>SOME NOTES FOR THIS VERSE<br/>- reincarnation is normal!<br/>- some characters have lived more lives than others<br/>- depending who's POV the chapter is the way they reference other characters is different (e.g. Aleki thinks of John as Juan and Jefferson will call him Laurens) this is a choice lmao<br/>- some people use their current and past names interchangeably </p><p>have fun people!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I see some identification sir?” the cashier asked, bagging his Sam Adams. </p><p>“Don’t we know each other well enough by now-,” Juan said quickly glancing down at the cashier’s name tag, “ -Ben?”</p><p>The cashier stayed silent. Juan sighed and slid his dual-sided fake ID across the counter. One side for his first life and the other for his current one. The cashier examined it carefully.</p><p>“Juan Rodriguez, formally John Laurens?” the cashier asked. Juan nodded.</p><p>“That’s me.”</p><p>“When’s your birthday?”</p><p>“March third, 1993,” he said, rattling the fake date off with ease. It was a good fake, most of it was actually right, except, of course, the birthday.</p><p>“Have a nice day Mr. Rodriguez.” the cashier said, handing him the bag.</p><p>“You too,” He said, taking the bag and walking out of the liquor store. Using his fake ID has become easier and easier, of course, most of the information being right certainly helped. In a couple of years he’d finally be able to use his real one.</p><p>New York’s city streets bustled with life. Cars drove recklessly while pedestrians crossed without worry. Juan has come to love it. When he was younger it had been a bit much, so different from his small town in Florida. It had become his home. He took a turn down a side street, taking a short cut to the bus stop. He took a seat down in the shelter. He pulled out his phone, smiling when he saw a notification from his favourite former Schuyler. A text from Peggy was a great distraction while he waited for the bus.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <b> <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: angel.scott, elle.scott, lilmags, juan.rodriguez, paul-gilbert.lafayette and hercules.morgan </em>
</p><p><b>lilmags:</b> this is the worst. i can’t believe you guys are leaving meeeeeee</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>don’t worry mags well still see you tons were still in the city :)</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>lmao mags ur not missing much</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>ugh i can’t even look at your texts :/// all of you changing your screen names to the “professional” version is giving me bad vibes ://</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Same bro but we’ve got to keep them until we meet the people we’re texting. I don’t think they’d appreciate my normal user without context</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>c’est vrais, “horsekink” makes me uncomfortable and i have context</p><p><b>angel.scott:</b> Where was this sadness when i left last year mags???</p><p><b>lilmags:</b> well at least i had everyone else now everyone’s leaving me alone &gt;:/</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>cause like if all of u r goin i BET the others will show up</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>does any1 else think it’s weird that we all showed up together??? like has this ever happened in one of your lives before???</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez:</b> i mean no but i do have a tendency to live fast die young so that may have impacted it</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>Agreed. So far juan’s longest life was like 29</p><p><b>juan.rodiguez:</b> #foreveryoung</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>ew no hashtags in this chat</p><p><b>elle.scott:</b> but back to ur question maggie i once met james madison?? like one cycle ago? he was a bartender at my favourite pub in the 60s</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>but like that’s it</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette</b>: i was reunited with notre généreal<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>0</sup></a> one lifetime ago. he was a doctor when i needed a prostate exam. it was traumatizing for both of us</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>i thought you would’ve loved it gil #daddy</p><p><b><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette</em> </b> <em> kicked </em> <b> <em>hercules.morgan</em> </b> <em> from the group</em></p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>ABSOLUTELY NOT. BANNED.</p><p>
  <em><strong>elle.scott</strong> added <strong>hercules.morgan</strong> to the group</em>
</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>no kicking each other from the group </p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>CHANGING THE SUBJECT BACK i do think it’s pre strange that we’re all here</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>I feel like it’s part of something bigger. Like maybe the whole group is going to be back together again.</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>i dont think we should look at it too intensely. i just wanna go with the flow have fun with the life we have rn</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>I agree man too much thinking is no good for my brain</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>ill drink to that bro</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>you will drink to ANYTHING juan</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>shhhhhhhh</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Juan Rodriguez’s alcoholism everybody!</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>ALSO did anyone else get their roommate?!</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>because i have good news!!! juan herc and i are dorming together (+1 other person)</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>i’m gonna check rn brb</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>You dont need to do that elle i may have pulled some strings and we’re rooming together!!</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>awe yesssss</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>We’re rooming with two other girls a Mariah and a Taylor</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>this is so unfairrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>We should probably message our roommate</p><p><b>hercules.morgan:</b> U know to get to know them better before ur stuck living with them for the rest of the year</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>gil do u wanna make a chat???</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i will do it!! it will be fun!!</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>if i don’t get constant updates i am disowning all of u</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>don’t worry mags your phone will blow up from all our messages</p><p>——</p><p>Martha Williams sighed with content. The pulled pork she was making for dinner simmered in the pot. Tonight was one of the rare occasions the whole family would be in; she had the day off, George was coming home early and Aleki had a light workload. She was brimming with excitement. Lifetimes ago, back when she and George were Washington’s and Aleki was Alexander, a meal like this would be unthinkable. Despite George’s best efforts, Hamilton would never let the two of them be the parents the young man never had. In this life, however, he was truly theirs. George’s biologically and hers legally, even if Aleki didn’t remember his life as Alexander Hamilton. As long as he was with them, it was enough.</p><p>Just to make sure her two boys would be home she decided to send a quick text to the shared chat Aleki had created. </p><p>She unlocked her phone, the smiling faces of her family greeting her. It was a photo from a couple of years back when they’d taken a family trip abroad to France. It had been the first time Aleki had travelled there and gave him the chance to brush up on his skills in French as the only family member who spoke the language. In the picture, the family posed in front of the Eiffel Tower. Aleki stood in the middle, each parent wrapping an arm around the young boy’s slight form. It was a treasured memory. She remembered the way her son ran around the small streets, bouncing from place to place. He’d been a small ball of concentrated excited energy, bringing up the mood with ease. </p><p>The picture warmed her heart. Though Aleki wasn’t biologically hers, he was her son just as much as he was George’s. His and George’s similarities manifested physically, in their shared curls and comforting smiles, he matched Martha’s unwavering kindness and her tendency to always see the best in other people. She opened their group quickly and sent a text.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <b> <em>Fam Jam</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: george.williams, mom.williams and alekiiiii </em>
</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>Hope you’re both doing well! We are having pulled pork for dinner so I hope you two are hungry!</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>We’re eating at six!</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i’ll be there mom just finishing up some work rn :)</p><p><b>george.williams: </b>Just got in the car honey.</p><p><b>george.williams: </b>Also, don’t forget to change your screen name son. You want to make a professional first impression with your classmates.</p><p><b> <em>alekiiii</em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>aleki.garcia-williams</em> </b></p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>this good?</p><p><b>george.williams: </b>Great. Now, do remember to send a chat to your roommates. I want to make sure the two of you get along. If you have any problems remember that you can always tell me. I will be emailing them the standard schpiel tonight.</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i will dad i promise dw about me :)</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>What does “dw” mean dear? I’m afraid I’m not exactly caught up with these new things.</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>it means don’t worry mom :D</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>Thank you, dear.</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>no probs mom consider it a thank you for dinner tonight :)))))</p><p>——</p><p>Paul-Gilbert Lafayette dumped his shopping bags in the drawing-room of his grandmother’s manor. In a few short days, he’d return to America and had decided it was crucial for him to restock on french essentials. Namely, enough French hot chocolate to feed a small army. It was one of the only things his friends would demand of Lafayette; to bring back the stuff from his home country. The drink was legendary among their friend group. Hopefully, he’d bought enough to last him until Christmas. Last year they had run out shortly after Halloween. He’d gone all out and bought more than twice the amount he’d brought back last year. He sighed, satisfied with his haul.</p><p>“As-tu trouvé tout?”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>1</sup></a> his grandmother asked, sitting on the couch, stirring her coffee with a small spoon. The light from the window poured into the drawing-room, casting a silhouette of the woman against the back wall. Even in her old age, his grandmother exuded grace and an air of authority. There was no woman he respected more.</p><p>“Oui merci grandmère,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>2</sup></a> he said, joining her on the couch.</p><p>“Ah fantastique,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>3</sup></a> she said, squeezing his hand, “N’oublie pas, nous allons manger avec tes cousins ce soir.”<sup>4</sup></p><p>“D’accord,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>5</sup></a> he responded, “Je vais vous verrais.”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>6</sup></a></p><p>She kissed his cheek lightly before exiting the room. He pulled out his phone, sighing. After a long day of shopping, he decided it’d be best to finally make the chat with Juan, Hercules and their new roommate. This way they’d be able to gauge his personality before they’d meet. They could either prepare themselves for the worst or, just get even more excited. Either way, the only way to start was by creating the chat.</p><p>——</p><p><b><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette</em></b> <em>created a chat</em></p><p><b> <em>paul-gilbert.lafayette </em> </b> <em> named the chat </em> <b> <em>Roomies in 1776</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>paul-gilbert.lafayette </em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>aleki.garcia-williams</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em>juan.rodriguez </em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>hercules.morgan </em> </b> <em> to the chat </em></p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>hello all!! welcome to the dorm chat :)</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>hello!!</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>heyoooo</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Yo!</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i was thinking we could introduce ourselves?</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>just include name, pronouns and maybe where you live?</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Also just a heads up gil, john and i already knew each other btw</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>okay haha good to know :)</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>okay well im juan he/him i’m originally from florida but moved here a couple years ago, and i’m gay so i hope that’s not an issue</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>oh no definitely not haha! </p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i’m bi so that would be hypocritical </p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Ok good cause if it wasn’t we would have a problem</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Well I’m Hercules but you can call me herc, he/him, i’m from jersey, also bi and yes it’s my real name</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>r u latin??</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Irish i’m afraid my parents are just nerds immigrated a couple years back</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i seeeee</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>my name is paul-gilbert lafayette!!! u may call me paul, gil, laf or whatever you’d like! he/him, pan and i was a french exchange student but moved here because i liked it so much and my english may not be the best all the time :)</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>if you ever need help with english let me know :) i speak french so i’d be happy to help </p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>ah génail!<sup>7</sup></p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>well i’m aleki!!! u can call me alek or aleki doesn’t matter to me, i was born in puerto rico but i’ve been living in nyc since i was 8 and my pronouns are he/him too!</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>sick man. just a heads up the three of us are reincarnates and we were soldiers in a war so sometimes we get flashbacks</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>we probably won’t lash out or anything but we thought it’d be best to let you know up front</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>no problem man! my parents are reincarnates and my dad was in a war so i have experience :) let me know if there’s anything i can do to help. are you guys registered?</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>yup all registered with the gov </p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>can i ask what war u guys fought in??? i’m a bit of a history buff haha</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Revolutionary man were OG amercians</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>pls never use OG ever again</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>but yes MURICA</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i was a general, juan was an aide de camp and herc was a spy</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>oh you would’ve known my dad then!!</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>he was george washington in his first life (crazy right?!?!) he’s actually the history professor here and my step mom was martha washington</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>THE GENERAL IS BACK?!</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>THIS IS WONDERFUL</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>I AM CRYING</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>were you guys close?</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Laf was probably the closest of us besides Ham but he was like a son to the guy</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>ham?</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>alexander hamilton</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>the guy on the ten? he was the treasury secretary and another aide de camp. washington mothered him lmao</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>he was also johns lover</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>oh yeah when i tell you the man could use his tongue</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>tmi juan</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>lmao sorry</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>so is hamilton here too? u know reincarnates and all that?</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>not that we know of :/ he hasn’t been back since the scoundrel burr killed him </p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i never liked him even before he shot alexander</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>what about you? are you a reincarnate?</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>nope new soul i’m afraid :)</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>ah well we can show u the ropes of life that i’ve lived twice over already</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i wouldnt take advice from our juan mon ami<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62124805#chapter_1_endnotes"><sup>8</sup></a></p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i’m afraid he has a tendency to die young</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>lmao i’ve never made it past my twenties so this time i’m going for a high score</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>The bar is pretty low</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Thé bar is on the floor</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>ill take any pointers i can get lmao</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>also just a heads up my dad is probs going to send u an email about me and my medications and stuff and some other u know spicy mental health stuff so don’t be alarmed</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>most of the time i got it under control</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>hes just over protective lol i’m sorry about all this haha ik it’s not really what u signed up for</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>No problem man I’ll look out for it in my inbox :)</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>and dw about the mental health thing everyone’s head is lil fucked up</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>thanks guys haha</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"> <em> juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu"> <em> hercules.morgan@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> &amp; </em> <a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu"> <em> paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> . </em></p>
  <p><b>C.C: </b> <a href="mailto:martha.william@williamslaw.com"> <em> martha.william@williamslaw.com </em> </a> <em> &amp; </em> <a href="mailto:aleki.garcia-williams@columbia.edu"> <em> aleki.garcia-williams@columbia.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT:</b> Your Roommate</p>
  <p>Dear Students,</p>
  <p>As I’m sure you are aware you are rooming with Aleki Garcia-Williams. What you may not know is that Aleki is my son, and as a parent I feel it is my responsibility to inform you of a couple of things that I believe Aleki may not have shared. </p>
  <p>Aleki has ADHD and Anxiety and takes prescribed medication for it. If you have any questions please feel free to forward them to myself, Aleki or my wife whom I’ve copied on the email.</p>
  <p>Thank you,</p>
  <p>George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD</p>
  <p>Professor of History of American Politics,</p>
  <p>Columbia University, New York, New York.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>0</sup> "our general."<br/><sup>1</sup> "Did you find everything?"<br/><sup>2</sup> "Yes, thank you grandmother."<br/><sup>3</sup> "Ah, fantastic."<br/><sup>4</sup> "Don't forget, we're having dinner with your cousins tonight."<br/><sup>5</sup> "Okay,"<br/><sup>6</sup> "I will see you there."<br/><sup>7</sup> "oh, awesome!"<br/><sup>8</sup> "my friend"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aleki was a generally nervous person. Sometimes, it felt like he wasn’t really a person at all, just a ball of nerves morphed into a human-shaped blob. So, naturally, his college freshman orientation had him on edge. Sure, his roommates seemed nice over text but he could never be sure they acted the same way in person. Words were unreliable like that. Words could be manipulated, used to alter the reader’s opinion and point of view (Aleki could speak from experience). Besides, first impressions were unreliable, everyone presents their best selves before returning to their less than great personalities. That was just a fact of life, something Aleki had noticed long ago and had decided it was something he’d have to live with.</p><p>All in all, Aleki had pretty much resigned himself to a horrible weekend of fake personalities and false expectations.</p><p>His dad had tried to dissuade him from his opinion, reassuring him that the boys were reliable. Of course, he’d probably know, he did serve in a war with them after all. Aleki just thought he was giving him false hope. He sighed audibly, leaning back into the booth of the small coffee shop. </p><p>He’d come here to calm down. Something about the calming music, the familiar smell of coffee and easy conversations never failed to help him quell any nerves. It was familiar, it was easy for him to blend into the crowd. The staff knew him by name by now, their transactions were wordless, just the way Aleki liked it. He’d become a staple in the small coffee shop, always hunched over his computer in the last booth at the end.</p><p>He took a sip of his coffee, it was scalding hot, burning the roof of his mouth as he gulped down a large mouthful. It was exactly the way he liked it, the perfect fuel for working. He put the mug down, refocusing on the speech he was working on. His work as a ghostwriter was one of the only things that could calm him down. Writing for another person, taking on the way they think, their motivations, it was like his own version of heroin. Even if they didn’t match up with his personal beliefs Aleki took the job, it was a challenge, seeing the way the other side thinks. </p><p>His dad liked to tell him that his opinions were his greatest strength, but Aleki begged to differ. Being able to see both sides of the story, getting all the information, that was what gave you an edge.</p><p>Aleki’s speeches never disappointed, most of the clients returned for more after just one and Aleki was happy to do them.</p><p>“Can I get you some more coffee?” a barista asked him, pulling his attention away from his screen. She must’ve been new. She had skin the colour of a latte with round brown eyes, her curly hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. Her name tag read <em> MAGGIE </em>in yellow chalk with a heart tagged on at the end. She was gesturing to his now empty coffee mug.</p><p>“Oh, yes thank you,” he replied, blinking his distraction away. He hated it when he did that.</p><p>“How do you take it?” she asked, grabbing the mug from his table.</p><p>“Black please,” he responded, “With a quad shot of espresso?” Her eyebrows rose at his request. He cringed even though he was used to the reaction.</p><p>“And can I get a name for that?”</p><p>“Aleki?” she nodded, humming as she scribbled the order into her notebook.</p><p>“I’ll bring it over when it’s finished.” He thanked her, returning his focus to his computer. He got in a good couple minutes of work when his phone pinged, signifying the arrival of a new message. He sighed, figuring he deserved a break and looked down at his phone. The message from the group chat, the one with his roommates.</p><p>“Here’s your coffee,” the new barista, Maggie, he reminded himself, said, placing the mug on the table. “Careful. It’s hot.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She nodded, smiling brightly before returning to the counter. He looked back at his phone, deciding to open the new messages. Besides, if they made plans he could meet them for the first time, get a real feel for their actual personalities.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b> <em>Roomies in 1776</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: paul-gilbert.lafayette, aleki.garcia-williams, juan.rodriguez and hercules.morgan </em>
</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>yo yo yo</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>are yall ready for orientation?!</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Oh yeah man we’ve got to meet up! See the crew in person!</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b> i will be incredibly jet lagged but i will be there mes amis <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62159161/preview#chapter_2_endnotes"><sup>1</sup></a></p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>so do yall want to meet up???</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i wouldnt mind that!</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>I’ll be driving in at around 11 is that good for everyone??</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>i’m coming up with the scott sisters but i’m pre sure that should be fine</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>i will be there as well! im set to arrive at 10</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i have to be there early haha </p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>my dad is my ride and he’s a professor</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>sounds good man where do yall want to meet </p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>we could meet in the low plaza? it’s pretty beautiful i eat lunch there a lot</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>we could meet at the fountain?</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Sounds good to me!</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>same</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>for me as well</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>awesome! cant wait to meet you in person aleki!</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i cant wait to meet you guys too :)</p><p>----</p><p>Juan bounced in his seat nervously, unable to contain his excitement. This felt like the beginning, like everything was actually starting to happen. Angel was driving, her eyes trained on the car filled road as everyone tried to make their way onto campus.</p><p>“I just can’t believe this is happening,” Elle admitted, “After we’ve waited for so long, it just doesn’t feel real.”</p><p>“I know right?” Juan said, “We’re finally here, we made it!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say you’ve made it until you've walked across the stage at graduation,” Angel said, “Trust me, the work is going to slap you in the face and make you its bitch.”</p><p>“Probably,”  Elle agreed, “But for now, let us ride this wave, Angel. We can be the troubling sophomores next year, right now, just let us be the bright-eyed freshman.”</p><p>As they pulled into a parking spot Juan could barely contain himself. He checked his watch quickly, <em> 10:50. </em>He unbuckled his seat belt quickly and practically jumped out of the car, with Elle and Angel following closely behind.</p><p>“Where are you going, Juan?!” Elle called after him, “Why are you rushing?”</p><p>“I’m meeting Laf, Herc and our new roommate at the low plaza,” he yelled back, slowing down, “Said we’d meet at eleven!” Elle nodded in understanding, catching up with him. They followed the signs, quickly making their way to their destination. In the end, they’d arrived with a couple of minutes to spare. On the fountain, there were two people sitting down. The first one was black, with a dark complexion and hair cut close to his skin. He had almond-shaped eyes with reading glasses balancing on the tip of his nose as he read a book in his lap. Juan decided to try his luck with him, he had a fifty-fifty chance of choosing Aleki on the first try so he figured he might as well go for it.</p><p>“Are you Aleki?” he asked cautiously, walking up the boy. The sitting boy blinked at Juan as if he hadn’t realized he’d been talking to him.</p><p>“I’m not I’m afraid,” he said, smiling charmingly. “Aaron Burke, at your service.” He stuck out his hand for Juan to shake. Juan narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about this guy, he just knew it. He shook his hand.</p><p>“Is this your roommate Juan?” Elle asked, coming up from behind him.</p><p>“No,  he’s not,” Juan replied, “This is Aaron Burke.”</p><p>“Charmed,” Burke said, waving at Eliza. She furrowed her brows together.</p><p>“I’m sorry, have we met before?” she asked, “You seem incredibly familiar.”</p><p>“I don’t believe we have, Burke said, “Perhaps you may have known me in a past life? I’ve had many.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s it,” she agreed, “I’m Elle Scott.”</p><p>“A pleasure.” He said, still smiling.</p><p>“So who were you, Burke?” Juan asked, crossing his arms in front of him.</p><p>“Well, in my first life I went by Aaron Burr.” Juan snapped to attention. In the corner of his eye, he could see Elle’s ears going in red in anger and could feel his doing the same. Burr frowned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did I do something to upset you?”</p><p>“You piece of shit!” Juan said, cursing loudly. The rest of the students in the plaza turned to look at them,  his volume catching their attention. “You goddamn snake! You shot Alexander!” Burr’s face drained of colour.</p><p>“I’m aware,” he said, his expression becoming uncomfortable, “But what exactly does this have to do with you?”</p><p>“You were his friend!” Juan hissed, not bothering to answer Burr’s question, “He trusted you!”</p><p>“It was a duel man,” he said, “I don't know what you expected. Shooting the other guy is sort of the whole point.”</p><p>“He didn’t aim at you!” Elle hissed, glaring at Aaron, “Because you were his friend! And unlike you he had morals!”</p><p>“You killed my best friend!” Juan snapped. The other students murmured and a crowd started forming around the three of them.</p><p>“Laurens?” Aaron asked, “You’re back?”</p><p>“Oh I’m back alright,” he said, “And now that I know you’re here, I can do something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”</p><p>“Laurens, what are you talking ab-'' Juan’s fist collided with Aaron’s jaw, cutting him off mid-sentence.</p><p>“Hey!” a new voice said, pushing its way through the crowd, “What is going on here?” A tall man appeared from the depths of the students. He was taller than John, definitely over six feet, with broad shoulders and a commanding presence. He zeroed in on Juan and Aaron.</p><p>“What happened here?”</p><p>“He punched me!” Aaron said, rubbing his jaw, “Hard.”</p><p>“Should’ve punched you harder,” he growled, “You piece of shit. You shot Alexander!”</p><p>“Who shot who?” the man said, clearly not following. </p><p>“Burr here shot our friend in a past life,” Angelica said, coming out of the crowd. “Juan just gave him what he had coming.”</p><p>“Burr?” the professor asked, his voice taking on a new edge. He sighed. “The rest of you! Go find your groups.” The rest of the students dispersed, following his orders. “I’m Professor Williams,” he said introducing himself.</p><p>“Washington.” Juan realized, recognizing his last name, “You were George Washington.” The professor nodded in agreement. “I was John Laurens,” he explained quickly, “It’s a pleasure to see you again sir.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine Laurens,” he said, smiling slightly.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again sir,” Aaron said, regaining his composure despite the bruise forming on his jaw. Washington scowled.</p><p>“I can’t say the same Mr. Burr,” he said, frowning. “Listen. I’ll let you two go for now. Right now, just enjoy your orientation. Have a good day.”</p><p>“Have a good day sir,” Juan replied. He turned to Burr, frowning.</p><p>“I deserved that,” Burr said sighing, “I’m just glad you didn’t shoot me.”</p><p>“Oh I could,” Juan said, “But I don’t want to go to jail over your dumb ass.” Burr sighed before picking up his book and walking away. There was a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and locked eyes with the cutest guy he’d ever seen. He was tan, with freckles covering the bridge of his nose and beauty marks painted on his skin. He had bright round blue eyes framed by light brown curls falling to his shoulders. Juan felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Uh, sorry, are you Juan?” he asked,  “He’s my roommate and I’m just looking for him.”</p><p>“That’s me,” he said, doing his best not to stare, “Are you Aleki?” The boy nodded, making John smile. </p><p>“That’s me,” he sighed shyly, “It’s nice to meet you. I hope my dad didn’t give you a hard time.” John laughed.</p><p>“Oh definitely not,” he said, “I just, uh, I just had a personal thing with that guy. He shot my best friend in a past life.”</p><p>“That’s awful!” Aleki said, “Well, I guess he deserved the punch then?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Juan agreed, “Herc and Laf should be here any second and then we can get started?” Aleki smiled, making John’s heart flutter. He had two little dimples framing his smile making him look that much cuter.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b> <em>Dorm 1789</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: tim.jones, jim.martin and aaron.burke </em>
</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>hey yall where are you!</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>were gonna meet up right?</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>I’m in the low plaza.</p><p><b>jim.martin: </b>same</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>okay omw!</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>oml did you hear?</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>some kid just got fucking decked over there</p><p><b>jim.martin: </b>oh yeah ik i saw. apparently it was a past life thing</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>It was.</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>well whatever i feel that lmao. i would punch my past self haha he was a hoe</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>okay i’ll see yall soon</p><p>----</p><p>Luckily, when Hercules arrived he spotted Lafayette almost immediately.</p><p>“I missed you, man!” Hercules said excitedly, hugging him tightly, “America isn’t the same without you.”</p><p>“I missed you too mon ami!”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62159161/preview#chapter_2_endnotes"><sup>2</sup></a> Lafayette said excitedly. “Now, let’s go find our Juan.” They walked through the campus together, weaving their way through the crowds. Finally, they found the fountain where Juan was sitting and talking with another boy, probably Aleki.</p><p>“Juan!” Lafayette said excitedly, “It’s so good to see you!”</p><p>“Laf! Herc!” Juan said, running up to the two of them, embracing them tightly, “This is Aleki.” Hercules smiled at the small boy, waving at him. The other boy waved back shyly.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Lafayette said.</p><p>“You too,” he replied quietly.</p><p>“Where did the Scott sisters go?” Hercules asked.</p><p>“They went to find their roommates,” Juan explained. Hercules nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Well, Aleki!” Lafayette said excitedly, “I’m excited to get to know you!”</p><p>“I’d like to get to know you, honey,” another voice said, cutting into their conversation. Hercules turned towards them a protective feeling washed over him. He put himself in between Aleki and the other man. “Tim Jones, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Aleki didn’t answer, looking clearly uncomfortable. Hercules frowned.</p><p>“I think you should go,” he said, stealing his gaze.</p><p>“You should go,” Jones said, glaring at him, “I was striking up a conversation with this beauty here.” Aleki didn’t speak, instead, moving further behind Herc’s body.</p><p>“Hold on,” Lafayette said, “Thomas?” </p><p>“Lafayette?” Tim Jones said, surprise covering his face, “Is that you?” Lafayette noticed. “It’s good to see you!”</p><p>“I think you should back off Thomas,” Lafayette said, “This situation is uncomfortable for everyone right now.” Jefferson rolled his eyes before slipping a piece of paper out of his pocket. A business car. He handed it to Aleki.</p><p>“If you change your mind, give me a call.” He waved lazily and walked off.</p><p>“I am sorry about that mon ami,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62159161/preview#chapter_2_endnotes"><sup>3</sup></a> Lafayette said apologetically, “Thomas, well, he can come off a bit strong.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Aleki said shrugging, “No big deal.”</p><p>“It is a big deal,” John snapped, “He made you uncomfortable. Jefferson is a dick.”</p><p>“Let’s just get started?” Aleki asked, his expression pleading them to drop the subject.</p><p>“Sure,” Hercules agreed, “Now, Aleki you're the expert right? Where should we start?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup> my friends<br/><sup>2</sup> my friend<br/><sup>3</sup> my friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle Scott was an easy-going person. She liked to go with the flow, let life take her where it will. She was visiting Maggie at her new job when she bumped into the boy from the fountain while they were ordering. He helped her up kindly, apologizing profusely. She waved him off, assuring him that she was fine. Now that she got a better look at him she could see that he was a looker. He had big blue eyes with a certain sharpness to them, a fire. He had the cutest brown curls, pulled into a loose ponytail. She could feel her face heating up.</p><p>“I’m Elle Scott,” she said, regaining her composure, “It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled at him brightly, holding her hand out for him to shake.</p><p>“Aleki,” he replied, taking her hand, “And, uh, likewise.” </p><p>“Have we met before?” she asked, “You seem awfully familiar. Maybe in a past life?” There was something about his eyes, she was so sure she recognized them, she just couldn’t put her finger on it.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he said, “I’m uh, I’m a new soul. Maybe you’ve seen a picture of me? My dad was George Washington, so uh, we deal with the press a lot.”</p><p>“That’s where I saw you!” she realized, “You were there when Juan punched Burr!”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he said, flushing, “Yeah Juan, he’s my new roommate, I was waiting for him by the fountain.”</p><p>“That’s great that you’re roommates with the guys!” she said, “I’ve known them all forever. What brings you to this cafe?”</p><p>“It’s my favourite,” he admitted, “I come here to work. What about you?”</p><p>“My sister just started working here,” she said, “Thought I’d drop by.”</p><p>“Are you Maggie’s sister?” he asked, “She’s the new girl right?”</p><p>“I am!” she replied happily, “Would you wanna sit together? I mean if we’re both going to Columbia we might as well get to know each other.” Aleki bit his lip nervously.</p><p>“Uh, sure?” he said, “Yeah, I mean, I’d like that.” She beamed at him. They ordered their coffees before slipping into the last booth at the very end of the cafe.</p><p>“You come here to work, huh?” she asked, “What do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a ghostwriter,” he explained. He spoke with nervous energy but she could see how passionate he was about his writing. It was the first time she’d seen him get excited since she’d started talking to him. “Whenever someone needs to sound impressive or eloquent they talk to me and write speeches or announcements for them. I actually get a lot of orders.”</p><p>“And how do you choose between them?” she asked, “Do you just go with whatever ones you believe in most?” He shook his head.</p><p>“I actually like working on things I don’t believe in,” he said, “It lets me see the way the other side thinks.”</p><p>“Pretty interesting,” she said, “I could see how that could be fun.”</p><p>“It is!” he said excitedly, “I love it. My work, well, it keeps me sane, y’know?”</p><p>“If it makes you happy,” she agreed. She knew work could be an outlet, her Alexander had always turned to work in times of emotional distress. For a moment they sat there together in comforting silence.</p><p>“So your dad was Washington?” she asked, leaning over the table curiously. Aleki jumped at her voice as if he’d forgotten she was there in the few moments they’d spent in silence. “That must be pretty crazy, huh?”</p><p>“I mean not really?” he said, “Well, not as weird as you’d think. He took me in after my mom died when I was eight so I was still pretty young. I kind of just accepted it? Because, well, he’s just my dad you know?”</p><p>“I totally get it,” she said, “My husband in my first life, he was really close to Washington.”</p><p>“Who was he?” he asked, “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>“Alexander Hamilton,” she replied, “I was Elizabeth Schuyler, we got married during the war.”</p><p>“Hamilton?” he asked, “That’s the guy my roommates were talking about, they said something about him being missing?” Eliza sighed, looking out the window.  “I mean you don’t have to talk about it!” he said, quickly backtracking, “If it makes you uncomfortable. I wouldn’t want to make you talk about something you’re uncomfortable with.”</p><p>“No! Not at all,” she said, snapping back into the moment. “I was just thinking. My sisters, your roommates, we’re all back and if we’re here I can’t help but think that he should be too.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find him,” Aleki said, “You just got to wait for it.”</p><p>“Maybe, yeah,” she said, returning her gaze to the boy sitting across from her. “Well, would you like me to add you to our group text? It’s just a bunch of us going to Columbia.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“No, I want to,” she said, reassuring him, “You seem pretty cool, and if you’re going to be rooming with my friends I feel like we’re going to see a lot of each other anyway.”</p><p>“I mean, if you’re sure I won’t be a bother,” he said, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>“You won’t be,” she assured him, whipping out her phone.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b> <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: angel.scott, elle.scott, lilmags, juan.rodriguez, paul-gilbert.lafayette and hercules.morgan </em>
</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>hey guys i met herc, juan and laf’s roommate today! can i add him to the chat??? i feel like we’ll be seeing him around a lot.</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>ooo yes  def add him this way we dont have to send texts twice</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>I’m game</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>sounds good to me</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>Aren't you supposed to be working maggie?</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>shhhh</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>its cool with me!</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>Same here</p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>well if it’s cool with everyone</p><p><b> <em>elle.scott </em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>aleki.garcia-williams </em> </b> <em> to the group </em></p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>hi everybody!</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>awe sick man</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>heyoooo</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>wait should i add el’s and mines roommates too???</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>yesss do it</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>it would be okay with me :)</p><p><b> <em>angel.scott </em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>taylor.bartow </em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>mariah.langly</em> </b> <em> to the group </em></p><p><b>mariah.langly: </b>hello all</p><p><b>taylor.bartow: </b>heya</p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>Okay everyone introduction time!! In this order: current name, age, year, pronouns and any relevant past lives!! And then if you want you can change your screen name. Go!</p><p><b>hercules.morgan: </b>I’m Hercules Morgan, 18, freshman, he/him and I used to be Hercules Mulligan a spy from the american revo</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>MERICA</p><p><b> <em>hercules.morgan </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>herc</em> </b></p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>what happened to “horsekink”</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>im sorry what???</p><p><b>taylor.bartow: </b>what is going on here</p><p><b>herc: </b>DONT LISTEN TO HIM. BANNED</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez: </b>well anyWAys</p><p><b>juan.rodriguez:</b> yo im juan rodriguezzzz, 18, freshman and ive had 2 past lives, one as John Laurens from the american revo and one as Jack Gran from like the 60s</p><p><b> <em>juan.rodriguez </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>shotshotshot</em> </b></p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>its guns and alcohol hahahah</p><p><b>paul-gilbert.lafayette: </b>im paul-gilbert lafayette, 18, freshie and ive also had two past lives, the first as the marquis de lafayette in the french and american revo and a second in the 40s</p><p><b> <em>paul-gilbert.lafayette </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>laf</em> </b></p><p><b>elle.scott: </b>im elle scott, 18, freshman and ive had 2 past lives the first as eliza schuyler hamilton during the revolution and the second as emma lee in the 60s</p><p><b> <em>elle.scott </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>elle</em> </b></p><p><b>angel.scott: </b>Angel Scott, 19, sophomore and I've had one past life as Angelica Schuyler</p><p><b> <em>angel.scott </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>angel</em> </b></p><p><b>lilmags: </b>yo yo yo my names maggie scott, 17, highschool senior and i was peggy schuyler</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>and imma keep my screen name</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>aweeee the baby</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>im also 17?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>your in college????</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>i skipped junior year</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>this is unfairrrrr</p><p><strong>lilmags:</strong> we are the same age and yet I'm still stuck in high school</p><p><strong>elle.scott:</strong> dw mags you'll be with us next year</p><p><b>aleki.garcia-williams: </b>uh well im aleki, 17, freshman and new soul</p><p><b> <em>aleki.garcia-williams </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>alekiiiii</em> </b></p><p><b>taylor.bartow: </b>im taylor bartow!! 18, freshman and i had a past life i just dont remember much. i do know i had an affair whoops</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>a SCANDALOUS WOMAN</p><p><b>taylor.bartow: </b>lmao i guess</p><p><b> <em>taylor.bartow </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>taylorB</em> </b></p><p><b>mariah.langly: </b>mariah. 18, freshie and i also dont remember my past ife just really good sex lmao</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>MORE SCANDALOUS WOMEN</p><p><b> <em>mariah.langly </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>mariahcarey</em> </b></p><p><b>lilmags: </b>nice.</p><p><b>mariahcarey: </b>lmao thanks</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:george.washington@columbia.faculty.edu"><em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em></a></p>
  <p><b>C.C: </b><a href="mailto:maggiescott@gmail.com"><em>maggiescott@gmail.com</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"><em>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu"><em>hercules.morgan@columbia.edu</em></a><em> &amp; </em><a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu"><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu</em></a><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"><em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em></a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: </b>Alexander Hamilton</p>
  <p>Gen. Washington,</p>
  <p>The group of us have been searching for Hamilton and we’re wondering if we could organize a meeting, exchange any information. I know I speak for all of us when I say we have unfinished business with the man. Please let us know if this is possible.</p>
  <p>Thanks,</p>
  <p>Angel Scott</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"><em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em></a></p>
  <p><b>C.C: </b><a href="mailto:maggiescott@gmail.com"><em>maggiescott@gmail.com</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"><em>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu"><em>hercules.morgan@columbia.edu</em></a><em> &amp; </em><a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu"><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu</em></a><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.washington@columbia.faculty.edu"><em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em></a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: </b>Alexander Hamilton</p>
  <p>Miss Scott,</p>
  <p>I do know where Alexander is, unfortunately, he doesn’t remember. If you would still like to talk, all of you can meet me in my office today at 4 pm.</p>
  <p>Thank you,</p>
  <p>George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD</p>
  <p>Professor of History of American Politics,</p>
  <p>Columbia University, New York, New York.</p>
</blockquote><p>----</p><p>Angel and her sisters knocked on the door of George Williams’ office. When they’d received the email saying he didn’t remember she was both crushed and filled with a new hope. A part of her thought that more than Alexander had died when Burr shot him. Knowing he was back but didn’t remember twisted at her heart. For all his faults, he was still her brother. She wanted to see him again, talk to him again. George Williams opened the door. She’d recognized him from around campus but had somehow never really crossed paths with him personally.</p><p>“Hello sir, she said, “Juan, Herc and Lafayette should be arriving soon, they were just finishing some things up.”</p><p>“No worries,” he said, opening the door, “Come on in. You can take a seat while we wait.” The furnishings were modest, with the appropriate class you’d expect from an Ivy League professor. A bookcase lined one of the walls, filled with classic biographies. Among them sat Ron Chernow’s Alexander Hamilton, a favourite of hers.</p><p>“Yo!” Juan said, sliding into the office, “We’re here! I hope we didn’t keep you waiting for too long?”</p><p>“The girls just got here,” Washington said, “I hope we all know what, rather, who, we’re here to talk about?”</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>“You said you found him, yes?” Lafayette said, “In the email, you said you found him but he doesn’t remember.”</p><p>“I did find him yes,” Washington agreed, “And so have all of you.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say, sir?” Eliza asked, voicing what everyone was thinking, “None of us have found him yet.” Washington sighed.</p><p>“Alexander Hamilton has been reincarnated as my son, Aleki,” he explained, “I didn’t know initially, but there were just so many signs. It’s him, I can feel it.”</p><p>“I thought I recognized him,” Elle agreed, “But he said he was a new soul, so I brushed it off.”</p><p>“Same!” Juan agreed, “I was so sure we’d met before.”</p><p>“Well, why haven’t you tried to get him to remember?” Maggie asked, “If you’ve known him for years, known that he was Alexander, for years, why haven’t you tried to get him to wake up?”</p><p>Washington didn’t respond, instead, looking out his window.</p><p>“Sir?” Hercules asked, “Sir, please.”</p><p>“I did try,” he admitted, “When Aleki was younger, he didn’t trust Martha and I. Hell, I didn’t blame him. His mom had just died and he was brought to me. I thought, maybe if I could get him to remember, he’d feel more comfortable with us.”</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Juan asked.</p><p>“Our relationship changed,” Washington admitted, “We became closer than Hamilton had ever let us become. He was really my son, I didn’t want to ruin our family.”</p><p>“So you were selfish,” Angel said, “You didn’t want to ruin the way Aleki thinks about you, so you just gave up?!”</p><p>“Angelica, please-”</p><p>“No, listen to me,” she said, “All of us, we need to talk to Alexander, and your complex is ruining that for all of us.”</p><p>“Angel-” Maggie said, grabbing her sister’s arm.</p><p>“Maggie I can’t!” she snapped, “Can’t any of you understand?”</p><p>“Alexander, he’s right here, what are we supposed to do?” Juan said, jumping into the conversation, “Just watch him, while he doesn’t remember anything?! Aleki, he’s so different from Alexander.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hercules agreed, “He’s shy, Alexander was never like that.”</p><p>“I hear what you’re saying,” Washington insisted, “I do, really. Hell, when I suggested Aleki join the debate team, he said he didn’t want to. That he didn’t want to fight for his opinion.”</p><p>“That’s nothing like Alexander,” Juan said, “He died defending his opinion.”</p><p>“He’s in there, I know he is,” Elle insisted, “I could feel it. I was talking to him in the cafe when he talked about his work he was so passionate.”</p><p>“You can’t force him to remember,” Washington said, “When I tried, he would complain about headaches. It was awful, he couldn’t get out of bed. Please, just let him be.” Washington sighed. “If he remembers, he remembers, if he doesn't, well, we’ll just have to deal with it.”</p><p>The group sat there in silence. Washington sighed and looked out his window. Elle leaned into Angelica’s shoulder, seeking comfort. Angel squeezed her sister's hand. She knew how hard this was for Elle, despite everything that happened between them she knew her sister still loved Alexander. </p><p>“Dad?” Aleki’s voice said, breaking their silence from behind the office’s door, “Are we still going home for dinner? Mom wanted to know.” Angel could feel the tension in the room as everyone thought about what to do. When Washington didn’t answer Aleki opened the door.</p><p>“Dad are you- oh.” Aleki froze in the doorway, “What are you guys doing here?” A look of realization crossed across his face. “Is this a past life thing?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Juan said, clearing his throat, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Are you guys looking for that Hamilton guy?” he asked, “Y’know after you guys mentioned him so many times I actually did some research. The guy seemed like a bit of an asshole, are you guys really sure you want to find him again?” Angel couldn’t believe the irony of the situation.</p><p>“You don’t like him?” Elle asked, her voice breaking slightly.</p><p>“I mean, I didn’t know the guy like you guys did but from what I read? He didn’t seem like a great guy. Honestly, he kind of had the whole Burr situation coming to him.” Angel wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.</p><p>“Burr was a scoundrel,” Lafayette said, scowling, “He always was, even before he shot Alexandre.”</p><p>“I didn’t say he wasn’t,” Alexander said, backtracking quickly. “Just that, this Hamilton you’re looking for? I don’t know if he’s worth all this effort.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron grimaced at his reflection. Laurens’ nasty right hook had left a yellowing bruise on his jaw. Not exactly the best way for him to make a good impression on his first day of class. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he’d have to deal with it. He grabbed his backpack, before making his way out of the dorm. Tim and Jim had left before him, deciding to get some coffee before class. His first class of the year was an 8 am History to American Politics, he’d actually been looking forward to this class until he found out Washington was teaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he’d shot Hamilton, he never would’ve said Washington liked him. When he was younger, it had bothered him to no end. Aaron would’ve done anything to get the General’s approval, climbed any mountain or killed any British officer. Now that he’d killed the man who was practically Washington's son? Well, what little relationship they had was flushed down the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through campus, he kept his gaze up, avoiding the questioning gazes of the other students. He probably should've invested in some sort of concealer, not that he’d know how to apply it, but anything would be better than this. He slipped into the classroom, walking towards the back row of the class. The room was already pretty full, so the only available seat was the second to the end. He sat down, taking his laptop out and opening a word document for his notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning class,” Washington said, walking into the class, “Welcome to the history of American politics. To open we’re going to discuss our syllabus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighed, getting to work. As Washington spoke he took notes, falling into a rhythm. Occasionally, his eyes would drift to his roommates, Tim and Jim who were sitting together near the front of the class. Soon enough, they’d finished going over the syllabus and Washington announced that they’d be working on a project due in two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be researching one of the original members of our Cabinet,” he explained, “You will write a report about how they earned their position in Cabinet and what they did to get there. It will be done in pairs. You can use the remainder of the class to find a partner. Once you’re paired up, come to me and I’ll assign who you’ll be researching.” Aaron sighed at the mention of working with a partner. He’d never like group projects, most of the time they ended with him doing most of the work and getting a fraction of the credit he deserved. Someone tapped his shoulder interrupting his inner monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and when he made eye contact with the other student, he was hit with the sudden feeling of deja vu. Because this kid, this boy sitting next to him was Hamilton. Aaron couldn’t tell you how he knew, nothing about the boy’s appearance screamed Alexander. Where Hamilton was pale, the boy was tanned, Hamilton’s hair colour called the world to attention, a bright fiery red, and the boy’s curls were a light brown. Nothing about this boy was similar to his old friend, and yet this was him. Aaron could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The student furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- no?” he said, tripping over his words, “I’m Aleki? I was just wondering if you had a partner for the project already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, no, I don’t,” he said, shaking off his shock. Hamilton didn’t remember, because of course he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aleki’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> he corrected himself, face lit up. Huh. Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, nope, nope. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron thought to himself. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is going down that train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Great!” he said, “Would you wanna work with me then?” If he was being honest, Hamilton was the last person he wanted to work with in this class, especially with Washington as the professor. Unfortunately for him, there was no way he could say no without looking like an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he agreed, forcing a smile, “Why don’t we go down and tell the professor?” Aleki agreed readily and they both walked towards the front of the lecture room forming a line towards Washington. For a moment they stood there in silence, making Aaron uncomfortable. Associating Hamilton with any kind of quiet felt just unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone, in particular, you want to research?” Aaron asked, anxious to fill the silence, “I mean, for the project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” he said, playing with the hem of his sweater, “I’m, uh, kind of an expert on Washington though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Why?” Aaron had to ask because this was just so typically Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh he’s my dad,” Aleki said, blushing, “Well, George Willaims is, but y’know.” Aaron wanted to laugh because of course Hamilton had been reborn as Washington’s son. Luckily he was able to control himself, instead, opting for just nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what about you?” Aleki asked, “Is there anyone you’re hoping for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gap between Hamilton and Aleki widened. Alexander would be happy to talk about himself for hours, uncaring about anyone else’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone but Hamilton,” Aaron admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you shot him, right?” Aleki asked, “I wouldn’t want to research him either if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about that?” he asked, rubbing the bruise on his jaw self-consciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I saw Juan punch you in the low plaza,” he admitted, “I was waiting for him, he’s one of my roommates. I’m sorry about that by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Aaron felt like the universe was playing a trick on him because of course, Laurens was rooming with Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault,” It was, but Aleki didn’t know that, “Besides, I deserved it.” Because he did. No matter which way you sliced it the bottom line didn’t change, Aaron had killed his first friend in cold blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you deserved it,” Aleki told him, “Hamilton was a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aaron asked, taking a double-take making sure he'd heard him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he basically ruin everything you’d ever worked for and endorse his enemy?” Aaron nodded. “Sounds like a dick move to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t give me the right to duel and kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Aleki amended, “But he accepted your challenge, no? Anyways, don’t let everyone else make you feel like the villain. The world isn’t so black and white, you weren’t the only one who brought a gun to the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had never been in a stranger situation in his life. Here was Hamilton, who he killed, defending him, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying that he wasn’t to blame for shooting him. By now, they’d reached the front of the line. Washington looked up from his clipboard, a softness crossing his face as his eyes landed on Aleki. Similarly, when he realized who was standing next to Aleki he glared at Aaron viciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron and I are partners,” Aleki said obliviously. Washington narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to pull here Burr?” he hissed, ignoring Aleki. “Partnering up with Ham- Aleki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad- Professor Williams,” Aleki said, “I asked Aaron to be my partner, I don't know why this is such a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Aleki,” Washington, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Williams</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said, keeping his eyes trained on Aaron, “Don’t worry about it. You two will be researching Alexander Hamilton, the first treasury secretary.” Aaron winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually, Aaron really didn’t want to do Hamilton,” Aleki said, speaking up for him, “Could we do someone else? Jefferson maybe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My decision is final,” Williams said, continuing to glare at Aaron, “Besides, I think it would be good for Mister Burr to research the man he killed.” Williams’ tone was final, indicating the closure of the topic. Aaron sighed, resigning himself to spending the next two weeks researching the man he killed with the very same man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about him,” Aleki said, “He’s never like that, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Aaron said grimacing as he waved him off, “Now, do you wanna come over to my dorm? Y’know, to work on the project?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, now?” Aleki asked, “Sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dorm 1789</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: tim.jones, jim.martin and aaron.burke</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know I’m bringing someone to the dorm today.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tim.jones: </b>
  <span>getting kinky burke? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>We’re working on a project together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tim.jones: </b>
  <span>you're a killjoy burke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jim.martin: </b>
  <span>thanks for letting us know Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki walked with Aaron towards the other boy's dorm. He played with the sleeves of his sweater nervously, it was the first time he’d visited another student’s dorm. To make it worse, his dad had acted like a dick for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Aaron said awkwardly, opening the door, “Welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks,” Aleki said, following him through the doorway. The dorm broke off into the three separate rooms, with a communal dining and cooking area. Aaron placed his books on the dining room table and sat down in one of the chairs. Aleki followed suit, placing his bag gingerly on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to use Google Docs?” Aleki asked, opening his computer, “I can create the doc and share it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Aaron agreed, “My email is just Aaron dot Burke.” Aleki hummed, getting to work. He created a new document with ease, quickly sharing it with Aaron. He could feel giddy excitement creeping into his mood. There was nothing like a blank document, open and ready to be shaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where do you think we should start?” Aleki asked, looking back up at his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably his childhood,” Aaron suggested, “It shaped Alexander’s personality and his goals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Aleki agreed, “Do you know much about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was born in St Kitts and Nevis,” Aaron replied, “He was the only immigrant of the founders. His dad left when he was young and his mother died shortly after. When she died he was sent to live with his cousin who committed suicide after Hamilton moved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Aleki said, “This guy had a rough childhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s selling it short,” Aaron said, “He came from nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually pretty impressive,” Aleki admitted. When he’d researched him briefly after his friends kept mentioning him he’d only really focused on his political career. Seeing that this man had come from nothing and become a founder of this country was incredibly impressive. He couldn’t imagine the brain on this guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must’ve been a grade A genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Aaron said, “Wherever he was, he was the smartest in the room. His brain was always working ten steps ahead of everyone else.” Aleki studied Aaron. He was seemingly lost in memory. Not that Aleki blamed him, this project must be bringing up all sorts of memories for the guy. From his limited knowledge on the guy, Burr had been one of Hamilton’s first friends in America, the man across from him would’ve seen Hamilton at his highest and lowest points until his death. Aleki found himself grimacing. Why had his dad forced the two of them to research Hamilton? Couldn’t he see how this could bring up bad memories? The sound of keys in the door shook Aleki from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Aaron said, snapping out of his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” said a familiar southern drawl. It was the boy from the low plaza after Juan had punched Aaron, the one who flirted with him, Tim Jones. Admittedly, the guy was actually pretty cute. He had dark skin, full lips framed by a perfectly groomed goatee. His hair was wonderful, tight curls in an afro held around his head like a halo. He wasn’t typically Aleki’s type, but there was something about him, drawing Aleki in. His flirting had caught Aleki off-guard making him freeze in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim’s eyes landed on Aleki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki! Burke didn’t tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were his partner!” Tim said, smiling at him brightly, “You never gave me that call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy,” Aleki replied, feeling his face heat up, “I promise I wasn’t ignoring you, Tim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you weren’t,” Tim agreed, “Listen, call me Thomas sweet pea. It was my name in a past life, and well, it just makes it a lot easier for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet pea?” Aleki asked, his voice squeaking. Thomas smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful like the flower and small like the vegetable.” Aleki felt like his entire face was on fire. “Y'know you should come to debate with me tomorrow, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really my scene,” Aleki admitted, “I get kind of nervous in front of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about that,” Thomas said, “I’ll be there with you. Besides, you don’t even need to debate, we can just sit and watch.” Aleki contemplated his options. On one hand, he could stay home and work from the comfort of his bed. On the other hand, his dad would get off his back about going to debate while he just sat back and watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess,” he decided. “Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up sweet pea.” Aleki could feel his blush only getting more intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron coughed, reminding Aleki of his presence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas’s eyes landed on Aaron as if he was noticing him for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what happened to you?” Thomas asked, “You look like you tried to open the door with your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got punched.” Thomas burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Are you the kid who got punched?” Aaron nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Aleki felt bad for Aaron, the guy looked pretty awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what did you deserve to get that nasty thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed Alexander Hamilton.” Thomas stopped laughing, a look of confusion passing his face. It was actually kind of funny, every time Aleki had seen this guy he’d seemed pretty confident, like he always knew that was going on. Seeing him confused was a welcome change of pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Aaron replied, avoiding Thomas’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d see my vice president again.” This time, it was Aaron’s turn to freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson?” Thomas smiled smugly. Aleki looked at the student in disbelief. This student was Thomas Jefferson? Thomas Jefferson </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirted</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on right now?” Aleki asked, “You’re Thomas Jefferson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only,” he replied, “Well, except for, you know, the corpse buried six feet under.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i do debate like irl so i MIGHT have gotten a little carried away. just a little. also I'm sorry for long sections of speech i got too into it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aleki pulled on a sweater, getting ready for the day. Getting ready in the morning was calming, it was easy for him to turn his brain off and go through the motions. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and rinsing his face with water. He grabbed his medication from the medicine cabinet, swallowing his pills dry. He grimaced at his reflection. His hair, apparently, had decided that today it just wouldn’t cooperate. Deciding not to bother styling it, he threw it into a ponytail and got out of the washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Aleki,” Hercules said, greeting him as he entered their shared dining area, “What are you doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas is taking me to the debate club,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas?” Hercules asked, “Jefferson?” Aleki blushed, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really want to go, but he insisted,” Aleki explained, “It’s just not really my scene, y’know?” Hercules frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, “You seem like the type.” Aleki shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not super confrontational.” Hercules frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have a good day, okay?” he said, “And try to debate. Who knows, you might even like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is talking at this hour?” Juan asked, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled out of his room, “It is so early.” Aleki blushed, apparently, Juan slept in just a small pair of boxers. This was fine. He was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s midday Juan,” Hercules said, unfazed, “Lafayette left for his eight AM class three hours ago.” Juan waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” he said,  “Some of us need ten hours or more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to debate?” Hercules asked, “You should probably get ready.” Juan waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get going in a second, Washington won’t mind.” Juan walked back into his room, presumably to get changed. A knock came from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be Thomas,” Aleki said, “I’ll get it.” Aleki opened the door, greeted with Thomas’ charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sweet pea,” he said, leaning against the door frame, “Ready to go?” Aleki nodded, grabbing his backpack from the hooks next to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun Aleki!” Hercules said, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Herc,” Aleki said, walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited?” Thomas asked, walking next to him, “I know you said you didn’t really want to go, but trust me, you’ll have fun. There’s no rush like the one you get from debating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m sure it is,” Aleki agreed, “I just get anxious, y’know? I’m not huge on confrontation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can just tell me the facts,” Thomas said, “I’ll do the talking if you want. Besides, it’ll probably just be stupid things, nothing serious.” Aleki smiled at Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all the grandeur he put on in public, he was actually pretty thoughtful. They walked together in comfortable silence. Somewhere along the way, Thomas had slipped his hand into Aleki’s. Surprisingly, Aleki didn’t feel the familiar wave of anxiety wash over him. They walked into the classroom together and made their way, much to Aleki’s displeasure, the front of the class. His dad sat at the desk at the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki!” his dad said, surprise leaking into his voice, “I didn’t think you were going to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas convinced me,” he admitted, pointing to the boy next to him, “I’m just here to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you came anyway, son,” he said, smiling, “We’ll get started in a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked at him, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son?” Aleki blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dad,” he admitted, “We try to, uh, keep it professional at school and stuff, but he can’t seem to drop the nickname.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Thomas said, “Of course.” As he spoke, Juan walked into the room, accompanied by Elle and Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki!” Elle said, smiling at him, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he said, “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” she replied,  “Listen, do you want to get lunch with the three of us later? My treat.” Aleki looked to Thomas, he wasn’t sure if the other student expected them to hang out after the debate was over. Thomas shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, I’d like that.” he replied, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza beamed at him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had a really pretty smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready for a challenge Aleki,” Angel said, leaning on his chair, “I came to sweep the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I was just going to watch,” he admitted, “Thomas just invited me, I’m only here for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure as hell ready for a challenge,” Thomas said, smirking, “I haven’t met anyone in this life to be an adequate debate partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jefferson,” Juan said, “I’m sure you’ll find that Angel here is more than a match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” Angel agreed, “I do remember that time in France, you couldn’t keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angelica?” Thomas asked, eyes wide, “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep up Jefferson,” she said smiling, “Can’t have you falling behind during the debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the three of them had walked to find their seats Aleki turned to Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel and I knew each other when I was Thomas Jefferson,” he explained, “We met in France and, well, she was scary, even back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could see that,” Aleki agreed, “She’s pretty intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she is,” Thomas agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome everyone to the first debate club meeting!” his dad said, calling the classroom to attention, “I know you’re all eager to start, so I’ve decided we’ll do a quick impromptu. If you don’t know how to debate, don’t worry about it! I’m sure you’ll catch on quickly. If you have any more questions after this impromptu, don’t hesitate to ask.” He clapped his hands together. “Now, can I get two pairs of experienced debaters to volunteer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to!” Thomas said, raising his hand, “Me and Aleki sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Aleki asked him, hissing under his breath, “I thought I told you I just wanted to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Thomas said, “Just follow my lead. You got this. I can feel it, you’ve got a fire. That’s perfect for debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, Mister Jones, Mister Garcia, come on down!” his dad said, smiling. Aleki was glad that he’d remembered to avoid adding the hyphenated Williams to the end. Aleki would rather avoid the other students knowing about their familial relationship unless they needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled, grabbing Aleki’s hand and pulling his towards the very front of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juan and I will debate them!” Angel said, volunteering from the back of the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” his dad said, “Miss Scott and Mister Rodriguez.” Aleki stood from their side of the debating area nervously. They had a desk with two notebooks and a pen, presumably to write notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he admitted to Thomas, “I’m sorry if I drag you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it sweet pea,” Thomas whispered back, “Even if you’re awful, which you won't be, I got enough skill for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The issue on the table,” his dad began,  “Be it resolved that pen is mightier than the sword. Garcia, Jones, you’ll take the affirmative, Rodriguez and Scott will take the negative. You have five minutes to come up with your argument. We're only going to do the initial argument and rebuttals today as it’s only our first meeting. Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas and Aleki sat down quickly, huddling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So first we outline our arguments,” Thomas explained quickly.  “Make sure the two of us take a different position on the topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I could talk about law and legality stuff?” Aleki suggested, “Y’know, cause the pens settle things in a fair, legal non-violent way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect,” Thomas agreed, “I can argue about the press and freedom of speech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two minutes!” his dad called, looking up from his watch.”Two minutes left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just outline your key points from your argument on your paper. It helps you make sure you’re not forgetting anything.” Thomas explained,  “And during the debate, we can communicate with each other on the paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Aleki said, “Okay.” Aleki got work, outlining his points with ease. He could feel that rush that Thomas had told him about, excitement coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And time is up!” his dad announced, “Who are your firsts and seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m first affirmative,” Thomas said, “Aleki is second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m second and Juan is first,” Angel replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic, Thomas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the floor.” Thomas smiled, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all come here to debate, so let’s begin,”  Thomas said,  “The pen versus the sword is an age-old argument, with one clear winner: the pen. My colleague and I are here to remind you of this. The pen references the written word and the free speech of our country’s citizens. May I remind you that it’s our first amendment?” And, wow, watching Thomas debate was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He commanded the crowd with ease, drawing them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pen allows our country's journalists to speak freely, expressing their opinion and spreading their messages without the need for violence or combat. I know Juan and Angel would rather not have this debate, as this competition in itself is a battle of pens, not swords. And hey, if you don’t know, now you know Professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled charmingly, bowing as he finished his speech. Aleki did not think he’d be as into this as he was. Watching Thomas debate was exhilarating, it actually made him excited for when it was his turn to take the floor. He could feel the anticipation build, his fingers were drumming on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mister Jones,” his dad said, smiling, “Mister Rodriguez? You have the floor for cross-examination.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reference free speech as something we owe to the pen, yes?” Juan said, “Did we not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>for freedom, to gain these rights in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One could argue that, but they’d be wrong,” Thom fired back, “The laws were written in ink, not blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d never have the opportunity the write those laws without the fight,” Juan argued, “We shed our blood, sweat and tears with our swords, or in this case, bayonets to fight for the freedom of our country, a mere pen couldn’t solve that. If it could, there wouldn’t have been a need for our enlistment in the first place. Not that’d you know, of course, I lead battalions in the war, you didn’t fight in it!” And, okay, maybe Aleki had a thing for debating because watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Juan</span>
  </em>
  <span> spit fire was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so attractive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time! Thank you, gentlemen,” his dad said, stopping Thomas from refuting Juan’s claim. “Juan, you have the floor for your first argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor,” Juan said, and he had a cute smile. It was kind of crooked, charming. All of this was a little much for Aleki’s poor bisexual heart. “As I was saying, I’m veteran, or rather I was. I actually died fighting for the freedom of our country and equality for black men and women. We used our combat skills to send a message that our words never could. It is not an opinion but a fact, that without our military efforts we would still be a British colony, controlled by the tea islands across the sea.” He turned his attention away from Thomas and to the audience, “Do y’all not value your freedom? Because you owe it to our brothers who fought and died for our country. Apparently our esteemed competition needed that reminder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Aleki knew his team was being insulted he loved it. Everything about the debate was measured, it was a battle of the wits while you also needed to charm the audience and the judges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mister Rodriguez,” his dad said, “Mister Jones, take the floor for the cross-examination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My competition argues that we owe our freedom to the military but I have to disagree,”  Thomas said, “Even if we fought for independence the movement never would’ve gained traction without the written word. Without the arguments written by the revolutionists of the time George Washington, our esteemed professor, never would have created the very army my opponent speaks of.” Aleki could feel himself nodding along, because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thomas was good at this. It made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to disagree, Mister Jones,” Juan said,  “It was riots that gained supporters, violence was the only true way to send a message: that we were ready to fight back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but the violence was once again instigated and organized by word of mouth, which we owe to the pen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time!” his dad said, interrupting the two of them, “Mister Garcia!” Aleki jumped at the sound of his name he’d gotten so caught up in watching the debate he’d forgotten that he was a part of it.  “You have the floor for your argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right,” he said, looking down at his notes quickly. Right. He was talking about the legality. He took a deep breath. “Well, the pen forms our laws, which keep order in our society. They help us resolve conflict through trials and rulings instead of with our fists on the streets.” He took another deep breath, steadying himself, “The pen keeps conflict civil, and I’m sure I speak for  everyone when I say that that’s what everyone wants.” In the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas scribble something on his paper. He looked down quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job. Keep going. Mention the way the pen puts away the people who use the sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And another thing,” he said, refocusing his attention to Juan and Angel. Juan was actually smiling, catching Aleki off-guard. Angel, on the other hand, was buried in her notebook. With every word she wrote he could feel himself losing his nerve. </span>
  <span>“Court trials and legal rulings put away the violent perpetrator. In the eyes of the law and the eyes of society, our answer is clear: the pen is mightier than the sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he said his piece he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. He was buzzing on this high, debate, it was making his heart sing.  God, how had he never tried this before? He felt like he was meant to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mister Garcia,” his dad said, smiling at Aleki proudly, “For your argument. Miss Scott? Please stand for cross-examination.” Angel smoothed her skirt as she stood. She smiled at him predatorily, her gaze was like steel.  Aleki did his best not to flinch under her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My competition wants you to believe that the legal system is all-mighty, that the written word is our greatest power. Well, he’s leading you to a misinformed life, blinded by the government. Our riots, our protests led to the biggest and most crucial changes in our country’s history. Gay rights and Black Lives Matter Protests would’ve been forgotten without our use of riots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true!” Aleki interjected, surprising even himself as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the shoe fits wear it,” Angelica said, shrugging off his opposition,  “Our evidence lines up, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s circumstantial at best,” Aleki argued, “You and I both know that would never hold up in court.” Angel glared at him. “Black Lives Matter Protests are known for always beginning peacefully, it’s the police who turn violent.” She opened her mouth to continue, but Aleki was on a roll. “Another thing, don't twist my words. I never said that the law is the 'all-mighty' quite the contrary, but we work these things out with words. When things turn violent, that’s when people stop listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time!” his dad said, interrupting him. When Aleki realized what just happened he sat down in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was crazy!” Thomas whispered to him,  “I thought you said you've never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” Aleki whispered back,  “That, that was crazy. God!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re a natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Scott, you have the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Angel said, “Now, to finish off the debate I present you my piece. The sword has been used to settle debates much longer than the written word. Take duels for example, though the practice has died out, many men have used the method to settle matters of honour when words can no longer suffice. It’s a call to action, words are empty, by forcing someone to act you can reveal their true intention, how much they actually believe in their opinion.” Something within Aleki ached when she spoke, he wasn’t sure why. Angel commanded the debate floor differently from both Juan and Thomas. She was firm where they were charming, commanding the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words can be manipulated, actions tell you the truth.” Her final words rang out in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Scott,” his dad said, “Now, Mister Garcia. Please rise for the final cross-examination.” Aleki stood nervously, taking a deep breath. Thomas squeezed his hand, smiling at him reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you argue that words can be manipulated,” he began, he cursed his voice for shaking, “But I’d like to argue that the same can be said for actions, even more so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” Angel said. She was smiling, which caught him off-guard. “But continue.” Aleki wasn’t sure what she was getting at but decided to take the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s really easy for people to act on impulse,” he said, “You talked about duels? Well, let’s take one of the most infamous duels in history, the Burr-Hamilton deal.” Across from him, Aleki saw Juan flinch. He ignored it and pressed on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Historians paint Burr as the sole villain, even though Hamilton was equally to blame for the outcome of that day. Why? Well, Burr’s last-minute decision, his action, ruined his legacy for the rest of his life. Hamilton, who published a written article about his affair, is still remembered as the hero.” He sighs, “The pen gives you the benefit of the doubt, it allows you to explain yourself, actions leave what you’ve done for interpretation, damaging you and your legacy in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time!” His dad said, “Thank you, all of you for your work here. Both sides were incredible.” Aleki dropped himself into his chair because, wow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he just did that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing! You’re crazy good,” Thomas said, smiling at him, “You can’t tell me you won’t come back after today.” Aleki just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shake hands,” his dad said, “Congratulations to both of you.” Thomas grabbed Aleki’s hand pulling him towards Angel and Juan. Thomas went first, shaking their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a liar,” Juan said, jokingly, “That couldn’t have been your first time. You look like you were born on the debate stage.” Aleki blushed under John’s smile just shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job up there,” Angel said, smiling, “I’m glad that there’s some good competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job son,” his dad said, smiling,  “You were great.”  Aleki blushed brightly from his father’s praise. For some reason, even since he’d been small, there was nothing like making his dad proud of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad.” His dad smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Now, I think your friend over there is waiting for you.” He was pointing at Thomas. He was standing in the corner smiling at Aleki. “Or is he more than a friend?” Aleki’s face was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas is just a friend,” Aleki insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Aleki hit his dad’s shoulder playfully before walking over to Thomas. Eliza appeared in his path hugging him suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you were so nervous about!” she  said, “You were amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Aleki said, “It was really amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing to watch,” she said, “It actually- nevermind. I just wanted to tell you that.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I won’t keep you for long. Meet me outside when  you’re ready for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course,” he said, “See you then!” She waved at him before walking towards the door. Aleki navigated his way through the crowd before finally arriving by Thomas’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the old man want?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Aleki said, waving him off, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were great out there,” Thomas said, “And I’m realizing that I think you’re pretty cool. So uh,  what I’m trying to say is would you wanna hang out with me outside of debate?” Seeing Thomas so flustered made Aleki giggle. This was such a change of pace after watching him on the debate floor. Thomas’ face was flushed and Aleki could feel himself matching the colour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not even Thomas Jefferson likes Thomas Jefferson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a bit of a short one, sorry about that! I'm not totally happy with it so ill probably revisit this later and edit it. the main plot points will remain though so if i do it much later it won't affect the plot. anyway, i hope you enjoy! pls don't judge too harshly lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most people assumed Thomas Jones was proud of his first life. He’d been a President, a founding father of this country. His legacy had been carried on for generations and his name was spoken like a god’s. What reason did he have to be ashamed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas Jefferson was a racist, sexist, homophobic piece of shit. Thomas Jones was a black Jew, a feminist and getting ready to go on a date with a man. He revelled in the fact that Thomas Jefferson would despise his very existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering his past life had given him a little bit of a crisis. In the beginning, he had tried to separate him and Jefferson as much as possible, going as far as insisting his parents change his name legally to his childhood nickname, Tim. He’d pushed Jefferson into a small box in the corner of his brain, pretending he wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d worked for a while, he could go back to being himself without his subconscious screaming at the colour of his skin. And then he walked into his first American history class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Learning about Jefferson was like his own personal brand of hell. The pages of his textbook sang his praises while flashbacks haunted his brain. Classes and projects about Jefferson made his skin crawl with guilt, flashes of Sally and his slaves running through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got older, he started going by Thomas again, deciding he wouldn’t let President Jeffershit take another thing away from him </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you very much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this date? Well, it was just another middle finger to the old white guy rotting six feet under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t to say that Thomas didn’t actually like Aleki, because he did, really. Aleki was soft in all the places where Thomas had sharp edges. He drew Thomas in, the fire in his eyes, the raw intelligence, it attracted Thomas like a moth to a flame. He was like a breath of fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never met anyone like him in his life and yet… there was just something achingly familiar about this boy. There was something there, humming beneath his skin that ached for Aleki’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reexamined his appearance one final time before walking out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish me luck,” he said, to Burr on his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck?” Burr said, his tone more questioning than affirmative, “What do you need it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date,” he said, “See you later Burr!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date?” Thomas smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, has it been a while Burr?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, have fun, Jefferson.” Burr brushed him off, returning to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas slipped out the door making his way to Aleki’s dorm. He navigated his way down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at dorm 1776, he smiled, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled “Coming!” came from within the dorm. After a second, Hercules Morgan opened the door, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki and I have a date?” he said, “Is he here?” Hercules narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki!” he called, “Your date’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas!?” The sound of Aleki’s voice squeezed Thomas’ heart in excitement. “Okay! I’m coming!” Aleki emerged from inside the dorm smiling shyly. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was gorgeous. He’d let his hair down instead of tying it up in his normal hairstyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let your hair down more,” Thomas said, smiling dumbly, “It, uh, it looks nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Aleki replied, blushing brightly, “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he said, “Bye, Herc.” He waved slightly at the much bigger man who smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Aleki,” he said, “Have fun.” When the door finally closed Aleki looked at Thomas, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Thomas said, slipping his hand into Aleki’s, “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Aleki replied, smiling cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a really cute smile,” Thomas said, his brain to mouth filter failing him. Aleki burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself Thomas,” he said, leaning into Thomas’ arm as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, Mister Garcia,” he said, “You’re quite the gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My maman raised me right,” he said, shrugging,  “She was  really into the whole manners thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing here,” Thomas said, “Southern manners and all that.” Aleki nodded, humming. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the scenery of their campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me,” Thomas said, breaking their silence, “Why Columbia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Aleki said, amusement colouring his expression. Thomas nodded. “Well, it was either here or Stanford,” he admitted, “Princeton didn’t let me in. Apparently, they didn’t like that I was so young. Whatever, if they don’t want me I don’t want to be there, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean young?” Thomas asked, furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 17,” he admitted, a blush covering his face, “I skipped my junior year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colour me impressed Aleki,” Thomas said. Aleki’s blush burned brighter, making his freckles stand out even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, “And, well, my dad works here and I already live in the city, so it was the most convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you write your entrance essay on?” Thomas asked curiously. It was one of his favourite first date questions. Thomas himself had written about his struggle with his identity as a reincarnate. The question was very telling, depending on if they wrote about something personal or something tacky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My experience growing up mixed,” Aleki replied, “It, uh, it was really close to my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Thomas requested. Not just to fill their time walking to their location but also because he was genuinely interested. They exited campus, making their way onto the city’s streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my maman was French and Puerto Rican,” he said, “And she raised me until she died when I was eight.” Thomas opened his mouth to offer his condolences when Aleki interrupted him, raising his free hand in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>position.  “You don’t need to say anything. It was a long time ago.”  Thomas closed his mouth, focusing on his date. Aleki was avoiding eye contact, his gaze drifting across the sky as he spoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I grew up speaking French and Spanish in Puerto Rico. Then, when she died I was sent to my dad, here in New York. My dad, I mean, you know him so you can probably tell, is half black half white. So I’ve kinda felt like I didn’t belong in any ethnicity. You know, not black enough, not white enough and not Latino enough, all wrapped up into one package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Thomas said, “Well, not to the same extent. I’m half black half Jewish, so I get it.” Aleki cracked a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jewish, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thomas blinked in surprise before a smile broke out on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak Hebrew?” he asked in shock. Thomas had been learning the language ever since he was a child at his mother's insistence. Aleki’s accent was close to perfect and he spoke with the ease of native speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The couple who lived next to us on the island were Jewish,” he said, “I, uh, I pick up  languages easily.” Understatement of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brain amazes me,” Thomas said, “And that’s coming from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, you’ve got quite the ego there.” Aleki’s eyes sparkled with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ego if it’s warranted,”  Thomas said, smirking, “And we're here.” The couple stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bowling alley?” Aleki asked, turning towards Thomas excitedly. Thomas nodded. “Sick!” Thomas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go,” he said, leading him into the building, “I have a game to win.” Aleki smiled at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re going to win?” His eyes sparkled with challenge. Something about that look in his eye was familiar like he’d seen it thousands of times before. He shook it off, returning Aleki’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know I’m going to  win,” he replied, “You happen to be looking at the three-time reigning champion from the Jones family tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re looking at the <em>five-time</em></span>
  <span> reigning Williams’ family champion,” Aleki said, smiling proudly, “So  I guess we’ll see, huh?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ventured into the bowling alley, hand in hand. The loud techno music was blaring on the speakers, the black lights making Thomas’ white shirt glow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What size shoes?” the bowling alley attendant asked, greeting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a ten for me!” Aleki piped in. The worker nodded, pulling the shoes from the back. The two of them thanked him before walking to their reserved aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you're ready for your destruction Thomas,” Aleki said casually, lacing up his shoes.  “Because I’m going first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you so hyped up before Aleki,” Thomas said, “Is this a new side to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very competitive,” Aleki said defensively, the tips of his ears turning red, “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a problem if your bite doesn’t measure up to your bark,” Thomas challenged, “So let’s see these skills Aleki, or have you been lying to me this entire time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish!” Aleki said, grabbing a bowling ball. Aleki took a deep breath, his eyes focusing. Thomas didn’t think anyone could look hot while bowling but somehow Aleki was proving him wrong, not that he was complaining. Apparently Aleki was full of surprises. He released the ball with practiced ease, finding his target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A strike?” Thomas said, his jaw dropping in shock, “You’re joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up Thomas,” Aleki said, smirking. There was something so familiar about his expression, the curve of his lips, the quirk of his eyebrow all of it screamed-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible. It couldn’t be. And yet, it all made sense. Everything from Washington, to the Schuylers, Lafayette and, hell, Burr, all of that should’ve told him that the boy handing him a bowling ball was Alexander Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, of course, it was now while they were on a date that Thomas finally recognized his greatest rival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuttered out a vague excuse about the washroom before rushing out of there as fast as possible, leaving Aleki standing in the bowling alley in confusion. He ran through the building, making his way to the dimly lit washroom. He threw himself into one of the dingy stalls lining the back wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How hadn’t he noticed it before? He cursed himself for not noticing before now before it was too late. He should’ve known after they’d debated together. Hamilton had been the greatest debater he’d ever known, apart from himself, of course, apparently, not even death could stop him from claiming that title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas?” Aleki’s voice interrupted his inner monologue, “Thomas are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Thomas was reminded that Aleki didn’t remember. Aleki didn’t remember how they built the country from the ground up, or their legendary battles of the cabinet. Right now, Aleki was a seventeen-year-old boy who thought his date was going insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, just give me a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Aleki replied, “All the time you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas took a deep breath, centring himself. The boy on the other side of this door didn’t remember being Alexander Hamilton and well, Thomas Jones wasn’t letting President Jefferson another good thing about his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the stall door, smiling weakly at Aleki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” he said, smoothing out his shirt. “Ready to bowl?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, herc, alekiiiii, taylorB and mariahcarey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>can someone help me with  an essay???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahscarey: </b>
  <span>idk man my brain is just not functioning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>i cant rn ;//// i’m in the studio</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>gotta practice yknow grind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>cant relate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>me neither rip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>rip</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>i am two years old unfortuantely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>the high school life is a touggh life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>i feel you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>u dont get to talk you skipped a year ://// you didn’t have to go through four years of suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>is three not close enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>laf herc and i are out ://// well be back in maybe two hours???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>im free?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>i can come over rn if you want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>i can join in like ten? just getting some coffee rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>oh word that sounds good to me!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>i justhope you dont mind showtunes lol </span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>i play them to get the creative juices flowing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>dw i am a theatre boy at heart!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>i don’t mind either :) also do either of you want coffee? If you do, how do you take it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiii: </b>
  <span>black with a quad shot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>how are you alive????? like???? that much caffeine???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiii: </b>
  <span>fear of failure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>I FEEL that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>also got it. mariah???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>caramel latte??? with soy cause im lactose</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>for sure!! i will see you guys soon with our fuel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>thank you queen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariah hummed as she set up her laptop waiting for Aleki and Taylor to arrive. Though she didn’t know Aleki very well his messages seemed sweet. He also liked theatre, which was always a plus. Taylor, on the other hand, she knew a little more. Since they’d moved in together they’d spent the past couple of nights getting to know each other. She was sweet, with a charming personality and a great sense of humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She connected her laptop to her Bluetooth speaker turning on her show tunes playlist. She tapped her fingers on the table, matching the beat. The blank document starred her down, taunting her. The feeling of an unstarted essay was unmatched in stress levels. She wracked her brain, trying to come up with a thesis. She had an idea, but bringing that thing to life? No way. A knock sounded from the door interrupting her inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second,” she called, “I’m coming!” She stood quickly, throwing open the door. Standing on the other side was Aleki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she hadn’t talked to him in person before she’d seen him around campus, hanging out with the Schuylers or his dorm mates. He was cute if the guy wasn’t going out with someone she probably would’ve flirted with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, smiling, “Come on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, following her through the dorm frame. They walked together to the table in the dorm’s communal dining area. Aleki took the seat next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your sweater,” she commented. He was sporting an oversized vintage Columbia sweater. She was jealous, she’d been looking for a similar one for ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks,” he said, “It’s my dad’s, he’s a professor.” Ah, that explained it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Williams, right?” she asked, remembering his screen name before he’d changed it, “The American history professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Aleki said, nodding, “I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I studied the professors when I got accepted,” she admitted, blushing, “I, uh, well, I wanted to be prepared.” Aleki laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve done the same,” he admitted, “But I already knew most of the professors, my dad hosts parties for the department at our brownstone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brownstone?” she said, raising an eyebrow, “Impressive.” Aleki blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks,” he muttered, “Being a professor here pays well and my parents both come from money. And, uh, they get compensation from the government as reincarnates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reincarnates?” she asked, looking at him curiously, “Who were they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George and Martha Washington,” he admitted, “Uh because they were historical figures they get a hefty check for compensation for their contribution to the country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, they must be making bank.” she said, “Y’know, starting the country probably helps with that.” Mariah smiled when she got a smile out of Aleki. She brought her computer closer to the two of them. Aleki smiled, humming along with the sounds of her music playing in the background.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love In the Heights, ten out of ten choice,” he said, humming along to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” she said, smiling, “Vanessa is my dream role.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usnavi is definitely one of mine,” he said, nodding, “Even though I’m not studying theatre it’s still one of my favourite things. It’s just not the career for me, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” she said, “What are you taking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double major in political science and, government and Law with minor in economics,” he admitted, flushed. Her jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking,” she said in shock, “How are you living right now?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you helping me right now?” she asked, “You must have years worth of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ahead,” he said waving her off, “Don’t worry about it. Speaking of your essay, what is it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about racism in theatre,” she explained, “I’m majoring in theatre arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, got it!” he said, “What’s your thesis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t figured that out yet,” she admitted, blushing, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he began, “Most leads in musicals are traditionally cast as white,” as he spoke a fire lit in his eyes, “Most of the time they’ll have token people of colour and other times they’ll even whitewash characters. Did you know Fiero is supposed to be a person of colour? It’s part  of what brings him and Elphaba together, being the only people in Oz that weren’t white.” As he spoke something in the back of her head started pulsing, she rubbed it lightly, but it wouldn’t go away. She grimaced before pushing it down. As Aleki spoke he flung his hands around in excitement. It was achingly familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked in disbelief, ignoring her discomfort, “I had no idea., that’s crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people don’t!” he agreed, his voice rising in volume, “The role’s been pretty whitewashed. Musicals that do have people of colour as the majority normally have a focus on race in the musical itself. Musicals where race isn't a focus, for the most part, have a majority white cast.” As he spoke his words took on a different tone, almost an accent. His words were drilling into her brain, only adding to the pulsing at the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not like colour-blind casting works all the time,” he continued, his accent growing stronger, “A lot of white actors still get cast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Mean Girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Mariah is thrown back into a memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of faint touches, moans and whispers. Aleki is there too. Or is he? The man has fiery red hair and pale skin, starkly different from Aleki’s tanned skin and brown ringlets. The man’s nimble fingers worked her so well. Whispers of a familiar accent pant into her ears (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>), lips ghosting across collar bones and necks. Memories of him, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander,</span>
  </em>
  <span> flood her brain making her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah?” Aleki asked her, reaching out at her, hesitant, “Mariah, are you okay?” His voice brought her back to the present, snapping her out of her mind. Mariah locks eyes with Aleki and gasps. Alexander's eyes flash in front of Aleki’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle, she had to find Elle. She has to apologize, explain herself, tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I have to go,” she sputtered, nearly falling out of her chair as she stood up, “I’ll see you in a second.” She grabbed her student card, she’d need it to get into the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah, wait!” he called, standing up beside her, “Are you okay?” She ignores him, stumbling out of her dorm. On her way out she bumps into Taylor’s who’d entered the dorm with coffee in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah?” she asked, confused, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go,” she mumbled. Mariah pushed past Taylor, exiting the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah!” Aleki’s voice called, “Please, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariah’s mind is clouded, with one goal in mind. She has to find Elle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s not right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eliza. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs through campus, making her way towards the dance building. She bumps into a couple of students on her way, mumbled apologies fall out of her mouth. She ran all the way across campus quickly, arriving in the west end where the dance building stands. She ran into the building, scanning her ID quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, what are  you doing?” the secretary asks her, “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariah ignores her, running through the twisting halls before she makes it to the practice hall. She glances into the different rooms through the windows. Finally, she spots Elle in the second room from the end. She is standing at the barre holding an arabesque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mariah!” she said in surprise, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you working on your essay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” she blurted out, tears streaming down her face.“God! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, slow down,” she said walking up to her, “What’s wrong? What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, oh God,” she said, hyperventilating, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen,” Eliza said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t know what you did, but I’m sure it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ruined your life,” Mariah said, “Your marriage! I- I don’t think there’s anything worse than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My marriage-” Elle’s face paled. “Oh. I see.” An unreadable expression had fallen over her face, a mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll change rooms,” Mariah offered, “You probably don’t want to live with your husband’s mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t need to do that,” Elle reassured her, “I don’t blame you. I never did, okay? It’s fine. It’s in the past, yeah? What’s done is done.” Elle wiped a tear from her face. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Mariah buried her face into Elle’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she mumbled again, “I’m, uh, I’m getting your leotard wet.” Elle laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the least of my worries,” she replied, “I’ve got another one in my bag. I’ll change if it’s really bad. Don’t worry about it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an angel,” Mariah said, laughing wetly. “Actually sent from above. I wouldn’t forgive me if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing the roles aren’t reversed, huh?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some little family time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Fam Jam</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: george.williams, mom.williams and alekiiiii </em>
</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>Are the two of you free tonight? Maybe for a family dinner?</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>I would like to catch up, talk about Aleki’s first couple weeks of school</p><p><b>george.williams: </b>I am available. I’ll finish my marking at home.</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>Aleki? Would you want to invite some of your friends?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>ill ask? im sure they wont turn down some free food</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i’ll just invite my roommates?</p><p><b>mom.williams: </b>Sounds wonderful sweetheart. Can you ask if they have any allergies? </p><p><b>george.williams: </b>Tell them that I can drive you. I will pick you up at 6?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>got it!!!</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <b> <em>Roomies in 1776</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> laf, shotshotshot, herc and alekiiiii </em>
</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>hey guys! my mom is making dinner tonight and wants me to invite some friends?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i think she’s just worried i dont have any</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>ANYWAY would yall like to come?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>i would love toooooo!!!1 free food??? come on</p><p><b>laf: </b>i will join you as welll!!! </p><p><b>herc: </b>Same man</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>do you guys have any allergies???</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>my mom wants to know</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>im allergic to cashews</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>its a tough life</p><p><b>herc: </b>im lactose intolerant</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>laf??</p><p><b>laf: </b>im all good!! i eat ALL</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>ahahahah yess </p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>okay thank you!!! my dad will drive us??</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>oml i just remembered professor williams is going to be there</p><p><b>herc: </b>nice one juan</p><p><b>laf: </b>i am excited!!!</p><p><b>herc: </b>what time are we leaving??</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>6</p><p><b>laf: </b>got it got it</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>what’s your mom’s favourtie wine?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>youre 18????</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>dont worry about it</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i guess she likes pinot????</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>got it!</p><p><b>laf: </b> our juan is a southern gentleman and will not arrive at someone's house empty handed.</p><p><b>laf: </b>speaking of!!! what is your papa’s<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62551795#chapter_8_endnotes"><sup>1</sup></a> favourite flower??</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>george?</p><p><b>laf: </b>oui<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62551795#chapter_8_endnotes"><sup>2</sup></a></p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>marigolds? i think?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>he mentions them a lot when he talks about mount vernon</p><p><b>herc: </b>do you visit often?? the estate?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>weve gone a couple times?? but it’s like a land mark now? it kinda makes my parents really sad</p><p><b>laf: </b>i understand that.</p><p><b>laf: </b>my childhood home from my first life was also turned into a museum</p><p><b>herc: </b>lmao i was poor so my house was NOT tuned into a museum</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>ive actually never checked????</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>idk i lived fast died young</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>well!!! im excited!!! i like you guys a lot and i think my mom will llike you guys too :)</p><p><b>laf: </b>awweeeeeee we like you too!!! you are already a part of the crew!</p><p><b>herc: </b>Definitely</p><p>----</p><p>George Williams sighed, cleaning up his desk for the day. He checked the clock. <em> 5:50. </em>He walked out of his office and walked towards his car. He was supposed to pick up Aleki and his friends at their dorm. He unlocked his car, climbing in. He started the engine, turning on the radio. The same generic pop music played through his speakers.</p><p>Admittedly he wasn’t a big fan of today’s music and mourned the loss of classical music in this new era. He’d been quite fond of orchestra’s and operas in his time as George Washington and couldn’t say the same about today’s music. The drive to the dorms was quick. He parked quickly and walked up to Aleki’s dorm room door. He knocked lightly. The door opened quickly, Aleki’s smiling face greeted him.</p><p>“Hi Dad!” he said, excitedly, “I’m all ready, we’re just waiting for Laf to finish up his hair.”</p><p>“Do not let him lie to you, Your Excellency!” Lafayette’s voice called, “We are waiting for Juan, not me!” Lafayette’s face appeared in the doorway, he had a bag slung over his shoulder. “Are we ready to go?”</p><p>“I’m ready when you are,” Washington replies, smiling at his ex-army mate. “Martha is excited.”</p><p>“I’m excited to see Missus Washington again,” Juan says, piping up from behind the door, “It’s been too long.”</p><p>“If this is going to turn into a night of old war stories,” Aleki said, his tone filled with great amusement, “I’m all for it. Dad never tells me much about his time in the army.”</p><p>“Because the last time you asked you were fourteen,” George said, smiling, “Much too young for war stories.”</p><p>“I was learning about the World Wars in history class,” Aleki protested, “I just think that you didn’t want to bother mom.”</p><p>“Your mother is not a fan of war stories,” George agreed, “Too much violence for the dinner table.”</p><p>“Well, Missus Washington always knows best,” Hercules chimes in, joining them outside the dorm, “We should probably listen to her.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Juan said, smiling.</p><p>“Let’s go?” George asks, pointing vaguely in the direction of his car, “Martha will be expecting us.” Aleki nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Mom’s cooking is the best,” he insists, talking to his roommates, “There’s really nothing like it.”</p><p>“If it’s anything like I remember I have to agree,” Juan said, smiling, “Times at camp were always better with Missus Washington around.” The group walks towards the car together before climbing in.</p><p>The back row of George’s BMW is slightly crowded with Laf, Juan and Aleki squished together, shoulder to shoulder. Hercules, as the largest of the three of them, was offered the front seat next to George.</p><p>“So, what have you three been up to for the past two centuries?” George asked in an effort to make conversation, “I’m afraid it’s been quite a long time.”</p><p>“Well, you and I were well acquainted in my second life,” Lafayette, smiling mischievously. George furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m not sure I remember Gilbert,” he said, “Would you care to remind me?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you forgot about the forties, Doctor Walford?”</p><p>“Oh God,” George cursed, “I’d forgotten about that.”</p><p>“Oh is this the prostate exam?” Juan asked. George nodded, wincing.</p><p>“I was a doctor in the forties and Gilbert was one of my patients.”</p><p>“It’s pretty crazy how you guys crossed paths like that,” Aleki said, “Y’know, seeing each other over three different lifetimes?”</p><p>“Well, some say reincarnates attract people they knew,” Hercules said, “My mom this time around, she’s a psychologist, she loves this stuff.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good thing for you guys then,” Aleki said, “If you’re still trying to find that Hamilton guy, it should be easier then, right?” George winced. In the corner of his eye, he could see the others doing the same.</p><p>“Right,” George agreed, recovering first, “Exactly.”</p><p>“Well,” Hercules said, changing the topic, “I was dead, I didn’t have another life.”</p><p>“At least your brain is all jumbled,” Juan said, “There’s a lot going on in my brain. Three lives are a lot of memories.”</p><p>“At least you died young,” Lafayette shot back, “I was almost eighty when I died- both times! I don’t think my brain has much storage left.”</p><p>“You say dying young like it’s a good thing,” Laurens said, a joking tone seeping into his words, “I’ll have you know that dying young is not fun.”</p><p>“Enough talk about death boys,” George said, “I am too sober for this kind of conversation.”</p><p>“Well you won’t have to be sober much longer,” Laurens said, smiling. He reached into Lafayette’s backpack and pulled out a bottle of pinot grigio.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” George asked, raising an eyebrow. “Actually, do I want to know?”</p><p>“Probably not,” Hercules said, shrugging, “But it’s the thought that counts, right?”</p><p>“It is Martha’s favourite,” George conceded, nodding.</p><p>“Do not worry though my general,” Lafayette said, smiling, “We did not come without something for you as well.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Lafayette reached further into the bag, and <em>wow it must be a large bag</em>, and pulled out a bouquet of marigolds.</p><p>“Marigolds,” he said, “Thank you.”</p><p>“It is no problem Your Excellency,” Lafayette said, “Our dear Aleki informed us that it was your favourite flower.”</p><p>“It always has been,” George agreed, “The gardens at Mount Vernon had the best blossoms.”</p><p>“I remember visiting after the war,” Lafayette said, “Your gardens were beautiful.”</p><p>“The garden was my happy place.”</p><p>“You always did have a green thumb,” Hercules remembered.</p><p>“I always kill my plants,” Aleki said sadly, “I can’t keep one alive.”</p><p>“It’s true,” George said, a smile making its way onto his face, “When Aleki first came to Martha and I’s home we gave him a cactus. Just a small one to keep him company. The poor thing didn’t last a month.”</p><p>“How did you kill a cactus?” Laurens asked incredulously, “It’s pretty much impossible.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying!” Aleki said, “Every plant I touch, boom, dead!” George turned the car into his parking spot as the boys laughed.</p><p>“We’re here,” he announced, “Ready?” The boys nodded, unbuckling themselves from their seats. They walk up the steps of the brownstone. George could unlock the door but chooses to knock instead. Martha’s smiling face greets him at the door. She never fails to take his breath away, in this life and the times before. Her straight black hair is tied in a low bun at the back of her head. Her dark eyes sparkled with warmth.</p><p>“Welcome home, boys,” she said, “Come on in.”</p><p>“It’s great to see you again Missus Washington,” Laurens said, ever the charmer, “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Is it?” she asked playfully. “I hadn’t noticed. Now, please call me Martha. We’re all family here.” They walked into the building together. Martha leads them gracefully towards the dining room.</p><p>“It smells amazing Martha,” Lafayette complimented, “What are we eating tonight?”</p><p>“Jjajangmyeon,” she replied, smiling, “It’s a noodle dish my mom always made for me. We're Korean, but growing up here kind of separated us from our culture, y’know? Her cooking always reminded us of our heritage.”</p><p>“That’s super cool,” Hercules said, “Do you speak Korean?”</p><p>“Fluently,” she said, smiling, “George never took the time to learn it, Aleki on the other hand...” She trailed off, smiling at their son. </p><p>“You speak Korean too?” Laurens said, his head whipping towards Aleki. George’s son flushed.</p><p>“A little,” he replied “I pick up languages easily.” </p><p>“Of course you do,” Herc said, clapping him on the back, “Our resident genius.” Aleki’s face flushed brightly.</p><p>“For you Mademoiselle!” Gilbert said, pulling out the wine with a flourish of his hand, “A gift!” Martha’s eyes lit up in pleasure and surprise.</p><p>“Pinot!” she said, “My favourite.”</p><p>“So we were told,” Laurens said, smiling.</p><p>“Well, thank you, boys,” she said, smiling, “You’re all just as charming as you were in the war, sit down. I’ll serve you.” George and the boys sat down as Martha brought a large bowl of noodles from the kitchen.</p><p>“It looks wonderful honey,” he said, smiling at her.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” she said. “I hope you’re all hungry.”</p><p>“We’re starved ma’am,” Hercules said, “It’s kind of part of the whole college student package.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” Laurens agreed, “Hungry, tired and overworked.”</p><p>“Well, I can fix at least one of those tonight,” she said, “And George, dear, I hope you’re not working them too hard.”</p><p>“Aleki is the only one in one of my classes,” George said, digging into his noodles, “Well, besides Laurens who’s in the debate club.”</p><p>“Well, how is school?” Martha asked, “I hope it’s not too difficult. You’re just starting, right?”</p><p>“I love the work,” Aleki said, smiling, “It keeps me sane.”</p><p>“It always has,” George agreed. <em> More than you think</em>, he added privately.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe the way Aleki works,” Martha said fondly.</p><p>“Oh I think I believe it,” Laurens said, his eyes softening as they fell on George’s son. </p><p>Conversations flowed with ease. It was easy like this, as easy it was during the war. Except now, topics right were decidedly much lighter. Less about rations and conspiring against the British and more about their families and hopes for the future.</p><p>“What do you want to do when you’re older Aleki?” Laurens asked, his words slurring together from the wine. It made George want to laugh. For all these three acted like soldiers, they definitely didn’t have the same tolerance. He and Martha exchanged a fond look. “Go to the moon?” Aleki giggled, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.</p><p>“No, silly!” Aleki said through his laughter, “I don’t like the idea of leaving earth, too many things that could go wrong.”</p><p>“Well, then what do you want to do <em> petit lion</em>?”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62551795#chapter_8_endnotes"><sup>3</sup></a> Lafayette asked, equally inebriated, “With your big brain?”</p><p>“No! I bet he wants to be a big business guy!” Hercules declared, “With buildings with his name on the top!”</p><p>“I’m not Tony Stark Hercules!” Aleki said, laughing, “You’re crazy!”</p><p>“Then tell us Alex,” George froze at Lauren’s slip of the tongue. Thankfully, Aleki was too drunk to notice the small slip. “What do you want to do with your life?”</p><p>“Well,” Aleki said, attempting to sit up straight, “I want to be President.” When no one spoke Aleki rolled his eyes, “It’s okay, you can laugh at me, I know it’s stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid mon ami,” Lafayette said, “The only part that doesn’t make sense to me is that you weren’t born in the United States, yes?”</p><p><em> Not that it would matter </em> , George added privately, <em> as a reincarnate of a founding father Aleki’s citizenship wouldn’t be questioned. </em>He sipped his coffee.</p><p>“I’d change it!” Aleki declared, “Puerto Rico is already owned by the United States, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You have big dreams Aleki!” Laurens said loudly, “I love it!”</p><p>“Well then, a toast?” Martha said, smiling, “To big dreams!”</p><p>“And!” Lafayette added, “To how we’re gonna make it happen!” </p><p>The family clinked glasses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup>dad's<br/><sup>2</sup>yes<br/><sup>3</sup>little lion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!TRIGGER WARNING!<br/>mentions suicidal thoughts</p><p>lmao angst im sorry (im not)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>aaron.burke &amp; alekiiiii</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Private Chat </em>
</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>Hey do you want to come over to finish up our project? It’s due at the end of the week</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>If you’re free, of course.</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>sounds good :) i can be there in five?</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>Sounds good to me</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>also aaron?</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>Yes, Aleki?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>why do you use punctuation when you text?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>the only people i know other than u that use punctuation are my parents lol</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>Not sure. Habit?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>if you say so! see you later aaron!</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>See you soon, Aleki.</p><p>----</p><p>“Hi Aaron,” Aleki said, smiling, “Ready to work?” </p><p>Aleki was sporting an oversized green crew neck, with his hair thrown haphazardly into a ponytail at the back of his head. The more Aaron looked at the sweater, the more he was sure Aleki had stolen it from his roommate, Lafayette. </p><p>The material was expensive, with elaborate stitching. It wasn’t like Hamilton was in need of money this time around, Aaron knew for a fact that Washington was making a killing at Columbia, but Aleki didn’t seem like the type with expensive taste. After a second he realized that Hamilton was looking at him strangely in his silence.</p><p>“I, uh, I like your sweater.” He stuttered out. Aleki blushed, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Uh, thanks it’s Lafayette’s.” They stood there awkwardly in silence.</p><p>“Right, uh,” Aaron said, shaking his head, clearing his thoughts. “Definitely. We’re basically just finishing up.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Aleki said, “Uh, can I come in?”</p><p>“Right!” Aaron said awkwardly, shuffling out of Aleki’s way, “Uh, come in.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, smiling. Aleki walked into the dorm and followed Aaron to the communal dining area.</p><p>“No problem,” Aaron said, “Do you want something to drink?”</p><p>“Water?” </p><p>“Sure,” Aaron said, grabbing a bottle from their fridge. He brought it back and set it down on the table.</p><p>“Thanks,” Aleki said, smiling “Let’s get to work.” </p><p>Aaron had forgotten what it was like to work with Hamilton. His work ethic was infectious, his buzzing energy kept both of them going. Apparently, that was one thing Aleki and Hamilton had in common. Of course.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Aaron threw himself into his work. He could feel the words flowing onto the page with ease. </p><p>The two of them sat there in almost silence for the next half hour, the only sound came from the taps at their keyboards. Aaron found himself taking brief breaks for water. Hamilton on the other hand still hadn’t learned basic self-care, so Aaron took it upon himself to force the other boy to drink periodically. Occasionally they would glance at each other's notes and work, ensuring they were on the same track. Aaron grimaced at his paragraph. Something about it wasn't sitting right.</p><p>“Do you mind looking this over for me real quick?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Aleki said, nodding,  “Hand it over.” Aaron passed Aleki his laptop. Aleki leaned over its keyboard, furrowing his eyebrows as he read over Aaron’s work. “I think I can rewrite this,” he muttered, “This is a sentence fragment, I’ll attach it to the last one.” Aaron hummed as Aleki fixed his writing, drumming his fingers against the table. </p><p>Thankfully, Aleki’s notes were much more to the point than Hamilton’s had been. Hamilton always had more to say, his thoughts had subsections, those subsections had notes and those notes had footnotes. His mind was crazy, like a maze with twisting confusing pathways where only Alexander knew the way through. Even though Hamilton’s attitude about his intelligence was infuriating, Aaron had to admit, the man was a genius. It was difficult to find a smarter man in the room (Unless of course, Jefferson was there. Then, it was just a complete disaster).</p><p>“Most of this seems pretty good,” Aleki said, “And, uh, please don’t be offended by anything I say? I’m, uh, just really nit-picky? I write for my job so I just have really high standards.”</p><p>“You write?” Aaron asked, “For a job?”</p><p>“I ghost-write,” Aleki clarified, “Speeches and announcements for important people who can’t do it themselves.”</p><p>"Important people?"</p><p>"Politicians, stuff like that."</p><p>“Impressive,” Aaron said, smiling, “And don’t worry about the notes. I’ve had much pickier partners, and, uh, ones that were much ruder about the issues.”</p><p>“Like Hamilton?” Aleki asked.</p><p>“Like Hamilton,” Aaron agreed, “Alexander was really particular about his writing.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Aleki said, “For all the shitty things that guy did, the one thing great about him was his writing.”</p><p>“His skill with the quill was undeniable,” Aaron agreed, “But I think you’re just as good.” Aleki blushed.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” he said, “But I’m not sure about that.”</p><p>“Speaking of, what do you think about Hamilton?” Aaron asked conversationally, “I know most of your friends are looking for him and all, but what do you think?” Aaron attempted to keep his tone casual but knew he was toeing a line. He couldn’t help himself. He really wanted to know; what did Hamilton think about himself?</p><p>“It’s hard to say,” Aleki said, looking up from the laptop and cracking his knuckles. “Objectively he seems like a Grade A selfish, asshole-genius.” </p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Aaron said, a playful grin making its way on his face. Aleki had been able to summarise all of Hamilton’s key personality points into one sentence.</p><p>“You would know,” Aleki said, “But to me, he was just another white guy more concerned about his legacy than his life.”</p><p>“Go on,” Aaron said, leaning over the table in his interest.</p><p>“He cared more about what people thought about him after he died than when he was alive,” Aleki said, “He was a classic Slytherin with Gryffindor-Esque self-preservation.” Aaron smiled at Aleki’s use of Hogwart's houses in his analogy.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well,” Aleki said, sighing, “During the war, his goal was to get a command right?” Aaron nodded in confirmation, “Even though he had much more power at Washington’s side. He wanted to rise up after the war or die trying. To him, becoming a General was a win-win situation. If he lives? Great. He has the glory of war victories to give him status. If he dies? Also great! He’s remembered as a hero who sacrificed his life for his country.”</p><p>“Either way, it was better than where he started.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Aleki said, “But after the military, he does a lot of good, right? He single-handedly fixes America’s financial situation, but also goes off, cheats on his wife, kills his son and then kills himself!”</p><p>“Kills himself? You might be forgetting this Aleki, but you’re looking at the guy who killed him.” Aaron winced as he corrected Aleki. As much as he’d like to forget it, Hamilton’s murder was a dark stain on Aaron’s legacy. It had followed him until Burr's death and into this life.</p><p>“Sure, you pressed the trigger,” Aleki agreed, shrugging, “But Hamilton let you.” Aleki’s insinuation slapped Aaron in the face.</p><p>“Are you- are you saying Hamilton was suicidal?” Aaron asked, turning towards Aleki in shock.</p><p>“I’m not saying he wasn’t,” Aleki said, “I mean c’mon. Doesn’t it make sense? If he wanted to die he couldn’t do it himself, his legacy would be ruined. In a duel though? Fighting for his honour?” Aleki levelled him with a strikingly Hamiltonian look, sending a shiver down Aaron’s spine. “That’s an honourable way to die. He goaded you into a fight. You knew Hamilton. You know that if he was really angry he would’ve fought you the moment you first ‘disparaged his name’, or whatever, not four years later.”</p><p>Memories of Hamilton’s face flashed through Aaron’s mind. His eyes watching him over his glasses from across Weehawken. They had lacked Hamilton’s signature fire, as if he’d already resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>“So you’re saying he wanted to die,” Aaron said, his voice cracking, “And, he used me to do it?”</p><p>“I’m not saying anything.” Aleki said, shrugging,  “I’m just pointing out some facts. Besides, doesn’t it sound like the selfish asshole thing to do? Like the Hamilton thing to do?” </p><p>Aaron’s world was crashing down around him. For years, for decades, he’d blamed himself for killing his friend. Knowing that Hamilton was suicidal? And that Aaron hadn’t just abandoned him when he was at his lowest, that he enabled Hamilton’s self-destruction?</p><p>Everything he’d ever thought he’d known was coming undone at the seams. Apparently, Aaron’s silence was unsettling because Aleki broke their silence (Again, very Hamilton of him. Alexander hated long silences).</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin whatever vision or memory you have of Hamilton,” Aleki said softly. His voice was apologetic. “Your friend or your enemy, whatever you two were. I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately." Aleki paused, avoiding Aaron's gaze. His eyes lost their focus.</p><p>"It’s hard not to, my friends all of them, they’re all connected by the guy. Every time I look at them I know they're trying to find him.” Aaron winced. If only Aleki knew. “I feel like I owe it to them, to research him. I feel like I need to know him, that- that I need to <em>be</em> him because he’s not here. I do all this, all this meaningless research because deep down, I- I know they’d rather have him than me.”</p><p>“Don’t say that Aleki,” Aaron said, reaching out to squeeze Aleki’s shoulder comfortingly, “You know that’s not true, right?” </p><p>Aleki laughed bitterly, and God, nothing has ever sounded more wrong in Aaron’s life.</p><p>“Do I?” he asked, not meeting Aaron’s gaze, “My dad, when I was younger, he used to call me Alexander sometimes.” Aaron winced because <em>of course</em> Washington did. Aleki took a deep breath. “Before I knew about Hamilton I just thought he was messing up, y’know? Aleki’s not too different from Alex, right?” He joked weakly. “But then when I started realizing who he was, I did research and I found him, and, and I just <em>knew. </em> Everyone always said Hamilton was like a son to him.” Aaron couldn’t even deny it. “I know he wishes Hamilton was here instead.”</p><p>“Your dad loves you Aleki,” Aaron whispered, “Really.” Because Washington did. Not just because Aleki was Hamilton. Aaron could see it in the way Washington looked at him.</p><p>“And don’t get me started on everyone else!” Aleki said, ignoring Aaron’s words. He was running his hands through his hair erratically. “I know that I’m just a placeholder, the minute Hamilton walks into their life they won’t need me anymore.” Aleki was tearing up. “Really, the only people I know like me, really, like <em>me. </em>Not Hamilton. Are you and Thomas, because, well, you killed him and Thomas hated him.” Aleki stared at Aaron and suddenly he was thrown back to that morning at Weehawken. Aleki and Hamilton’s eyes were filled with the same resignation.</p><p>“Aleki…” Aaron said, trying to come up with something, anything, he could say to reassure him.</p><p>“No, Aaron, it’s okay,” Aleki said, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. “Really. I- I know they mean well. I’ve just kind of resigned myself that I’ll always be their second choice.”</p><p>Aaron didn’t know if he should laugh or cry because Aleki had no idea how wrong he was. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey so this included something ive read about tons and have always thought was a really interesting perspective on the burr-hamilton duel. just thought it'd add some new character depth to our faves. but!! i like the way this came out?? i think??? poor aleki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the second date and they're soft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>tim.jones &amp; alekiiiii</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Private Chat </em>
</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>are you free tonight???</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>and if i am???</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i'm in the mood for infinite breadsticks</p><p><b>tim.jones: </b>my, my.</p><p><strong>tim.jones: </strong>aleki are you asking me on a date?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>maybeeeeee</p><p><b>tim.jones:</b> i’ll meet you outside</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>sounds good to me</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>also! change your chat name!!!</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>it's so boringg</p><p><strong>tim.jones: /</strong>finee/</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tim.jones </em>
  </strong>
  <em>changed their screen name to <strong>tommyJ</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>tommyJ: </strong>better?</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>somehow it's worse</p><p><strong>tommyJ: </strong>:p</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>meet me outside okay?</p><p><strong>tommyJ: </strong>ill be there</p><p>----</p><p>Aleki played with the hem of his sweater nervously as he waited for Thomas to arrive. Thomas was like a breath of fresh air in his life, he really didn’t want to mess that up. He smiled as he saw Thomas walking up to him from the dorms. He waved shyly.</p><p>“Hey there sweet pea,” Thomas said charmingly, “How’s it going?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Aleki said, smiling, “I, uh, I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>“That’s awfully cute of you Aleki,” Thomas said smiling, “Now, I believe you said something about infinite breadsticks?” Aleki felt blood rushing to his face.</p><p>“I want to be straight with you,” he said, taking a deep breath, “I really like you. Like, a lot. Like, I want to go to Olive Garden and get wine drunk with you and talk about our hopes in dreams kind of like. I just, I uh, I want to know you feel the same way.” Thomas’s face softened, reaching out to Aleki to brush a hair out of his face.</p><p>“I really like you Aleki,” Thomas whispered, “And getting wine drunk at Olive Garden sounds like just my kind of night.” A small smile spreads itself across Aleki’s face. Thomas slipped his hand in his.</p><p>“Thank you, Thomas.” Thomas frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For liking me back.”</p><p>“Anytime, sweet pea.” Aleki smiled, leaning into Thomas’s shoulder.</p><p>It was a beautiful night. They don’t run into anyone on their walk, something Aleki is grateful for. He doesn’t know what to call whatever he and Thomas have and doesn’t really know how he’d explain if someone asked. Knowing him, he’d probably clam up and make a fool of himself. Right now, Aleki wants to eat and relish in Thomas’ presence and then maybe go home and cuddle for a while. He definitely doesn’t need some other freshman asking what they’re doing together.</p><p>It’s a little late when they leave, but thankfully Olive Garden doesn’t close for another two hours. By the time they’d left the dorms, the sun had long since disappeared under the horizon,  New York’s city lights lighting up the horizon. Thomas’s hand is warm in his, as the other man leads him towards the restaurant’s doors. For one of the first times in his life, Aleki doesn’t need his words. Right now, Thomas is here, his smile is bright, his touch reassuring, and that’s enough for him. </p><p>The warm glow of Olive Garden’s lights is welcoming. It bounced off Thomas’ face in a way that makes him look unearthly, a heavenly thing sent from above, just for Aleki. His curls were his halo, perfectly framing his smiling face. For a moment, everything feels right. His worries about school, his friends, his dad, it all melts away. Right now he and Thomas were the only things that existed, in their own little pocket of time.</p><p>Thomas opened the door for him.</p><p>“M’lady,” he said, humour leaking into his voice, “After you.” His eyes were sparkling. Aleki blushed and pushed past Thomas.</p><p>“Why thank you, good sir,” Aleki said, playing along.</p><p>“Only the finest establishment for a fine lady as yourself,” he said, smiling, “The Garden of Olives.” Aleki giggled, as he leaned into Thomas.</p><p>“Welcome to Olive Garden,” the waitress, Aleki glanced down at her name tag, <em> Linda</em>, “How can I help you?”</p><p>“A table for two?” Thomas requested.</p><p>“Right this way.”</p><p>They followed Linda towards a private table near the back of the restaurant, a booth. They thanked her as she handed them their menus. Aleki frowned as he looked over the menu.</p><p>“I’m paying tonight,” Thomas declared.</p><p>“I’m paying,” Aleki argued, “At the very least, we’re splitting it. You paid last time.”</p><p>“My bank account can handle your dinner sweet pea.”</p><p>“We’re splitting the bill.”</p><p>“Fine,” he relented, “But you’re letting me pay for the wine and dessert.” Aleki narrowed his eyes at Thomas. He sighed.</p><p>“Fine.” Aleki grabbed a breadstick, splitting it and offering the other half to Thomas.</p><p>Thomas beamed at him and called Linda over. Aleki folded his menu. He watched, amused, as Thomas ordered, without pulling out his fake ID, a pair of red wines, batting his eyelashes and smiling charmingly. Linda, flustered, scribbled their order into her notebook. The poor girl didn’t stand a chance. </p><p>“I think you killed the poor girl,” Aleki laughed as Linda ran back into the kitchen for their drinks. Thomas shrugged. Linda rushed back a couple of minutes later with a pair of wine glasses in her hands. Aleki rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I read about your macaroni fetish once,” he teased, “Didn’t realize it was real. Is this something I’m going to have to get used to?”</p><p>“It’s not a fetish!” Thomas hissed, his cheeks flushing red, “I just like pasta, okay? The Italians were really nice to me when I visited.”</p><p>“Dig into your pasta macaroni man,” Aleki teased, sipping from his wine glass. He could already feel the pleasant tingle of alcohol hazing his thoughts. He grabs a breadstick from the basket in the middle, breaking it and dipping it in Thomas’ macaroni.</p><p>“Hey!” Thomas said, “What are you doing!”</p><p>“Your cheese sauce tastes good with the bread, “Aleki said shamelessly.</p><p>“You are not allowed to steal my cheese if you make fun of me!” Thomas declared, making Aleki burst into giggles. “What is so funny?”</p><p>“You’re drunk!” Aleki said through his giggles.</p><p>“So are you!” Thomas accused, “Guilty, your honour!”</p><p>“There’s no court here Tom,” Aleki said smiling, “That’s not going to work.” Thomas rolled his eyes playfully. His face was flushed red from the alcohol, and frankly, Aleki found it adorable. Aleki dug into his Caesar salad, pushing his hair out of his face while he took simultaneously draining his fourth glass of wine.</p><p>The rest of the dinner went well, Aleki succeeded in making Thomas laugh a total of seven times, something he counted as a personal win. </p><p>“You are terrifying!” Aleki giggled, watching Thomas eat his food.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked, taking a brief bake from his pasta.</p><p>“You are demolishing that pasta!”</p><p>“That’s not the only thing I want to demolish.” Aleki felt his ears burning.</p><p>“Thomas!”</p><p>“Just telling you the truth sweet pea,” he drawled, adding in a wink for good measure.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Aleki said, “Nuts.” Aleki returned his focus to his Caesar salad, struggling to catch up to Thomas. Once they’d finished their food, Thomas, the soberer of the two of them, called Linda over to order their dessert.</p><p>“What do you want?” Thomas asked, shoving the dessert menu in Aleki’s face.</p><p>“The chocolate lasagna!” Aleki said, “It’s my favourite.”</p><p>“Then the chocolate lasagne the day shall get,” he said, winking at Linda. She nodded before running back into the kitchen. She returned quickly with the monstrosity and placed it on their table.</p><p>Aleki moaned as he shovelled the first forkful into his mouth.</p><p>“This is heavenly,” he declared, “An actual gift from God.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Thomas said, eating the dessert with equal speed.</p><p>Once they’d finished eating, Thomas called Linda over for the final time. They split the bill and left Olive Garden together, stumbling out the door.</p><p>“Let’s go to the park,” Thomas suggested, “I want to see the stars.”</p><p>“They’re no stars in New York Thomas,” Aleki giggled, “The lights are too bright. And! You are too drunk!”</p><p>“I think you are too drunk,” Thomas countered, “And besides, we can pretend, right?” Aleki giggled, leaning into Thomas as he walked. Somehow, in their drunken haze, they made their way to Central Park. They plopped themselves down on a park bench, their limbs mixed up together.</p><p>“The stars are out tonight!” Thomas declared, “You can see them, right Aleki?” Aleki furrowed his eyebrows together, squinting at the sky.</p><p>“I think you’re losing it,” he replied, “All I see are the trees and the park lights.”</p><p>“Those are the stars,” Thomas insisted, “Aren’t they beautiful?” Aleki screwed his neck towards Thomas. His eyes were sparkling as he stared into the sky dreamily.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Aleki agreed, “Definitely.”</p><p>“I love the stars,” Thomas mumbled, looking up into the sky, “They remind me of home, in Virginia.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Aleki whispered, leaning his head on Thomas’ shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I was born in Virginia,” he began, “I grew up on a plantation. Kinda similar to last time.”</p><p>“Last time?”</p><p>“My Jefferson life.”</p><p>“Ah, got it.”</p><p>“Anyway,” he continued, “I used to work in the fields with my siblings, my momma always put us to work in the summers. At night we would climb up on the roof of the estate and look into the stars. We would tell each other about our hopes and dreams.”</p><p>“You have siblings?”</p><p>“Three of them,” Thomas said, “Maya, Emma and Jack. I’m the oldest.”</p><p>“You’re lucky.”</p><p>“I am,” Thomas agreed, “I love them.”</p><p>“I’ve never had any siblings,” Aleki muttered, “When I was younger, on my island, it was just me and my Maman.” Thomas adjusted his position, turning to face him.</p><p>“Tell me about her.”</p><p>“She was wonderful,” Aleki whispered, looking up at the stars, “She was beautiful too. I have her eyes, y’know? Her freckles too. She always worked hard for us, to keep food on the table, a roof over our head.” Aleki was wistful, losing himself in his memories of his maman. “She was gentle, always kind. We used to go to the beach, lay down in the sand and she would tell me stories about the stars.”</p><p>“Stories about the stars?”</p><p>“She used to tell me when you died, you became a star until you were ready to go back to earth,” Aleki said, “That the constellations, they were just neighbourhoods in the sky where we could watch our families after we’re gone.”</p><p>“What happened to her?”</p><p>“She died,” Aleki said, his lips loosened from the wine earlier that night, “When I was eight. We were sick. It was my fault, she caught it from me. We couldn’t afford medication for both of us, of course, she didn’t tell me that.”</p><p>“Aleki-”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” he interrupted, “It was a long time ago. She died in her sleep. We fell asleep together, the same bed. I woke up in her arms and she was gone.”</p><p>Thomas wiped a stray tear from Aleki’s face.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” he whispered, “You know that right?” Aleki’s silence told him everything he wanted to hear. “She wouldn’t blame you.” For a moment they sat there in silence. Aleki burrowed his face into Thomas’ shoulder.</p><p>“Sometimes I look at the sky and pretend she’s watching me,” he whispered, “Even though there aren’t really stars in the city.”</p><p>“She is,” Thomas reassured him, “She’s watching, and she’s proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Thomas,” he whispered, “For listening.” He kissed Thomas softly, pouring all of his emotions into it. He hoped Thomas could feel it, that he understood how much he meant to Aleki.</p><p>“Anytime, sweet pea,” he muttered, pulling away from Aleki, “Now, how about we head home, huh?” Aleki nodded, letting Thomas sweep him into his arms. They stumbled their way back out of the park.</p><p>They hailed a cab and went back to the dorms. Thomas walked with him to his room, he turned to leave when Aleki grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Stay with me?” he asked, “I- I don’t want to be alone.” Thomas’s face softened.</p><p>“I don’t know if I should sweet pea,” he muttered, “You’re drunk.”</p><p>“So are you,” Aleki argued, “Please, I- I just want to hold you.” Thomas reached for Aleki’s face, cupping his cheek.</p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, “Let’s go in.” They stumbled into the dark dorm as gracefully as they could after five glasses of wine. Aleki pushed open the door to his room in the dorm. Thomas pushed Aleki into his bed.</p><p>“I sleep without a shirt,” Thomas whispered, “Is that okay?” Aleki nodded, sighing as his face fell into the pillows, thanking God for something so soft. He kicked off his jeans and pulled on some sweatpants from the floor. He peeled up his sweater and grabbed a t-shirt from under his bed. </p><p>“Come here,”  he demanded, reaching for Thomas with one of his hands.</p><p>“With pleasure darling,” Thomas whispered, climbing into the small bed next to him, “I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Yes,” Aleki said, humming in pleasure, “Mine.”</p><p>“Possessive are we?” </p><p>“Very,” Aleki agreed, holding Thomas close. “You’re warm. Like a space heater.” Thomas laughed softly, pulling Aleki closer. Aleki smiled at him, Thomas’ face was still flushed from the wine. He was like heaven wrapped up in a wonderful man with coffee skin and the best goddamn hair Aleki had ever seen. He leaned up to Thomas and placed a light kiss on his jawline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aleki opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The sun blinded him as it shone through the window. It continued to burn through his eyelids as he shut his eyes quickly. The searing light was pounding against his skull. A wave of nausea hit. He groaned, burying his face into his pillow, trying to make the room stop spinning.</p><p>Except this wasn’t his pillow.</p><p>No, whatever Aleki had decided to use as a headrest was solid, warm and <em> definitely </em>not a pillow. His alcohol-impaired brain started whirring, trying to put his thoughts together coherently. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing when the light leaked back into his vision. He craned his head and froze when he saw Thomas in his bed. Panicked, he looked under the covers and sighed in relief - he was still dressed.</p><p>The night before came rushing back in bits and pieces. Olive Garden, he remembered that. Thomas had ordered the wine, a lot of wine, and they’d eaten together. They’d gone to the park too. Faint memories of the stars, whispered conversations and <em> oh God he’d talked about his mom, what was he thinking? </em>He took a deep breath.</p><p>Thomas was here, they were dressed, <em> thank God, </em> and if his memory served him right, they’d just had an innocent night of Olive Garden and the park. Next to him, Thomas reached for Aleki, pulling him closer. He wrapped his strong arms around Aleki’s torso.</p><p>“Sleep,” Thomas muttered, still half asleep himself, “Don’t want to get up.”</p><p>“Thomas-”</p><p>“Shh,” he insisted, “Sleep.” Aleki felt a smile creeping on his face. He reached for his phone, checking the time. <em> 12:00. </em> Thank God he didn’t have classes today.</p><p>“Thomas,” he whispered, “It’s noon.” Thomas shot up in bad, wincing, in all probability, from his hangover.</p><p>“What day is it?” he asked, his voice scratchy with sleep.</p><p>“Saturday,” Aleki said, “Do you have class?”</p><p>“No, thank God.” Thomas groaned, “My head is killing me.”</p><p>“Probably from all that wine,” Aleki said, giggling, “You drank more than me.”</p><p>“I remember,” Thomas said, “Did I really drink seven glasses of wine?”</p><p>“If my memory serves,” Aleki agreed, “Last night, it was amazing Thomas.” He smiled softly, “I haven’t felt that happy with someone in a while.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure sweet pea,” Thomas said, running his hands through Aleki’s hair, “Anytime you want, okay? Tell me, and we’ll drop everything for the breadsticks.” Aleki giggled. For a moment they lay there together, basking in each other’s warmth. Thomas’s arms were strong, comforting, very different from Aleki, who was all elbows and sharp limbs.</p><p>“I was wondering, if you’d like, would you want to be my boyfriend?” Thomas asked, sitting up to face Aleki, “I know we’ve only gone on two dates, but I really like you Aleki.” Thomas brushed a stray hair from Aleki’s face, “I want to make sure we’re on the same page. You’re beautiful, smart and funny, I really want to be with you.”</p><p>“To be with me?” Aleki’s voice was dry, his words were scratchy as he spoke in disbelief. Thomas nodded, smiling. “I would love to Thomas,” Aleki whispered, kissing him lightly, “I like you too. A lot.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it sweet pea,” Thomas mumbled, cupping Aleki’s face lightly.</p><p>“But, uh, I just wanted to tell you something,” Aleki said, “If we’re going to be together I don’t want to keep any secrets.”</p><p>“What is it?” Thomas asked. He’d blinked the sleep out of his eyes. His gaze was sharp, concerned.</p><p>“I’m polyamorous,” he admitted, “I, uh, I can like more than one person at once. It’s not like you’re not enough for me or anything like that. I just got a lotta room in my heart? And, uh, if we’re going to be together I need to know that you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Oh Aleki,” Thomas said tenderly, “Of course I am. It’s a part of you Aleki, and I like you, every part of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Thomas,” he said, sighing in relief, “That, that means a lot to me.”</p><p>“Don’t word about it sweet pea,” Thomas mumbled, running his hands through Aleki’s hair. Aleki sat up and leaned back into Thomas’ bare chest.</p><p>“You sleep shirtless?” Aleki traced invisible patterns on Thomas’s bicep.</p><p>“Mhm,” Thomas hummed, “I overheat.”</p><p>“My personal heater,” Aleki agreed, “You kept me warm last night.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could be of service,” he said. “What do you want to do for breakfast?”</p><p>“I don’t tend to eat breakfast,” Aleki admitted, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“You gotta eat breakfast Aleki,” Thomas said, “It’s important.”</p><p>“I mean it’s not like I eat lunch all the time either,” he mumbled. “It’s not a big deal.” Thomas looked at him, concerned, filling his gaze.</p><p>“Is… is this a thing?” he asked, “You and food?</p><p>“No!” Aleki reassured him, wincing, “I mean, not like you think. I just, I forget sometimes, y’know? I get caught up in something else. I don’t mean to, I- I just forget.” He sighed. “I don’t avoid food or anything.”</p><p>“Your work?” Aleki nodded guiltily, avoiding Thomas’s gaze.</p><p>“I don’t mean to,” Akeki said, “I, uh, I just don’t really take very good care of myself. I’m trying, though.”</p><p>“Okay,” Thomas said, “Okay, I trust you. And don’t worry, I’m here for you, I’ll help you. I won't let you forget.”</p><p>“Are you gonna take care of me?” Aleki asked, teasing leaked its way into his voice. “My big, strong man.”</p><p>“Of course m’lady,” he teased back, “I must, these are the expectations of the eighteenth-century gentlemen.” Aleki giggled. “I need some painkillers, but we’re going to need to eat first.</p><p>"So, breakfast?"</p><p>"I’ve been told I can make a mean plate of over-easy eggs.”</p><p>“I don’t need your fancy eggs,” Aleki said, smiling, “Can you make them scrambled?” Thomas scrunched his nose.</p><p>“Over-easy eggs are not fancy,” he insisted, “They are tasteful. Much better than your scrambled trash.”</p><p>“Are you going to prove it?” Aleki challenged, pushing him lightly with his shoulder, “Huh?”</p><p>“Get up boy,” he said playfully, grabbing Aleki’s hand, “It’s egg time.” Aleki giggled, following Thomas out of their room and into the dorm’s common kitchen. Thomas throws open the fridge.</p><p>“I’m surprised by your selection,” Thomas mutters, “You’ve got a lot of stuff in here.”</p><p>“Juan likes to cook,” he answers, “So does Lafayette.” Thomas hummed, pulling the eggs out of the fridge. Thomas looked natural in the kitchen, he was at ease, cracking the eggs into the ban. He hummed as he cooked, the eggs sizzling as he added salt and pepper.</p><p>“You’re not ready for the eggs sweet pea,” Thomas muttered, shaking the pan, “These are going to ruin all other eggs for you for the rest of your life.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Aleki asked, wrapping his hands around Thomas’s midsection.</p><p>“Mhm,” Thomas hummed. Aleki rested his head on Thomas's back. From behind them, Juan’s door opened. He stepped out of the room, dishelved. It was obvious that he'd just woken up, his hair was flying everywhere, and his pajama pants were hanging a little low.</p><p>“Jeffershit?” he asked, yawning, “What are you doing here?” Aleki froze unconsciously.</p><p>“I’m here with Aleki,” Thomas snapped, “What’s it to you Laurens?” Seeing Thomas and Juan like this was strange. When he was just one or the other they were two of the sweetest people Aleki knew. Together? Apparently, not. Juan scowled at Thomas before he furrowed his brows in confusion. Pointing between the two of them.</p><p>“Did you two- ?”</p><p>“No!” Aleki interjected, “Uh, no, we just slept. We got home late last night." He looked down, his face was heating up.</p><p>“Good,” Juan said, “That’s uh, that’s good.”</p><p>“Why Laurens?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow, “Jealous?” Juan scowled, before turning back into his room. Aleki hit Thomas’ shoulder lightly once Juan was out of sight.</p><p>“Don’t antagonize him, Thomas,” Aleki said, “He’s my friend.” Thomas hummed, returning his attention to the eggs. Nausea from his hangover, thankfully, had begun to subside. The sunlight bleeds through the small window of the dorm, lighting up Thomas’s melanin beautifully.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Aleki whispered, holding Thomas close.</p><p>“Thank you sweet pea,” Thomas said, smiling, “Right back at you.”</p><p>“I could write poems about your hair,” Aleki continued, “Sonnets.”</p><p>“You’ll have to share those with me sometime,” Thomas whispered. Aleki hummed, resting most of his body weight onto Thomas. “Let go of me for a sec? I finished the eggs.” Aleki complied, walking to sit down at their table. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from his dad appearing on the screen.</p><p>“Here you go,” Thomas said, sliding a plate of eggs across the table, “Breakfast is served.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Aleki said, grabbing the plate. He pulled his phone up and frowned at the screen,</p><p>“What is it?” Thomas asked, joining him at the table, “Something wrong?”</p><p>“My dad texted me,” Aleki said, cutting his eggs, “He wants me to write a speech for him.”</p><p>“For what?” Thomas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s an address, for the dean,” Aleki muttered, “It’s- it’s really controversial.”</p><p>“Are you going to write it?” Thomas asked, shovelling his eggs into his mouth.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Aleki said, shrugging, “It’s what I do, right? Besides, it’s for my dad.”</p><p>“What’s it about?” Thomas asked, “Why is it so controversial?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t require reincarnates to be registered to go to school here,” Aleki said, “You know how polarizing it is.”</p><p>“And what do you think?” Aleki shrugged.</p><p>“I think that it wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Aleki said, “If you want to live without the pressure of your past life that’s fine by me.” Thomas hummed, looking past Aleki. “What about you?” he asked, “You're the reincarnate here.”</p><p>“I’m for it,” Thomas agreed, “Your next life is a new chance, you shouldn’t be burdened by the choices you made in your past life. But what do you think?”</p><p>“It doesn't matter what I think,” Aleki said, shrugging, “That’s my whole thing. They tell me what they want to say, and I put it into words, my opinion doesn’t matter.” For some reason, Thomas scowls at this.</p><p>“Your opinion always matters Aleki,” Thomas insists, “Okay?”</p><p>“I mean, I guess,” Aleki said, “But I don’t go shouting from the rooftops.” Thomas sighs and looks away. “Did I say something Thomas? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Thomas reassured him, “I promise, okay? I, uh, I don’t know what got into me.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Aleki hummed. He returned his attention to his eggs.</p><p>-----</p><p><b><em>shotshotshot</em></b> <em>created a chat</em></p><p><b> <em>shotshotshot </em> </b> <em> named the chat </em> <b> <em>Aleki Protection Squad</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>shotshotshot </em> </b> <em> added </em> <b> <em>laf</em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>herc</em> </b></p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>heeyo so you are never going to guess what happened this morning</p><p><b>herc: </b>What happened?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>when i woke up this morning guess who was standing in OUR kitchen making eggs</p><p><b>laf: </b>thomas?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>fucking JEFFERSON</p><p><b>laf: </b>kay and?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>aleki had his arms wrapped around him!!!</p><p><b>laf: </b>they went on a date last night</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>didn’t you think about the fact that JEFFERSON hated aleki??? like they were literal arch-nemesis!!! don't you think that’s just a LITTLE strange??</p><p><b>laf: </b>i dont know juan, i dont even know if thomas knows aleki was hamilton</p><p><b>herc: </b>it is a LITTLE strange</p><p><b>herc: </b>like thomas seems like an okay guy but it is a little strange he totally went with aleki</p><p><b>laf: </b>i don;t know if you noticed but our aleki is very charming</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>kay true</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>but doesnt it still seem strange??</p><p><b>laf: </b>idk juan i think you’re reading into it</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>you guys suck</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b> <em>shotshotshot &amp; tommyJ</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Private Chat </em>
</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>hey do you want to meet up for coffee?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>i just want to talk</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>look man, aleki and i’s relationship is between us, okay?</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>ik you guys are friends or whatever, but this is personal</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>this isn;t about aleki</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>not really, anyway</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>it’s more about past life stuff</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>really?</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>really. just two revolutionaries, right?</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>fine. i can meet you at 4 at the corner cafe.</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>ill see you there</p><p>----</p><p>Juan steeled his nerves as he walked into the Corner Cafe. He walked up to the counter quickly, smiling at Maggie, standing on the other side of the counter. She waved slightly, her ponytail bouncing along with her.</p><p>“Heya Juan,” she said, smiling, “What will it be today?” He peered past her, squinting at the menu.</p><p>“An Iced Americano, with one pump of sweetener?” he said, “Large?” he pulled out his wallet.</p><p>“Got it,” she said, scribbling the order on a cup, “I’ll bring it to you. Three dollars.” He passed three Washington's across the counter, the General's frowning face staring him down. If Washington knew what he was doing now he'd probably be making a similar expression. The man was never a fan of infighting.</p><p>“Thanks, Mags,” he said, smiling. She smiled at him and he turned around, walking to his regular table. It was right beside a window. The sunlight shone through, reflecting off the sugar shaker and vase. The worn wooden table was familiar, comforting. He sat down, drumming his fingers against the table as he waited for Thomas to arrive.</p><p>Obviously, he’d lied when he’d told him that this wasn’t about Aleki. He just needed to talk to him, alone. If he told him what he really wanted to talk about there wasn't a chance in hell Jefferson would've sown up. Finally, three minutes after four, or more specifically, three minutes late, Thomas arrives, sauntering into the cafe. Even his presence makes Juan scowl. The man embodied everything about southern old money Juan had hated in his first life. </p><p>“Here’s your coffee Juan,” Maggie said, “And, uh, don’t go too hard on him, okay?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Juan muttered, accepting the coffee gratefully, “Thanks.” She nodded before running back behind the cafe’s counter.</p><p>“Hey there Laurens,” Thomas said, sliding into the chair across from him, “I’m here, what do you want to talk about? And don’t think I bought your revolution bullshit.” Juan sighed, rolling his eyes. He glanced back at Maggie, who stood by the counter, sending him a pleading look. He refocused on Jefferson.</p><p>“Listen, okay?” he said, “I don’t know what shit you’re trying to pull here. You hated Alexander in your last life, what are you trying to do right now? You know that Aleki doesn’t remember, but the moment he does, all of this bullshit?” he spat, “This will only make him hate you even more.” </p><p>“You think I don’t know that?” Thomas sneered, “I know that the minute Aleki remembers, he’ll throw me out, and fuck!" he laughed bitterly, "It’ll hurt like a bitch but that’s not going to stop me, Laurens. Because I am <em>not</em> letting Jefferson and Hamilton get in between us, okay?” He spat at Juan, leaning over the table. “And for the record, I probably know Hamilton better than you anyways.” Laurens felt his eyes bulging from his head</p><p>“If you think that you’re truly stupider than everyone gives you credit for,” he hissed, “You two were enemies, I was his best friend.”</p><p>“Am I the idiot?” Thomas asked, “Because you knew the guy for less than a decade and then <em>you</em> went and died. We were coworkers for just as long you knew him, <em>and</em> worked closely until Hamilton died. If you think you know him better, you’re the biggest fool at the table.” Juan opened his mouth to retort when Thomas beat him to the punch. “And don’t think I don’t know why you’re so pissed about Aleki and me! It’s 'cause you’re jealous, that even lifetimes later, you’re still not his first choice.”</p><p>“You’re a piece of shit!” Juan cursed, slamming his hands on the table.</p><p>"He liked Eliza more and now he likes me more," Thomas sneered, "He even met you first too! both times. Seems like you just can't win, huh Laurens?"</p><p>"You're an ass."</p><p>“Is that the best you got?” Jefferson taunted, “Looks like Hamilton did all the talking for a reason.” Juan pushed up his sleeves.</p><p>“Oh, you are asking for it-”</p><p>“Juan, stop!” Maggie said, grabbing his wound up arm, “Please, okay? Just take this outside.”</p><p>“Oh no need to worry Miss Schuyler,” Jefferson sneered, “We were just leaving, weren’t we Laurens?” Juan scowled, pushing past Thomas and towards the door. He could feel the blood rushing to his face in rage.</p><p>“Awe, walking away?” Thomas teased, “Pussy.”</p><p>Juan flipped him off, “Piss off Jefferson.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyyy so i want to make it clear the juan is not a villain!! he's just doing what he thinks is right! i also want to make it clear that neither of these characters are perfect, that's why they do the things they do in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, herc, alekiiiii, taylorB and mariahcarey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>OKAY LADIES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>(and everyone else)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>I HAVE A CRITICAL ANNOUNCEMENT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>IT’S ALMOST HALLOWEEN AND WE HAVE TO PLAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>AND I FOR ONE WOULD THINK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>THAT WE SHOULD DO MARVEL CHARACTERS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>i would be down!</span>
</p><p><strong>alekiiiii:</strong> I'm acc obsessed with the mcu</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>i could be spiderman??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>i’ll convince dad to be iron man and my mom to be pepper???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>DUDE YESS GEORGE AS IRON MAN WOULD BE SO GOOD</span>
</p><p><strong>laf:</strong> iron family!!!</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>yes!! you should do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>and you look very good in the spandex mon ami!<sup>1</sup></span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>thank you haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>alekiiii </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their screen name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>spider-son</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>good?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>herc: </b>
  <span>SO GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>herc: </b>
  <span>I WANT TO BE THE HULK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>herc </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their screen name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>HULK</em>
  </b>
</p><p><strong>HULK: </strong>GAINZ!!!!</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>YES THE BEST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>GUYS THIS I S GONNA BE SO GOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>dude i want to be shuri!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>she was the coolest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>i will be your brother!!! i want to be tchalla!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HULK: </b>
  <span>Boo yess let’s see that spandex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>i want to be black widow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>oo hell yeah no one else could be her but you angel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>oh yeah i def see that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>ooooo i want to be valkyrie!! she’s such a queen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiii: </b>
  <span>she is one of my faves!!! like wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>she is too cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mariahcarey: </b>
  <span>i am CLAIMING captain marvel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>get it get it get it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>mariahcarey </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their screen name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>FLAMINGgay</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>oo clever clever i like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>are you a lesbian?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FLAMINGgay: </b>
  <span>bi :DD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>gotchu gotchu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>i want to be steve “america’s ass” rogers himself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>that’s a big name to live up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>dont even lie liza you know im thicc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>well ill be peggy carter than</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>oo do i hear bells ringing???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>MAGGIE NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lilmags: </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fam Jam</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: george.williams, mom.williams and spider-son</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>MOM!! DAD!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>spider-son: </strong>IMPORTANT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>Yes, son?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>WILL U PLEASE BE IRON MAN AND PEPPER POTTS FOR HALOWEEN??? PLEASE PLEASE???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>I was thinking about dressing up this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>it doesn’tt even have to be big!!! like fun sun glasses fancy suit and a glove thing!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>Okay, son!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>YES YES YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>mom????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mom.williams: </b>
  <span>Okay Aleki! Sounds good to me :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mom.williams: </b>
  <span>What exactly do I need?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>i’ll email you guys a list :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyJ and spider-son</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Private Chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>tommmmmmmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>yes sweet pea??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>will you please please please be MJ from spiderman for halloween???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>does this have anything to do with your user name?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>maybeeeeeee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>okay i will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>lmao any excuse to dress up like MJ/queen zendaya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>(and to see u in spandex)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>YOU ARE THE GREATEST BOYFRIEND EVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>i know ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, HULK, spider-son, taylorB and FLAMINGgay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>okay so iron dad, mom and thomas are all in!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>thomas?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>thomas?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>oui aleki’s boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>boyfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>BOYFRIEND?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: /</b>
  <span>THOMAS?/</span>
</p><p><strong>angel:</strong> /JEFFERSON/</p><p><strong>spider-son: </strong>yes??  is there another thomas?</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>it’s a new development</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>let him know to expect a visit :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>angel you dont need to do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>idk what you’re talking about</span>
</p><p><strong>angel:</strong> please tell him to keep his door open today I'm going to pop by and say hello</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: /</b>
  <span>ANYWAY/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>tom is going to be the MJ to my peter parker</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FLAMINGgay: </b>
  <span>i can see that actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>taylorB: </b>
  <span>he’s got the hair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>when are you guys free to go shopping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>shotshotshot &amp; elle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Private Chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>hey do you want to grab lunch today?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>i want to talk like just the two of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>about alexander?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>yes but more than that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>do you want to meet at joe’s pizza? the one by campus?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>are you free at 1?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>ill see you then :)</span>
</p><p><strong>elle:</strong> &lt;3</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle walked into Joe's, grabbed a slice of pizza, and sat down at the counter. The large window was open towards the street, pedestrians walked past with varying speeds and urgency. Finally, she spotted Juan, breaking through the crowd towards Joe’s. He spotted her in the window and waved. She waved back, smiling. The door’s bell jingled as Juan walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Elle,” he said, smiling, “Ready to eat?” Juan’s curly hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. His freckles covered his face, glowing in the late September sun. His green eyes sparkled, piercing their way into Elle’s soul. She’d had a crush on him for months. Ever since they’d started getting closer earlier this year they’d been spending more and more time together, one on one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, recovering, “I’ve got my food, but you gotta get yours, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t order me any? I’m hurt,” he said jokingly, “I’ll be right back.” He smiled at her cheekily, walking up towards the counter. He ordered quickly and returned with two large pieces of pepperoni pizza in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a pepperoni pizza kind of guy?” she asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a cheese kind of girl?” he shot back. “Well, what did you call me here to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Aleki for one,” she said, “Because I know you two, you were together during the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” he said, “As together as we could be, cause, you know, homophobia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he was my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, “Except now, he’s dating Jefferson.” Elle winced. Right. Jefferson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say I did not see that coming,” she said, “At all. Jefferson's faults were common topics at our dinner table. Does he know that Aleki is Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he definitely knows,” Juan said, narrowing his eyes, “He and I, well, we had a talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. A talk,” Elle said unbelievingly, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Juan said, “Anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Elle agreed, “I just wanted to say, if he were to start dating one of us, we should be supportive of each other, okay? We’re friends Juan, I don’t want a boy to come between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only if he even breaks up with Thomas,” Juan said, rolling his eyes. “Fucking twat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Elle hummed, drumming her fingers on the table, “I think he might be poly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could definitely see that,” Juan agreed, “That boy has too much love in his heart for one person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he loved you,” Elle said, smiling, “Even when we were married."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as much as he loved you," Juan said bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't see him after you died Juan," Elle said softly, "He locked himself in his office. He barely ate or slept. And if he did sleep and pass out crying for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle's words hung in the air. Juan was avoiding her gaze and staring determinedly at his pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, speaking of poly," Elle said, deciding that Juan wouldn't be the one instigating the conversation, "I, uh, I think I might be poly too. I’ve been thinking lately, and I think, I think it just fits.” The words shocked Juan out of his silent state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Juan asked, a wide smile spreading across his face, “Elle, that’s great! I’m so happy for you. I’m really glad you told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Juan.” She said, smiling softly, “I’m glad I could tell you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about it too,” Juan said hesitantly, “Like about my sexuality and stuff. I’ve always thought that I was just straight-up gay, but I, uh,” he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Juan?” Elle asked softly, squeezing his arm reassuredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might be more flexible. Maybe bi.” Elle’s heart skipped a beat, she pushed it down forcefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” she said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, “That’s uh, that’s great that you’re figuring yourself out, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks,” he said, smiling “I, uh, I thought so too.” Elle could feel her face flushing and looked down into her pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, smiling, “That, uh, that was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nice,” Juan agreed, “Very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you excited for Halloween?” she asked, desperately trying to get their conversation back on track, “Ready to get all up in the spandex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to go to the gym a couple of times before I buy my costume,” Juan joked, “Need to do Steve Rogers justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re doing just fine,” Elle said jokingly, slapping Juan lightly on the bicep, “I just hope that we got to a fun Halloween party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to convince Angie to take us to one of her parties!” Juan said excitedly, “She’ll probably know best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing her she’ll host the party,” Elle said, smiling, “Probably for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Juan agreed, “Then we don’t have to worry about getting kicked out.” Elle laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” she said, “Mind you there’s no way she’ll let Maggie join us, even though she’s the same age as Aleki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll definitely complain,” Juan said, “I am not ready for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll probably try to sneak in without Angel knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way she’ll get away with it though,” Juan said, “Angie is too smart for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let her try.” Elle took a bite out of her pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” Juan asked, pointing at her pizza, “Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Elle said, smiling, “As always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe’s is the best,” Juan agreed, “Always reliable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle took another bite and reached for the chilli flake shaker chained down to the table. She shook it lightly, letting a small sprinkling of the spices fall onto her pizza. She took another bite. Perfect. She looked out the window as she chewed, storm clouds had begun gathering outside the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s going to rain,” she mumbled. Juan frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring an umbrella,” he said, “My hair is going to go all frizzy.” Elle giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll look cute still,” she said, smiling, “It can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” he whined, “Straight hair privilege. It’s so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straight hair privilege?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “Really?” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend so much money on products and taking care of my hair only for rain to come and frizz it all up,” he pouted, “This sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor baby,” she joked, “Getting all sad from the rain.” Juan rolled his eyes, taking a scornful bite from his own slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass the chilli?” he asked. Elle grabbed the shaker and slid it across the counter. He thanked her and shook it over his slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” she asked. He took a large bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he said happily. “That was exactly what this slice needed.” Elle finished up her slice, throwing her used napkin into the garbage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later?” she asked, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you,” Juan replied, “Bye, Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Juan.” She waved slightly as she made her way into the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had begun drizzling lightly. She quickened her pace. She wanted to make it back to her dorm before it got too intense. Hopefully, she’d be able to avoid getting fully drenched. She grimaced, shoving her phone into her pocket. Other pedestrians seemed to have a similar plan, the overall speed accelerating on the sidewalk. The walk to the dorms was quick and thankfully, she was able to slip into her dorm just before the rain really began falling hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Elle,” Taylor said, working at the dorm’s table, “How was lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, thanks, Taylor,” she said, “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y’know,” she said, sighing, “A lot of work, but we’re managing. Did you get caught in the rain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little,” Elle replied, “It was just drizzling when I left so I really only caught the beginning when I was coming in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Taylor said, “I was checking the news, “It’s gonna be a bad one. Apparently it’s going to last a couple of days.” Elle’s eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of days?” Taylor nodded. “Damn, that is pretty bad.” Most of the time, New York's September storms didn't last any longer than fifteen minutes. A storm of this length was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Climate change is crazy," Taylor said, sighing, "If only the fucking clown President did anything about it." Elle rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope the professors let us stay in the dorm,” she said, “If it’s really bad it might be too dangerous for us to go out to class.” Elle glanced out the window. The raindrops were pelting against her window, the intensity of the rain had skyrocketed since she’d walked into her dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is pretty bad,” she agreed, “Yeah, I’d rather not walk in that thanks. I hope Juan is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juan?” Taylor asked, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was having lunch with him,” Elle explained, “We were just talking, catching up. He was still at Joe’s when I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Taylor said, “Joe’s isn’t too far off campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Elle agreed, “I should take a shower.” She sighed, stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Taylor said, looking back to her laptop “I left some hot water for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup> my friend</p><p>note: hey so i hope you can see where this is going okay hahah bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!WARNING! for this chapter<br/>Aleki sort of unintentionally self-harms to ground himself<br/>so please read at your own risk</p><p>also were finally establishing the time lmao also i wentt back and fixed juans id in the first chapter rip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fam Jam</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: george.williams, mom.williams and spider-son</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>I’ve seen the weather, son.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>Are you doing okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>all good dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mom.williams: </b>
  <span>Are you sure? I can drive over and pick you up if you’d like. I’m sure your dad can message your teachers and let them know to send you the work while you stay here for the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>im fine mom trust me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>ill let u guys know if i get bad, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>Keep us updated, son.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>spider-son: </b>
  <span>I will, I promise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki was not doing okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lied to his parents, he didn’t want to worry them. To be fair, he really thought he could handle it today. But as the strength of the wind whipped around campus, as the rain pelted against the glass of the windows, Aleki was filled with more and more dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> God, he hated the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to refocus on the lesson, the professor was talking about… something. Aleki couldn’t focus for longer than a few minutes before lightning would strike, thunder following soon after and shaking the building. He dug his fingernails into his arm in an attempt to ground himself, to keep him in the present. From beside him, Aaron glances at him worriedly. Thunder boomed, making Aleki practically fall out of his chair in a mixture of surprise and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Garcia?” The professor asked, concerned, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- .” Thunder boomed, and Aleki fell into another state of trembles, “I n-need to go.” Without another word, Aleki beelined for the door, running out of the lecture room. He nearly tripped as he ran through the halls, catching himself against the wall. The sound of the rain pounding against the roof, beating its way into his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, he wasn’t really sure where he was, all the twisting hallways blending into each other. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found a door. He slipped into the room. It was a washroom and ran into a stall, slamming the door shut in an effort to put as many doors between him and the storm as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a storm,” his voice was weak, even to his own ears. “Just a storm.” He brought his knees closer to his chest. He’s at school, in New York. Not on a boat and definitely not in the Caribbean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s safe. He took a shaky breath in an effort to calm down. He was going to be f-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki’s thoughts were cut off by roaring thunder. His breath spiralled out of control. He started hyperventilating in his panic. He tried, God, he really did, to steady his breath, calm himself down, remembering his therapist’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In through the nose and out through the mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t. His mind is racing, moving a mile minute and leaving him behind in the dust. He can’t focus on anything except the raging storm outside of the building and the panic filling his chest, bleeding into his lungs. The thunder is deafening, overwhelming his senses. He needs a distraction, something, anything to get his mind off this goddamn storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone with shaky hands. He unlocked it quickly, the light shining on his face. He raced to his contact list scrolling quickly before landing on Thomas. He presses the phone close to his ear, hoping, praying that his boyfriend will pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas picks up on the third ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Thomas’s southern drawl in Aleki’s ear grounds him and quiets the static in Aleki’s mind. “Sweet pea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I,” he stuttered. “N-Needed to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet pea, are you okay?” Thomas asked, concerned, leaking into his voice, “You don’t sound too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Storm,” he replied, pressing the phone closer to his ear, “I-I don’t, d-don't like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sweet pea,” Thomas whispered, “I’m right here okay? Are you safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think so,” Aleki replied, “I’m not s-sure wh-where I am. It’s quieter though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Thomas soothed, “You got it sweet pea. The storm isn’t going to hurt you, okay? Are you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Aleki replied, “Wa-Was in class. B-But the thunder. Was t-too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t come to get you right now,” Thomas said, “I would if I could trust me. The streets are flooded, it’s not safe to leave my dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you going to b-be okay?” he asked. The word flooded sends another wave of panic through his body. He couldn’t stand to lose someone else to a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me sweet pea,” Thomas soothed, “Okay? Was there anyone in your class that can come get y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Aleki hissed, “No, no, no, please! Not now!” It’s no use. His phone was completely dead.  Suddenly, the sounds of the storm bled back into his awareness. The impending dread of the storm leaks into Aleki’s brain, shutting down every other part of his brain besides full-blown panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fall on to the black screen of his phone. He drops it on the floor, it was no use to him dead. He wrapped his arms around his legs, covering his ears with his hands, trying to make himself as small as possible. His breath hitched as he tried to calm himself down. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the rest of the world disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to get this bad. Flashes of cold water covered his skin and filled his lungs as his brain replayed that awful, awful night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have lied to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyJ </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>created a chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyJ </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>named the chat </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>someone please help</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tommyJ </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>added </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shotshotshot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>elle</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>angel</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>HULK</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>laf, jim.martin </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>aaron.burke </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>is anyone in aleki’s class right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>what’s it to you jeffershit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>i am not fucking around laurens he needs someone with him right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>and why do you need our help? ur his boyfriend go get him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>i cant jackass the fucking street is flooded</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>he’s having a fucking panic attack</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>i’m stuck at the dance building</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>what building is he in?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>he didn’t say i think his phone died</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jim.martin: </b>
  <span>he was in political theory with aaron and i</span>
</p><p><strong>jim.martin:</strong> he left class vv quickly</p><p>
  <b>jim.martin: </b>
  <span>i could go find him but we don’t really know each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>I could go?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>I think you are the last person who should go get him when he’s having a panic attack</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: W</b>
  <span>hat building are you in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>The west one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: S</b>
  <span>hit im in the east</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HULK: </b>
  <span>I'm nowhere near</span>
</p><p>
  <b>laf: </b>
  <span>me neither unfortuantely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>go aaron and jim please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>you’ll have a better chance of finding him if you split up </span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>please go find him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>make sure he’s okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron and Jim excused themselves from the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the left, you take the right?” Aaron asked, “Text me if you find him.” Jim nodded, running the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron made his way through the West Building’s corridors, scanning the walls for any doors Aleki could’ve walked into. He broke into a run whipping down the halls. The hallways darkened, the storm must’ve cut the power. He pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight, using it to guide him through the darkness. He took a deep breath, calming the panic that had begun settling in. The hallways of the college building all looked the same, Aaron felt like he was running in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his eyes landed on a washroom. As he ran up to it he could hear soft whimpers coming from inside the room. He opened the door slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki?” he asked hesitantly, “Are you in here?” There wasn’t a reply, just the continuation of small whimpers. Aaron walked towards the stalls hesitantly,  knocking lightly. He opened the door slowly. There, sitting on the ground, was Aleki, rolled into a small ball. He was trembling like a leaf. His phone was on the ground, Aaron picked it up. It was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Aaron breathed, “Thank God you’re okay.” Aleki didn’t answer. His eyes were glazed, his gaze forward, far away from the present. Aaron hesitated, leaning down towards the other boy. “Aleki?” His name seemed to stir Hamilton slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” he said soothingly, “It’s just me. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Storm,” he mumbled, “Loud. Don't wanna d-drown.” Memories of Hamilton in the bunks hiccuping during the storms flashed through his mind. Whispers of a hurricane haunted Alexander’s psyche while he and Laurens attempted to fall asleep at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to drown,” Aaron mumbled reaching for Aleki’s hand, “You’re at Columbia. You’re safe. It’s 2015.” He added the last part just in case, anchoring Aleki to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not 2013,” Aleki agreed, furthering Aaron’s confusion, “Safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Aaron soothed, bringing Aleki into his arms, “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on a boat,” Aleki mumbled, “On the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Aaron agreed, “You’re fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence, leaning against the door of the stall. Aaron ran his hands through Aleki’s hair in an effort to ground the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aaron,” Aleki mumbled, “For your help. I-” Thunder rumbled, making Aleki whimper, “I really a-appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Aaron whispered, “It’s okay. You don’t need to speak. Just focus on staying calm, okay?” Aleki nodded, placing his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I have headphones,” Aaron offered, “Do you want to use them? to block out the noise?” He cursed himself for not offering them earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, y-yes please,” Aleki said gratefully, “Th-Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Aaron mumbled, pulling out the jumble of wires from his pocket, “Here.” Aleki accepted the earphones quickly, stuffing them into his ears. Aaron quickly turned on his hip hop playlist, hoping Aleki would like it. Hamilton leaned back against the wall of the washroom stall. Aaron watched him quietly, examining his expression. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands digging into his arms. Aaron reached for them slowly, prying his fingers off slowly. Thankfully, Aleki let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>someone please help</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: tommyJ, shotshotshot, elle, angel, HULK, laf, jim.martin and aaron.burke</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>I found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span>is he safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>I think he was having a panic attack. At first, I thought it was related to his past life but he started talking about 2013.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>His phone is dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tommyJ: </b>
  <span>past life?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>a hurricane hit alexander’s island when he was a teenager</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>he’d have panic attacks during storms, even years later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>aaron.burke: </b>
  <span>So who wants to go get Washington?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>I can</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel: </b>
  <span>i'm in the same building</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Williams I need to talk to you,” Angel said urgently, interrupting George’s lecture. “It’s important.” George looked like he was about to dismiss her when he picked out the urgency in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use the rest of this period to work,” George said, turning toward his class. “What is it, Angelica?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki is having a panic attack in the west building,” she said, “Aaron’s found him and they're in the washroom together now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Washington cursed, “He told us he was going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this have anything to do with his past life?” Angel asked. Washington winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partially,” he admitted, “Aleki was always afraid of storms. But two years ago we went to the Caribbean on a vacation. He wanted to go on a boat trip so we let him go, on his own. There was a storm while he was out, their boat capsized, he almost drowned. A younger boy he'd met on the island was on the boat with him, he didn't make it.” Washington avoided Angel’s gaze, “Now he’s terrified of swimming and the ocean, the storm only makes it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Angel said, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he safe?” Washington asked, “In a quiet place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr is with him,” Angel said, “Definitely not my first choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Washington nodded, “Have you tried calling him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His phone is dead,” Angel said, “Burr is currently, the only way we can contact him.” Washington glanced out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The storm is too dangerous to go into right now,” He mumbled, “What are we supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we have to wait it out,” Angel mumbled, “Until it’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this,” Washington mumbled, “I wish I had pushed him to let us pick him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander is stubborn,” Angel replied, “And he’s never been great at taking care of himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Washington mumbled. “I need to call Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably do that,” Angel agreed. “Maybe she’ll be able to convince him to take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washington sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if i’m being honest this chapter was a lil bit of fever dream to write. nevertheless, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>spider-son &amp; aaron.burke</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Private Chat </em>
</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>thank you for helping me out today</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>i really needed that</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>you did a lot for me</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>Don’t worry about it.</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>I just did what anyone would do.</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>you still didn't need to go that</p><p><b>aaron.burke: </b>I told you, don’t worry about it.</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b> <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, HULK, spider-son, taylorB and FLAMINGgay </em>
</p><p><b>angel: </b>aleki???</p><p><b>angel: </b>r u  okay now?</p><p><b>elle: </b>yeah are you good??</p><p><b>elle: </b>you scared us</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>yeah im feeling better now. since the storms over and stuff</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>i'm just going to spend a couple nights at home with my parents</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>i think i scared them i feel bad</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>as long as youre okay now</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>thanks juan</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>anyway enough about me</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>how are you guys doing?</p><p><b>angel: </b>well my sisters and i have bought our costumes!</p><p><b>angel: </b> <span class="u"> peggyshurinat.jpg </span></p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>yo!!!!</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>yall look fire</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>yall lmao</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>shut</p><p><b>laf: </b>you guys look amazing!! herc and i went shopping yesterday</p><p><b>HULK: </b>um lmao for me we just bought green face paint and some purple shorts</p><p><b>laf: </b>i on the other hand</p><p><b>laf: </b> <span class="u"> KINGofwakanda.jpg </span></p><p><b>spider-son: </b>wow laf!!!! i love it!!!</p><p><b>laf: </b>thank you aleki!!!</p><p><b>elle: </b>where did you get the suit?</p><p><b>laf: </b>i got it at the costume store on west 101</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>im gonna have to swing by there then</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>thomas and i are going out later today to buy our costumes</p><p><b>HULK: </b>yeah def go there</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>they’re one of the best in the city</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>i went there too actually!!</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>i feel to HOT in my costume</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b> <span class="u"> ucanttellmeidontlookfire.jpg </span></p><p><b>taylorB: </b>so so so so good m</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>i got my jacket yesterday!! i have to get the rest tomorrow</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>pic??</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>here</p><p><b>taylorB: </b> <span class="u"> thebeginning.jpg </span></p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>dude thats such a cute jacket like in general</p><p><b>angel: </b>agreed ou should definitely wear it even after halloween</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>oh i plan too</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>one of my greatest thrift finds by far</p><p><b>elle: </b>a thrifting queen</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>we stan sustainability</p><p><b>HULK: </b>yes we do #saynotofastfashion</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>normally id say no hashtags in the chat</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>but i have to agree</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>dude were going to look so good!</p><p>----</p><p>Thomas and Aleki walked down west hundred and first street, scanning the storefronts for the costume store. The New York weather had begun to get chillier, the summer sun giving way to the fall’s breeze. Adjusting to the weather, Thomas had pulled over a William and Mary sweatshirt he’d bought when he visited Jefferson's alma mater. Aleki had bundled up, sporting a scarf and a pair of mittens. The Caribbean man got cold easily, even after living in the city for almost a decade.</p><p>They’d chosen to walk to the costume place, it wasn’t too far from campus. The quick walk was nice, the two of them basking in each other’s company. Thomas took great enjoyment in watching the wind blow through Aleki’s curls and the way his nose turned red in the cold air.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Aleki asked, his voice muffled from the scarf.</p><p>“You’re just so damn cute,” Thomas mumbled, “It’s literally not even fair.”</p><p>“Coming from you,” Aleki fired back, “You’re not allowed to complain about anything.”</p><p>“Why thank you sweet pea,” Thomas said, “But you’re the cute one in this relationship.” Aleki blushed furiously, the colour making its way up Aleki’s face. “So this costume place,” Thomas continued, “It’s good?”</p><p>“Lafayette bought his costume there,” Aleki said, “He sent a photo to our group chat. It looked really good.”</p><p>“And you’re sure it’s here?” Thomas asked, unsure. They'd been walking for a while now.</p><p>“Definitely,” Aleki said, “Lafayette texted me the address. It’s just a little further.” Thomas hummed, slipping his hand into Aleki’s. The weight of his hand was comforting, a reassuring pressure that Thomas had come to love. Aleki’s thin nimble fingers wrapped themselves around Thomas’s large palm.</p><p>“So remind me what we need again?” “Well, I need the Spiderman suit, obviously,” Aleki sighed, “And then I’m thinking I buy the Midtown Blazer that he wears in the movie to wear over it.”</p><p>“I love a man in a blazer,” Thomas said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Oh shush,” Aleki said, slapping his arm slightly, “You are two years old.” Thomas laughed.</p><p>“And for me?” Thomas asked, “What do I need again?”</p><p>“Well, MJ wears a lot of layers. I think I want you to wear a grey t-shirt under a v-neck.”</p><p>“I have those.”</p><p>“Great, then I want you to wear an open button-up over that,” Aleki said, “That’s what she wears in the new movie. Finally some loose-fitting pants and a belt.”</p><p>“I have all this,” Thomas said, “So we don’t need too much shopping for me.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Aleki said, “Because I want to be in and out as much as possible.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Thomas hummed in agreement, “Then we can go home and relax.”</p><p>“I think you mean to go home and work,” Aleki countered, “I have that speech to write for my dad. Thanksgiving is coming up.”</p><p>“Right,” Thomas said, “But it’s not for another month, can’t we relax a little?”</p><p>“There’s always more work to do my dear,” Aleki hummed. He scanned the streets before finally landing on their intended target. “Aha! There it is.”</p><p>Tom’s Costume Shop was very clean, with bright lights and organized shelves. A bell jingled as they entered the store and began pacing through the aisles.</p><p>“Help me?” Aleki asked, “We’ll split up? Divide and conquer?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Thomas said, “I’ll come and find you when I get it.”</p><p>“What makes you think you’re gonna be the one to find it?” Aleki asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.</p><p>“Wanna bet on it?” Thomas asked playfully, “If I find it we relax when we get home.”</p><p>“And when I find it,” Aleki replied, “You’re gonna buy me a cup of coffee and let me work. Okay?”</p><p>“You’re on,” Thomas said, sticking his hand out, “Shake on it?” Aleki grabbed his hand and pulled Thomas forward suddenly, making the taller man lose balance and fall into him. Aleki sneaked a quick peck on Thomas’ cheek and broke out into a run.</p><p>“Cheater,” Thomas mumbled, smiling. He began his search, scanning the aisles quickly. He looked up at the directory, and if it was to be believed superhero costumes were on the second floor. He raced towards the stairs, Aleki, of course, was three steps ahead of him already walking through the second story's aisles. </p><p>Aleki caught his eye and winked playfully before continuing his search. Thomas glanced at the wall. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern’s suits stared back at him. </p><p>Shit. He was in the DC section.</p><p>He moved past the suits, and took a right, spotting Thor in the corner of his eye. He cursed, Aleki was already there. Thomas broke into a full sprint to the marvel section and smiled when he saw Spiderman hanging on the wall. Aleki was there, jumping for the suit, but it was just out of his grasp.</p><p>“Got it!” Thomas said triumphantly, “I win.”</p><p>“No, you don’t!” Aleki shot back, “I was here first.”</p><p>“But who has the suit in their hands, huh?” Aleki rolled his eyes, pouting adorably.</p><p>"This is unfair."</p><p>“Fine, I’ll still buy you a cup of coffee.” Aleki beamed.</p><p>‘But what about my work.” Aleki whined, “I have shit to do Thomas.”</p><p>“That shit can wait,” Thomas insisted. He looked up, the blazer Aleki had wanted was hanging next to other sizes of the suit. He grabbed it. “Here. Now we can head home, right?”</p><p>“I guess,” Aleki agreed, “I’m still bitter about your cheating.”</p><p>“It’s not cheating sweet pea,” Thomas said, smiling, “Not my fault you’re pint-sized. I mean your dad is tall, this is all on you.”</p><p>“Unfair,” Aleki huffed, “I hate genetics. This is why I’m not a scientist.”</p><p>“Also you’re bad at science," Thomas added playfully.</p><p>“I’m taking political science!” Aleki said indignantly, "I'll have you know I am acing that class."</p><p>“I meant real science sweet pea,” Thomas said, smiling, “It’s okay. We all have our strengths. I mean, I don’t have your brain for math.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tom,” Aleki muttered, giving him a quick kiss, “Let’s go pay?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Thomas agreed. He lifted the suit up to eye level. “This is a nice suit actually. It’s a nicer quality than the other ones I’ve seen.”</p><p>“Told you,” Aleki said smugly, “Now pass it to me. I’m gonna pay.” Thomas handed over the two garments as Aleki walked down the stairs back to the main floor of the store. Thomas followed him down.</p><p>“Hi,” Aleki said shyly, passing the costumes across the counter, “Just these two.” The cashier nodded scanning them quickly.</p><p>“That would be eighty for the pair,” he said, “How do you want to pay?”</p><p>“Credit,” he said, reaching into his wallet. The cashier nodded, handing him the machine. Aleki inserted his card, pressing the buttons quickly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Aleki said, “Have a nice day.” The cashier handed Aleki the bag.</p><p>“You too.” Aleki grabbed the bag in one hand and slipped the other into Thomas’ making him smile.</p><p>“Ready for your coffee?” Thomas asked, “Do you have any preferences?”</p><p>“Black,” Aleki replied, smiling, “A large?”</p><p>“We’ll grab it at the small one on the next block,” Thomas said, “That way you can hold while you walk, keep your hands warm.”</p><p>“You’re so thoughtful, y’know,” ALeki said, “Is this natural charm? Or eighteenth-century gentleman's manners?”</p><p>“A little bit of both.” he replied honestly, “They were drilled into me in my first life, needed to make sure I wasn’t an embarrassment to the Jefferson name.” Thomas winced thinking about the rigorous training he went through as a child. The way his mother would glare holes into his back if he slouched, or greeted someone incorrectly. “My mom was a hardass with all that.”</p><p>“Well, now you’ve got good posture,” Aleki said, “Look on the bright side. Makes you look taller, not that you need any help.”</p><p>“My hair does that too,” Thomas said, playing with a curl, “Adds a good two inches of height.”</p><p>“At least,” Aleki agreed, “You’ve got big hair. I don’t have your volume.” He pouted, pulling at one of his curls.</p><p>“I love your hair,” Thomas insisted, “Your curls, they’re the cutest ever.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tom,” Aleki said blushing, "At least I inherited one good thing from my dad."</p><p>“Y’know, you’re the only one who calls me that,” Thomas said.</p><p>"Calls you what? Tom?" Thomas nodded.</p><p>“Everyone else calls me Tim or Thomas.”</p><p>“Good,” Aleki said, “You call me sweet pea, I needed a nickname for you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you have one sweet pea,” Thomas said, smiling. They walked down the sidewalk together, hand in hand. Finally, the arrived at the coffee shop, popping in quickly to grab Aleki’s black coffee and Thomas’s drink.</p><p>“I don’t know how you drink that,” Thomas said, wrinkling his nose at Aleki’s drink, “It’s so bitter.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you drink that sugar monstrosity,” Aleki fired back, “That’s not even coffee anymore.” </p><p>“Hey!” Thomas said, “Don’t insult my caramel mocha.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you need caramel and chocolate,” Aleki said, “It’s too much.”</p><p>“And yours is not enough,” Thomas countered, “You are one of like one percent of people who actually drink black coffee because they like it, not because they need the caffeination.”</p><p>“Well, I’m in a good group,” Aleki said, smiling, “You’re grouped with all the children.”</p><p>“Rude,” Thomas said, “Remind me why I deal with you?”</p><p>“Cause I’m too darn cute?” Thomas smiled and placed a quick kiss on Aleki’s nose.</p><p>“Right you are sweet pea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and so the plot begins.<br/>idk how i pumped out two chapters today butttttt i really wanted to write this one.<br/>this is a beefy chapter. settle in folks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, HULK, spider-son, taylorB and FLAMINGgay </em>
</p><p><b>angel: </b>I WOULD LIKE TO CORDIALLY INVITE ALL OF YOU (except maggie cause she’s two years old) TO MY HALLOWEEN PARTY </p><p><b>angel: </b>I HAVEN RENTED A LARGE HOUSE FO RALL OF US AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS ON CAMPUS TO GET RAILED TONIGHT</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>HOLD ON</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>why cant i go??? aleki is the same age as me???</p><p><b>angel: </b>yeah but if aleki is smart enough to get into college early he’s smart enough to handle himself at a party</p><p><b>angel: </b> right aleki? <br/><b>spider-son: </b>exactly</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>yall suck</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>i’m excited</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>you should be!!! i wanted to go to this party last year</p><p><b>HULK: </b>but we were “too young”</p><p><b>laf: </b>now though it is time to go</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>time to GET LIT</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>that was disgusting</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>rude</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>sounds great angel!</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>should i bring drinks?</p><p><b>angel: </b>dont worry about it </p><p><b>angel: </b>ive got enough alcohol to kill an army</p><p><b>angel: </b>****feed</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>you had me worried there for a second</p><p><b>laf: </b>we were soldiers angel you have no diea how much we drank</p><p><b>HULK: </b>especially if we got injured</p><p><b>laf: </b>have i told you about the time i got shot in the leg</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>what the fuck</p><p><b>laf: </b>yeah did not feel great</p><p><b>HULK: </b>the revolutionary war was a different time</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>we poured whiskey on that shit and you either died or we moved on</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>i forget that you guys are like veterans sometimes</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>yeah yall seem so normal</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>like your past lives were vv intense i just had a lot of sex</p><p><b>angel: </b>i was rich and unhappy </p><p><b>elle: </b>it was a different time</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>idk about yall but i had a pre good life</p><p><b>elle: </b>except for the fact that you married our cousin</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>shush</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>im sorry WHAT</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>its irrelevant</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>BUT I DID dodge an axe sooooo</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>why were the 1800s so crazy</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>um actually that was in the 1700s </p><p><b>lilmags: </b>lol i died in 1801</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>live fast die young</p><p><b>shotshotshot: ***</b>live fast eat ass</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>eXCuse me i am two years old pls stop </p><p><b>angel: </b>and thats why youre not going ot the party</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>this is slander</p><p><b>elle: </b>jeez</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>chile anyways so</p><p><b>taylorB: </b>what time should we show up angel?</p><p><b>angel: </b>probably like 9?????</p><p><b>angel: </b>not too early not too late</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>sounds good to me</p><p><b>laf: </b>cant wait to see yall!!</p><p><b>elle: </b>lol im imagining laf saying yall with his accent</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>i just shivered</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>that haunts me</p><p><b>laf: </b>yall.mp3</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>CURSED</p><p>----</p><p>Juan groaned, pulling the spandex suit over his body.</p><p>“Having a tough time there Laurens?” Lafayette joked, passing by Juan’s door. “Not as slim as you were in the army?” Juan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Just a little,” he said, “Probably, cause, y’know, the tiny little fact that I’m not starving anymore. And, y’know, we have food.”</p><p>“Do you need my help?” Lafayette asked, “I have already put on my outfit, Hercules helped me.” Juan glanced down to see that he was correct. Lafayette’s Blank Panther get up was surprisingly elaborate, with detailed ridges and delicate stitching.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Lafayette smiled and grabbed the edge of the suit, pulling it upwards. Juan sucked in, trying to make himself as tiny as possible.</p><p>“I put on one of my sister’s corsets once,” Juan said, breathlessly, “Felt a lot like this.”</p><p>“Stop whining you big cry baby,” Lafayette said, “And keep sucking in!” Juan rolled his eyes, complying before the suit finally slipped on. </p><p>Juan glanced in the mirror. The suit hugged his body tightly, flattering his shape and what muscle he’d managed to put on at the school’s gym.</p><p>“Thanks, Laf,” he said smiling, “Do you think we should go help Aleki? Y’know, he’s in the same spandex situation.”</p><p>“Probably,” Lafayette agreed, “Suddenly I’m envious of Hercules and his purple shorts.” Juan laughed lightly. They walked out of Juan’s room and knocked on Aleki’s door.</p><p>“Aleki?” Juan asked, “Uh, do you need our help with the spandex? We had a little bit of trouble.”</p><p>“Uh, yes actually!” Aleki called back, “Come in!” Juan opened the door hesitantly, cracking open the door. Aleki was standing in the middle of his room, in a similar position Juan was in a couple of minutes ago. Aleki had managed to get the suit up to his waist, leaving his lean chest exposed for Juan to see. Aleki’s skin was blemish-free, covered with various beauty marks. </p><p>Apparently, Juan now had a thing for beauty marks.</p><p>“You’re doing a lot better than me,” Juan said lightly, “I couldn't get it past my ass.” Aleki giggled.</p><p>"Don't talk about your ass while dear Aleki is half-naked Juan," Lafayette said jokingly, "It's not appropriate."</p><p>“You think you can lend me a hand?” Aleki asked, pointing towards the suit.</p><p>“Uh, right,” Juan said, clearing his head. “Yes.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow. Juan and Lafayette walked up to him, each grabbing a side of the suit.</p><p>“We pull on three,” Lafayette said, “One, two, three!” Juan pulled on the suit tightly, sighing as the spandex slipped onto Aleki’s body. And God, if Juan thought spandex did him a favour it made Aleki looked downright sinful. </p><p>“Does, does it look good?” Aleki asked, staring himself down in the mirror, “I don’t know if I’m pulling it off.”</p><p>“Oh, you are definitely pulling it off mon ami,” Lafayette said, “You look delightful.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lafayette,” Aleki said, happily, “My dad actually sent me a photo of him and mom.” He grabbed his phone from his bedside table, pulling up a photo. Washington and Martha smiled back. George was sporting a simple suit with fun sunglasses and an Iron Man glove. Martha wore a simple button-up and pencil skirt.</p><p>“Nice,” Juan said, “That’s great. You should send it to the group chat.”</p><p>“I’m going to,” Aleki said smiling, “I’m actually really excited about this party. I, uh, I haven’t been to a real party before.”</p><p>“Really?” Lafayette asked, raising an eyebrow. Aleki nodded.</p><p>“I was too busy working or studying,” he said, shrugging, “I never really had friends to invite me to parties either.”</p><p>“Well, now you’ve got us,” Lafayette said, smiling widely, “Right Laurens?”</p><p>“Right,” Juan agreed. Aleki beamed at them.</p><p>“Thank you guys,” he said, “Really.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Lafayette said.</p><p>“Well,” Aleki said, “Thomas will be here any minute.”</p><p>“Thomas?” Juan asked, choking on his words.</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Aleki said, “He was going to tag along to the party. Is that a problem?”</p><p>“Of course not mon ami,” Lafayette said, speaking before Juan could. “He is our friend.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call him a friend,” Juan mumbled. Lafayette cleared his throat. “But, uh, yeah. Course not.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Aleki said, sighing in relief, “I really would like it for the two of you to get along y’know. You’re both important to me.” Juan softened.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“What’s going on here spandex squad?” Herc said, entering the room, “You leaving me out of your chafing party?”</p><p>“We would never Herc,” Juan said, “I like your complexion today. Very Shrek-chic.” Aleki burst into giggles behind him. Herc rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re a piece of shit Laurens,” Herc said fondly, “Let’s go hooligans.”</p><p>“Thomas is supposed to meet me outside in a second,” Aleki said, “Can we walk with you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lafayette said, “We will wait.” Aleki beamed, walking out of the room. </p><p>Of course, Thomas being the perfect boyfriend he is, is right on time, appearing in the doorway. His curls have lost an appropriate amount of volume for his MJ costume, and have been wrestled into a side part ponytail. He smiles charmingly, his perfect white teeth burning themselves into his brain. Juan scowled.</p><p>“Hey there sweet pea,” he drawled, leaning against the doorway, “The suit looks wonderful.” Aleki flushed, making jealousy run through Juan’s veins.</p><p>“I just need to grab my blazer,” Aleki said, “It’s just in my room.” Aleki turned around and ran past Lafayette and Juan slipping into his room.</p><p>“Hey there Laurens,” Thomas said easily, “Nice suit, very patriotic.”</p><p>“Jefferson,” He replied dryly, “Nice hair.”</p><p>“Play nice boys,” Lafayette warned, “We still have the rest of the night.”</p><p>“And I am not pulling the two of you apart,” Hercules grunted, “I may be the Hulk tonight, but I am not getting in between the two of you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry ‘bout that,” Thomas said, smiling lazily., “Laurens and I are besties, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Laurens said, grinding his teeth, "Best of friends."</p><p>Aleki bursts back into the room, a large mustard blazer hanging off of his frame. A logo is embroidered on with the words <em>MIDTWOWN TECH </em>stitched on.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Aleki asked, “I don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“Let’s get going,” Herc agreed, “It’s time to party.”</p><p>----</p><p>Angel’s venue is nice, but that was to be expected. With high ceilings, large beams and bright LED lights the place makes for the perfect venue. When they arrive the party is in full swing, music is blaring over some speakers and, students are running around, dancing and drinking excessively.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Aleki said, “So cool.” He looks around in wonder, watching the other students party.</p><p>“Let’s get a drink,” Juan suggested, “I’m sure we’ll find Angel at the center of the party.” Aleki nods quickly, allowing Juan to drag him through the crowd. Juan throws a cocky smirk at Jefferson whos scowls at him as he grabs Aleki’s hand. Juan makes his way through the sea of students before he finally finds the bar. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Angel is there, graciously pouring a drink for a couple of students. Her Black Widow costume is simple but flattering. The black one-piece fit her flawlessly. She'd donned a red wig for the occasion, styled to perfection.</p><p>“Angel!” Aleki said excitedly, “This is so cool!”</p><p>“Glad you like it Aleki,” she said easily, “Take a shot, there’s plenty to go around.” Aleki hesitates. Juan realized something. Since he’s never been to a party Aleki has probably never had anything stronger than the wine he drinks with his parents.</p><p>“I’ll have one with you,” he offers, “We can do it together.” Aleki smiles at him and Juan can see the relief flooding his eyes. He pat himself on the back.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Aleki said, smiling, “Uh, which ones should we do?”<br/>“The green ones,” Angel interjects, “They’re real fun.” Deciding to trust her, Juan grabs two of the green shot glasses and offers one to Aleki.</p><p>“Ready” Aleki nodded hesitantly. “Three, two, one!” Juan throws back the shot with practiced ease, the vodka burning his throat delightfully. Aleki, on the other hand, coughs as the liquid goes down. Juan claps his hand on Aleki’s neck in an attempt to help.</p><p>“You good there?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Aleki said, a little too enthusiastically, “Let’s do another one!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Juan asked, “You don’t need to push yourself.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” he said, “It’s a party, right? Then let's party!”</p><p>“I like your style Aleki,” Herc said, appearing from the crowd, “More shots it is!” Juan grabs three more of the green shots, handing one glass to each man. This shot goes down smoother, and Aleki seems to agree, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Let’s dance!” Aleki said excitedly, “Come on Juan, please?”</p><p>Juan doesn’t have the heart to say no.</p><p>Juan lets Aleki drag him onto the dance floor, filled with other sweaty, very horny teenagers. Aleki jumps excitedly, holding Juan’s hand tightly. The lights are bright and hot, dancing in Aleki’s eyes. Their blue colour reflects the LED’s colours brightly, lighting up the entire room. Aleki’s face is already flushed from the alcohol, decorating his face beautifully.</p><p>In other words, Juan had it bad.</p><p>“Aleki! Juan!” Elle danced into the crowd, smiling brightly at the pair of them. Her Peggy Carter costume is gorgeous. Her hair was done up in a delicate twist, framing her face. The pencil skirt hugs her curves, her long legs on display. Juan finds himself a little speechless. “You guys made it!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Elle!” Aleki said happily, “This is amazing.”</p><p>“Angel really knows how to throw a party,” Elle agreed, “How many drinks in are you?”</p><p>“Two,” Juan responded, finding his voice. “The green shots.”</p><p>“Those are good ones,” she said smiling brightly, “Now, let’s dance!” Aleki cheers drunkenly. </p><p>And then, they’re all dancing, they're their own little island in the sea of students. Aleki swings his head back and forth to the beat, Elle smiles brightly singing along to the random pop song blaring through the speakers. Suddenly Juan realizes there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. This, this little moment in time was perfect. </p><p>Their movements and emotions are fluid with alcohol. They sing and dance together, their bodies buzzing from intoxication and the warmth of being together. It's wonderful.</p><p>“Lookin’ pretty tight there Cap,” Elle shouts, fighting to have her voice heard over the loud music and other conversations, “Been doing some squats lately?” She sways with the music as she speaks, bobbing her head to the rhythm of the song Juan doesn't know.</p><p>“I never skip leg day,” he shoots back, “Gotta keep America’s ass up to the gold standard, know what I mean?” Elle throws her head back in laughter.</p><p>It shouldn’t be as beautiful as it is. It’s a little too loud, she smiles too wide and her eyes crinkle at the corners but it’s perfect. Aleki joins in on the laughter, but Juan is pretty sure he doesn’t know what they’re laughing about. Apparently, though, that doesn't matter to Aleki, who's leaning on Juan for support has laughs shake his body.</p><p>“I’m getting another drink!” Aleki announced, recovering, “Are- are you two gon’ come with me?”</p><p>“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you,” Juan said, “Might as well be us.” Aleki smiles at him brightly, walking back towards the bar. The green shots are still on display. Aleki grabs three and passes two to Juan. Juan downed his quickly and handed the other to Elle who downs it with equal ease.</p><p>“What drink are you on?”  he asked, turning to Elle.</p><p>“This is shot number five,” she said, “I’m two ahead of you losers.”</p><p>“I’ll challenge that!” Aleki declares, throwing the vodka down his throat. He grabs another two shots and drinks them so quickly it throws him off balance. Despite Juan’s best efforts, Aleki falls into the student behind him.</p><p>“What the fuck?” the other student curses, “What the hell man?”</p><p>“I’m s-sorry,” Aleki apologized, wincing from his position on the floor. “It was an accident.”</p><p>“Well your accident just stained my fucking shirt!” the man hissed, “You piece of shit!” Admittedly, he was quite the sight. He was a huge guy, standing at at least six foot three, with broad shoulders and dark hair.</p><p>“Hey man,” Juan said, stepping in between the two of them, “It was an accident. If it really matters to you, we can cover the dry cleaning for you if it really matters to you. What’s your name again?”</p><p>“The name’s Chase Lee,” the student spat,  “I think I’d rather beat the shit out of this twink.” </p><p>“I don’t think you’re gonna want to do that,” a new voice interjected, waltzing into the argument, “You’ll have to get through me.” </p><p>As much as Juan was grateful for the newcomer's interjection he didn’t think the guys would help much. He was probably five foot ten, with oil slick black hair, peach fuzz and was as skinny as beanstalk. Juan, at six foot even, would probably have a better chance against Lee.</p><p>“Who the fuck let a high schooler into this party,” Lee hissed, “Damn, Angel’s party really has gone downhill.”</p><p>“Well this high schooler’s pinky probably has more brain cells than you,” the guy shot back, “Who the fuck goes around insulting someone who bumped into you. He apologized, move on asshole!”</p><p>“What did you just call me?” Lee growled.</p><p>“I called you an asshole,” the stranger said, raising an eyebrow in challenge, “What, got bad hearing in your old age?”</p><p>“Why you!” Lee cursed swinging a punch wildly at the stranger. The kid dodges his fist with ease, rolling under the swing and jabbing his elbow into Lee’s gut. Lee groaned, wrapping his arms around his midsection. </p><p>Apparently, the kid didn’t need Juan’s help after all. He fought with the practiced ease of the soldiers Juan had met in the army. He was scrappy and fought with his brain in addition to his fists.</p><p>He used his sharp elbows to his advantage, digging them into the tender parts of Lee’s body. For good measure, the kid punched Lee’s eye swiftly, standing up.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Lee groaned, rubbing his eye in pain.</p><p>“Lin Hernandez,” the kid answered easily, “And don’t forget it. I have a feeling you’re going to have a shiner there in the morning to go along with your hangover.” Lee scowled, standing up. He glared at Lin, stumbling back into the crowd.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Aleki said, “You didn’t need to do that.” Lin smiled, shrugging.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it dude,” he said, smiling, “I’ll fight anyone. You just gave me a good excuse.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Juan asked, “As much as Lee was a dick, he’s right, you look like a high schooler.”</p><p>“It’s cause I am,” he said, smiling, “I’m a senior. I snuck in cause I was in the area.”</p><p>“In the area?” Elle asked, rejoining the conversation, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I live nearby,” he said, “I’m actually going to apply this year. Gotta scope out the parties, make sure they’re worth my while and all that.”</p><p>“I hope you’re enjoying my party,” Angel said, appearing beside him, “I tend to host these things.”</p><p>“The party is sick,” Lin said, smirking, “It’s just some of the people that need a good ‘ol right hook.”</p><p>“I have to agree,” Angel said, smirking, “You’re cool Lin. Feel free to come back to one of these parties any time.” Lin smiled at her easily.</p><p>“I appreciate it,” he said. “I like a good party and love a good fight.”</p><p>“You remind me of someone I once knew,” Angel said, smiling, “He’d say similar things.”</p><p>“We’d probably get along then,” Lin said, smiling charmingly, “You should introduce me sometime.”</p><p>“Where did you learn how to fight like that?” Juan asked curiously.</p><p>“I get around,” Lin said, avoiding the question.</p><p>“Well, thanks for punching the guy,” Aleki said, “That was really cool of you.” Lin smiled easily.</p><p>“Anytime man,” he said, “Like I said. I’ll fight anyone. I mean, normally I’d fight someone with my words, but he was a dick. And, uh, I have some self-control issues. I’m kind of a condensed ball of rage. But y’know, there’s always someone who says something wrong who needs a good beating, yeah?”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Juan said sympathetically, “Back in my first life, I was kind of quick on the trigger.”</p><p>“I get it man,” Lin said, slipping his hands into his pockets, “I don’t remember much from my first life but I do remember a bit about my death. Shitty luck, I know, but I died in a duel too. apparently my eagerness to fight isn’t a new thing.”</p><p>“I was in a duel once,” Juan recounted, “I shot the other guy. He didn’t die though, so it was fine.”</p><p>“Ah, well, all's well that ends well,” Lin said, smiling, “Well, I should be going. There are a million drinks I haven’t drunk, but just you wait until the end of the night.” Lin gives Juan an easy salute before disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>“That guy was weird,” Aleki slurred, the alcohol kicking in, “But pretty cool. I’m going to find Thomas.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Juan offered, not wanting to leave Aleki alone drunk.</p><p>“You don’t need to Laurens,” Thomas drawled, appearing from the crowd, “I’m sober. I’ll take care of him.” As much as Juan hated to admit it, while Thomas was sober and Juan wasn’t, the other man could probably take better care of Aleki.</p><p>“Fine,” he said bitterly, “Keep him safe.” Thomas grabbed Aleki’s arm and led him further into the crowd. Once the couple had disappeared, Angel materialized three shots, giving one each to Elle and Juan.</p><p>“He was familiar,” Angel said, “That Lin guy? When I was watching him, something about him was familiar. Hamilton familiar.” From beside him, Elle looked at her sister like she was crazy.</p><p>“You’re joking,” Elle said, “You’re drunk. Aleki is Alexander, this has been established.”</p><p>“He fought like Alexander,” Juan added, looking down into his shot glass. “Hamilton always used his elbows when the opponent had the upper hand in size and strength.”</p><p>“Come one,” Elle said, “You guys can’t be serious.”</p><p>“He talked like him too,” Angel added, “Same fire and quick comebacks.”</p><p>“And the eagerness to fight,” Juan realized.</p><p>As the talked, more and more of Lin Hernandez was lining up with Alexander Hamilton much better than anything Aleki had ever done. Part of Juan ached at the possibility that Aleki wasn’t Alexander. He’d been so sure when he met him, something had clicked. Hell, he was falling for Aleki, despite the fact that he was definitely not available.</p><p>“Hold on, are you seriously considering this?” Eliza said, looking in between the two of them.</p><p>“That Aleki might not actually be Alexander?” Angel said wincing, “That we’ve been getting it wrong the entire time and this Lin Hernandez is actually Alexander?” Angel downed a shot she’d been carrying. “Uh, yeah. Maybe.” </p><p>Elle looked at the two of them like they were crazy.</p><p>“There is no way that is Alexander,” she insisted, “I was married to that man for twenty-four years, and that is not my husband.”</p><p>“I don’t know Liz,” Angel said, reverting to her old nickname for her sister, “Lin seems like a pretty good match. Plus, didn’t he say he died in a duel? At least he actually thinks he’s a reincarnate, Aleki thinks he’s a new soul.”</p><p>“Lin, I’ll admit, he seems familiar,” Elle said, her speech getting more erratic, “But it’s not Alexander, I know it.” She glanced between the two of them erratically. Juan looked down into his shot, downing it quickly to avoid her gaze. “You guys have to listen to me.”</p><p>“We’re listening Liz,” Angel said, “We are. But you have to admit. The facts are here.” </p><p>“You don’t even know the guy!” she insisted, “You’ve seen him once!”</p><p>“That’s all it takes sometimes,” Angel said, “It’s all it took for you to fall in love with him.”</p><p>Elle huffed, downing her shot in frustration. Right about now, Juan was wishing his cup wasn't empty.</p><p>“I need another drink.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and enter: lin hernandez.<br/>i hope you guys like him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle got the worst hangovers out of her sisters. Angel, infuriatingly enough, never got hungover and Maggie could bounce back in less than half an hour. Elle needed coffee, some ibuprofen and a carrot muffin to regain any sense of functionality.</p><p>She groaned, dragging herself out of bed. Her head was pounding.</p><p>“How’s it going there, Elle?” Taylor asked, peeking through Elle's open door, “How’s your head?”</p><p>“I’m dying,” she groaned, “I’m actually convinced that this is the end. Tell my sisters I love them.”</p><p>“Where were you last night?” Taylor asked, “I don’t think I actually saw you at the party.”</p><p>“I hung out with Angel,” she said, “And the alcohol.”</p><p>“Elle downed eight shots last night,” Angel said, leaning against Elle’s door, “At least that I saw.”</p><p>“That must be why I feel like shit,” she whined, “I need to get some food.”</p><p>“You’re lucky you only have a four o’clock class today,” Angel said, “You have time to go to the cafe before your ballet class.” Taylor winced.</p><p>“I can’t imagine dancing with a hangover,” Taylor said, “Good luck.” Elle groaned.</p><p>“Thanks, Tay,” she said, “Now, both of you! Get out, I need to get changed.”</p><p>The two girls stepped out of her room, leaving her alone. She glanced at her appearance. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, her shirt’s top three buttons were undone and her makeup was smudged. She sighed, stripping down and jumping into the shower.</p><p>She turned up the heat. One of her favourite things about the twenty-first century was the heated water. There really was nothing like taking a hot shower. She grabbed her lemon shampoo, lathering it up in her hair. She smiled as the citrusy scent hit her nostrils. The steam filled the washroom, making the whole room feel like a sauna.</p><p>She finished up her shower, stepping out and wrapping the towel around her body. She walked back into her room, pulled on her ballet tights, a bodysuit and a pair of sweatpants. She plugged in her hairdryer, blowing out her hair. The heat was nice against her face, a pleasant way to help her wake up. Once it dried, she pulled it into an easy low ballet bun, appropriate for her class.</p><p>After a final glance in the mirror, she grabbed her puffer jacket and ballet bag and, stepped out of her room.</p><p>“You clean up quickly,” Taylor said as she walked in, “How’s the head?”</p><p>“I need to eat something,” she said, “I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>“Mariah is cooking,” Taylor nodded, “I hope she makes pasta.”</p><p>“Agreed,” she said, smiling, “Her pasta is unmatched."</p><p>“I'm thinking she's part Italian or something,” Taylor said making Elle hum in agreement.</p><p>“Well, see ya,” Elle said, waving slightly.</p><p>“See ya.” </p><p>Elle slipped out the door, making her way to the Corner Cafe. At eleven it was fairly full, with only a couple free tables.</p><p>“Hey Elle,” said Sam, Maggie’s coworker, “What will it be today?”</p><p>“Chai latte and a carrot muffin, buttered and toasted?” she asked. Sam nodded, punching in her order into the cashier. </p><p>“Seven dollars.” Elle pulled out her card tapping it quickly and walking to the end of the counter. She drummed her fingers against the wooden table when she spotted a familiar guy sitting at the nearest booth. He was frowning at his computer, typing like a speed demon. Instead of falling easily at his shoulder, his oil slick hair was pulled into a tight bun.</p><p>“Lin?” she asked, “Is that you?” He blinked and glanced up at his name.</p><p>“Oh hey,” he said, “You’re Peggy Carter. From last night? At the party?”</p><p>“That’s me,” she said, smiling, “I’m Elle by the way.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, smiling charmingly, “Y’know, sober this time.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, “How's the hangover treating you?”</p><p>“I don’t get hangovers,” he said, shrugging, “I guess I’m just lucky.”</p><p>“People like you are the worst,” she groaned, “My head is killing me.”</p><p>“Ah, well,” he said, “At least I remember what happened last night. Man, that guy was a dick. What was his name again, Lee? How’s your friend by the way? I didn’t catch his name.”</p><p>“I think Aleki is fine,” she said, “I haven't actually seen him since he went off with Thomas last night. I should probably text him.” Lin smiled at her. “What are you working on?”</p><p>“My essay for college applications,” he said, “Y’know deadlines are coming up, I’m running it a little close but this is probably the first draft I’m actually happy with.”</p><p>“How many drafts are you at?” she asked.</p><p>“I think this is the ninth fully-fledged one?” he said, humming, “I get kind of close sometimes, but I’ve finally landed on a topic I like.”</p><p>“What’s your topic?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“My time and the fundamental flaws in the foster care system,” he said, rattling off the title with ease.</p><p>“You’re a foster kid?” Elle asked. He nodded, shrugging as if it were no big deal.</p><p>“Y’know, it is what is,” he said, “Dad fucks off, mom dies and suddenly you’re an orphan.”</p><p>“That’s awful,” she said, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t dwell on it,” he said, shrugging, “As soon as I graduate and get into King’s I’m moving into a dorm a getting the fuck out of there, even though I’ll still be minor my foster parents can’t control me anymore.”</p><p>“King’s?” she asked, “I thought you wanted to go to Columbia.”</p><p>“That’s what I meant,” he said, waving her off, “King’s was the old name for the school the first time around.”</p><p>‘You lived in the 1700s?” Elle asked, remembering the name. “Or maybe the 1800s?”</p><p>“1700s,” he clarified, “I died real quick after the turn of the century.” Elle flinched.</p><p>“Right,” she said, “So, how much do you remember?”</p><p>“Ah, hold up there,” he said, grinning cheekily, “So far I’ve only told you about me. This is a two-way street man.”</p><p>“Right,” she said, smiling weakly, “Well, I was Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton.” She met his eyes, searching them for any flash of recognition. “I was married to the founding father Alexander Hamilton. Uh, a lot of my life is public knowledge, so it was pretty easy to search for the missing gaps in my memory once I had remembered my name.”</p><p>“That’s sick,” he said, smiling brightly, “I wish I could remember my name, then hopefully I could add more to my scarce collection of memories.”</p><p>“What do you remember?” she asked curiously, leaning over the table.</p><p>“Well,” he said, “I lived in the 1700s mostly, died in a duel. Which I threw away, might I add. I was an honourable guy, okay? I shot towards the sky.” Elle, no <em> Eliza’s </em>, heart was pounding in her ears. “I studied law after I graduated from King’s,” Lin talked with his hands, using gestures to accent everything he said, “I was your typical honour driven reckless person, y’know?”</p><p>“Right,” she said, weakly, “Most men were.” Lin cracked a smile.</p><p>“You know how it is then,” he said, “Your husband was pretty reckless too, huh?”</p><p>“It was worrying,” she agreed, “He made my hair turn gray.” Lin threw his head back in laughter.</p><p>“Men, who needs them?” Lin said, shrugging, “At least now women aren’t tied down by their husbands.”</p><p>“One of my favourite parts of the present,” she agreed.</p><p>“Elle?” Sam called, holding her muffin and coffee.</p><p>“That would be my order,” she said.</p><p>“Well, have a good day Elle,” he said, “And uh, do you mind if I get your number? Just in case I need  help writing  my essay?”</p><p>“You probably don’t want my help,” she admitted, “I’m not the best writer. But I can text you Aleki’s number if you’d like? He’s the best writer I know.”</p><p>“He does owe me a favour for punching that guy,” Lin said, chuckling, “That would be nice.” He handed Elle her phone and she shot herself a quick text.</p><p>“See you later Elle,” he said, “Or maybe text you later.”</p><p>“I guess I will,” she said, grabbing her food. “Have a good day, Lin.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>---- </p><p>Aleki groaned, the familiar pounding of a hangover had multiplied and was stabbing at his temple.</p><p>“He lives!” Lafayette said, appearing in Aleki’s doorway. He was holding a bottle of Tylenol and water. “Here.” Aleki accepted the painkiller and glass gratefully.</p><p>“You’re a Godsend Lafayette,” he said, “Shit, why does it hurt so much?”</p><p>“Probably the five shots and the whiskey,” Lafayette said, “Baby’s first hard liquor hangover.”</p><p>“Did I really drink that much?” he asked, gulping down the water, “I don’t remember much.”</p><p>“If our dear Laurens is to be believed,” Lafayette said, “He was with you for a while before you ran off with Thomas. He made sure to bring you home in one piece.”</p><p>“I should text him,” Aleki said, “Thank him for dealing with drunk me.”</p><p>“You were quite the handful,” Lafayette agreed, “Come out when you’re ready. Be thankful Thomas helped you out of your costume last night.” Aleki looked down to realize that Lafayette was right. Instead of the spandex from the night before he was in a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt that was distinctly not from his collection.</p><p>“What time did we get home last night?” he asked, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Four, probably?” Lafayette said, “Now get changed, please, for the sake of that hair of yours.” Aleki rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He glanced in the mirror, wincing when he saw the state of his hair. It was sticking up in every direction, the curls frizzy and out of control.</p><p>He hopped in the shower quickly, running the water cold in an effort to wake himself up. He brushed his teeth quickly, before scrubbing the sweat and alcohol from his skin. </p><p>He climbed out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his hair. He put on a pair of Thomas’s sweatpants that his boyfriend had left the last time he’d slept over. He grabbed his dad’s Columbia sweater and pulled it over his head. He walked into the communal dining area where the smell of bacon and eggs greeted him. Hercules was at the stove, making the food.</p><p>“Sleeping Beauty has awoken!” Hercules said playfully, poking the eggs with a spatula, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like someone used my head for a bowling ball,” he said, “So I’m doing great.”</p><p>“Who’s sweatpants are those?” Juan asked, “They look too big.”</p><p>“Thomas’s,” Aleki replied, not missing Juan’s scowl. “Uh, how are you guys doing this morning? Hangovers killing you?”</p><p>“I’m over it,” Juan said, shrugging, “We drank a lot more in the war with a lot less recovery time.”</p><p>“Tell me about the war,” Aleki said, “You guys always mention it in passing.”</p><p>“Well, obviously it was like hell on earth,” Juan said, “But it was also the best time of my life.”</p><p>“I was a spy so I wasn’t really at the camp as much as these two,” Hercules said.</p><p>“Ah yes,” Lafayette replied, walking in, “Juan, Hamilton and I were very close. We were like the General’s children except we had guns.”</p><p>“You guys were literally dumb ass children,” Hercules said, “Laurens and Hamilton were the dynamic duo of picking a fight.” At Hercules' words, Aleki’s pounding headache came back in full force. <em> Weird </em> , Aleki thought, <em> the Tylenol should’ve been kicking in by now. </em></p><p>“They were asking for it,” Juan said, scowling, “Ham and I would just finish what they started.”</p><p>“Washington would hate it,” Lafayette said, “Always complained about the infighting.” As they spoke, Juan started staring at Aleki’s intensely, making him squirm in his seat. His eyes were burning holes into his skull, making Aleki’s temples burn in pain. For a second, Aleki saw a flash of blue instead of Juan’s hazel eyes. He blinked in an effort to clear his head and refocus on the conversation.</p><p>“And then they would sneak off after they fought some poor soldier,” Hercules said, “And everyone would pretend we didn’t hear them fucking.” For some reason, he couldn’t explain, Aleki found himself blushing brightly.</p><p>“Herc!” Juan said, his face as red as Aleki’s, “Don’t be fucking crude!”</p><p>“I hate Congress—I hate the army—I hate the world—I hate myself!”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62907661#chapter_16_endnotes"><sup>1</sup></a> Hercules said, fanning himself dramatically. Juan rolled his eyes and Aleki rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe the pounding that had begun to build in his head. The words were strikingly familiar, like he’d heard them before.</p><p>“The whole is a mass of fools and knaves; I could almost except you!”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/62907661#chapter_16_endnotes"><sup>2</sup></a> Lafayette said, batting his eyelashes excessively.</p><p>“You guys are the worst,” Juan groaned, “Assholes, the pair of you.”</p><p>“What was that?” Aleki asked. The words were so familiar, he was sure he’d heard them somewhere.</p><p>“They’re quotes from a letter our dear Hamilton wrote to Laurens,” Hercules said, smiling, “They were quite beautiful, no?” Aleki breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t going crazy. Those letters were public information, he must’ve stumbled across them in a late-night history studying session.</p><p>“Hamilton knew how to write a mean love letter,” Lafayette said, “If nothing else, he was a tomcat through and through.”</p><p>At the word tomcat, Aleki was hit with a searing pain in his head. He hissed in pain, his hand flying towards his temple in an attempt to soothe the pain.</p><p>“Aleki, are you okay?” Juan asked, concerned, “That sounded painful. You don’t look so good, man.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just from the hangover,” Aleki said weakly, “I’ve never drunk that much before. I’m probably just not used to it.” Even as he spoke, something inside Aleki was telling him something was very wrong. “Keep talking, guys, your stories are crazy.”</p><p>“Are you sure Aleki?” Lafayette asked, “If you’re not feeling well you should probably just go lay down.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Aleki reassured him, pushing down the incoming migraine, “Promise.”</p><p>“Well,” Hercules said, glancing at him, “Speaking of Ham, you couldn’t stop him when we’d visit the ladies at balls and such.”</p><p>“More like you couldn’t stop the ladies,” Lafayette said, “Our Hamilton attracted women like flies to honey.”</p><p>“He was very charming,” Juan said, “Even though we weren't really together, we couldn’t be obviously, he had me jealous on more than one occasion.”</p><p>“But Alexander was absolutely besotted with his dear Eliza,” Lafayette said, “Angelica, Eliza’s sister introduced them.”</p><p>“And did he love her?” Aleki asked, his curiosity beating out his growing migraine, “Like, actually? He wasn’t just using her for money?”</p><p>“Hamilton loved her,” Lafayette said seriously, making strong eye contact with Aleki, “Fully and truly. He may have pursued her in search of status and money, but he would walk around camp like a lovesick puppy.”</p><p>“He was really into Schuyler,” Hercules agreed, “His love bled into his letter to me.”</p><p>“I read one of them once,” Lafayette recounted, “His mail got mixed up into mine, his words were so sweet they gave me cavities.” </p><p>“He actually wrote love letters?” Aleki asked, ignoring the growing pulsing in the back of his head, “Seriously?”</p><p>“He was the best,” Juan said, “He really, ah, had a way with words.”</p><p>“What he means,” Lafayette said, smirking, “That man could talk anyone into the bed.” </p><p>His friends laughed, the sound echoing in his head, beating its way into his brain. He winced in pain. Even though he was sitting right there Aleki felt worlds away from the conversation. His mind overwhelmed by a throbbing pain in the back of his head.</p><p>“Aleki?”</p><p>Aleki’s vision was going fuzzy around the edges, he tried blinking but found he couldn’t focus on anything. His friends became more like fuzzy blobs and less like actual people.</p><p>“Aleki, are you with us man?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re okay mon ami.”</p><p>“Can you hear us?”</p><p>Aleki couldn’t find the motivation to respond, all of his energy pushed towards keeping himself sat up straight. His dizziness was all-consuming, the room was spinning.</p><p>“I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled, “I don’t think a hangover is supposed to feel like this.” Lafayette frowned, stepping closer to Aleki. He reached forward, making Aleki flinch backwards. The sudden movement made dancing lights swarm his vision. Quickly, he realized Lafayette was attempting to test his temperature, placing a cold hand on Aleki’s forehead.</p><p>“You have a fever, Aleki,” he mumbled, “You should go to sleep.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Aleki agreed. </p><p>He tried to get out of his chair but lost balance on the way up. To his left, Juan said something, but the words didn’t make sense. He blinked lethargically. The fuzziness in his vision got worse before suddenly disappearing into black. He felt himself fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup> and <sup>2</sup> these are acutally quotes from a letter you can read here!<br/>https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-02-02-0851</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo so this chapter is a lil short, but after the last two 3000 plus word chapters here's a smaller one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin Hernandez was a hard worker, that was undeniable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had dealt him a shit hand, but he was still in the game, keeping his cards close to his chest until the time was right. He was going to work his way through college and then make his mark on the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Lin had always known that he was going to do great things. Ever since he was young, there had always been something whispering to him in the back of his mind. Life ended quickly, and he needed to leave something behind before death got to him too. He’d learned a long time ago that other people weren’t going to help him. The only one who’s going to help you is yourself. Everyone else wants something, and Lin wasn’t one to be in debt to someone else. No, he’d just have to do it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dairy Queen, like all his part-time jobs, was just a means to an end. He was saving up, he needed to if he was going to get out at the end of senior year. He glanced at the clock, he had five minutes until he could finish up his shift. He sighed in relief, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excited to get going, hey Lin?” his coworker Antonio said, “I don’t blame you.” Antonio was a year older than him but they were in the same math class at school. When Lin had mentioned he’d wanted a job, Antonio had stepped up and offered him a job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say,” he replied, cleaning the ice cream machine, “Working at Dairy Queen is not exactly what I want to be doing on my Thursday night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the truth,” Antonio agreed, “Well, say hi to AJ for me, yeah?” Antonio had tutored AJ, Lin’s foster brother, last year. They’d gotten pretty close after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lin said, taking off his apron, “I think the poor kid is getting lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Antonio said, “Bring him in next time, he can eat all the ice cream he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll love that,”</span>
  <span> Lin said, “Well, see you Saturday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then,” Antonio agreed, waving. Lin saluted Antonio before going to the back room. He got changed out of his uniform, swapping the polo and apron for his shitty jeans and t-shirt. He clocked out for the night, grabbing his skateboard and backpack. He slung his bag over his shoulder and hopped on his skateboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skated through the side streets, doing his best to avoid the main roads. Even if they gave a more direct route the traffic would only slow him down. By taking the side streets he’d avoid too many cars. The road was bumpy but calming and familiar on the way back to his foster parent’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran through his mental to-do list. He had an AP history essay due in a couple of days and he still needed to make dinner before his foster parents got home so he and AJ would actually eat tonight. It wasn’t like his foster parents kept food away from them purposefully, they just forgot. As mean as it sounded, Lin just didn’t think they were meant to be parents. They were just forgetful, too unfeeling and blunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ was his foster brother, they’d been pushed around the system together for the past five years. Lin had to admit, he was a little protective of the guy. The foster system did that to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he got home in less than half an hour, slipping into the small apartment building, running up to the sixth floor. He pulled out his key from his backpack, shoving it into the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin?” AJ called, sitting in the living room, “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he confirmed, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing some homework,” he said, pointing to the sheets on the table, “How was work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, slow,” Lin said, “Antonio says hi. He said that you can come with me to work if you don’t want to stay here on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be nice,” AJ hummed, “I might take you up on that.” AJ glanced up at Lin and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your knuckles bruised, again?” Lin winced, he’d forgotten to wrap them this morning. AJ stood up, reaching for Lin’s hand. “You got into a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> AJ didn’t sound surprised, he shouldn't be. It was pretty common for Lin to come home banged up, even if he did win more fights than he lost. Growing up in the poor streets of thhe Bronx, he learned how to fight for himself, even before he was thrown into the foster system. Most of the time, he ended up getting in fights with people bigger than him. His mamá would always tell him to pick his battles, but Lin just happened to pick all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important,” Lin said, brushing him off. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, “Any great stories about the trials and tribulations of eighth grade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” AJ said. His eyes were wary, letting Lin know that the conversation wasn’t over. “Same old, same old, except, well, Ms. Fleming brought her dog to work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he cute?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” AJ hummed, looking down at his homework, “He was a poodle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds cool,” Lin said, pulling out some pasta from the cupboard, “Did the parents tell you what time they’re getting home tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call them that,” AJ muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call them what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The parents,” he replied, “They’re not my parents, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that AJ,” Lin winced, turning on the boiler, “I’m sorry, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ didn’t respond, working on his homework with renewed vigour. Lin sighed, refocusing on the pasta. Unlike Lin, AJ’s parents were alive, they just weren’t fit to take care of him. AJ was still hung up on going back to them, taking every chance he could to visit them. Lin didn’t have the heart to tell him to give up. He took the pasta off the heat, draining the noodles and tossing them into a pan with the sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you almost ready to eat?” Lin asked, turning towards AJ, “The pasta’s almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” AJ sighed, closing his notebook, “Sure.” He stood up quietly, walking towards the dinner table. Sometimes, it’d feel like Lin was more of a parent than his actual foster parents. He passed the bowl across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” AJ mumbled. Lin shrugged and dug into his own bowl. “How’s your essay going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The important one,” AJ said, playing with his noodles, “The one for college.” Lin winced. AJ was not a fan of Lin leaving him for college. Lin always tried to dance around the subject when they were together in the hope to avoid a rare screaming match between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s going well,” he said, staring into his pasta, purposefully avoiding AJ’s eyes, “My friend, Elle, she sent me the contact of someone she said could help. He already goes to Columbia too, so that’ll be good.” AJ didn’t respond, humming. Lin didn’t know what to say, a strange feeling for him, and awkwardly stared at his pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” AJ announced, grabbing his empty plate, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night AJ,” he muttered, “Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll go to sleep early tonight?” AJ asked, “Don’t worry about your work too much, okay?” Lin softened, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, “I promise, okay? But you don’t need to worry about me AJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still do,” AJ responded, smiling, “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin waved slightly as AJ disappeared into his room down the hall, leaving Lin and his thoughts alone. Lin hated the quiet, silence left room for more… unpleasant thoughts to creep in. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind before that happened. He reached into his backpack, pulling out his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had this notebook forever, it had been one of the last gifts his mother had given him before she died. It was well worn after more than five years of being dragged from house to house. Its pages were filled to the brim with poetry, different notes of snippets of memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s past life was the most frustrating aspect of Lin’s day to day life. Flashbacks and fleeting memories could ruin his entire day, changing his mood in an instant. He looked through his notebook, flipping the pages carefully. He came across a small scribble he’d written down a couple of days ago. A recent memory that had flashed across his mind during AP Economics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been sitting at a desk, writing something down. The room was familiar, he’d had many memories there before. With high windows, yellow walls and emerald green velvet furnishings, the room was elaborate. It reeked of the style of new money families in the late 1700s. A young girl was playing the piano, she was family, he could feel it. A daughter, maybe a sister, but much younger than him either way. She had dark curls, styled in an up-do that had been popular at the time. She was getting frustrated, the melody hadn’t been quite right. Lin, or whoever he had been, had set aside his work and helped her with the melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a domestic memory, but it gave him minimal clues to his identity. He could piece together a few things, that his family was new money and he could play the piano (One of which was much more helpful than the other). He felt like he was getting nowhere, trying to find something, anything to help him identify himself was an unending struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in frustration, closing his notebook. He tucked it back into his backpack, getting to work at cleaning up the kitchen. </span>
  <span>If he didn’t he’d have to deal with his foster parents. Once he finished he’d be able to work on that history essay, maybe once he handed it in Mr. Patrick would get off his ass (Unlikely, the essay was already four pages over the limit). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned up the dishes, washing, drying and then putting them away. He gave the kitchen a once over, wiping off any visible stains and marks. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the room, he grabbed his backpack, walking down the hallway to his small bedroom. He turned on the light, slipped onto his bed and pulled out his laptop, placing it over his sheets. He opened his word document, humming as he let himself fall into his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere below him, he heard the door open. His foster parents were home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey!! ii just wanted to day that your comments keep me motivated to update basically everyday!!! they're seriously a highlight of my day, so thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is short but we were all in need of some Martha content, as angsty as it is. also i didn't reread this before i posted it so it there are typos i will fix them in the morning. signing off!! have a good read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:aaron.burke@columbia.edu"> <em> aaron.burke@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:jim.martin@columbia.edu"> <em> jim.martin@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> + </em> <em> 75 others (<span class="u">See More</span>) </em>  </p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT:</b> Notice of Absence</p>
  <p>Dear Students,</p>
  <p>For the next week I will be away due to a family emergency. I do not wish to cause any worry. I will be sending work through another email. I expect work to be finished and sent to me by the end of the week. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me.</p>
  <p>Sincerely,</p>
  <p>George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD</p>
  <p>Professor of History of American Politics,</p>
  <p>Columbia University, New York, New York.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> geoxrge.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT:</b> <b>RE: </b>Notice of Absence</p>
  <p>Washington</p>
  <p>Does the family emergency have anything to do with Aleki? I tried to call him earlier this week and he wouldn’t answer. Is he just ignoring me? His roommates won’t tell me anything. Please get back to me, I’m worried.</p>
  <p>Jefferson</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT:</b> <b>RE: RE: </b>Notice of Absence</p>
  <p>Secretary Jefferson,</p>
  <p>Aleki is sick, he hasn’t been ignoring you. Martha and I are staying with him in the hospital.</p>
  <p>Thank you for your concern.</p>
  <p>George Washington.</p>
</blockquote><p>----</p><p>Martha hated hospitals.</p><p>The fluorescent lights and overwhelming scent of bleach made her dizzy. Even though hospitals were scarily sterile the entire place reeked of death and sickness. They made her skin crawl, shivers run through her body. Aleki’s roommates were the ones to run to George’s office after Aleki fainted in their dorm. After getting a distressed call from George, she’d rushed to the hospital arriving quickly after the ambulance carrying Aleki’s unconscious body. Since their arrival, Aleki had been rushed into a small room while they were left in the hospital’s small waiting room with no news.</p><p>Martha hated waiting rooms. They were full of friends and families of the sick and injured, praying, hoping, for the safety and recovery of their loved ones. The waiting room of Bellevue hospital was far from full but not quite empty either. A young man and middle-aged women accompanied them in a small room. The man was restless, his leg was bouncing, he glanced at the clock repeatedly, The middle-aged woman held a rosary, praying silently. About two hundred years ago Martha may have been doing the same. She’d been quite religious in her first life, a devout Christian. Now, more than two hundred years later she didn’t have the same dedication to the religion. But sitting here, in the hospital waiting room, she was a couple of minutes away from breaking out her own rosary. </p><p>She rubbed her eyes, doing her best to think positively. She couldn’t afford to think pessimistically, not when things were already going badly. </p><p>She blinked, tapping her temples lightly, trying to clear her mind of negative thoughts, as useless as this action was. She felt restless. Hospitals, doctors and sickness in general never sat well with her. They couldn’t.</p><p>Martha had lost too many children to doctors' false promises and prescriptions. Memories of Patsy’s seizing body haunted Martha’s mind. Jacky’s pale corpse, destroyed by camp fever, as he was lowered into the ground. Her fragile children, sick and helpless as the doctors couldn’t do anything. She lost them, she couldn’t lose Aleki too, not like this.</p><p>As if sensing her distress, George reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly. She took it without hesitation, in need of the comfort of her husband. She leaned into him, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder. His breath, his steady heartbeat, a constant comfort. She took a deep breath, in an effort to center herself, to calm down.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “Aleki is going to be just fine, I’m sure he just drank too much at Angelica’s party, it’s a part of growing up, right?”</p><p>“He passed out George,” Martha snapped, “He had a hundred-and-four degree fever that came out of nowhere. I’m allowed to be worried.”</p><p>“I know,” he whispered, “But let’s keep thinking positively, okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping,” she apologized, “I still worry. You know I do. I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Of course honey, I know. it’s okay.” he said, “I worry too, okay? I’m sure he’ll be okay. Our boy is strong, he’ll get through this. A fever hasn’t bested him yet.” </p><p>Martha sighed, leaning into her husband’s wide chest. Throughout her lives, he had been her constant. While everything around them changed, from society’s expectations to the colour of their skin, George was always there. He was rational and measured where she was compassionate and strong-willed. They were a balanced force, able to work together,</p><p>From the back of the hall, a doctor walked out of a room, Aleki’s room. He was frowning at his notepad in concern, making Martha squirm in concern. </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Williams?” he asked, looking at them questioningly.</p><p>“That’s us,” George confirmed, speaking for the two of them, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I’m Doctor Jay,” he said, introducing himself, “Your son Aleki seems to be suffering from a strange case of memory sickness,” he said, frowning.</p><p>“Memory sickness?” Martha asked, her voice cracking, “What is that?”</p><p>“It’s a condition that some reincarnates suffer from when memories are expressing or revealing themselves in a way that is physically harmful,” the doctor explained, readjusting his glasses. “This normally happens in cases where the patient’s previous life was traumatic. It’s caused by the patient’s current mind rejecting their past life, due to trauma their mind views as harmful to their current mental state.” Martha’s heart broke. Life had never been kind to Alexander, apparently, that bad luck had followed him to his second life.</p><p>“And why does our son have a strange case?” George asked, frowning.</p><p>“Well, as I’m sure you know your son was tested when he was younger,” the doctor said, “According to his medical records he tested negative for any signs of reincarnation in his brain scan. We believe Aleki may have been suffering from some form of asymptomatic memory sickness for years which was why the brain scans came back negative.”</p><p>“And what does this mean?” Martha asked, “What are the risks? Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>“Well,” the doctor breathed, readjusting their glasses as they peered at their notebook, “There are two typical ways that memory sickness can finish. The first is the best-case scenario, the patient has their revelation and recovers normally.” Martha nodded with the doctor's words, listening carefully, “The second is less ideal. The patient's mind could revert back to their past life completely, forgetting any details of their current life.” Martha winced, definitely not great.</p><p>“Do you have any idea why this is happening now?” George asked, leaning forward in his chair.</p><p>“The most common trigger for memory sickness are reencounters with people from the patient’s past life,” the doctor said, “Maybe reincarnates who already remembered, talking about past memories. Coincidentally, these people can also be the best way for the patient to recover. It’s a tricky situation.”</p><p>“So what do you recommend, doctor?” Martha asked insistently, narrowing her eyes in concentration.</p><p>“For now?” Doctor Jay said, “Plenty of rest, and if you have any idea who the reencounters are, having them talk to your son would probably be helpful. Until he fully recovers he'll be prone to dizzy spells and migraines. You shouldn’t have to worry about him passing out and the fever he arrived with. Those were most likely one-time incidents.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor,” George said, speaking for the two of them, “Can we see him now?”</p><p>“Of course,” the doctor said, “Follow me.” </p><p>Martha and George follow the doctor silently, gripping each other’s hands tightly. </p><p>“One last thing,” the doctor said, stopping in front of the door, “Once he’s dispatched, which we do believe should be in the next couple of days once his fever goes down, we’d recommend he take a break from school for a couple of days. Monitor his condition, if anything changes, give us a call.” Doctor Jay scribbled something onto his notepad before passing it to Martha. It was a phone number. “My personal number.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Martha said, “Really.”</p><p>The doctor nodded as he opened the door for the two of them. They entered the room, rushing to Aleki’s side.</p><p>Seeing Aleki lying in bed sent a shiver down Martha’s back. Her boy, her son, looked frail in the bed. His hair was splayed out around him, the sunlight shining through the window made it look like the halo of an angel. The light washed him out, making his normally tan skin pale as the sheets he was laid on. A sob was caught in her throat. If she ignored the wires and the tubes coming out of her boy, maybe she could think he was asleep, taking a break for once in his life. George stepped forward, gingerly placing his hands on the side of the hospital bed. She caught a glimpse of his face, his expression was soft, vulnerable, any mask he’d had previously had disappeared. </p><p>“Oh son,” George whispered, tracing his fingers across Aleki’s arm. Martha let out a soft sob.</p><p>“George, what are we going to do?” Martha whispered, collapsing in a chair tucked in the corner of the room. For once, George doesn't answer. The heart monitor was the only sound in the room, the constant beeping was reassuring. A reminder that Aleki was still there, that despite how dead he might look he was still very much alive. </p><p>Martha held her head in her hands, trying to quell her shaking hands. Her husband’s eyes were trained on Aleki. As Martha watched him she could see his eyes tracing the wires and tubes wrapped around their son.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” George whispered tearfully, hanging his head, “This is my fault. If I had done more to protect you.”</p><p>“Don’t say that George,” Martha scolded, “This was out of your hands. there was nothing you could’ve done, okay?”</p><p>“Nothing?” George asked, laughing bitterly, “I’m the reason he’s even at this school at all, Martha. I’m the reason he’s even rooming with the boys.” Martha winced. She couldn’t deny that. When George realized Alexander’s old war friends were registered students he’d put him in the room in the hopes they’d get along. </p><p>”And don’t forget,” George added, “I’m the one who tried to get him to remember in the first place.”</p><p>“George listened to me,” Martha insisted, “That was years ago. You can’t seriously believe that you caused this.” She gestured towards Aleki’s still form.</p><p>“Can’t I?” he asked rhetorically, running his hands over his head, “Don’t tell me you forgot when he kept getting sick for the first year he was here. That was my fault, you can't deny that Martha.”</p><p>“But it was never this bad,” Martha insisted, “Besides, you heard what the doctor said. He could’ve been asymptomatic for years.” George sighed, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you know that?” George said, turning towards her, “Always my voice of reason. You’ve kept me sane, even after all these years.” He cupped her cheek in his hands, wiping a stray tear.</p><p>“It’s my job,” she said, smiling slightly, “I’m you wife.”</p><p>“That you are,” he agreed, kissing her forehead lightly, “Thank you.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in response.</p><p>“We’re going to bring him home,” George whispered reassuringly, “And we’re going to take care of our boy.” Martha leaned into George’s shoulder, sighing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive changed gwashs email sign off because i made a mistake before so now its good??? i think??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:aaron.burke@columbia.edu"> <em> aaron.burke@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:jim.martin@columbia.edu"> <em> jim.martin@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> + </em> <em> 75 others (<span class="u">See More</span>)</em></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT:</b> Extension of Absence</p>
  <p>Dear Students,</p>
  <p>Due to my family emergency I will be absent for one more week. I have attached a list of assignments and lessons to this email to occupy yourselves for the week. Again, if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to email me.</p>
  <p>Best Regards,</p>
  <p>George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD</p>
  <p>Professor of History of American Politics,</p>
  <p>Columbia University, New York, New York.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b><a href="mailto:maggiescott@gmail.com"><em>maggiescott@gmail.com</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"><em>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu"><em>hercules.morgan@columbia.edu</em></a><em> &amp; </em><a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu"><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu</em></a><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: FWD: </b>Extension of Absence</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">FORWARDED MESSAGE</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Students, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Due to my family emergency I will be absent for one more week. I have attached a list of assignments and lessons to this email to occupy yourselves for the week. AGain, if you have any further questions please do not hesitate to email me. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Best Regards, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Professor of History of American Politics, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Columbia University, New York, New York.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">NEW MESSAGE</span>
  </p>
  <p>You guys were with Aleki when he passed out right??? Washington just extended his absence??? you guys got details?</p>
  <p>Sent from my iPhone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b><a href="mailto:maggiescott@gmail.com"><em>maggiescott@gmail.com</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"><em>angel.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>, </em><a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu"><em>hercules.morgan@columbia.edu</em></a><em> &amp; </em><a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu"><em>paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu</em></a><em>.</em></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"> <em> juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: FWD: </b>Extension of Absence</p>
  <p>nah no updates here sorry angie.</p>
  <p>Sent from my iPhone.</p>
  <p>---</p>
</blockquote><p>Aaron had always been an early riser.</p><p>His mother joked that he was such a perfectionist that he had an impulsive need to beat the sun in the morning. His father was just glad he never had to wake Aaron up. Aaron glanced at the clock. <em> 6:00. </em>He blinked the sleep from his eyes, throwing the blanket off of his body. He stretched, stepping out of bed. He glanced in his mirror, having his hair cut so close to his head had many upsides, the low upkeep was one of the best. He peeled off his clothes, stepping into the shower. </p><p>Aaron was rather fond of cold showers. They were just more efficient, he never had to worry about sudden changes in temperature when the hot water inevitably ran out. He used his shower gel, rubbing it between his hands before running it across his skin. He finished with efficiency, stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his legs. He got changed, pulling over a dark brown turtle neck and dark jeans, setting aside his stuff for the day. His laptop, backpack and pencil case were set out on his desk. He packed up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. </p><p>He walked out of his room, surprised when he saw Jefferson already up, sitting at their shared table. He had bags under his eyes, his normally tamed hair was wild. In other words, he didn’t look too good.</p><p>“Jefferson?” he asked in surprise, “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“Aleki is sick,” Jefferson mumbled, his eyes were red and vacant, staring emptily at the table. Aaron’s mind flashed back to the email he and Washington’s other students had received over the weekend. Washington was out for the rest of the week.</p><p>“Was that the family emergency?” he asked hesitantly. Jefferson nodded. If Aaron looked closely he could see tears shining in Jefferson's eyes. Aaron looked down.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Aaron mumbled.</p><p>“Are you?” Jefferson snapped, “Are you really?”</p><p>“I… am,” Aaron said, frowning in confusion, “Why?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a small fact that you killed him, Burr,” Jefferson sneered, making eye contact with Aaron for the first time, “Forgive me if I think it’s hard to believe that you’d actually care about him.” Aaron knew he should be more patient with Jefferson, but his patience was thin first thing in the morning.</p><p>“It’s just as unbelievable for you to care about Hamilton than me,” Aaron said snidely, “You two were bitter enemies.”</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend!” Jefferson retorted. </p><p>“And he’s my friend,” Aaron said. “Clearly things change <em>President Jefferson</em>," He spat the title bitterly, "Don’t fault me for caring about someone I may have once hated when you’re guilty of the same crime.” Even as he spoke, Aaron wasn’t sure about the truth of his words. Were he and Aleki friends? Sure, they were friendly, they’d worked on that project together, but were they friends?</p><p>“Go to hell Burr.”</p><p>Burr rolled his eyes. He recognized the insult for the dismissal it was. Jefferson had made a habit of using the technique during his time in the oval office.</p><p>He grabbed his keys and headed out of the dorm. He walked towards the main campus area, he’d decided to go to the library and get some studying time before his ten o’clock class. He walked through Columbia’s campus, keeping his head low. Even though it was early, a couple of students were still walking around campus. Some looked like they were just getting back from a party, others were more like him, ready to start the day. He took a left turn and stumbled when he saw a statue of Hamilton. He shook his head. Right, of course, how could he forget? <em>Hamilton</em> Hall. </p><p>The building was as grand as the rest of the University. It had large pillars and window decorating the front of the building. The building's white stone made quite the impression to even a typical student with no relation to Hamilton. Of course, Aaron and Hamilton had... some sort of relationship.</p><p>Hamilton’s statue bore a strong likeness to the man, the same handsome features and regal expression. For the most part, he’d avoided passing this statue. This was the first time he’d seen anything remotely close to his friend since that fateful day at Weehawken. The statue was very reminiscent of Hamilton’s style, the cravat tied handsomely, the coat’s sleeves rolled up with a piece of parchment in hand. It made Aaron’s lips quirk into a small smile. Even in statue form, Hamilton was never seen without work in hand.</p><p>“Pretty cool statue, right?” </p><p>The sudden voice made Aaron jump in surprise. He turned around, a girl was standing behind him, smiling. She had dark skin, even darker than his own. Box braids fell down her back. She a septum piercing, bright eyes, full lips and a clever smile. His throat went dry. She was <em>really</em> cute.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” he said, “I- I guess. Who are you?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” she said, wincing, “I’m Taylor, Taylor Bartow.” The same last name as his Theodosia. "Nice to meet you..."</p><p>“Aaron Burke,” he finished, pushing down any resurfacing emotion, “Do you come around here often?” Taylor raised an eyebrow playfully.</p><p>“To the Hamilton Statue?” she asked, “Yes. Love me an old white man statue. It’s my favourite pastime.” Aaron felt a small smile spread across his lips.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely,” she said, “He’s a hottie, don’t you think?” Aaron peered up at Hamilton and shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>“I could see it.”</p><p>“Definitely better looking than Washington,” Taylor said, looking up at the statue, “But don’t tell Professor Williams.” Her eyes sparkled in amusement. Aaron couldn’t stop a full smile from making its way onto his face.</p><p>“I won’t,” he promised, “Where are you going at this hour?”</p><p>“Just getting some coffee,” she shrugged, “Do you have anywhere to be this morning?”</p><p>“Nowhere pressing,” Aaron said, dismissing his past plans for the library, “Why?”</p><p>“Would you want to accompany me?” she asked, smiling, “I don’t happen to see tons of boys my type around here.”</p><p>“Your type?” Aaron said, wincing as his voice cracked. She laughed. Aaron noted mindlessly that her laugh was beautiful. It was full, not some dainty thing. Dimples appeared on her face, her eyes crinkled at the corners.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I love myself a boy in a turtleneck,” she said, placing her hand on his chest, “They tend to be more sensible.” </p><p>“Or really?” Aaron asked, looking down at his own brown turtleneck. “Care to tell me more? Maybe over a cup of coffee?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” she smiled, “Have you been to the Corner Cafe?”</p><p>“Once or twice,” Aaron admitted, “It seems to be a favourite of students around here.”</p><p>“Then you know the way?” she said, “Care to take to me?” She offered a hand for him to take. </p><p>“Of course.” Aaron grabbed her hand. It was warm, but not unpleasant. </p><p>“How come I haven’t seen you around before?” Taylor asked, “How did I miss you?”</p><p>“I tend to keep to myself,” Aaron admitted, “People say I’m rather studious.”</p><p>“So you’re responsible,” Taylor said, “I like that.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Aaron replied. And he was. Taylor was nice, really she was unlike anyone else he’d encountered so far at Columbia. Everyone he’d met was either angry at him for killing Hamilton or had a stick too far up their ass to talk to him at all. She was different, when she asked him questions it seemed like she actually cared about his answer. They started walking towards the Corner Cafe, making their way through campus.</p><p>“So what’s your deal man?” she asked, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“To get an education?”</p><p>“No, I know that,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully, “But why Columbia? Everyone who comes here wants to do something. No one in their right mind would spend the crazy amount of money on tuition if they didn’t have a greater plan involved. Well, except for the idiot rich-kid legacies.”</p><p>“And how do you know I’m not a rich-kid legacy?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>He had been, a couple of hundred years ago. Today though? “No,” he admitted, “But what would you have said if I was?”</p><p>“I’d have been surprised I misjudged you,” she replied, “I tend to be a pretty good judge of character.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, redirecting her question.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t try that,” she said playfully, “I asked first.”</p><p>“You could say I’m nostalgic,” he admitted, “I have experience with the quality of the school’s education.”</p><p>“You’re a reincarnate?” she asked, “You went to Columbia before?”</p><p>“<em> I </em> didn’t,” he corrected, “My… coworker did. We worked together as lawyers, he was formidable in the courtroom.”</p><p>“So you were so impressed by his law skills you decided to come here instead of whatever law school you went to the first time around?” she asked, “He was that much better than you?”</p><p>“I don’t think he was better than me,” Aaron clarified.</p><p>“Then why come here and not…” she trailed off and frowned as if she suddenly remembered something. “You never mentioned where you went to college.”</p><p>“Princeton.”</p><p>“Then why come here and not Princeton?” she asked, “If you were the better lawyer?”</p><p>“We might’ve been more than coworkers,” Aaron admitted, choosing not to expand on the topic more than that. “But I’m not a hundred percent sure why I came here.” They arrived at the Corner Cafe, slipping through the door together.</p><p>“Well, maybe I can help you figure it out,” Taylor said, smiling. They walked up to the counter together. </p><p>“Welcome to the Corner Cafe,” said the cashier. A young girl with a nametag, <em> MAGGIE </em>. “What can I get the two of you?”</p><p>“I’ll get a latte with oat milk and caramel sauce,” Taylor said before turning to him. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh, I can pay for myself-”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that,” she said, brushing him off. “Now, what’s your coffee order?”</p><p>“I’m more of a tea person,” Aaron admitted, “Just, ah, green tea?”</p><p>“And a green tea for the gentleman,” Taylor said, smiling at the barista.</p><p>“Got it,” she said, “That will be seven dollars for the two of them.” Taylor nodded, pulling out a credit card, “Taylor Bartow?” Maggie asked, reading the name on the card. “Wait, are you the one rooming with Elle and Angel?” Aaron looked between the two of them confused. Did Taylor know this girl? She looked like a highschooler.</p><p>“Oh, you’re <em>that</em> Maggie?” Taylor asked, “You're their sister?” Maggie smiled brightly. nodding. “That’s cool, I had no idea you worked so close to the school.”</p><p>“It was my dad’s idea,” she admitted, “This is a regular place for students, he figured I could see my sisters when they come by for their caffeine fix.”</p><p>“Speaking of other students,” Aaron said, cutting her off, “As great as this is there are other people in line.” He jerked his head back towards the growing line.</p><p>“Right,” Taylor said, apologetically, “Well, it was great to meet you.”</p><p>“And you,” Maggie replied, “Your drinks will be waiting for you at the end.” Aaron nodded in thanks, taking Taylor’s hand as they walked towards the other side of the counter.</p><p>“So how do you know her?” Aaron asked, striking up a conversation.</p><p>“I’m rooming with her sisters,” Taylor said, shrugging, “You might know them. Angel and Elle Scott?”</p><p>“Angel is in my History of American Politics class,” Aaron remembered, “I don't know Elle though.”</p><p>“They’re all super cool,” Taylor said enthusiastically, “They were actually sisters in their past life too, pretty awesome, right? They actually knew Hamilton.” Three sisters who knew Hamilton. Aaron didn’t need to be a genius to figure out who they were.</p><p>“The Schuyler sisters?” he squeaked. Taylor nodded enthusiastically,</p><p>“That was them,” she said, “Why, did you know them?”</p><p>“You could say that,” he said, brushing off the subject. He winced, of course, even while Hamilton was off-campus everyone he knew were making their way into Aaron’s life, infecting it.</p><p>“It’s not important.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Taylor said kindly, “If you knew them, Aaron, even not very well, or under bad circumstances, they were part of your life. Maybe you should talk to the, reconnect.” Taylor smiled. “Who knows maybe you could bond over past life stuff.” Aaron winced.</p><p>“Somehow I doubt that.” Aaron shuttered thinking about the moment Angelica Schuyler met him, knowing he'd been Burr. So far, he'd been able to avoid her in class, actively seeking her out would not do him any good. “Last time I saw them, I did something unforgivable.”</p><p>“You never know,” Taylor said, shrugging, “People change. After all, it’s been what? Two hundred years? Whatever you did, they might be over it. No one holds a grudge that long, right?”</p><p>“Angelica Schuyler was not one to let things go,” Aaron muttered, “<em>Especially</em> not this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in which the author makes the characters be like the comment section. also elle sighs. a lot. I'm not sorry about it. also also two updates in one day?? we really are pushing out content today, aren't we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:aaron.burke@columbia.edu"> <em> aaron.burke@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:jim.martin@columbia.edu"> <em> jim.martin@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> , </em> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a> <em> + </em><em> 75 others</em><em> (</em><span class="u"><em>See More) </em></span></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: </b>Returning to Schedule</p>
  <p>Dear Students,</p>
  <p>I will be returning to class this week and expect that work is finished and will be handed in.</p>
  <p>Best Regards,</p>
  <p>George Williams (Formerly Washington), PhD</p>
  <p>Professor of History of American Politics,</p>
  <p>Columbia University, New York, New York.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b><a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"><em>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</em></a> </p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: </b>Returning to Schedule</p>
  <p>President Washington,</p>
  <p>If you’re returning to class, does this mean Aleki will be coming back as well?</p>
  <p>Thanks,</p>
  <p>Angel Scott</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b><a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"><em>angel.scott@columbia.edu</em></a> </p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a> </p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: RE: </b>Returning to Schedule</p>
  <p>Miss Schuyler,</p>
  <p>No. Aleki is continuing to recover and work from our home. Now though he is able to use his phone. He hasn’t been able for the past week because of the symptoms of his illness (frequent migraines and dizzy spells). I will tell him to contact you and his friends.</p>
  <p>Sincerely,</p>
  <p>Washington</p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p>
  <b> <em>THE PRODIGIES OF KINGS COLLEGE (+maggie)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Group Members: angel, elle, lilmags, shotshotshot, laf, HULK, spider-son, taylorB and FLAMINGgay </em>
</p><p><b>angel: </b>according to the email i just received from washington</p><p><b>angel: </b>aleki is not returning</p><p><b>angel: </b>but now he can answer our texts so…..</p><p><b>angel: </b><span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> </p><p>
  <strong>laf: </strong>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
</p><p><b>elle: </b><span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span></p><p><b>HULK:</b> <span class="u">@spider-son</span><span class="u">@spider-son</span><span class="u">@spider-son</span><span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span> <span class="u">@spider-son</span></p><p>
  <b>shotshotshot: </b>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
  <span class="u">@spider-son</span>
</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>hello all!!</p><p><b>lilmags: </b>he LIVES</p><p><b>elle: </b>aleki!!</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>i do</p><p><b>HULK: </b>sooooooooo spill</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>okok i will</p><p><b>spider-son: </b>but first</p><p><b> <em>spider-son </em> </b> <em> changed their screen name to </em> <b> <em>alekiiiii</em> </b></p><p><b>HULK: </b>Ive become attached to my halloween user</p><p><b>FLAMINGgay: </b>same lmao</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>anyway</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>so turns out i am a reincarnate????</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>and ive had a form of asymptomatic memory sickness and it gott triggered??? by someone/people(??) i knew in my past life</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>Oh really?</p><p><b>elle: </b>That’s crazy.</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>I KNOW RIGHT???</p><p><b>shotshotshot: </b>Do you remember anything?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>no ://///</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>rn my experience has mostly been being tired, dizzy or headaches</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>overall i really do not recommend the experience</p><p><b>HULK: </b>that sucks man</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>tell me about it</p><p><strong>alekiiiii:</strong> now tell me about all of you guys!!!</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>anything weird going on?</p><p><strong>laf: </strong>lmao no</p><p><strong>HULK:</strong> Mostly just school work</p><p><strong>FLAMINGgay:</strong> it;s actually been so boring</p><p><strong>taylorB: </strong>tea</p><p><strong>taylorB: </strong>probably the calmest week of school we've had this year tbh</p><p><strong>FLAMINGgay: </strong>what have you been doing</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>i haven't been doing much</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>mostly just my mom takin care of me and feedin me soup</p><p><strong>HULK: </strong>we STAN</p><p><strong>laf: </strong>absolutely</p><p><strong>laf: </strong>WE STAN MARTHA WASHINGTON WITH ALL OUR BEING</p><p><strong>angel:</strong> Always have always will</p><p><strong>elle: </strong>Definitely.</p><p><strong>lilmags: </strong>oh HELL yeah</p><p><strong>lilmags:</strong> she was the best even back in the day</p><p><strong>HULK: </strong>lmao its kind of funny that when most people say back in the day they're like 40 talking about the 8-s but were talking about the 1780s</p><p><strong>laf: </strong>wow herc great observation</p><p><strong>alekiiiii: </strong>well i'm glad everything is kind of going back to normal</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: </b>Returning to Schedule</p>
  <p>Washington,</p>
  <p>Is Aleki okay?</p>
  <p>Jefferson</p>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu"> <em> tim.jones@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: RE: </b>Returning to Schedule</p>
  <p>Jefferson,</p>
  <p>Aleki is continuing to recover from our home. He is now able to begin returning messages as he is able to use his phone again. He could not before due to symptoms of his illness. I do ask you to text him sparingly as he is still recovering.</p>
  <p>Sincerely,</p>
  <p>Washington</p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p>
  <b> <em>alekiiiii &amp; tommyJ</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Private Chat </em>
</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>aleki? your dad told me you were okay?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>im okay!!! feeling better already :)</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>should be back to school next week!!! </p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>(i think i probably couldve gone back this week but my parents are overprotective)</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>that’s so good!</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>i cant wait to see you again?</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>me too tom!</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>say when you get back</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>do you want to get dinner together?? like on a date???</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>i would love to tom</p><p><b>tommyJ: </b>it’s a date!</p><p><b>alekiiiii: </b>&lt;333</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>C.C: </b><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"><em>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</em></a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: </b>Lin Hernandez</p>
  <p>Washington,</p>
  <p>On Halloween Juan, Elle (who I’ve copied on this email), Aleki and I ran into a highschool student named Lin Hernandez. He snuck into the party and jumped in when another student threatened to beat up Aleki (who accidentally spilt the student’s drink). He was familiar, said he was a reincarnate. Here’s what the three of us have gathered from talking to him:</p>
  <ol>
<li>He died in a duel shooting at the sky.</li>
<li>Was alive in the 1700s and died in the early 1800s. </li>
<li>Studied Law after he graduated from King’s College.</li>
<li>He has a fire and quick comebacks.</li>
<li>Fights scrapily.</li>
</ol>
  <p>These selection of facts have led us to believe that Lin could possibly be Alexander, not Aleki. Though, since Aleki has begun suffering from memory sickness, I think we should all meet up and compare notes.</p>
  <p>Thanks,</p>
  <p>Angel Scott</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>TO: </b> <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu"> <em> angel.scott@columbia.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>C.C: </b><a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu"><em>elle.scott@columbia.edu</em></a><em>,</em> <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu"><em>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</em></a></p>
  <p><b>FROM: </b> <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu"> <em> george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu </em> </a></p>
  <p><b>SUBJECT: RE: </b>Lin Hernandez</p>
  <p>Miss Schuyler,</p>
  <p>This is an interesting development. The three of you, please, meet me in my office today at 5. We can talk about this Lin and Aleki.</p>
  <p>Yours,</p>
  <p>Washington</p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p>Elle walked towards Washington’s office, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. She felt like everyone was staring at her like she didn’t belong. Even though she’d grown up around diplomacy in her first life, she’d never felt fully comfortable. Even here, just walking through the building meant for students of politics, she felt out of place. She steeled her nerves, keeping her head held high.</p><p>Juan and Angel were already there, they had texted her a couple of minutes ago, she was the only one who had yet to arrive. She turned down the hall walking up to Washington’s door. She opened it slowly.</p><p>“Eliza, welcome,” Washington said warmly, “Welcome. Sit down.” Eliza smiled politely, sitting down in the chairs across from Washington’s desk where Angel and Juan were already sitting.</p><p>“Hey Liz,” Juan whispered. She smiled at him.</p><p>“Hey,” she muttered.</p><p>“So,” Washington sighed, “Lin Hernandez.” The three of them nodded. Elle and Juan looked to Angel, silently asking her to start talking, explain to Washington what they knew about Lin.</p><p>“He’s very Hamiltonian,” Angel said factually, “Here.” she held up her phone, its screen displaying a picture of Lin. He was at a debate competition, smiling widely at the camera with the first-place trophy in his hands. He was a little younger than he’d been at the party, probably from a year or two ago.</p><p>“Where did you find that?” Juan asked, leaning towards the phone as he peered at the picture.</p><p>“It was on his school’s website,” Angel said, shrugging, “Wasn’t too far to find. Actually, he’s very active on Twitter too.” She paused for a second, using her phone quickly. “Here.” Lin’s Twitter page was fairly straight to the point. His handle was just his name, his most recent tweets detailed the Black Lives Matter protests and other social movements.<br/>“Activism,” Washington said, “Very Alexander. He was a revolutionary after all.”</p><p>“If he were alive today there isn’t a doubt in my mind that Alexander would be found at protests,” Juan said, “Him and I, we couldn’t go anywhere without shouting our opinions to the rooftops.”</p><p>“Another reason why we think Lin may be Alexander,” Angel added, “He’s very outspoken. He has a history in debate, taking home the championship title most times.”</p><p>“Aleki is good at debate!” Elle interjected, “You saw him at the debate club meeting.”</p><p>“But he was hesitant to participate,” Juan pointed out, “He would stutter when he got nervous. Aleki never hesitated.”</p><p>“But he was amazing, he was a natural,” she countered, “That was his first time debating, ever! And he gave you a run for your money Angel.”</p><p>“He was good,” Angel said, “I admit it. But if he really was Alexander, it wouldn’t have been his first time.” Elle sighed in frustration, this wasn’t getting her anywhere.</p><p>“So what did the doctor say about Aleki?” Elle asked, changing the subject. “Anything important?”</p><p>“Well,” Washington sighed, “Apparently, he’s suffered from memory sickness for a while. It’s just been dormant. The doctor said it might’ve been triggered by re-encountering people from his past.”</p><p>“Aleki met Lin the night before he passed out,” Juan pointed out, “Maybe Lin was someone important to him. A friend or something.” Angel frowned, thinking.</p><p>“Alexander had many friends,” Washington said, “A lot of enemies too. There are countless people that this Lin boy could be.”</p><p>“Or!” Angel interjected, “Maybe it was something more.” She looked out the window thoughtfully. She was tapping her fingers on her other hand, Elle recognized the habit. She only did when she came up with a new theory.</p><p>“What are you saying, Angel?” Elle asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Something more?” Juan asked.</p><p>“Well,” Angel said, taking a deep breath, “We all thought Aleki was Alexander right?” Everyone nodded in confirmation. “From the first time we met him, something clicked. Some things fit. He writes like a mad man, works like crazy and is still the charming tomcat he once was. But some things weren’t right. He’s not super confrontational, won’t defend himself and isn’t particularly attached to  his opinion.”</p><p>“Right,” Washington said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, what if they’re two parts of one whole,” Angel suggested, “What if, when Aaron killed him, he didn’t just break him physically. Maybe, Alexander’s soul got fractured into two pieces. That’s why when we met Aleki, the first part of the two pieces, we got the click, the compatibility of someone we knew in our past life.”</p><p>“That would make sense,” Juan agreed, nodding along to Angel’s words, “It could explain why some things fit with one of them but not the other. Why Lin seems so much like Alexander but Aleki can still suffer from memory sickness.”</p><p>“It also explains why he got sick the morning after he met Lin,” Washington muttered, “If Lin is indeed the other half of Alexander’s soul it could be the reencounter that triggered his dormant memory sickness.” Elle frowned. “It all seems to fit.” Juan and Angel nodded along in agreement, making the frustration arise in Elle. She could feel her neck burning red.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” she says, voicing her own opinion for the first time, “Lin… I don’t know. He does seem familiar,” she admitted, “But something is telling me he’s not Alexander.” Angel frowned. Elle spotted her doubt. “Look, Angel-”</p><p>“Elle,” she interrupted, “Everything, through this theory, would make sense. Besides, who else would Lin be.” Elle huffed bitterly. It was so typical of Angel to win people over with logic. Her sister had always been more fact-driven than Elle. She let her emotions, feelings guide her. She was so sure she was right here.</p><p>“There are tons of people who died in duels in the early part of the century,” she argued, “He could be any random guy.” Juan and Washington didn’t say anything, but Elle could tell she wasn’t winning either of them over. Of course, Angel’s logic and facts won over the politician and Lin’s fighting style had Juan’s beliefs firmly grounded.</p><p>“I don’t know Eliza,” Washington said, sighing, “Angelica’s theory does make sense.” Elle sighed in vexation.</p><p>“First of all,” she said,  “When has that ever happened? Do we have any proof of that being possible?” she asked the question rhetorically, looking between the three other people in the room. She pressed on, “Second, Professor, Lin is applying for Columbia this year. We could tell him that you’d be willing to help him with his application. Say that you’ve seen his potential for the school or something. This way, you can meet him. See for yourself.” Washington furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.</p><p>“That does sound like a good option,” Washington said slowly, “I would like to meet this Lin for myself.” Elle sighed. Finally, they were listening to her.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” she said, “Really. It means a lot to me. Just talk to him, meet him and form your own opinion of him. Then, we can talk again.”</p><p>“Of course, Eliza.” Washington nodded, opening his notebook. He scribbled something down quickly, probably adding a note to add the meeting to his calendar.</p><p>“I’ll have Aleki text him,” Elle said, “I already told Lin that Aleki would help him with his essay.”</p><p>“Once Aleki helps him he’ll probably talk to you about it,” Angel said, turning to Washington. “Even if he doesn’t bring it up on his own, ask him about something related. I’m sure you can figure it out.” Washington nodded.</p><p>“I can do that,” he confirmed, “Sounds easy enough.” Elle sighed, finally everything was back under control. They’d listened to her. </p><p>“Elle,” Juan asked hesitantly, “Can I just ask. Why are you so against Angelica’s theory in the first place? Or the idea that Lin could be Alexander at all?”</p><p>“I can’t explain it,” she admitted, looking into her lap. “Something, I- I can’t explain it. I can just feel it. It’s not him, I know Aleki is Alexander. Alexander was my husband.” Elle looked out the window, thinking about her time with Alexander. As short as the marriage was compared to her life, their moments together had been all-consuming. She knew Alexander. Lin? Lin was not her Alexander.</p><p>“If anyone knew him it was you,” Juan agreed quietly, avoiding her gaze, “I trust you, Elle. Let’s try this, okay?” Juan took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Let’s figure this out.” She smiled at him, thanking him silently for the comforting touch. He smiled slightly, but sadness tinged the edges. It made concern creep into her heart.</p><p>“I think that trying this out couldn’t hurt,” Angel agreed, “It is best to examine all the options before zeroing in on one, right?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Washington agreed. “Keep our options and paths open.” </p><p>Elle sighed in relief. They’d listened to her. She’d bought herself a little more time to <em>really </em>figure out who Lin was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i've written like 50k in under 20 days??? this is so crazy to. me?? i think this is like the longest thing ive written to DATE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if this is all over the place</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>elle &amp; (555) 235-423</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Private Chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>hey just wanted to confirm, this is lin right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(555) 235-423: </b>
  <span>that’s me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(555) 235-423: </b>
  <span>one sec</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(555) 235-423 </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>changed their screen name to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lin.h</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>kay great</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>cool! so here’s the contact of the guy who can help you with your essay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>alekiiiii.info</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>he’s very smart he’ll be able to help you with your work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>amazing thank you so much!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>don’t worry about it :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>lin.h </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>created a chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>lin.h </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>added </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>alekiiiii </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>hey! your friend elle gave me your contact</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>she said that you could help me with my entrance essay for columbia?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>oh definitely!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>you’re the one from the party right? who punched that guy for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>hahah that would be me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>well i do owe you a favour</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>would you want to meet up and work together on the project? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>you could come over to my house</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>sounds amazing dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>here’s the address </span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>127 E 92nd St </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>sounds great man when do you want to meet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>im free for the rest of the week so whenever you’re free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>tomorrow? at four? i can come over after school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>sounds good see you then!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fam Jam</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Group Members: george.williams, mom.williams and alekiiiii</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>hey elle’s friend lin is coming over today if that’s okay???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mom.williams: </b>
  <span>Of course it is honey. Why is he coming over?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>im helping him with an essay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>mom.williams: </b>
  <span>Okay hun just don't overwork yourself, okay?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>ik</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>Is this Lin Hernandez?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>george.williams: </b>
  <span>No reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>alekiiiii: </b>
  <span>umm okay lol</span>
</p><p><strong>alekiiiii:</strong> you're weird dad</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin felt out of place as he skateboarded to Aleki’s house. Aleki’s parents must’ve been making a killing, their house was placed on the other side of central park from Columbia. The brownstones lining the streets were gorgeous, probably worth more money than Lin would ever make in his life. He glanced down at his phone, making sure he was going the right way. He skated through the narrow streets, stepping off his board as he arrived. A silver BMW was parked in front of the house, presumably belonging to Aleki’s family. Aleki’s house was a white brownstone with black detailings making the townhouse classy and modern. He grimaced, walking up the stairs. He knocked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the door, he heard footsteps. The door’s handle clicked, and an Asian woman’s smiling face greeted him from behind the door. She was middle-aged, probably in her fifties, but had aged gracefully. Crows feet pulled at her eyes, and smile lines had made their way onto her face, but her natural beauty still slipped in. She dressed simply, but in a way that subtly expressed her wealth. Her straight dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, elegant. She was wearing an apricot blazer with a beige sweater underneath. If Lin looked closely he could spot the Burberry logo stitched into the cuffs of her shirt. Jesus, talk about luxury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she said kindly, “Are you, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he responded. He glanced down at his own get-up of raggedy jeans and t-shirt suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “That’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome,” she said warmly, “Come in, please. Aleki is just in his room. I’m Martha, his mother.” The interior of the brownstone was bright and homely. It looked lived in, a couple of stray books were left out on the coffee table and a mug was sitting on the side table next to their couch. Pictures lined the walls of the smiling family of three. Lin felt jealousy bubbling up inside of him at Aleki’s life. He pushed it down and followed Martha up the stairs of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Martha said kindly, stopping in front of one of the rooms. She knocked on the door lightly. “Aleki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming mom!” Lin heard the door click before Aleki opened it. Aleki looked the same as he had at the Halloween party (If a little more put together). Apparently, attractiveness ran in the family. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Lin said, “Thanks for letting me  come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Aleki said, brushing him off, “Come on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing,” Martha said, “Will you be staying for dinner hun?” Lin opened his mouth to say yes when he remembered AJ would be waiting for him back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he said apologetically, “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it sweetheart,” Martha said sweetly, “Have fun you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom,” Aleki said, smiling. Lin stepped through Aleki’s door.  The room was bright and spacious, with dark wood floors, windows and a door to the balcony on the far wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me out,” Lin said, “I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Aleki said, shrugging, “Don’t worry about it. You can sit on the bed if you’d like.” Lin nodded thankfully, taking a seat on top of Aleki’s sheets. When he looked at Aleki, something was familiar. It was more than just the one time they’d met at the Halloween party, something deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we met before?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Halloween party?” Aleki asked, furrowing his eyebrow, “At least, I'm pretty sure that’s when we met. I, uh, I was kind of drunk out of my mind.” Aleki blushed brightly, making his freckles stick out from the rest of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that when we met?” Lin asked, “I feel like I’ve met you before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” Aleki said, shrugging, “But, uh, you might’ve seen my face before.” Lin frowned at the strange wording but decided not to press the topic. Silence rang through the air, making the whole situation awkward. Lin decided to fill the silence, but unfortunately, his brain to mouth filter failed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do your parents do?” Lin asked, “I mean, they must be making a killing to afford this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my mom is a lawyer and my dad is actually a professor at Columbia,” Aleki admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that can’t be enough to afford this place,” Lin said, looking around, “I mean, it looks like it costs like ten million dollars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both come from old money,” Aleki admitted, “And they get commission checks from the government. Trust me, I know how crazy all this is.” Lin found that hard to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commission checks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re reincarnates,” Aleki said, shrugging, “They were Martha and George Washington. You’d be surprised how much the government pays you for starting the country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Lin said, “Pause. Did you just say your parents were the Washingtons?” Aleki nodded. “So that was Martha Washington?” Another nod. “Should I have bowed or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no,” Aleki said, laughing, “They hate it when people do that. Just, ah, treat them like normal people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, got it,” Lin said, “So, uh, essay writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you write your essay on?” Lin asked curiously. “It must’ve been good to get you into Columbia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I talked about my racial identity,” Aleki said, “I’m mixed, you could probably tell that already.” Aleki was right, he could. His textured hair and light coloured eyes were a dead giveaway. Lin just wondered what his dad must look like if his mom was Korean. “I talked about how I was never white enough, never black enough, never Latino enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And never Asian enough,” Lin added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no actually,” Aleki said, “Martha’s not my birth mom. She and George were married after I was born. I grew up with my maman in Puerto Rico until she died when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lin apologized, “Didn’t mean to bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Aleki waved him off, “It was years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know how it feels if that makes you feel better,” Lin offered, “My dad fucked off a little after I was born and my mom died five years ago. I’ve been thrown around the foster system since. That’s, ah, that’s actually what my essay is about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot worse than my story,” Aleki said, “I was lucky. I avoided the system. I’ve heard how bad it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Lin said, rolling his eyes, “But it does make a good essay topic. Right?” He looked to Aleki for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki agreed, “Let me see what you got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Lin said, reaching into his backpack for the shitty laptop he’d gotten from the school. He winced as Aleki pulled out his computer, one of the new top of line machines that had been released earlier this year. He pulled up his document. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you share it with me?” Aleki asked, “That way I can go on recommending and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Lin muttered, typing quickly, “What’s your email?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just type it in,” Aleki offered. Lin passed his computer across the bed. Lin noted that Aleki typed like a speed demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How fast can you type?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere between a hundred and a hundred and twenty words per minute on a good day,” Aleki said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered doing it professionally?” Lin asked, “Like, that's crazy good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I considered it,” Aleki admitted, “I’m not exactly looking for work right now though. My job keeps me busy.” The way Aleki phrased it left the topic open for discussion but Lin decided to close the conversation for now. Aleki started reading over Lin’s work quickly. Deciding he had a moment, Lin discreetly opened another tab, searching for George Washington's reincarnate. He figured that once Aleki found him he’d be able to find Aleki pretty easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick search gave him the name George Williams, Columbia’s professor of History of American Politics. He quickly typed the name Aleki Williams into the search bar. A small Wikipedia page popped up. He clicked on it, eager to know more about the boy sitting next to him. It might’ve been a little bit of an invasion of privacy, but Lin figured it was fine. It was public information after all. Aleki’s Wikipedia page had a picture of the boy at his graduation last year. A quick skim told Lin everything he needed to know. Aleki was a class-A genius. After a late entry to the American school system, Aleki had sped his way through classes, skipping his junior year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Lin himself had skipped first grade, but it was much easier to get ahead when you were younger than when you were older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks pretty good for a first draft,” Aleki said. Lin winced. This wasn’t his first draft by far, this was probably the outcome of a little over ten drafts. He kept that information for himself. He closed the Wikipedia tab quickly, “Your grammar is good, but there are some formatting issues. I think you could reorder a lot of this, just to make it flow better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean go ham,” Lin said shrugging, “Just use the suggesting thing so I can see what you did but you definitely know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Aleki said, “I, uh, I can be a little extreme with my ideas. I wouldn’t want to make it not sound like you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah man,” Lin said, waving him off, “I mean I’m going to go back and edit it some more once you're finished so it should be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,’ Aleki said, smiling, “You know, you’re pretty cool Lin,” Aleki spoke while continuing to type, impressing Lin. “What do you do? Like, when you’re not working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I find I don’t have tons of time outside of working,” Lin admitted, “I’m saving up to pay for college, taking care of my foster brother or just studying to make sure I can even get into Columbia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s got to be more things you do,” Aleki insisted, “As my friends like to remind me, there’s more to life than work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Lin said, “But I need to work right now so I can relax later. I need to make my mark, once I’ve done that, then I can relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Aleki reassured him “Sometimes it feels like life is going too fast, and you don’t want to get left behind.” Aleki took a second, looking away from the computer screen, “Sometimes I get caught up in my work. If I’m not paying attention I could work for probably forty-eight hours straight. No drinking, no eating, no sleeping. It’s unhealthy.” Aleki sighed. “But I’m just trying to remind myself to slow down sometimes, just look around and appreciate the little things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right,” Lin said, “Maybe I’m going too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not necessarily a bad thing though,” Aleki said, “You do get a lot done.”  They sat there in silence for a second, the only sound coming from the clicks of keys on Aleki’s keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, back to your question,” Lin said, “I like poetry. I, uh, write poems, sonnets, that kind of thing. It’s therapeutic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Aleki said, “I compose music in my free time. I really like writing music. It's an outlet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Lin agreed, “Well, not the music, but the words. It helps me relax.” Aleki hummed appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I added a lot of notes and suggestions,” Aleki said, “But look it over when you have time. If you have any more questions, you can text me. Or, we could meet up if you’d like, just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” Lin said appreciatively, “Really. You have no idea how much this means to me. Getting into Columbia, it’s really important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help,” Aleki said, smiling widely, “Uh, do you want me to walk with you on your way out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That'd be great actually,” Lin said, grabbing his laptop. He slid it back into his backpack. He glanced at the clock on Aleki’s bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time flys,” he muttered, “It’s six already.” Aleki’s eyebrows rose in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he said, “Wow.” Aleki stood up, walking towards the room’s door. Lin followed, slipping out of the room. The walked back through the hallways, heading down the stairs. Martha was sitting at the counter, working on something on her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom,” Aleki said, announcing their presence, “How’s it going? Tough case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too troubling dear,” Martha answered, looking up from her laptop, “Do either of you want something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, thank you, ma’am,” Lin said gratefully, “I’m just heading out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is our guest leaving?” a new voice asked, walking into the room. Lin turned and saw who he could only assume to be George Washington. The Professor was tall and intimidating, with stern eyebrows. “Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sir,” Lin said awkwardly, “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you as well,” Washington said, “Are you, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he said, “Have you heard of me before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you were applying,” Washington said, “If you’d like, I could help you with your application.” Lin couldn’t believe his ears. Through sheer luck and chance, he was being handed the chance of a lifetime on a gold platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be amazing sir,” Lin said, “I- I don’t know what to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Washington said, waving him off, “Just come to my office, let's say Friday? At five?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely sir,” Lin said, already wincing at the phone call he’d have to make asking Antonio to cover his shift, “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Washington said, “Whatever I can do to help.” Lin glanced at the clock. Shit. He had to get home if he was going to be in time to make AJ dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I should go,” Lin said, “I’ve got to make dinner for my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride?” Washington asked, “I could take you if you’d like.” Lin was tempted to say yes. He’d really rather not skate back home, but the thought of stepping out of that silver BMW in his poor neighbourhood made him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright sir,” Lin said, “All of you have done enough for me today, really.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really no trouble dear,” Martha said, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is fine,” Lin insisted, “Thank you all again. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Lin,” Aleki said, “Do you want me to walk you to the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that’d be nice,” Lin said, nodding. Aleki smiled and Lin followed him to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good luck on your essay,” Aleki said, opening the door for him, “Let me know if you need any help, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, thank you,” Lin said, grabbing his skateboard from the front, “Really. You guys are too kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Aleki said, smiling, “Be safe out there young man.” Aleki smiled, his expression was clearly joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay dad,” Lin said jokingly, “I promise.” Aleki sent him a lazy salute as Lin walked down the front steps.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>angel.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span> &amp; </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>elle.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <em>
        <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SUBJECT: </b>
    <span>Lin Hernandez Meeting</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>All,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lin is coming to my office on Friday. I will update you with any information.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Washington</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lin walked through Columbia’s campus he was buzzing with excitement. This, this is what he’d been working for ever since his mother died. The chance to prove himself, to make an impact was practically in his grasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Columbia’s campus was gorgeous. The courtyard was huge, with sprawling buildings. Columns towered over the students. He grabbed his backpack excitedly, looking for the signs for the H</span>
  <span>istory building where Washington’s office was. He looked around for any students, hoping one of them could point him in the right direction. The courtyard was pretty spare, but there was one student sitting on a bench, under a tree near a large building. They had poofy hair, reading a large history book in the shade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that it’d be better to get there sooner than later he approached the stranger carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi,” he said, “Do you think you could help me? I’m looking for George Washington’soffice? I think it’s in the History building, I just don’t know which building that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could bring you if you’d like,” the stranger offered, “I need to talk to him anyway. I’m Tim by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” he responded “And thanks. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Tim said shrugging, picking up his books, “Let’s get going.” Lin nodded eagerly, following Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do you need to see the professor?” Lin asked eagerly, walking quickly to keep pace with the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a… personal issue,” Tim said vaguely, “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you like Columbia?” Lin asked curiously, “Is it worth it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Tim said,  “Why, are you thinking of applying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Lin confirmed, “Mr. Washington told me to come to his office. He said he’d help me with my application.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tim said in mild surprise, “Interesting. Oh, and, protip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him Washington,” he said, “The people that call him that are those of us who knew him in his past life. Everyone else just calls him Professor Williams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew him  in a past life?” Lin asked excitedly, “Who were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business,” Tim said, “But I was Thomas Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re black?” Lin froze in his tracks, slapping his hand over his mouth. Tim raised an unimpressed eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” he asked sarcastically, “I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Lin apologized, “Uh, my mouth runs faster than my mind sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” Tim said dryly, “But it’s fine. It’s kind of the first thing everyone points out when I tell them about Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Lin said, “Uh, makes sense.” He looked down, blushing as he stared at his feet. He cursed himself for letting his mouth get ahead of his thoughts and insulting a literal founder of the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, kid,” Tim said, “I can tell you’re dying to ask a question. Spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have like, an identity crisis when you remembered?” Lin asked curiously, “I mean, you did own slaves and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t mince your words, huh?” Tim said. Lin blushed. “Well, to answer your question, yes. It was, frankly, ass.” Tim didn’t elaborate and Lin took that as a sign that the topic was closed. He scurried next to the college student. They walked through the gorgeous campus, passing other students. As they walked they passed a large statue. Lin noticed that Tim’s eyes lingered on it and he slowed down as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Lin asked curiously. He stopped in front of the statue, looking up at its details. It was oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton,” Tim replied, “My greatest enemy.” Despite his words, there was a strange softness in his eyes and voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the treasurer guy, right?” he asked, frowning as he tried to remember. Tim nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tim confirmed, “He went here, back when Columbia was called King’s College. So they dedicated this whole area to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty crazy,” Lin said, “Did they do that for you too? Wherever you went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William and Mary made a statue,” Tim said, shrugging, “No building though. I did help design a building though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the statues accurate?” Lin asked curiously, “Or the paintings for that matter. Cause most of them look different, like, all the time.” Tim peered up at the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton was a little thinner,” Tim said, “The guy never took care of himself. He also had more freckles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about other portraits?” Lin asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some more than others,” Tim said, “Listen. People want to make themselves look as good as possible, okay? So depending on how influential the subject was, how much the painter liked them, stuff like that, they might have been uglier than the paintings said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this guy?” Lin asked, quirking his head towards the statue. “Hotter or uglier in real life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton was my enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Lin asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hotter,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes, “Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Lin said, smiling widely. “So, is he here too? Like, is he back?” Tim frowned, his gaze hardened, his mood changing instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said firmly, “He’s not.” His tone closed the matter decisively. Lin took one last glance at the statue before following Tim through the campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, are there any others from your era?” he asked curiously, “You said ‘us’ when you were talking earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a lot of us, actually,” Thomas said, “But it’s not important, we’re here.” He pointed at the building. “Come on in.” Lin followed him excitedly through the doors of the History building. He looked around excitedly. This, this is where he wanted to be. Surrounded by other students, just as passionate about learning and working as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just down here,” Tim muttered, directing Lin down a hall. Finally, they came across Washington’s office. It was a dark wood door, with a golden nameplate screwed onto it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George Williams, Ph.D. Professor of History of American Politics.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Here. Good luck, kid. I’ll wait for my turn out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lin muttered, “For taking me here. And, uh dealing with my questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Tim said, waving him off, “Get in there.” Lin smiled gratefully, knocking on the office’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin steeled his nerves, walking into the office with his head held high</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George studied Lin. He held himself confidently, but George could sense his nervousness under all the false bravado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, thank you, sir,” Lin walked through the door, taking a seat at Washington’s table. “Thank you for helping me, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Washington said kindly,  “Anytime. Now, what program are you interested in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lin began, “I’d like to do law, but I need to do my pre-law, right?” George nodded. “So I want to do Political Science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good,” he said, “I'll be able to help.” Lin hesitated. “What is it, son?” George asked, “Is something bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually yeah,” Lin said,  “Could you drop the whole son thing? I’m not your son, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Washington said. “My apologies.” He set aside this small piece of information for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I need to ask you, as grateful as I am for everything you’re doing for me, why are you doing this?” Washington hesitated. Of course, he couldn’t really tell Lin why he’d offered to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always willing to help an aspiring lawyer,” he lied. Washington tried, as much as possible, to avoid helping anyone in particular with admissions. He’d rather students get in on their own merit, without his interference. “Of course, I could see that spark of real enthusiasm for law. It’s rare that students have that lately.” That last part wasn’t a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I really appreciate it,” Lin said sincerely, “For you and Aleki. His edits, they’re really genius actually, they’ve turned my essay into a masterpiece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki has always had a gift with a pen,” George said, smiling reminiscently, “Ever since he was young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it shows,” Lin said, “I read some of his other stuff. It’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad we could help,” George said, redirecting the conversation, “But back to you. Tell me about yourself Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Just in general?” Lin asked, playing with his hands in his lap. “Not, like, about why I wanna go to school here or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about you,” George said, taking a seat behind his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, I’m in the foster system,” Lin said, scratching the back of his head, “That’s actually what my essay is about. I grew up in the Bronx, but I was born in the Caribbean, the Dominican.” Another difference between Lin and Alexander. Alexander had never been one to give up his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you there for long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Lin said, shrugging, “We moved here when I was five, so I don’t remember much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” George said. “And what are you passionate about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as predicted this set Lin off on quite the tangent. Washington examined him carefully. Lin had the same fire that Alexander had had in his eyes. But something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it but decided right then and there that he agreed with Eliza, this was not his Alexander. Lin wasn’t in constant movement, not in the way Alexander had been, or the way Aleki was. Though he talked with his hands it was measured, calm. Alexander’s thought process, and indeed his movements, had been erratic. Ever-changing and adapting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” George said, as Lin’s rant drew to a close, “Well, I think we could work on your application. It’s important to keep it personal, unique and identifiable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Lin said, nodding along, “Okay. That’s really helpful actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” George said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh I should probably get going,” Lin said, “Someone else is waiting outside. Thank you for all your help Professor Williams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can keep in touch,” George offered, passing a business card over the table, “Here’s my contact information. If you need me for any other help, please, don’t hesitate to let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lin said, accepting the card gratefully. “Have a nice day, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Lin,” George said, smiling politely, “And please, do send the next person in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Lin promised, stepping out of the room. Washington sighed, looking down at his work. He heard someone new enter his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Excellency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson,” Washington replied, rearranging his papers. “Is this a school matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so,” Washington sighed, “Now, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you about Alexander, sir,” Thomas said, stepping further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean Aleki?” Washington said, feigning ignorance, “I doubt we have anything new to discuss on the topic of my long-dead secretary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a fool Washington,” Jefferson snapped, “I’m not an idiot. We both know that Aleki is Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” George said, “But I don’t see why this is relevant to you Secretary Jefferson. You’ve chosen to ignore his identity and continue to date him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to ask why you haven’t tried to do anything about it yet,” Jefferson stated, “Laurens has already confronted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine he was too pleased,” Washington said, remembering the closeness of his aide de camps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t,” Jefferson confirmed, “But if you knew he’s Alexander and knew that I was Jefferson, why haven’t you questioned me? Especially since you’re actually his father this time around.” Jefferson walked up to Washington’s desk placing a hand on the table. As Jefferson stood up to him Washington remembered the towering politician this man had once been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your email quailed any worries I had,” Washington admitted, “When you asked about his well-being. With no prompting, or trying to prove anything. You had nothing to prove but asked anyway.” All of Washington’s good judgement had screamed at him to stop anything from happening between Aleki and Jefferson, but hearing genuine concern from Jefferson had made the decision for him. He had to give the two of them a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, I guess,” Jefferson said in shock, “Not that I would’ve stopped dating him if you hadn’t approved.” Washington rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect anything different from either of you,” Washington said, “But don’t take this as the word for you to just fly off the handle. You’re still on thin ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mr. President,” Thomas said, smiling lazily, “Wouldn’t dream of thinking about anything different.” Washington rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here Jefferson,” he said, half-joking, half-serious, “The next time I see you, I want it to be in the lecture room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Professor,” Jefferson said, waltzing out of the room. Washington sighed, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.... i have bad news. i will be going on cottage trip on Friday and will not be able to update while I'm there :(((( but here's a chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>managed one last chapter before my trip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jefferson sighed, as he walked out of the office. The meeting had honestly gone better than he thought it would. He made his way out of the History building and towards the dorms. He was supposed to meet up with Aleki today. They were going to get lunch. It was a sunny day, there was a cool breeze, off-setting the sun’s intense rays. He walked through Columbia’s courtyard towards the dorms. It was a short walk that Thomas found himself enjoying. It was one of the only times he could relax. No worries about school, past lives or Aleki’s parents. Just Thomas and the sun. It was nice, relaxing.</p>
<p>As he walked down the path he frowned, a stranger disrupting his small bubble of peace. Someone was pacing in front of the dorms. They looked like they were in their early thirties, definitely not a student. He was muttering to himself, peering at the dorms. As he walked towards him Thomas began to doubt the stranger’s sanity. Their eyes were crazed, and they were shaking. If he listened closely he could hear the stranger speaking to himself.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, can I help you?” Thomas asked, approaching the stranger carefully, “Are you looking for something?”</p>
<p>“Someone,” the stranger clarified, “I’m looking for Alexander Hamilton.” The man was shaking, his eyes twitching as they spoke.</p>
<p>“He’s not here,” Thomas lied, “You can find him at Trinity Church.”</p>
<p>“He’s here,” the stranger insisted, “I’ve done my research, okay? I just need to- I need to talk to him.” The man was shaking, he was insistent.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Thomas said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“No!” the stranger said angrily, “You’re not listening to me! He’s dangerous! He ruined my <em> life </em>.”</p>
<p>Thomas backed off warily as the stranger’s actions grew more violent as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Well, I hate to say it, but I don’t trust you, okay? So either I’m calling campus security or you're going to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” the stranger said, “Don’t be like that.” When Thomas didn’t budge he rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll leave, okay? But tell him that James wants to see him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to tell him next time I visit the graveyard,” Thomas quipped, “Now get out of here man.” ‘James’ rolled his eyes before reluctantly leaving the dorms. Thomas couldn’t help but worry. Why was this guy looking for Alexander? Especially since Aleki didn’t even remember he was Alexander. Who were his ‘sources?’ What did they want? He shook off his worry and took the short walk up down the hall to Aleki’s dorm. </p>
<p>He knocked on the door, smiling fondly as Aleki’s face appeared in the doorway. Just the sight of his boyfriend was enough to calm his nerves. He felt his face melt into a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey Tom,” Aleki said sweetly.</p>
<p>“Hey there sweet pea,” Thomas said, “Ready for lunch?” Aleki nodded.</p>
<p>“Y’know, you’ve probably made me eat more lunch in the past month than I ate all summer,” Aleki said casually.</p>
<p>“I know that’s supposed to be reassuring but it’s actually very worrying,” Thomas said, “But I guess that’s good.” Aleki slipped out of the dorm, grabbing Thomas’ hand.</p>
<p>“What are we getting for lunch?” Aleki picked up his pace to match Thomas’s long stride. </p>
<p>“I was thinking tacos,” Thomas said, smiling, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Aleki said, “So, how’s your day been so far?”</p>
<p>“It’s been… interesting,” Thomas replied vaguely.</p>
<p>“Interesting?” Aleki asked, raising an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?” The manic stranger’s face flashed in his mind. His deranged questions about Alexander, the fact that the crazy guy, James or whatever,  was even looking for him scared Thomas.</p>
<p>“Nothing you need to worry about,” Thomas reassured him. Aleki rolled his eyes and shoved Thomas’s shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that Tom,” he whined, leaning into his boyfriend, “C’mon. You trust me right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Thomas replied immediately. “You know I do.” Thomas avoided Aleki’s gaze, letting his eyes linger on the storefronts they passed on the street.</p>
<p>“Then trust me with your problems,” Aleki insisted, “Maybe I can help.” Aleki cupped Thomas’s face forcing his boyfriend to look at him. Thomas hesitated. He really didn’t want to tell Aleki about the stranger at the dorms. He didn’t want to needlessly worry him, he didn’t think that this James, whoever he was, would actually come back to bother him. So, he settled on talking about his meeting with Washington. Not a great choice, but he wanted to be truthful with Aleki. If he had to hide something from him, at least he could be truthful about something else.</p>
<p>“I talked with you dad today,” he admitted, “About us.”</p>
<p>“And?” Aleki asked, “What did he say? Because if he didn’t approve, it’s fine really, his opinion doesn’t matter to me-”</p>
<p>“He approved Aleki,” Thomas said, interrupting him, “And you don’t need to lie to me, y’know? I know how much his opinion matters to you.” Aleki blushed brightly, “I know how tough it would be for us if he didn’t approve.”</p>
<p>“You know me too well Tom,” Aleki said, hiding his face in Thomas’s sweater.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know darling,” he said, smiling, “That’s my job as your boyfriend.” Aleki beamed at him, leaning into his boyfriend as they walked through Manhattan. Thomas guided Aleki towards the taco restaurant. It was a family business, Thomas had discovered the place when he’d first come to New York to check out Columbia. It was run by a Mexican mother and her three sons. </p>
<p>“Thomas!” Marco, the eldest said beaming at him, “I see you’ve brought company today.”</p>
<p>“This is Aleki,” Thomas said, “He’s my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Buenas tardes,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/63247207/preview#chapter_23_endnotes"><sup>1</sup></a> Aleki said quietly, waving slightly.</p>
<p>“¿Hablas español?”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/63247207/preview#chapter_23_endnotes"><sup>2</sup></a> Marco said excitedly. Aleki nodded.</p>
<p>“Mi madre era puertorriqueña,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/63247207/preview#chapter_23_endnotes"><sup>3</sup></a> Aleki said, shrugging. Thomas looked between the two of them confused.</p>
<p>“¿Qué haces aquí con este chico?”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/63247207/preview#chapter_23_endnotes"><sup>4</sup></a> Marco’s tone was joking, but whatever he said flew over Thomas’s head. Thomas turned to Aleki scanning his face for a reaction. Aleki blushed brightly.</p>
<p>“Es lindo, creo que lo mantendré cerca,”<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596829/chapters/63247207/preview#chapter_23_endnotes"><sup>5</sup></a> Aleki said, joking right back.</p>
<p>“What are you two saying?” Thomas asked, “I hope you’re not talking about me.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Aleki said. He smiled innocently, but his eyes sparkled mischievously.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust you,” Thomas said.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll take care of the two of you,” Marco said, grabbing two menus, “Follow me.” Thomas slipped his hands into Aleki’s as they walked together into the booth.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Marco,” Thomas said gratefully, “Really.” Marco smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Are you a regular here?” Aleki asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” Thomas confirmed, “I came here the first time I visited New York. They’re really, really, good.”</p>
<p>“I’m excited to try it,” Aleki said, leaning forward, “I haven’t had tacos in a while.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad,” Thomas said, smiling, “So, how are you? Why did you want to talk to me today?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Aleki said, “Thanksgiving is coming up, and, if you’re not doing anything, I’d like it if you could come to my dad’s Thanksgiving party. It’s not like a personal thing. He just hosts a corporate party with other professors, some politicians.”</p>
<p>“And you want me to be there?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Aleki said, “I mean, you don’t have to-”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Thomas said, cutting Aleki off before he could backtrack, “Don’t worry about it, okay? I want to be there.” Aleki smiled at him gratefully.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tom,” he said, “It’ll be nice having you there. Most of the people there are middle-aged white men, ah, we don’t get along very well.”</p>
<p>“I never would’ve guessed,” Thomas said jokingly, “You seem like just their type.”</p>
<p>“Oh, definitely,” he said, smiling widely, “The mixed, polyamorous and bisexual college student.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Thomas agreed, “The white man’s dream.” Aleki burst into giggles. Thomas smiled and looked down at the menu.</p>
<p>“What are you going to drink?” Thomas asked, “Knowing Marco, he’ll be back in a second to take our orders.” Aleki hummed, looking down at the menu. He scrunched his eyebrows adorably as he peered at the drinks.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll get a piña colada,” Aleki said, “Classic, but good.”</p>
<p>“I have to say, I’m a mojito kind of guy myself,” Thomas said.</p>
<p>“I should’ve known,” Aleki said, rolling his eyes playfully, “You seem like a mojito guy.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Aleki said, “You just do! Like, I guarantee your favourite ice cream flavour is like some variation of chocolate.” </p>
<p>“And if it is?”</p>
<p>“It makes you a mojito person!” Aleki said, “I don’t know what it means.”</p>
<p>“And what’s your favourite ice cream flavour piña colada man?” Thomas’s garbled attempt at Spanish made Aleki laugh loudly. Thomas blushed.</p>
<p>“Okay, first of all,” Aleki said, “Never butcher piña colada like that ever again, please?” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Second, I am a strawberry man myself. Especially if there are chunks of the fruit in there.”</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me that strawberry ice cream is better than chocolate peanut butter!” Thomas insisted, “If you think that, you’re crazy.”</p>
<p>“Well, then I guess I’m crazy,” Aleki said, shrugging cutely. “I stand by my opinion. Strawberry ice cream is superior.” Thomas smiled, and held his head in his hands, leaning on the table. Aleki frowned, tilting his head adorably to the side in confusion.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Aleki asked.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just look at my beautiful boyfriend uninterrupted?” Thomas asked. Aleki blushed brightly.</p>
<p>“You’re too nice to me,” Aleki said, “I am wholly average-looking, but I appreciate it. You’re the hot one in the relationship.” Aleki avoided Thomas’s gaze as he spoke glancing at the side.</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Thomas insisted, “We are both equally the hot person in this relationship.” Aleki rolled his eyes. “I'm not joking Aleki.” Aleki hummed, and Thomas could tell he didn’t believe him. </p>
<p>“Sure, Thomas,” Aleki said, “I’m sure that’s what everyone thinks.”</p>
<p>“You need to think more highly of yourself,” Thomas declared, “You’re amazing, Aleki.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather talk about what tacos I’m going to order,” Aleki said.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Thomas agreed,” BUt we’re talking about this later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Later,” Aleki agreed, “Now, have you had the pork carnitas?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t,” Thomas admitted, allowing Aleki to change the subject, “But I’m sure they’re good. Everything here is good.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll just get three of those,” Aleki hummed, setting down the menu.</p>
<p>“Only three?” Thomas asked, “Get at least six. These things are tiny.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that hungry,” Aleki insisted.</p>
<p>“Please, sweet pea?” Thomas asked, “You’ll want more, trust me.”</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>“Five?” Aleki sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine, five,” he said, “But you better finish them if I don't, okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, he will,” Marco said, appearing beside them, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him leave with leftovers. Your boy here can eat.”</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised,” Aleki said, “He’s over six feet! Practically a giant.”</p>
<p>“You’re too mean to me,” Thomas said jokingly. “Besides, I’m sure your mother loves it,” he said to Marco, “I single-handedly provide half of your monthly profit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she does,” Marco nodded, smiling, “You’re her favourite customer. Now, what can I get the two of you?”</p>
<p>“Five pork carnitas for him,” Thomas said, “And eight al pastor for me.”</p>
<p>“And drinks?”</p>
<p>“One piña colada and one strawberry daiquiri,” Aleki said, “Please.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Marci said, scribbling the order into his notebook, “It’ll be quick.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Marco,” Thomas said. Marco smiled and slipped back towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Eight tacos?” Aleki said, once Marco had walked away, “Eight?”</p>
<p>“I’m a growing boy.”</p>
<p>“You are eighteen!” Aleki said, “You are done growing!”</p>
<p>“I am over six feet tall,” Thomas insisted, “I need a lot of fuel.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Aleki said, rolling his eyes, “You’re not just a big fan of these tacos?”</p>
<p>“That too,” Thomas amended, smiling, “I really like tacos.” Aleki laughed, and it was like music to his ears.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty cool Thomas,” Aleki said, smiling coyly.</p>
<p>“Only pretty cool?” Thomas asked. Aleki nodded sagely.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a little more room to grow,” he said playfully.</p>
<p>“Oh, I definitely don’t need to do any more growing,” Thomas said suggestively.</p>
<p>“Thomas!” Aleki said, mortified, “We are in a public place!”</p>
<p>“No one cares,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes, “You’re acting like the blushing virgins from the 1800s.” Aleki scoffed.</p>
<p>“You’re so mean to me,” Aleki complained, pouting, “I’m only ever nice to you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true and you know it,” Thomas said. Aleki smiled mischievously, reaching for Thomas’s hand squeezing it.</p>
<p>“You know it’s only cause I like you.” Thomas feigned surprise.</p>
<p>“You like me?” Aleki giggled before schooling his face into a bored expression.</p>
<p>“Somehow,” he replied, sighing in fake exasperation. Thomas smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup>"Good afternoon,"<br/><sup>2</sup>"You speak Spanish?"<br/><sup>3</sup>"My mom was Puerto Rican,"<br/><sup>4</sup>"What are you doing here with this guy?"<br/><sup>5</sup>"He's cute, I think I'll keep him around."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>andddd we're back! it was a little hard to get back into the groove of writing but here's the chapter. a little short (sorry) but cute?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas scrutinized his appearance, cocking his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, Tom,” Aleki whispered, squeezing his arms. Aleki stood behind Thomas, smiling from behind him. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that this is formal enough?” Thomas asked, pointing towards his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the button-down under the sweater look,” Aleki said, pouting, “You look amazing. Don’t change, for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Thomas relented, “But, you’ve got to wear your sweater get-up too, okay? Then we’ll be equally unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m wearing the sweater,” Aleki said happily, “You bought me it.” Aleki’s words never failed to turn Thomas’s insides to emotional mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the sweetest,” Thomas said softly, Aleki beamed at him before pecking him on the cheek. “Now, remind me again what time we need to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to be there early, but, Dad wants the party to start at five,” Aleki said, sighing, “The time all good parties start.” Aleki’s eyes sparkled light-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thomas agreed, smiling, “That’s when the old men really get partying.” Aleki threw her head back in beautiful laughter, before he winced, rubbing the back of his head. Thomas frowned in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ever since Aleki’s hospitalization Thomas had been more careful around his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure what would trigger Aleki’s migraines or dizzy spells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Aleki said, taking a deep breath. “All good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Thomas rested his hand on Aleki’s forehead in an attempt to feel for his temperature. Aleki grabbed Thomas’s hand taking it off of his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m completely fine,” Aleki insisted, “Let’s go, Tom. My dad is waiting outside, he's going to drive us.” Thomas whipped his head towards Aleki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad is going to drive us?” he asked, “You didn’t tell me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you that because I didn’t want you to worry,” Aleki said, grabbing his hand. “Now. Come on Tom, we don’t want to keep him waiting. He's going to debrief you in the car on the protocol for these types of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Debrief?” Thomas asked, confused, “I thought you said this was straight-forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s is,” Aleki promised, pulling him out of the dorm room, “I promised, I don’t break promises. Just a couple of rules.” They were the last two in the dorm. Aaron and Jim had already headed home for the holiday. Aleki had opted to spend the last couple nights with Thomas instead of his own empty dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a manipulative little thing, you know that right?” Thomas said, smiling playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little thing?” Aleki asked, raising an eyebrow, “Rude. I’ll have you know that I am of average height.” Thomas raised a skeptical eyebrow in response. Aleki rolled his eyes, dragging Thomas to the silver BMW parked near the dorms. It was fancy but tasteful. Thomas approved. Aleki knocked on the window of the car lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlock the doors, please, dad.” The car’s doors clicked in response and Alexander smiled, opening the car door for Thomas. Thomas smiled weakly, slipping into the car’s backseat. He wasn’t fond of the idea of spending the night with Washington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secretary Jefferson.” Washington’s eyes stared at Thomas through the car’s rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister President,” Thomas said stiffly, sitting up straight self-consciously. “Evening.” Aleki groaned beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that tonight,” Aleki declared, “From either of you. Please, for me? Can I remind you that this is the twenty-first century, not the seventeenth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, son,” Washington amended, “Tonight is about family.” Washington’s words sent shivers up his spine. The man’s intimidation factors had not faded with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the other faculty,” Aleki added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Washington sighed, “Them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom is my back up tonight,” Aleki joked, attempting to lighten the mood, “Right?” He nudged Thomas, shocking him out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he agreed, “Definitely. Back up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find your boyfriend’s vocabulary wholly unimpressive,” Washington said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have enough words for the two of us,” Aleki said, “But you’re judging him too harshly. Thomas is just as verbose as me in the best of times, aren’t you, Tom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Thomas agreed readily, “Professor, you’ve seen me in debate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to call me Professor, Jefferson,” Washington insisted, “Call me George. At least, in this personal setting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, please, call me Thomas,” Thomas insisted, “Last names aren’t needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The trio sat in awkward silence. Aleki grabbed Thomas’s hand squeezing it tightly. Thomas smiled at him, hoping it came off as reassuring. Thankfully, it seemed to work as Aleki smiled at him brightly before leaning his head against Thomas’s shoulder. His head was a reassuring weight, tucked into his arms. Thomas leaned his head on the window of Washington’s car, gazing out at New York’s streets. Thankfully, Washington turned up the music slightly, filling the car’s silence. Kendrick Lamar’s new album played over the speakers. He nodded his head along to the beat, humming. In the front seat, he could see Washington tapping along to the rhythm on his steering wheels. Apparently, Aleki noticed it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this song?” Aleki asked, leaning forward. Washington smiled, a rare sight. Thomas was pretty sure he could count the times he’d seen Washington smile in his past life on one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fond of Kendrick,” Washington admitted, “I like the beat.” Thomas’s jaw went slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like rap, sir?” Thomas asked, bewildered. Washington shrugged in response. “I never pegged you as the type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised about a lot of things about me Thomas.”  Washington raised an eyebrow in challenge. Washington turned, pulling into the brownstone’s front parking spot area. “We’re here.” Thomas opened the door, slipping out and holding it for Aleki to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tom,” he said gratefully, “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Thomas agreed. Aleki smiled dorkily, looping his arm through his. Aleki frowned for a second. Thomas nudged him. “Something wrong? You started frowning out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot,” Aleki mumbled, “I’ve got to introduce you to my mother.” Thomas froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad!” Aleki reassured him, “She’s the greatest. She’ll love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you frown?” Thomas asked. Aleki waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just slipped my mind,” he insisted, “I promise. Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is Thomas worrying about?” Washington asked, coming up from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to tell him he would be meeting mom today,” Aleki admitted, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admittedly, I probably should have expected that I was going to,” Thomas said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about Thomas,” George said smoothly, “Martha is wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thomas said. George hummed, knocking on the door lightly. The door clicked revealing a petite Asian woman. She was stern-looking with her dark hair styled delicately in a side ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” she said, “You must be Thomas Jefferson. It’s… wonderful to meet you again.” Martha looked him up and down, offering her hand for Thomas to shake, He did so firmly. As they made eye contact Thomas distinctly remembered why he’d always respected Martha Washington.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's wonderful to meet you too Missus Washington,” he sputtered, “But please, call me Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And call me Missus Williams,” she replied smoothly, “Different last name this time around I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in,” Martha said gracefully, “The partygoers aren’t set to arrive for another twenty minutes.” Aleki smiled at him reassuredly, pulling him into his house. Thomas took in the modern finishings of the classic New York architecture. The high ceilings and ornate furnishings screamed class. The house had been decorated for a party, a table of hors d'oeuvres against the war wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Martha said. She rushed around the main room, adjusting everything slightly. If there was one thing he was realizing about Martha Williams, it was that she knew how to throw a party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The place looks wonderful honey,” Washington said, kissing his wife chastely, “As always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” she said, smiling for the first time. “I do aim to please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you continue to,” Washington replied, “You never disappoint.” Martha hummed, looking around before setting her sights on Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do help me with the vase, yes?” She pointed towards a glass vase of lilies on the kitchen counter. “Place it on that pedestal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Missus Williams,” Thomas said, rushing to do the task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear.” Thomas lifted the vase, placing it on the pedestal. Aleki walked towards him, leaning into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great,” Aleki assured him, whispering into his ear. “She likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t feel like it,” Thomas whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Aleki replied, “She likes you much better than anyone else I’ve brought home so far. This is going great.” Alexander smiled at him brightly. Thomas smiled softly back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next couple of minutes, Aleki and Thomas helped Martha with the party's finishing touches. Thankfully, it seemed that Thomas had passed the first test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other professors are arriving in ten minutes,” George announced. He glanced back towards Thomas. “If you’d like you two may wait together in Aleki’s room.” Aleki beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad!” He grabbed Thomas’s arm and dragged him towards the brownstone’s staircase and through its halls to the last bedroom on the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Casa Aleki,” he smiled, opening the door. “Take a look around. Get comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki’s room had dark wood floors, bright white walls and doors to a balcony, overlooking the narrow neighbourhood streets. His furniture was made of dark metal, with various pictures on his shelves and dressers. The frames were filled with pictures of Aleki and the Washingtons at various destinations. In every image Aleki was smiling brightly, his arms wrapped around each of his parents, standing in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One photo was out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was small, probably the size of a postcard. The print was water damaged, the colour bleeding slightly at the edges. This Aleki was younger than any of the ones in any other photos, probably three or four. He was missing one of his front teeth, smiling brightly holding a woman’s hand in one and an ice cream cone in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Aleki muttered, walking up behind him. Aleki was right. The woman was tan, with a face full of freckles, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell gracefully around her shoulders. She looked young but had tired eyes, with crows feets pulling at the corners. She was smiling at Aleki fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Thomas agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my mother,” Aleki muttered, “I was four there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks wonderful,” Thomas whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was,” Aleki agreed, resting his head against Thomas’s shoulder. “Listen, are you ready for tonight? I know I kind of fucked up by forgetting to tell you about my mom, and if you don’t want to do this anymore, I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threw me for a loop there for a second, yeah,” Thomas admitted, “But it’s okay. I’m here for you, we got it.” Aleki smiled softly, pulling Thomas back towards his bed. He patted the spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down with me,” he said, “Just for a little, until the guests start arriving.” Thomas complied, sitting next to Aleki. He turned to face his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me your mom liked me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “She seemed like she hated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a little protective,” Aleki replied, “She doesn’t like anyone I bring home. She let you shake her hand! That’s big for her!” Thomas looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly. “It’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, sweet pea,” Thomas said, “Your dad definitely doesn’t like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not your biggest fan,” Aleki admitted, “But you already said he’s giving you a chance! You’re doing great!” His boyfriend smiled at him reassuringly. Thomas wasn’t so sure but smiled back anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Martha Washington’s voice boomed from downstairs, “Come down! The professors are arriving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming mom!” Aleki called. He turned back towards Thomas, grabbing his hand. “Ready to go face some old white guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I used to be an old white guy,” Thomas said jokingly, “I take offence to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I’m bringing you back to your people,” Aleki replied, "Ready to be one with your privilege?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Thomas grabbed Aleki’s hand and walked down the stairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aleki smiled, grabbing Thomas’s hand, leading him to the main room. He was nervous, George would be giving his speech today, the speech that Alexander wrote. It was a little nerve-racking, for the first time he’d be seeing a reaction to his writing in real-time. He walked through the hallway, his mom was waiting for the two of them at the entrance to the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back boys,” Martha said, smiling, “The professors are just starting to arrive.” Thomas squeezed his hand, looking down at him. Aleki smiled back, hoping to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom,” Aleki said, “I’ll see you on the floor?” She nodded, squeezing his shoulder, and walking into the small crowd that had begun to gather around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s our game plan?” Thomas asked, leaning down to whisper in Aleki’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plan of attack?” Aleki said, smiling coyly. Thomas nodded in confirmation. “I say we make our way to the hors d’oeuvres table. Mom makes some killer cheese plates. We just have to get there while talking with the least amount of old professors as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course,” Thomas nodded sagely, “To avoid one's professors is always beneficial.” Aleki rolled his eyes good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” he said, smiling, “You know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Thomas replied, “It’s my job as your boyfriend.” Aleki rolled his eyes and dragged Thomas through the crowd. Thankfully, only about ten professors had arrived, so it was easy to avoid most of them. Of course, except for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki!” Aleki winced, stopping in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Professor Steuben,” Aleki said, turning around, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am wonderful!” Professor Steuben was a stout man, with a thick mustache and greying ginger hair. He was rather eccentric but had a kind heart. “I was so excited to receive the invitation from your father, I always love his parties. Your mother is quite wonderful too. It's one of the only times we get to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor,” Aleki said, forcing a smile, “We look forward to hosting these parties every year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” the professor said jovially. He laughed good-naturedly. He must’ve realized that Thomas was standing next to him as he stopped sobered up and cleared his throat. “Ah, is this your newest conquest, my boy?” Aleki flushed. Conquest was not the word he would've used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tim Jones,” Thomas said, introducing himself smoothly, “It’s nice to meet you professor.” Thankfully, the professor grasped Thomas’s hand, shaking his hand enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you attend our wonderful institution young man?” he asked, “I’m sure if you’ve captured young Aleki you must have quite the brain on you. This young man needs someone who can keep up with him.” Aleki’s face was on fire. Right about now, Aleki was hoping the earth would crack open and swallow him up right where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Thomas confirmed, smiling charmingly, “I’m actually in Professor Williams’s class with Aleki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, wonderful, wonderful,” the professor said, smiling widely, “And how are you liking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the program,” Thomas replied, “It’s quite engaging. He’s a brilliant teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of our best,” Steuben replied, nodding, “His class attracts students from around the globe to the program. Indeed, he was the one who convinced me to apply for a job here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Thomas asked. The professor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Europe, I was thinking of teaching at a university in my native Belgium, but your Aleki’s father and I are old friends.” Thomas nodded with the right amount of attentiveness, making Aleki smile. His boyfriend was quite the charmer. The professor sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! I won’t keep the two of you for long, I’m sure the other professors are dying to talk to the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, professor,” Aleki said, “Have a nice night. Enjoy the party.” Aleki grabbed Thomas’s hand and practically ran out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who was that?” Thomas asked, following Aleki’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Professor Steuben,” Aleki explained, “He teaches foreign affairs classes. He and my dad knew each other in the Revolutionary War, in their first lives. He’s kind of weird but nice enough.” Aleki sighed. “Y’know, I noticed you introduce yourself as Tim. Honestly, I forgot you didn’t go by Thomas with everyone else.”  Thomas shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a way I can identify my friends and just people I know,” Thomas said, shrugging. Aleki hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should try that,” Aleki said, “Everyone I don’t really know can call me Alek.” Thomas scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something bad. Aleki laughed, amused. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like an Alek,” Thomas replied, “It’s too…” He trailed off looking for the right word. “Jock-y for you.” Alexander shoved his shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” he muttered, “I could be a jock if I wanted to.” Thomas raised an eyebrow. Aleki rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s just get some cheese.” Thomas smiled and Aleki dragged him to the food table. Aleki grabbed two crackers, handing one to Thomas. His boyfriend accepted the cracker gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do these things normally play out?” Thomas asked, swallowing his cracker, “Like, is there an event or something to look forward to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Aleki began, “Dinner starts at six, but before that my dad will probably give his speech. He does one every year, about one of the issues the faculty is supposed to tackle in the next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this year he’s giving a speech that you wrote?” Aleki nodded, smiling proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about determination and registration of reincarnates,” Aleki said, “Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Thomas confirmed, “I’m sure it’ll be great, a little controversial though, no?” Aleki shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be yeah,” he agreed, nodding, “Especially with the more conservative professors. Even though Columbia is pretty liberal there are some surprisingly right-wing professors.” Thomas hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s important to you, right?” Thomas asked, “This issue?” Aleki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how much forced registration has hurt my parents,” Aleki said, “Because of it, their privacy has been breached all their lives. Even though I’m not directly impacted by it, people I care about are. Like you Tom.” Thomas smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're really thoughtful Aleki.” Alek smiled, leaning into his boyfriend. They stood there for a second in comfortable silence. Aleki watched as his dad greeted new professors walking through their front door. Aleki rested his head against Thomas’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. It was comforting, relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas wrapped his arms around Aleki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your dad is finishing up greeting everyone,” Thomas muttered, leaning forward, “Is it time for your speech?” Aleki looked at his dad, who was shutting the door with a sense of finality. After a quick scan across the room, Aleki determined that there were approximately the right amount of professors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it,” he agreed, “Maybe we should get something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think Aleki,” Thomas muttered, smiling, “Where’s the alcohol?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom keeps the majority of prepared glasses in the kitchen,” he muttered, “She has waiters bring them out to the guests. Follow me.” Aleki slipped back into the crowd, smiling politely at the other guests as he walked into the kitchen. It was empty, just a couple of waiters restocking their plates with more drinks and small appetizers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a miracle Aleki,” Thomas said, snatching two flutes of champagne, “I feel so fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should,” Aleki agreed, “This is good stuff.” He took a sip from the delicate flute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I propose a toast,” Thomas said, smiling, “To you and your writing.” Aleki smiled, clinking the offered glass lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gather round everyone!” Aleki’s dad's voice boomed from the main room, “I just have a little something to say before we all dig into the delicious meal my wonderful wife has prepared for us.” There was small applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go join them,” Thomas muttered, “ Wouldn’t want to miss your speech.” Aleki nodded, allowing Thomas to lead him back towards the main room. His dad was standing at the front of the room, a flute of champagne grasped in his right hand. His mom was standing beside him, a wine glass held tightly between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you all know I like to take the time at the beginning of each of these celebrations to touch on subjects that we as a faculty will be discussing in the coming months.” His dad smiled, pausing for applause. “This year we will be discussing a subject close to my heart, the registration of reincarnates within the governments.” Aleki could feel the excitement and anticipation bubbling in his throat, this was where his speech began. Thomas smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Aleki squeezed right back. Murmurs ran through the crowd of professors, some positive, others not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As many of you know, forced registration has damaging effects on the private lives of many reincarnates, myself and my wife included.” Here, his dad and mom held hands. “When the two of us were forced to register our identities with the government, our private lives immediately became entertainment for people around the world.  Understandably, of course, the American people were curious about the man who started their country. Of course, this would've been reasonable had I not been only ten years old.” His dad glanced down at his notes. “My forced registration took away my childhood, I was suddenly thrust into a spotlight I had not asked for, one I hadn’t wanted. This year, I propose we as a faculty use our platform to advocate against this harmful law. I cannot in good conscience sit around while other children are having their childhoods taken away from them in the same way mine was from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad paused, sipping from his glass. Aleki glanced around him, gauging the responses from the other professors. Some, like Professor Stueben, were nodding along thoughtfully. Others were frowning. Aleki took a deep breath, fifty-fifty wasn’t bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I propose we create a union for reincarnates,” his dad continued, “At Columbia, we are fortunate enough to house many influential reincarnates, many of which joined me at the founding of this country. With influential names to back and support us, we can get the attention of government officials. I hope all of you will join the continued fight to allow reincarnates to live in peace and privacy, only revealing their past identity when they are prepared. After all, reincarnation is at its core another chance at life. We should not hold others back for using their second, or maybe even third or fourth chance to become a better person than they once were. Thank you all for coming tonight, happy Thanksgiving everyone.” The crowd clapped politely, some more enthusiastic than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your speech was wonderful,” Thomas whispered, clapping lightly, “And surprisingly succinct.” Aleki frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you take me for someone that rambles?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little” Thomas admitted. When Aleki scoffed he rushed to fix his mistake. “It’s part of your charm.” Aleki laughed, taking another sip from his flute of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he muttered, “I’m glad you liked my speech. My dad isn’t very fond of talking for too long, so I tried to keep it short. I probably cut three pages off of that thing.” Thomas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see I was right.” he said smiling, “For a second there, I thought that I might’ve misjudged you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know,” Aleki said playfully, “For all you know I could've been playing you this whole time.” Even though his tone was joking, for a second Thomas’s face dropped. Aleki frowned. “Hey, you know I’m joking, right? I would never do that to you.” Thomas shook the expression off of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah, of course,” Thomas said, a weak smile making its way onto his face, “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me there.” Aleki grabbed Thomas’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay? Really?” he asked, rubbing his thumb into Thomas’s hand. “You know you can tell me if you’re not, right? You can tell me anything.” Thomas smiled softly, taking a sip from his champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, smiling, “My mind was drifting, I wasn't thinking straight.” Aleki moved to take another sip from his flute but found it empty. He frowned at the empty glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go find you another glass, huh?” Thomas said, “We both need a little more if we’re going to get through the night sane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Aleki agreed, “Come back to the kitchen with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second.” Thomas drained his flute, grabbing Aleki’s and his glass, placing them on the tray of a waiter passing by. He smiled at Aleki, offering his hand. “Ready?” </span>
  <span>Aleki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2000 words of washingdad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
    </a>
    
    <br/>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:johndoe28349@yahoo.com">
      <span>johndoe28349@yahoo.com</span>
    </a>
    
    <br/>
    <b>SUBJECT: </b>
    <span>Your Thanksgiving Speech</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mr. Washington,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I must ask you to stop whatever plans you have about changing the forced registration of reincarnates. This registration is the only thing that keeps the rest of us safe from potential villains and past dictators. I demand that you withdraw any efforts you have already made otherwise I will be forced to take action. Should you ignore my words and continue your efforts I will be moved into violent action. I know your son is very important to you, it would be… unfortunate if something were to happen to him. Consider your next steps carefully.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>A friend working for a safer future.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The email arrived two days after the dinner, the second day of the week-long break. It’d been a normal morning. George woke up, cooked pancakes and had a nice family breakfast. He’d excused himself to his office, hoping to finish up some last-minute work before throwing himself fully into the holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his computer, gone through his inbox and saw the email for the first time. The subject line had caught his eye. He thought maybe it was someone offering their help, their resources. Of course, when he’d read down a little further he realized quickly that this wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should you ignore my words and continue your efforts I will be moved into violent action.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George was no stranger to blackmail. During his time as General, his life was in danger constantly, on and off the battlefield. Spies and assassins were a regular occurrence, he couldn’t afford to worry about them too much. He had a war to win. It got even worse during his Presidency. He was no longer a rebel General, but the leader of a country. A country that threatened to collapse without him. So, no, threats to his safety were nothing new, he could brush it off and move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know your son is very important to you, it would be… unfortunate if something were to happen to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Threats to his family, however, were a different story. That was mostly unexplored territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George Washington’s family had died long before he was receiving death threats, the only person he had to take care of was Martha. His wife could hold her own, she was smart, tactful. No, no one dared threaten Martha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his past life, Alexander hadn’t really been his responsibility, not in name at least. No, if anyone did threaten Hamilton the boy was happy to handle it himself. Aleki was a different story. His son was kind, not the same headstrong soldier Alexander had been. George could never forgive himself if he was hurt because of him. All he wanted was to be a good father, to protect his son. That’s why, no matter how much he knew Aleki would hate it, would hate him for protecting him, George was taking matters into his own hands. His family didn’t need to know, not yet. The longer they were kept in the dark, the longer they were safe. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, and they didn’t need to know yet. This wouldn’t ruin their holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began drafting an email to the Dean. He attached the threat to another message, telling him he’d be taking a leave of absence for the safety of his family. He’d also added that he’d be removing Aleki from the dorms to ensure his safety. Finally, he requested that the threat be looked into. The message would have only come from someone from the faculty or someone who’d heard about his plan from a professor. After reading the message over, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not the way he’d intended on spending his Thanksgiving weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Martha had planned on inviting some family over, to get the Williams and Duan families back together. Though this put a damper on his plans it didn’t necessarily mean they had to go away completely. Hopefully, he could just keep this email under wraps, if he didn’t it’d just lead to more questions he didn’t want to answer. He sighed at the thought of his mother finding out about this, that was not a conversation he wanted to have. Grace Williams was known for many things, minding her own business is not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, honey?” George shut his laptop quickly. He didn’t need to worry Martha with this, not now. He could wait until the holidays were over to tell her. He wouldn’t let some email ruin his holiday with his family. No, he’d taken the precautions necessary. They were safe for now, there was no need to worry his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, her long dark hair tied behind her head in a low ponytail. She walked up from behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, and looked at him strangely. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Her eyes were concerned, George took a calming breath. Martha could always read him like a book. Not exactly ideal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She frowned at him and looked at his laptop suspiciously. She rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “Just stressed about work.” She rubbed her thumb against the palm of his hand soothingly. He sighed, leaning back into his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hun,” she said, “I get it. Do you want me to tell the family that dinner’s too much this year? They know how hard this season is on you, especially without being Aleki’s first year at the school. I’m sure they’ll understand.” For a second George examined his options. Cancelling the dinner meant that he didn’t have to worry too much, he could keep Aleki safe inside the house. On the other hand that would lead to too many disappointed texts from his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No don’t worry about it,” George said, “You know how much my mother wants to see her favourite grandson.” Martha laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, “Martha said, “You know she has two other grandson’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki’s still her favourite,” George said, smiling, “You and I both know it.” Martha laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace Williams was never good at lying,” Martha agreed, “Okay, if you’re sure you’re up to it. I don’t want to stress you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, this dinner was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to make sure Martha didn’t suspect anything was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanksgiving sounds perfect,” he muttered, “Remind me who’s hosting this year?” Martha pulled out her phone, checking her calendar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother,” Martha whispered, “That means it’s a Korean Thanksgiving. Galbijjim, kkaennip jeon, muguk, the whole affair. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to warn my dad,” George muttered, “It’s too spicy for him, poor guy.” George’s dad, Jim Williams, was British born and George was pretty sure he hadn't eaten anything spicier than pepper before he’d met George’s mother. Of course, his mother had quickly integrated more flavour into his diet but Jim had never gained the same tolerance of George’s mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for you,” Martha said, a smile playing at her lips, “You didn’t inherit your mother’s spice tolerance.” Of course, Martha wasn’t wrong. George laughed, the stress fading away in Martha’s presence. She’d always had that effect on him, even during the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my fault,” George said, smiling, “Korean food is spicy.” She hummed knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not your fault,” Martha agreed, “Now, come downstairs. Aleki wants to play Monopoly. We won’t have this much time with him once the break is over.” Martha had no idea. George sighed, running his hand over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, “Let me just finish up a couple of work things. I’ll be down in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Martha said, kissing him lightly on the cheek, she patted his shoulder. “I’ll tell him.  Should I save you a certain piece? I know that Aleki will want the cat, so not that one, but any others?” George hummed, trying to remember what pieces there were in the board game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The top hat?” It was more of a question, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure that was really a piece in the game. Martha smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” she whispered, “I’ll save it for you. See you down there, but be quick, okay? Aleki and I are going to set up the game.” George nodded and watched her as she exited the office, the dark wooden door clicking quietly as she shut it. Once he was sure that she was gone he opened his computer and sent the email. Once it was sent, he sighed and closed the laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched, fixing up his desk. He adjusted a small picture frame on his desk. It was a photo from their trip to Los Angeles a couple of months ago. He smiled softly. He and Martha had their arms wrapped around Aleki. Aleki was smiling widely, a pair of Mickey ears on his head and pretzel in his hand. Aleki adored Disney, the trip had been a surprise gift from the two of them when he graduated. He cherished the memory. He put the picture back on the table. George sighed and exited his office, closing the door behind him with a soft click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked through the hall he could hear Martha and Aleki’s laughter drifting up the stairs. It warmed his heart, and only reminded him why he’d sent that email. He smiled and walked down the stairs, the sight of Martha and Aleki setting up the board greeting him. They were in the living room, sitting cross-legged around the living room coffee table. There were three mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the table. Aleki was sipping from his favourite mug, an Ariel inspired one he’d bought on their Disney trip. He was in sweatpants and wearing a sweater George didn’t recognize, probably one of Jefferson’s. His hair was thrown haphazardly into a bun on the top of his head. Martha was meticulously distributing the bills into three separate piles. When she noticed George walk in she smiled, and moved over, patting the floor next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki and I made hot chocolate,” she said, “We put cinnamon in it. Just the way you like it.” She passed him a steaming mug. It was the one they’d bought at a Starbucks in Mexico, a turtle swimming across the front. He accepted it gratefully. It was warm in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He took a sip. It was familiar, comforting. Martha shrugged, smiling and refocused on counting the bills. Aleki put his own mug down and licked the drink from his top lip. He readjusted his sitting position and raised a competitive eyebrow leaning on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Aleki’s smile invited the challenge. For a moment, if he wasn’t paying attention, George could see Alexander gearing up for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think this game is fair,” George said, “You always win Aleki, your mother and I don’t stand a chance.” And really, they didn’t. Aleki, even without his full memories, had the same financial talents and institutions as Hamilton. Of course, Aleki didn’t know that. This didn’t stop him from destroying the two of them at this board game every time they played. His son just smiled, handing George the small silver top hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the cat,” he said proudly, “Mom is the thimble.” George accepted the token, slipping onto the floor next to Martha. She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. George sighed looking at the board. The different properties and cards were laid out on the table already daunting him, knowing that Aleki was probably already forming his battle strategy. In other games, George may have the advantage. Like chess for example. Aleki hated chess, mostly because he lost to George in almost every game. Martha was the master of Blockus, another one of Aleki’s least favourite games. If there was one thing that Aleki and Alexander had in common it was that they both loved to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who goes first?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Duan family had immigrated to the city sometime in the late sixties, and the father of the family, Ji-hoon, quickly found good business in the country. He established himself as a sharp businessman, breaking into the entrepreneurial scene with ease. His wife, Ara, was equally successful. She worked behind the scenes, charming other men into taking another drink, convincing theme to make deals they would make otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their three children Martha, Nicolas and Andrew attended the Trinity School, one of the city’s best private day schools. Each of the children had moved on to be successful in their own right, Martha in law, Nicolas in medicine and Andrew in business. The Duans had always expected the best, pushing each of their children to excel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, the Duan family was successful and Martha had always done her best to make them proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the most part, they were. They’d been happy when she brought George home for the first time. He was a young man who came from a well-known family. Respectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha examined her reflection in the mirror. Even though this dinner was going to be a family affair, her parents would expect her to be well-dressed. She grabbed her pearl necklace from the dresser. It had been a gift from her father on her eighteenth birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha smiled at George. He was wearing a soft brown sweater, tucked into a pair of dark jeans. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. She gazed into their reflection, making eye contact through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, “You look very handsome.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to get going?” he asked, “Aleki is dressed. He’s waiting for the two of us downstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, “Let’s get going. We wouldn’t want to keep my mother waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or mine,” George agreed, “Knowing her she’s probably already there. She likes to be early.” Martha smiled, unwrapping George’s arms from around her neck. She grabbed his hand and led him out of their bedroom and downstairs. Aleki was sitting on the bench near the front door. He was wearing dark jeans and a red sweater, a white-collar peeking out from underneath. His hair had been styled, tamed into a low ponytail. He was on his phone, texting. Martha smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Texting your boyfriend honey?” Aleki practically jumped out of his skin, his face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important,” he insisted, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Are we ready to go?” Martha nodded. Slipping on her dress shoes and fall coat. Aleki and George followed her lead, the latter grabbing the keys to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to halmoni’s and halbuji’s house tonight?” Alexander asked, following Martha and George towards the car. Martha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your granddad and grandma are coming too,” George said, unlocking the car. Martha slipped into the passenger side, while Aleki stepped into the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Lauren and Adam going to be there?” Lauren and Adam were Andrew’s children, they lived in California. Lauren was Aleki’s age, while Adam was a couple of years younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They flew in last night,” Martha said, “Your uncle texted me. They’re both excited to see you.” Aleki raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Martha couldn’t blame him. “Fine,” Martha admitted, “Adam is excited to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes more sense,” Aleki amended, “Lauren never liked me.” Lauren had always been jealous of Aleki, their son had always excelled in academics whereas Lauren was more of a jock. Nicolas was more fond of one than the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, son,” George said, “Of course she likes you. You’re family.” Alexander chose not to comment, instead of changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Uncle Andrew going to be there?” Martha nodded, “He’s staying with my parents while he’s visiting.” Andrew lived in Toronto, he’d moved to Canada a couple of years after his high school graduation. He’d married Sophie Lang, a Quebecois girl he’d met while studying at Med School. They’d moved to the city together once they’d both graduated. They had no children, something her mother continuously badgered Andrew about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Uncle Larry coming?” Lawrence Williams was George’s older brother, he was still back in Virginia, where George grew up. George shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s having dinner with my mom and dad another time. He had work.” George started the car, backing out of the parking spot carefully. Aleki hummed, opening his phone. Martha sighed, resting her hand on George’s knee. She leaned back, resting her head against the window. The traffic wasn’t awful, not worse than expected in New York City on a holiday. She reached for the radio, turning up the volume slightly. A rap song she didn’t recognize played over the speakers. Oddly, George started humming along, drumming his fingers to the beat. She looked at him strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re so surprised my dear,” George said, continuing to tap the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t expect you to know it,” she said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked, smiling, “You don’t think I’m hip with the kids?” Behind them, Aleki groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, never say that again.” George laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, hip? Why, am I not cool enough Aleki?” Aleki groaned and buried his face in his hands. Martha laughed lightly. George took a smooth left turn pulling into a parking spot in front of the Duan townhouse. It was as imposing as ever, dark brick with ivy snaking up the walls. Martha unclicked her seatbelt, stepping out of the car. She glanced behind her, making sure that George and Aleki were following her. She walked up the staircase and knocked on the dark wooden door. Inside, she could hear the bustle of her family. In a few short minutes, her brother’s face appeared in the doorway. Nicolas was two years older than Martha. He had a strong jaw, smooth face and dark monolid eyes. His hair was streaked with silver but still mostly its natural dark colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mattie,” he said smiling, “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Nick,” she said, smiling, “You’re early.” He rolled his eyes affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he said, “Mother is in the kitchen, Father is in the living room. Your in-laws are sitting with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the Lang’s here?” Martha asked, stepping into the warm foyer. Nick shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They couldn’t make it,”  he said, “I think Andy and Sophie went to Quebec during Canadian Thanksgiving.” Martha hummed, taking off her jacket, hanging it up. Nick must’ve spotted the rest of her family because his face broke into a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!” he said happily, “How’s the school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old, still wonderful,” her husband said easily. Nick smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” he responded, nodding, “You know, Lauren was thinking of applying to Columbia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would be lucky to have her,” George said, smiling, “I’ll have to wish her good luck.” Nick nodded before moving his attention to Aleki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki, I know you’re attending his school now aren’t you?” Aleki nodded. “How are you liking it? Are you finding the programs engaging? Challenging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s very different from high school, that’s for sure,” Aleki agreed, “But I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Nick smiled, leading them into the townhouse. The family followed, and Martha smiled, spotting her father and in-laws in the sitting room. The Williams were sharing the couch, while her father took the love seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgie!” Grace Williams shot out of the couch and rushed towards George with the grace of a woman twenty years younger. She wrapped her arms tightly around her much taller son. “Have you been takin’ care of your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma.” she smiled at him widely and pecked his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my grandson!” she said happily, moving onto Aleki, “You’ve gotten so big.” She squeezed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, grandma,” Aleki said, smiling. Grace beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t give your grandmother all the love boy,” Jim Williams said, beckoning Aleki to the couch, “Let me get a good look at you.” Her son complied, walking over to the older man. Jim Williams was a tall man, with knowing blue eyes and bald head. “I bet you’re quite the charmer, all the ladies must be all over you.” Aleki blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really grandad,” he said, “Most college girls aren’t really interested in me. They’re all older than me.” That and Thomas Jefferson would probably hunt them down, but Martha kept that to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Aleki is just focusing on his studies,” Martha’s father said, “Those grades won’t earn themselves, right son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right haraboji,” Aleki agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure nerd boy’s grades are just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Lauren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren Duan was tall, a trait she’d inherited from her father. She was all legs, perfect for her sport of choice, volleyball. Her dark hair was tied in her usual high ponytail, but she’d swapped out her usual hoodie and leggings for a pair of dark jeans and knit sweaters. She smirked, waltzing across the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there big brain,” she said, plopping down on the couch. She sighed, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Adam?” Lauren rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already over me?” she asked, “Figures you’re more interested in my nerd brother. I guess you guys have to stick together, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauren, that’s enough,” Nick said, turning to face his daughter. She raised her hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever man,” she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Nick looked at Martha apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I hear the Williams family?” Andrew arrived in the living room, his arm wrapped around Sophie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Andrew,” George said good-naturedly, “How was your flight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and short as always,” Andrew said easily, “Traffic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too awful,” George said, “How are you, Sophie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” she said, smiling, “Excited to eat though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did some say eat?” Martha’s mother entered the living room. “I hope I’m not keeping you too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not halmoni,” Aleki said, “But I am excited. You know how much I miss your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t miss my food as much if you visited more!” Martha’s mother scolded, “You’re all so busy all the time!” Despite her angry words, Martha’s mother was smiling. She walked up to Aleki and hugged him tightly before moving on George and then Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve all gotten so thin,” she turned to Martha, “Are you feeding your boys?” Martha’s mother was very traditional, a believer that women were supposed to provide in the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Aleki’s been living in the dorms,” Martha said, “So he’s been eating with his dorm mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been quite busy,” George admitted, “By no fault of Martha’s though Ara, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I’ll have to fix that, for all of you,” she announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halmoni do you have any lean protein?” Lauren asked, not looking up from her phone, “Like chicken breast or something?” Martha’s mother looked affronted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask Lauren?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on this diet for my volleyball team,” she explained, “My coach is kind of strict about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can forget about your diet for one night,” Nicolas said, “It’s Thanksgiving.” Lauren looked ready to fight but Nicolas levelled her with a strict look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever,” she muttered, “I know you don’t care about volleyball anyways.” Nicolas’s nostrils flared but he let the topic drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the kitchen with me,” Martha’s mother said, “Very promising cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Sophie asked, clearly hoping to change the subject. Martha’s mother nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A natural with a knife,” she said happily. “You know-”  A knock at the door interrupted her, making Martha’s mother frown. “That’s strange, everyone is here.” Beside her, Martha saw George pale a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” she volunteered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha wait,” George said, grabbing her arm, “I can get it.” He was worried, she could tell.  His hands were shaking around her arm, his eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, George,” Martha said, looking at him strangely, “I can do it. I’m a big girl.” His eyes were desperate but he let her go. She walked out of the living room and back towards the front foyer. The knocking at the door continued, getting more frantic. Martha frowned, peering through the window. There was a man, a white guy maybe in his early thirties. He had dark brown hair and crazed brown eyes. She opened the door a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see Alexander Hamilton.” Martha’s heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She swallowed, attempting to cover any outward reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, are you lost?” she asked, “Are you looking for Secretary Hamilton’s grave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I- I’m looking for Hamilton, he’s here, I know he is!” As the man spoke his movements got more frantic, he started waving around his hands anxiously. “Please, let me inside. My name's James, I need to talk to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave,” Martha said firmly. “We are having a family dinner. You are not welcome here.” The stranger sneered at her, grabbing the door handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me in!” The stranger pulled on the door, attempting to push his way in. Martha grunted, using all her weight to keep the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George!” she shouted, “George, help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger put their feet on the base of the door, using his weight to pry the door a little further. Thankfully, George appeared behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me!” she hissed. He nodded, rushing to her side. He placed his hands on the door and using their combined weight they were able to shut the door. Martha huffed, deadbolting the door. Through the window she could see the stranger scowling, flipping off the door as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Andrew rushed to the foyer, looking between the two of them, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a man at the door,” Martha said, “He was asking for- doesn’t matter, but he was pulling at the door, trying to get inside.” George sent her a worried look. She waved him off. He raised an eyebrow, telling her that they’d be talking about this later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking weirdo,” Nick said, joining them in the front of the house, “Jesus, are you okay Mattie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” she said, smoothing her shirt, “Let’s get back to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Andrew asked, concerned, “Do you want to take a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Andy,” she insisted, “Let’s not keep mom waiting." Her brothers both looked at her concerned but walked back towards the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” George placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Martha hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” she said, “He was just another run of the mill crazy person. He was probably on drugs.” George didn’t look so sure. He was shaking, just like he was before she answered the door. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just worry,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you’re not telling me, George?” He hesitated, telling Martha all she needed to know. “We’re talking about this later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” George agreed, “It can wait until we get home.” Martha sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get back to dinner.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little break from the washingtons and the answer to some questions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>elle &amp; lin.h</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Private Chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>hey how’s your thanksgiving going?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>eh you know same old same old</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>i mean as a foster kid it’s not really a family dinner so whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>oh really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>that sucks im so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>dont worry about it im used to it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>well if you want to get out of there we can hang out? im free tomorrow there’s this place ive been meaning to check out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>oh really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>that would be nice actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>elle: </b>
  <span>great i’ll send you the address!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lin.h: </b>
  <span>sounds good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle wouldn’t say she had a plan per se, but she had a vague idea. Even though she had an alternative motive, she hadn’t been lying to Lin when she said she’d been meaning to visit. As she approached the building it felt like the breath had been stolen from her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamilton Grange was as beautiful as she remembered. It’s inviting yellow walls, grand porches and large windows were admittedly modernized and slightly different but similar enough to bring a smile to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hamilton Grange?” Elle jumped in surprise before turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin,” she said, “God, you scared me. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said apologetically, “Didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Elle sighed, “But, uh, yes. Hamilton Grange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense that you wanted to check it out,” Lin said, nodding, “But you really haven’t been here before?” Elle shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” she admitted, “I don’t know why. I grew up in the city, I just couldn’t. It didn’t feel right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why now?” Lin asked curiously, “What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this year I’ve met more people from my past life,” she said, “It just feels right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad I can be here,” Lin said, “For emotional support and all that.” Elle smiled, grabbing Lin’s hand. They walked together to the front porch, where a small tour group had gathered. Admittedly it was a little strange. Elle knew more about this house than some tour guide ever could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone,” the guide was a middle-aged woman, probably in her late thirties. She was dressed in the attire of the time. Not quite the high-class wear  Elle had worn, but more like the middle-class women, she would pass when she walked in town. “Welcome to the Hamilton Grange. Today I’m going to take you through the summer home of founding father Alexander Hamilton and his wife and eight children.” The tour guide began the walk into the Grange. Their front parlour was different. The coat hangers were gone and a bust of Alexander front and center. It captured his handsome face beautifully. Aristocratic cheekbones, piercing eyes, strong nose, everything that she had fallen in love with. She smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bust wasn’t there before,” she muttered, leaning closer to Lin, “Not Alexander’s style. He kept it in a smaller room, upstairs.” Lin laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be a little creepy,” he muttered back, “Having a bust of your head in your front entrance.” Elle nodded, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lin rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was expensive,” she muttered, “A quarter of his yearly salary. Of course, like most things, it sparked a fight with Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be surprised?” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no,” she said, “Those two fought like cats and dogs, over anything and anything.” She sighed. “Mind you, Jefferson was nice enough to hunt down Burr after he tried to flee the country. Maybe a last-ditch attempt at making peace between the two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the right, we have where the kitchen used to be and where our gift shop currently resides,” the guide continued, “We will come back here later. For now, let’s move into the parlour.” The group moved forward. Alexander’s favourite green decorated the furniture and carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really liked green, huh?” Lin muttered. Elle nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until you see his office,” she responded, “You’ve seen nothing yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Hamilton's living room,” the tour guide said, “Take a moment to look around. This was where one of our founding families spent most of their time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is familiar,” Lin muttered, “I feel like I’ve been here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Elle asked in false surprise, “Maybe you visited, you were alive in the 1800s right? Alexander occasionally held meetings here.” she hummed, looking around. Apparently, sometime in the past two centuries, someone had added portraits of the two of them. She told as much to Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This George Washington portrait is a replica of the one Alexander Hamilton was gifted by Gilbert Stewart during his time as Secretary of the Treasury,” the tour guide explained, “Many believe Washington acted as a surrogate father to the orphaned Hamilton. Stewart thought it only right to gift it to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander hung that himself,” Elle whispered, “As soon as we moved in.” Lin hummed, looking around before landing on the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a unique piano,” he said, “Were there others like it?” Eliza shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an original piece, a gift to my daughter Angelica,” she said “My sister, her namesake, gave it to her. It’s one of a kind.” Lin frowned, rubbing his temple with his finger. She frowned in concern. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he muttered, “Just a little headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where the Hamilton’s would come to get away from the city,” the guide said, “Think of it as the Hamptons of its time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luxurious,” Lin whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move into the next room,” the guide said, “The Hamilton dining room.” Elle and Lin followed the group. The room was painted the same soft yellow as the first, the table was set for a family dinner with seven place settings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As some of you may notice there are seven place settings at this table,” the guide said, “You might find this strange since Hamilton and his wife Eliza had eight children.” Elle looked down. “Unfortunately, their eldest son, Philip was killed in a duel before their youngest, appropriately named Philip the second, was born.” It squeezed Eliza’s heart. There had never been a dinner with all eight of her children present. Next to her, Lin hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she whispered. He winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head is killing me,” he said, “Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go if you want,” she whispered, “If your head is really bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, “I want to finish the tour.” Elle didn’t respond, instead, squeezing his hand in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move on to the next room on the first floor,” the guide said, “Hamilton’s study.” Upon entrance, Elle nearly broke out into laughter. This was supposed to be her husband's study? It was so… clean. Alexander had a chaotic work process, most of the time he could be found drowning in different papers, discarded drafts of his work. They’d spent too much money on parchment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so green,” Lin muttered. “Jesus. You weren’t lying earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was his favourite colour,” Elle said, “The colour of money.” Lin cracked a small smile. “It was expensive too, green was not easy to come by. Not a lot of people knew how to make it and the ingredients were expensive.” Even back then, Elle had never been a fan of the bright green colour. Alexander had insisted, and since it was his office Elle had let him have it. It was a little painful to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see here we have a replica of his lap desk,” the guide said, “It’s specifically a replica of the one he wrote most of the Federalist papers on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something?” Elle whispered, “I hated that thing. So did the children. They all whined and complained the minute he pulled it out, because when he did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That meant it was time for work,” Lin said, finishing her sentence, “And work meant he went away.” Elle nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander was a good father,” Elle whispered, “He loved his children, really. I think that’s something a lot of people get wrong, that he loved his work more than he loved his family.” She looked down and took a deep breath. “It’s not true. He worked because he loved us, he wanted to make sure that when he was gone we had a platform, that we had influence. He didn’t want to be like his father. Leave and give us nothing.” Lin wrapped his arm around Elle’s body, holding her closer. Elle took a steadying breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think part of him knew he wouldn’t be around forever,” she said, “That’s why he was always working. He didn’t know how much time he had left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like he was living on borrowed time,” Lin muttered. Elle nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to get emotional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay,” he replied, “I get it. I expected you to be emotional. This was ou- your family home.” She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn’t miss his small verbal flub remind her of why she had come here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say our?” Lin froze, his eyes widening like deer in the headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lin said, “This is, was, your house Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Lin,” she whispered, “You can tell me anything.” Lin hesitated, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we wait until we get outside?” he asked, “Just until we’ve got a little more privacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Elle said, “But then you talk to me… about whatever this is. Okay?” Lin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we have five pieces of Alexander Hamilton’s book collection,” the tour guide said, pointing to a small pile of novels on a dark wooden table. “Hamilton was an incredibly eloquent man, a real child genius who began reading classics such as Shakespeare at as young as twelve years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander had thousands of books,” Elle muttered in an attempt to lighten the mood, “His collection was extensive, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ve ever read a thousand books,” Lin said, “I mean, I read, but not that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one did,” Elle agreed, “Except maybe Jefferson. The two of them were cut from the same cloth. Perfect intellectual matches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately this is where our tour comes to an end,” the guide said, “As the second floor is closed, this is all of the house that we can go through. If you’d like, you may continue to our gift shop. If not, do have a good day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” said another tour attendant, “Why is upstairs closed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have enough evidence to  make it historically accurate,” the tour guide explained, “Because Hamilton only lived here for a short time it’s hard to determine whose room was who’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help with that,” Elle muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should come back sometime,” Lin suggested, “I’m sure you could be a good help.” Elle hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to the gift shop?” Elle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Lin said, “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Elle said, “Let’s just head out?” Lin agreed, taking the lead out into the cold New York outdoors. They stumbled out to the front of the house. the next tour group was waiting at the front of the house. The walked out of the way, to a small bench near the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in the house,” Elle said, sitting down, “What happened there? I know that wasn’t just you misspeaking.” Lin took a deep breath, taking a second to respond. He looked back towards the house before refocusing on Elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we walked in my head, it started hurting, you know, the way it hurts when I start to remember something,” Lin said, “It was different this time though. It wasn’t a singular sharp pain. It was a steady ache. As we walked through the house, learning more about the Hamiltons and their family life, it built up. And you. Elle, when you talked about your life, and- and your husband. You were talking about how he was a good family man, a good dad.” He took a deep breath. “And you’re right, he was a good father. He did love us.” As she processed Philip’s words the gears started turning in Elle’s head. She gasped, the breath caught in her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip.” Lin cracked a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ma.” She sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around her son.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and the answer to the comment's section's questions is here! hope u enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bit of a shorter one here sorry all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <em>
        <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>angel.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span> &amp; </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>C.C:  </b><a href="mailto:linhernandez@gmail.com"><span>linhernandez@gmail.com</span></a> </p>
  <p>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>elle.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SUBJECT: </b>
    <span>Lin Hernandez</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Hello people,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I told you Lin wasn’t Alexander. I took him to the Hamilton Grange today. I figured, if he was Alexander he’d have a reaction, of course, this didn’t happen. I’ve copied him on this email if you want to say hi to Philip. That’s all I have to say, so I hope the rest of you are having a good Thanksgiving break.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I told you so,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Elle/Eliza</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George Washington you have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha crossed her arms in front of her chest. Aleki was already upstairs, hopefully still sleeping. After a long day with their family, they’d finally gone home at the late hour. The sun had gone down hours ago. Aleki had drifted to sleep in the car and the two Washington’s couldn’t bring themselves to wake him up. This led to George carrying the boy bridal style into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family dinners were exhausting, so it wasn’t too surprising when Aleki fell asleep. Even after the visit from the mysterious James they’d managed to have a relatively normal family dinner. That doesn’t mean, however, that she’d forgotten about it. Her husband sighed, sitting on their couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” Martha rolled her eyes in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that,” she said, “But you need to tell me what’s going here. Did you know that man from my parent’s house? Did you know that he was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t know him,” George said. Martha raised an unbelieving eyebrow. “Really!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Martha said, “If I believe you, which I’m not saying I do, why were you so worried when I went to open the door?” George hesitated, avoiding eye contact. “George. You need to talk to me. We’re partners, okay? Not just romantically. We’re life partners, we work together, okay? So please, tell me what’s bothering you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha sat down next to George, resting her hand on his knee. For a second George didn’t say anything. He avoided her gaze, looking forward, past her. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, have good news and bad news,” George said, swallowing. Martha raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they at all related?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hear the good news first?” George sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” George began, “Do you remember, a couple of weeks ago, that boy came over to the house? His name was Lin?” Martha furrowed her eyebrows together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, “Aleki was helping him with a school application?” George nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Laurens, Elizabeth and Angelica met him at a party a couple of weeks before,” he said. “They said there was something familiar about him, something Hamilton, about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s impossible,” Martha said in confusion, “Aleki is Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there,” George said, holding up a hand to pause her train of thought. “They talked to him, part of the reason Eliza asked Aleki to help him with his essay to get to know him better.” He sighed. “Also, so I could invite him to my office to talk to him in private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you guys find?” Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Laurens, Angelica and I were almost convinced that Lin was some other form of Alexander,” George said, “Eliza wasn’t too sure. Earlier today, I got an email from her.  She and Lin took a visit to Hamilton Grange. Turns out there's a reason Lin reminded us so much of Alexander, he was Philip, Eliza and Alexander’s eldest son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a sweet boy,” Martha said, “I remember how destroyed the family was when he died. How destroyed Alexander was. He fell into a deep depression, honestly, I don’t know if he ever recovered from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine,” George said, “That boy was Alexander's pride and joy. I remember the day he was born, Alexander was so nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Martha agreed, “He was scared he wasn’t going to be a good father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told him that he had nothing to worry about,” George said, smiling slightly, “That he was going to be a great father.” Martha smiled for a second, letting herself reminisce for a second. She sighed, refocusing on the topic at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this was the good news?” Martha asked, “Not that this isn’t good news, but how is this related to the bad news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, two days ago, I got an email,” George said, “It was from some anonymous email, talking about the speech I gave at the professor’s Thanksgiving dinner.” George paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the email say, George?” Martha asked. She reached out for his hand, grasping it in her own. She squeezed it reassuringly. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a threat,” he said, “He was saying that- that if I didn’t stop my reincarnation plan, that he’d find Aleki- that he’d hurt him.” Martha couldn’t bring herself to speak. “I did what I thought was best, I sent the email to the dean. I told him Aleki wouldn’t be going back to school, not until it was safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to tell me?” she asked, “Or-or even Aleki? George, this is our family.” She was tearing up, “God! George this is serious!” She buried her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I thought was best!” George said, “Martha, God, I- I know how it sounds, okay? But I just wanted all of us to be safe. To, to protect us. I was going to tell you, I promise! I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me George?” she asked softly, attempting to keep her voice level, “When?” George sighed, running a hand over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once the holiday break was over,” he admitted softly, “I figured, if I could keep you two safe, inside the house, they couldn’t touch either of you. I didn’t want to worry you, I at least wanted the two of you to enjoy the break. Once it was over, then, I thought we could tackle it together.” Marth took a deep breath and rested her head on George’s soldier. “I just wanted the two of you to enjoy the holiday, without having to worry. A sort of the last hurrah before I told Aleki that he couldn’t go back to school when the break ends.” Martha sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not happy about this,” she muttered, “We don’t keep secrets from each other. We promised that to each other, okay? We’re partners, life partners. We work together. If there’s a problem we’ll work through it together, especially concerning our son.” George nodded, wrapping his arm around Martha, holding her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, “I’m sorry Martha. No more secrets?” She sighed, relaxing into her husband’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more secrets. Ever, okay?” She snuggled into her husband’s warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever,” George agreed. They sat there in silence, relaxing in each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the stairs creaked. She craned her head back towards the staircase. Aleki was walking down slowly, his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. He was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey?” she asked, “Are you okay?’ She frowned in concern. Aleki was gripping the staircase’s handrail in a vice grip, his knuckles were white from the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream,” he muttered, “I’m fine, I just, I just need a glass of water.” Martha shrugged George’s arms off of her, getting up from her position on the couch. She stretched and walked towards the staircase to join her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked, concerned, “Are you feeling okay?” Aleki’s face was flushed, he was sweating, unusual for him. He normally got cold very easily, not the other way around. Aleki wore sweaters year-round, even during New York’s sweaty summer months. To see him sweating, this affected by heat was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said, shrugging off her concern,  “Just… thirsty.” She frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you something,” she offered, “Come to the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, her son complied without complaint. He followed her down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Aleki slipped into one of the counter’s bar seats, resting his head in his hands. Martha squeezed his shoulder as she passed him. She sighed, deciding to make some hot chocolate for the three of them. It was their family’s comfort food. She grabbed three mugs from the lowest shelf in the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make hot chocolate?” George asked, walking into the room, “If so, I want in.” Martha smiled at the sense of normalcy. This was what she needed after such a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already got you a mug,” she said, smiling. She brought out a saucepan, milk, sugar and some small chocolate chips. She fell into a simple pattern. She turned on the burner, heating up the milk. She slowly whisked in the other ingredients. Once she finished, she poured them into three separate mugs, sprinkling cinnamon on top. She passed one to Aleki while sliding the other to George, who stood on the other side of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, “Drink up, the two of you. It’s been a long day.” The two complied, George gulping down the liquid, while Aleki sipped slowly. George leaned on the counter, resting his weight on his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay, son?” George asked, “You don’t look too good.” Aleki shrugged, looking down into his hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I ate too many pieces of beef,” he admitted, “I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning.” Martha frowned at the excuse. It was unlike Aleki to avoid the subject. She and George exchanged a concerned look. Aleki caught it, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that, please?” he asked, “Both of you worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t help but worry,” George said, “It’s our job as parents.” Martha smiled at her husband softly for the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we’re not going to worry about you who will?” Martha asked rhetorically. Aleki rolled his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so sappy,” he said sipping his hot chocolate. Martha smiled, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. George smiled at the two of them, joining them on the other side of the counter. He wrapped one of his arms around Aleki and Martha, pulling the two of them closer. Martha sighed in content. Aleki rested his head on Martha’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He and Martha had gone on a quick errand run, leaving Aleki alone in the house for the past couple of hours. Aleki hadn’t been feeling well for the past couple of days, opting to hide out in his room for the rest of the holiday. George and Martha had confiscated his laptop though, just as an extra precaution. They wanted to make sure Aleki was feeling a hundred percent once he started working again since his work habits were... less than healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go check on Aleki?” Martha asked, following him into the kitchen, “I left him with a bowl of soup and orange juice. Can you make sure he finished it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” George said, “Do you want me to help you put away the groceries first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I got it,” Martha said, shrugging. “Actually, could you bring him this yogurt?” She passed him a cup of yogurt and a spoon. “He asked for it before we left. Can you see if he'll eat it? Just if he's up to it.” George took it from her hands easily. "I left him a bowl of soup and orange juice this morning, do make sure he had those. I'm worried he'll get dehydrated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, nodding, “I’ll give you an update when I come back down.” Martha gave him a thumbs-up as she started putting away their groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Martha smiled and George walked towards the staircase. He sighed, walking up slowly. He walked down the hallway and up to Aleki’s door, knocking softly on the dark wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki?” he asked, “Can I come in?” George paused waiting for a response. When Aleki didn’t answer he gave the last warning. “I’m coming in.” George opened the door slowly, entering the room apprehensively. Aleki was laying down in the bed, tucked under the sheets. A tray with a full glass of orange juice and a bowl of soup was left on his bedside table, presumably the one Martha had left for him this morning. Unfortunately, they looked untouched. George put aside the yogurt he’d brought with him on the tray, next to a small bottle of Tylenol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly, even though he hadn’t responded to George’s question, Aleki’s eyes were wide open. Dark bruises had made their way under his eyes. His face was pale, almost grey except for his cheeks, which glowed a splotchy red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki?” he asked, “Are you okay, son?”  Aleki didn’t answer, his intelligent eyes were blank, staring at the wall across from him. As George moved closer to his son’s bedside he could see him shaking beneath the sheets, a shining layer of sweat was on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Notcha son," Aleki mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George froze. It was strange how one sentence could send chills running down his spine. The familiarity of this sentence was like a stake in the heart. He hadn’t heard it in a while, but the familiar pain of his son’s rejection stung as much as it had during the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” George said, wincing. He decided that questioning could wait until his son was feeling better. Until then, George had to focus on getting his son back to a normal temperature. “Did you take your medicine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Med’cine?” Aleki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “I don’ need medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick, Aleki,” George said, kneeling next to his bedside, “Remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ not sick,” Aleki insisted, “Don’ need medicine.” His eyes were slightly panicked, and the rest of his body shook with panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do,” George said, “You have a fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I h’ve a fever?” George sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M I going to be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, son,” George said soothingly. Aleki nodded his head, in a sort of trance-like state, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need to take your medicine. I’m going to go get it for you.” George sighed, and stood up to exit the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, don’t go! Pl’se, don’t go!” Aleki said, his breaths coming out rapidly, his words were slurred. “Pl’se, don’ leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll only be a moment,” George said, trying to comfort his ailing son, “I’m just going downstairs. I’ll return quickly.” Aleki had wrapped his fingers around George's forearm, gripping it tightly. His hands were uncomfortably warm, worrying George further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’ wan’ to be alone.” Aleki’s voice was small, scared. George sighed in defeat. He took a seat on the side of Aleki’s bed. He reached out slowly, making his movements clear and deliberate, stroking his son’s head of sweaty curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I won’t leave, okay?” he said, “I promise, you won’t be alone son. I won't leave you.” Thankfully, this seemed to calm Aleki significantly, who let his eyes flutter to a close. George grabbed the pill bottle from the side table, opening it and sliding two of the small blue capsules into the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is worried about you y'know. She wanted you to eat your soup and drink your juice.” George said, softly, “But now that's I'm here I’ll stay right here, next to you and you can eat it, okay? How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki blinked owlishly, tilting his head to the side in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mot’er?” Aleki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," George said, softly, "Do you want me to ask her to come upstairs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No!" Aleki said suddenly, fear creeping into his voice, "You need to give med’cine to her. I fear she caught it from me.” Aleki trailed off sadly. George was horrified. What had the fever done to his son’s brain? Martha was fine, he'd seen her only a couple of hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, Martha is fine,” George said, confused. What was Aleki talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my mother!” Aleki insisted, “She’s sick. I- I think that I gave it to her. I fear I’ve killed her.” He grabbed George’s arm, squeezing it frantically. His eyes were wild, desperate. His expression would haunt George for years to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, your mother is not here,” George said hesitantly. Had the fever made Aleki think he was back in the Caribbean? “You’re in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Aleki insisted, “My mamá, she’s sick! Gen’ral, you must give her the med’cine, pl’se.” George froze. Aleki had called him General. This, on top of son moment, were two too many coincidences to truly be a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton?” George asked hesitantly. His son’s feverish eyes focused a little more, losing some of their trance-like properties. George’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gen’ral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will take this medicine,” he said, “That’s an order.” Hamilton would never disobey a direct military order, not from the General. Hopefully, this would translate to his health as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My m’ther?” Aleki asked, hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will bring her the rest myself,” he lied, stroking the young boy’s hair reassuringly. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Aleki, or was it, Alexander? Either way, the boy opened his mouth, allowing George to place the two small tablets on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” George said, passing a glass of orange juice to his feverish son, “Drink.” Aleki complied, gulping down a mouthful of juice and washing down the pills. Aleki sighed, leaning back into the pillows. He looked at George, gazing at him with hazy unfocused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gen’ral,” Aleki mumbled before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rested a hand on Aleki’s forehead, frowning at the heat radiating off of his son. This fever had done something, changed something. Was Aleki, after all this time, finally remembering his past life? But why now, why like this? He frowned, and stood up, leaving the room quietly and walking back down the stairs where he found Martha waiting for him. She was standing at the kitchen counter sipping from a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,” George said, “He called me General. Objected when I called him son.” Martha’s jaw dropped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s remembering?” George nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem so,” he said, “But it’s strange, it’s not the normal process. He’s referring to me like I’m still Washington, not George Williams who used to be Washington. It’s like he’s confused about what life he’s in.” He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Martha agreed, “That’s not normal. Should we call a doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should,” Washington said, “I mean, this must be a side effect of his memory sickness, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would make sense,” Martha said, nodding, “I’ll call a doctor, maybe we can get a house call. I don't feel comfortable with moving him in this state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be a good idea,” George said, “I’m worried about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both are,” Martha said, “But he’ll be fine.” George wasn’t so sure but didn’t voice any objection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go back upstairs,” George said, “I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Martha hummed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead before going back upstairs to Aleki’s room. His son was still asleep, but he was mumbling something quietly. As he walked forward, he realized the words weren’t in English, but some other language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, George was extremely monolingual. Instead of dwelling on words that he couldn’t understand, he took a seat on Aleki’s bedside. He sat there in relative silence, the only noise was various mumblings in probably five different languages. Soon enough, Martha joined him, opening the door quietly. She peeked in with two glasses of water in hand. She passed one to George, who accepted it gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same,” George said, “His temperature hasn’t increased, which I’m taking as a win.” Martha hummed, taking a seat next to him on the floor. She frowned, sipping from her water. She leaned forward, closer to Aleki's mouth as if she was listening for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he speaking Danish?” George shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki doesn’t know Danish,” Martha mumbled, “Did he start learning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” George said, “But I do know someone who knew Danish.” Martha sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” she said, “Hamilton?” George nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do it often, but it was awfully useful when we worked together,” he said. Martha rested her head against his leg. George took a sip from his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called a doctor,” she said, “One specializing in reincarnation. He said he’d make a house call.” George sighed in relief. A doctor was good. Hopefully, they'd be able to give them a sense of what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is he coming?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he can make it tomorrow, at ten,” she said, “Until then he recommended we just keep an eye on him. Keep him hydrated, the usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did he tell you what he thinks the issue is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He agrees with you about the memory sickness,” Martha said, “He suspects that Aleki’s case has worsened. He says it’s good that he recognized you for your past life though. In worse cases, he wouldn’t realize who you were. You’d just be a stranger to him.” George winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be worse,” he agreed, “There’s the whole skin colour debacle as well. At least Alexander never had the same level of prejudice that I and some of the others did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine some of the others would have a bit of a crisis,” Martha agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose there’s nothing we can do now, but wait,’ George said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hope,” Martha added, “That Alexander doesn’t erase Aleki.” George hadn’t even thought about that. Was Alexander’s return really worth losing Aleki completely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he agreed, wincing, “That too.” Martha seemed to sense his hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand, “It’s going to be okay. Aleki’s strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he mumbled, “I don’t know. I can’t help but worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s okay,” Martha said, “It’s natural to worry. But you just have to have faith that it’s all going to work out for the better, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he agreed, squeezing her hand, “Yeah.” She smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get through this together,” she said. “I love you, George.” He softened, looking down at his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Martha.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another short one im sorry but there is.a lot to un pack here hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>juan.rodriguez@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:hercules.morgan@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>hercules.morgan@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <span>, </span>
    <a href="mailto:paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>paul-gilbert.lafayette@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>tim.jones@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:elle.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>elle.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span> &amp; </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:angel.scott@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>angel.scott@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <br/>
    <b>C.C: </b>
    <a href="mailto:martha.william@williamslaw.com">
      <em>
        <span>martha.william@williamslaw.com</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <br/>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <em>
        <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <br/>
    <b>SUBJECT:</b>
    <span> Aleki </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Students,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Recently, Aleki has taken ill. According to the doctor that Martha and I brought in he’s suffering from some sort of heightened form of his memory sickness. This isn’t the worst part, when Marths and I were caring for him he would refer to me as “General” or “Excellency” and Martha as “Missus Washington.” The doctor believes the memory sickness has caused him to fall back into his Hamilton mind set. Because of this, instead of all of us where our multiple lives live together, he is being forced back.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>We will keep you updated.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Martha and George</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Aaron had enjoyed the weekend with his family he had been a little anxious to return to the dorms. Family could be overwhelming, and the silence of his dorm was a nice change in scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, at least, the idea of silence, because Thomas Jefferson was currently having a little bit of a fit in the main room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson, could you please calm down for two seconds to tell me what's wrong?” Aaron asked exasperatedly, “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck should I tell you, Burr,” Thomas asked, “This is the one thing I know for a fact that you don’t give a shit about.” Thomas was a bit of a mess. His normally well-groomed hair was frizzy, his eyes were red, presumably from crying, and bags to rival Hamilton’s had made their way under his eyes. Burr rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Thomas?” Burr said, “My whole thing was that I both give a shit about everything and nothing all at the same time. Hamilton made that quite clear.” Thomas laughed bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Burr, if you are so desperate to know,” Thomas spat, “Aleki is sick. His memory sickness has taken a turn for the worse.” Aaron winced. Maybe he’d been a little harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Thomas,” he said “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not even the worst part!” Thomas interrupted, “Because when he talked to Washington, he didn’t see his dad, but he saw his General! Do you even know what that means for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that my boyfriend is sick and if I go to comfort him, or even just to see him, he’ll hate the fact that I’m there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Thomas, really,” Aaron said, “If it’s any consolation I’d say he’d probably hate me more than you.” Thomas sighed, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Thomas said defeatedly. He rested his head in his arms and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. Aaron sighed. Maybe the dorm wouldn’t be the place where he could get some much-needed silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back into his room deciding to get changed and ready for the day. He took off his pyjamas and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and a button-up that wasn’t too wrinkly. He threw the two of them on and after a quick glance in the mirror decided that he looked sufficient. He grabbed a light jacket and threw it on, the winter chill had begun to lower the city’s temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and walked back out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Thomas was still sitting at the desk. If Aaron listened closely he was pretty sure he could hear soft sobs. As he passed him Aaron pat his shoulder sympathetically before walking out of the dorm. As he turned around to lock the door, strangely, there was a note taped on. It just looked like some lined paper someone had ripped out of a notebook with a small paragraph scribbled on in a blue pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jefferson,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s imperative to me that you understand that I must talk to Alexander. I cannot disclose the exact reason why in this letter, but, if you want to know, meet me at the library in the non-fiction section at three o’clock today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James Todd</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The note was signed with today’s date. Aaron hesitated. Should he show this to Thomas? His mind flashed back to his dorm mate sitting in the front room. Whatever this man wanted, Thomas was too fragile for it. Aaron ripped the note of the door and slipped it into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the dorm hallway, walking down the stairs to the main campus area. He shoved his hands into his pockets in an effort to look casual as he walked. The cool early winter wind sent a chill down his spine. The leaves had begun falling off the trees, making small piles around campus. As the winter months approached students stopped lazing around the outdoor area of the campus. Aaron walked towards the large library building, walking up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the building, the heating warming him up. He pulled the note out of his pocket, glancing down at the instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the library in the non-fiction section at three o’clock today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron took a deep breath, following the directory upstairs, to the non-fiction area. As he walked, he glanced at the clock,</span>
  <em>
    <span> 2:45, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fifteen minutes before James Todd, whoever he was, was supposed to meet Thomas. He took a seat at one of the tables, drumming his fingers on the table. Normally, he’d pull out his laptop to work on his paper, but he was feeling too anxious to focus on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The note was ominous. What did this man want with Alexander? As Aaron sat there, he scanned the rest of the library’s occupants. He froze when he spotted a girl approaching him. It was Taylor, the pretty girl he’d gotten coffee with a couple of weeks ago. When she noticed that he’d seen her she waved at him, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Aaron,” she said, smiling, “How has your break been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been, ah, it’s been good,” Aaron said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good!” she said enthusiastically, “Well, my break’s been good, but I’m glad to be back. Oddly enough, I missed the place.” She said this with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” he said, “I needed the peace and quiet. My family can be… quite loud.” Taylor laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that, man,” she said, “Even though I’m an only child, my parents have a lot of siblings who have kids. We all got together for the weekend and believe me, it was super loud.” Aaron cracked a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, glancing at the clock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>2:50. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could afford a couple more minutes talking to Taylor. “I hope you’re feeling up to classes again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I am, actually,” she said, “I kind of missed it, oddly enough.” Aaron hummed in agreement, glancing around the library for any strangers. Taylor looked at her strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Taylor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no-nothing!” Aaron said, “Nothing at all. Why do you ask?” She narrowed her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking around, behind me,” she said, “Are you looking for someone?” Aaron felt the heat rising into his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he denied, “I’m just… chilling in the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” she said suspiciously, “If that’s the case, do you mind if I take a seat next to you?” Aaron hesitated. There was no way he was getting out of this one. Apparently, Taylor caught on because she smiled. “That’s what I thought. Now, spill.” Aaron sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t tell you,” he said, “Honestly, it’s not really my business to tell.” Aaron glanced back at the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>2:55, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was cutting it close. Taylor sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said, “But, you’re texting me about this as soon as you can, capiche?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t have your phone number?” he said, “How am I going to text you?” Taylor rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of a prodigy,” Taylor said jokingly, “I’m giving it to you. Pass me your phone?” Aaron followed her instructions mindlessly, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and passing it to the girl. She smirked at him, typing something into his phone quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” she said, passing him his phone, “I look forward to hearing from you, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he said dumbly. She smiled at him, waving before she turned around, walking out of the library. Aaron found himself smiling slightly before another newcomer caught his eye. He definitely wasn’t a student. He was probably in his mid-thirties, with pale skin and shoulder-length dark brown hair. Aaron took a deep breath, steeling his nerves and walked up to the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he said, “Are you James Todd?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you?” he asked, “I’m busy, man. And unless you can point me in the direction of Thomas Jefferson I’m not interested in talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Thomas is busy,” Aaron lied, “He sent me to meet you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that,” he said, “Look, man. I need to talk to Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jefferson is busy,” Aaron insisted, “Look man, I have the note.” He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. “Look, see? I’m not lying to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Jefferson fill you in?” James asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aaron lied, “He just told me to tell you that you won’t be seeing Alexander. Now, or never. Y’know, since he’s dead.” James groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You people really keep insisting that he’s not back,” James complained, “Really, have I not convinced you a lot that I know that he’s back already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you even want with Hamilton?” he asked, “The man is long dead. I don’t understand why you’ve gone searching for him now. You’re a little late to have unfinished business with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been searching for him because I know that he’s back,” the man said, rolling his eyes, “And he ruined my life! Do I need more of a reason than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Hamilton ruined my life too,” Aaron said, “You don't see me picking a fight with a dead guy, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you could possibly understand what he did to me,” the man spat, “He was an ungrateful piece of shit! Do you know what I did for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir I hate to remind you, but we are in a library,” Aaron hissed. “But Hamilton being ungrateful is hardly the grounds to hunt him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander and I have unfinished business,” James said, “I need to talk to him. Look, okay? I’m not going to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Aaron said dryly, “Look, man, Alexander is dead. Maybe you need to see a therapist, deal with your grief..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not grieving and I'm not fucking deranged,” the man said, “Alexander is alive, he’s back and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to him. Can you at least pass a message along for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Aaron said, “Hamilton is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humour me,” the man said, “It’s a family thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton didn’t have a family,” Aaron said, “At least no family that’d act like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you believe that you really didn’t know Alexander,” James said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I knew Hamilton,” Aaron said, narrowing his eyes. “We worked alongside each other for many years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met during the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound so sure,” James said, “And Hamilton worked with hundreds of people during the war, you couldn’t have been that special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Burr mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, can you just relay the message?” James said, “I don’t care if you think I’m crazy, tell Jefferson for all I care. I don’t want him dead, okay? I just need to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you,” Aaron said, sighing, “But fine. I’ll humour you. What’s your message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him that Junior wants to talk to him,” James said, “And give him my email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you want me to tell anyone about your message you need to stop bothering us,” he said, “I’ll call security and make sure that you can't ever come back on this campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” James lamented, “But just promise me you’ll tell Alexander.” Aaron rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Alexander is dead,” Aaron said, “But I’ll tell Jefferson. If he comes looking for you that’s not my problem, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” James said, “But don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? This is personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you I’m going to tell Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean besides him,” James said, rolling his eyes. Aaron sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re done,” James said, backing off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you’re not going to bother us anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as my message gets passed along,” he said, “And nobody else hears about this except the three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody needs to know,” Aaron agreed. James smiled slyly, before tipping his head and slipping out of the library. Aaron did his best to ignore the overwhelming dread looming over his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry if this is confusing??? it might be??? idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <em>
        <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <br/>
    <b>C.C: </b>
    <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>tim.jones@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
    <br/>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:aaron.burke@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>aaron.burke@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
    <br/>
    <b>SUBJECT: </b>
    <span>James Todd</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Professor,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Even though I am probably the last person you want to talk to, this is crucial information.I thought it would be important to let you know that yesterday, I found a note taped onto the dorm door. I’ve attached it below for you to view. Essentially, it was asking Thomas to meet with the stranger in the university’s library. I went instead, as Thomas wasn’t emotionally available to go to the meeting. When I arrived, he insisted on talking to Alexander, not Aleki, Alexander. He sent me along with the message that “Junior wants to talk to him” and that it was “a family thing.”  Even though I told him repeatedly that Alexander was dead, and that he wasn’t back, he insisted on at least giving me the message.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The man’s name is James Todd and his email is </span>
    <a href="mailto:jamestodd1@gmail.com">
      <span>jamestodd1@gmail.com</span>
    </a>
    <span>. Do with this information what you will. I send my condolences for Aleki’s fever and renewed memory sickness.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aaron Burke</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had fallen into a routine. He and Martha would take shifts at Aleki’s bedside, waking him every four hours to give him his medicine and soothing him when he woke up disoriented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki had shown no sign of getting better. He continued to refer to George as some variation of General, Excellency or Mister President and Martha as Missus or Lady Washington. It broke George’s heart. Aleki and George had built a strong, trusting, father-son relationship, this fever, this sickness had destroyed all of that. Aleki, even at his weakest, held the two of them at an arm's length, resisting their help when he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Marth had initially insisted on continuing to call him Aleki, hoping that the name would anchor him to this life. Unfortunately, these efforts did nothing. Aleki only looked at them in confusion until the couple would finally refer to him as Alexander or Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki blinked lethargically as he lay in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gen’ral Washington?” he slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, son,” George said, wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head h’rts,” he said, “Wh’t’s going on?” George sighed. Another worrying side effect of the fever that Aleki was having trouble remembering that he was sick. More often than not, George would have to explain to him why he wasn’t feeling great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sick, Alexander,” he said, “Here.” He held two pills up to the boy's mouth. He was due for another round of medicine anyway. “Take these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alexander,” George said, “Please. Take these, I promise you that it’ll feel better when you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W’ter?” he slurred, “Can I h’ve some w’ter please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” George muttered, grabbing a glass from the bedside table, “Here, wash them down with this.” Thankfully, his son complied, drinking down the water in large mouthfuls, taking the medication down with it. “Good,” he muttered, “Good, lad.” When speaking to his son George found himself occasionally referring to old speech patterns. Definitely not the worst side effect of this illness, but a rather unexpected one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W’ere’s Betsey?” Aleki mumbled, his eyes barely managing to stay open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betsey?” George asked, confused. “Who are you- oh. Betsey, do you mean Eliza?” Aleki nodded feverishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Betsey fairing well?” Aleki must’ve mustered up all his strength, because he managed to sit up straight, looking George straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” George said, “She’s okay.” Aleki sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he muttered, “C-” he yawned, “Can she come to see me, please?” George hesitated. Aleki had, by no small miracle, noticed and frowned, attempting to sit up straight and levelled him with a lack-lustre glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hes’tating?” he asked, “You said she was doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” George reassured him, “I will do my best to bring her here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’you pr’mise?” George nodded. Aleki smiled in relief, relaxing once more against his pillows. He fell asleep quickly, his breath evening to a steady pace. George placed a hand on his forehead, grimacing when he felt its unwavering heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table, opening Aleki’s mouth and slipping it in discreetly. He paused for a moment, letting the temperature register, before taking it out. He glanced down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>104 Fahrenheit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He frowned. Better, but still not in the range it should be. He sighed, grabbing a moist cool towelette and placed it on his brow. He kissed his son gently on the forehead before standing up and slipping out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door silently and walked down the hall to the lower level of the house. Martha was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch typing fervently on her laptop. Occasionally, she’d pause and furrow her eyebrows together thoughtfully before continuing to type. He walked down the stairs in relative silence before joining her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” he said, placing a hand on her leg, “How’s it going? Is a case giving you trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually,” she said, “A customer is trying to sue my client for libel and it’s a ridiculous claim, really but- you don’t care. Why am I telling you this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay,” he said, “I could use a little distraction right about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, actually,” Martha said, sighing, “That’s why I started working on the case. I’m actually still on break for the next couple of days, but I just needed to focus on something else for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tell me about it,” George said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” she said, waving him off, “I know you don’t like to listen to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, “I’ve had my moment. Tell me about our boy, how’s he doing.” She closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his fever’s gone down to 104,” George said, “But other than that, his conduction is the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still calling you General?” she asked sympathetically. George sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he said, “Still doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry hun,” she said, “I know how much you must be hurting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the only one,” George said, “He’s like that with you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Martha said, “But not nearly to the same level. He’s addressing you with a title, there's a clear divide between the two of you with him as the subordinate. With me, it’s more of a courtesy thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want him to get better,” George said, “We can deal with all of this once his health isn’t hanging in the balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will deal with this,” Martha said, “Alexander was adaptable then and I’m sure he’ll be just as adaptable now. If- if Aleki really is gone, well just have to focus on helping Alexander adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t think like that Martha,” George said, “We can’t afford to think negatively, not when hopeful thinking is all we have left. Aleki is in there, I know it.” Martha looked at him sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George,” she said, “I'm not saying that Aleki is gone. but, we should be prepared should the memory sickness take a turn for the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we can deal with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> it comes,” George insisted, “Emphasis on if. For now, we focus on the present.” Martha sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she said, “I’m sorry if it sounds like I’ve already given up. I haven’t, believe me, but it’s hard to think positively when everything around us just seems so dark.” George sighed, pulling Martha into his arms. He rested his chin on her head, humming quietly as he held her close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said slowly, “Sometimes, when the world is dark, you need to be your own light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his arms, Martha shifted to face him, a smile creeping at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very insightful George,” she said, “Did you come up with that one yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised,” he said, “Do you not think I say insightful things? I’ll have you know that I was President. My whole job was public speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say our whole job was public speaking,” Martha countered, “And you had a very talented group of speechwriters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were very good,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best of the best,” she said, smiling, “Now, did you ask me if I thought that you said insightful things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” George said, “Do you not think that could be a George Williams original?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “You do say insightful things, but they’re not normally positive.” George hummed, considering her words. Of course, she wasn’t wrong, when was she ever? “So,” she said, “Was it a George Williams original?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted, “I paraphrased it from a Stanley Kubrick quote. It was a clue int he crossword this morning.” Marth smiled, slapping his arm playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the quote wasn’t even yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you so offended when I was surprised you said it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just offended you thought I wasn’t insightful,” George said, “I think I’m plenty insightful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, darling,” Martha said, smiling. “Now, did Aleki say anything during his brief stint of consciousness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked for Eliza, his wife,” George said, “Asked if she was safe and if she could come to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you say?” Martha asked curiously, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her she was safe,” he said, “Not exactly the truth, since Elizabeth Hamilton has been long dead for years, but not exactly a lie either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very political of you Mister President,” Martha said, “Very political.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I practically invented walking party lines,” George said, “Mind you, I really hadn’t wanted there to be parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the boys couldn’t help themselves,” Marth muttered, “If only they could see themselves now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running the country would’ve been much easier if they’d been in love the first time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it?” Martha asked, “I still think they would’ve argued, probably would’ve just ended in makeup sex. Also, knowing Alexander he would’ve written a tell-all. Talk about a sex scandal.” George groaned at the mere thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he said, “That would have killed me, faster than that throat infection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so morbid George,” she said, “I don’t know how you can just talk about your death so casually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, honestly I was probably the person the least affected by my death,” George said, “Besides, you know, the part where I died. You get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Martha said, “The whole country mourned you. I missed you so much.” Martha’s voice thickened at the end, George could feel his shirt getting wetter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I left you,” George muttered, “But I’m here now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Martha agreed, sighing. “And it better stay that way, you hear me?” She sniffled, attempting to sound stern. George smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” she muttered. For a moment, they sat there in silence basking in each other’s presence. Martha’s body was a steady warmth against his. It was comforting. Martha cleared her throat, breaking their silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he asked if he could see Eliza?” Martha asked, “What did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did,” George said, sighing, “I told him that she’d be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you going to do that?” Martha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the girl attends Columbia,” he said, “She’s one of the new freshmen. I can email her, I’m sure she’ll come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a compassionate young girl,” Martha said, “From what I remember, at least. Is she the same way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I can tell,” Washington said, “She is. I think that she’ll want to come to see him anyway. I remember she was always a worrier when it came to Alexander’s health. I imagine this will be no different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see her again,” Martha said, “The dear girl and I became quite good friends while you and Alexander worked. It was always nice to have a companion. I was quite annoyed at the two of you when you had that brief falling out during the war, it forced her away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that,” George muttered, “But it all worked out for the best, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Martha sighed, resting her head against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your heartbeat,” she whispered. She turned her head, placing her ear on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” he asked, mumbling. “How does it sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” she mumbled, “It’s my favourite sound in the world.” George smiled at her softly, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elle knocked on the door to Williams’s townhouse apprehensively. George had emailed her earlier that day, asking her to come over. Of course, if Alexander called for her, Eliza would come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Williams townhouse was beautiful, made with sturdy white stone and black detailing. It was on a quiet street, well, as quiet as the streets could get when you lived in the heart of New York City. It sat on a narrow road with clean sidewalks and trees planted within the concrete. The front door was on the top of a small staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women Elle could only assume to be Martha Washington opened the door. She was visibly tired, with deep eyebags bruising her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Washington?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliza,” she said, smiling, “Please, come in. Call me Martha, dear. We’ve known each other long enough. If you insist on formalities call me Miss Williams, it is my name this time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ah, you can call me Elle,” she said, “It is my name this time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Martha said, smiling. “Sit down. we’ve been expecting you.” The interior of the Williams townhouse was just as beautiful as the outside, not that she’d expected anything different, Martha always had good taste. She remembered visiting Mount Vernon, it had always been decorated to the nines, following all of the current trends and styles. Of course, the Washingtons always could afford to, they’d been one of, if not the, richest couple in the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle followed Martha into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked in, she spotted many photographs scattered around the room. In each of them, the Washingtons had their arms wrapped around a smiling Aleki. In some, he was very young, probably under ten. Some others looked like they’d been taken earlier this year. The most recent looking one was a picture of the family in what looked like Disney World, smiling on Main Street USA. She smiled unconsciously. She and her sisters had gone to Disney in Florida semi-regularly, she had some of her favourite memories there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, smiling and sat down on their couch, crossing her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did George tell you?” Martha asked, taking a seat across from her. Martha sipped from a mug that had been resting on the coffee table. “Just so I know how much to fill you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me that Aleki was sick,” she said, “And that he’s not in his right mind, that he thinks he’s back in his first life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Martha said, nodding. “Poor thing is confused every time he wakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, well, that he asked to see me,” she said, “Well, not me, exactly, but Eliza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Martha said, “But, ah, just to warn you in advance. He won’t see you as Elle but as his wife. I just want you to be prepared emotionally for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, George told me about that,” Elle said, “And I’m ready. I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s really taken a toll on George,” she said softly, “He’s just in our bedroom now, taking a nap. But you know despite how close Alexander and George were, Alexander had avoided any attempts at familiarity.” Eliza nodded, frowning. “But Aleki and George are very close. I think returning to their non-familial nature so suddenly is really hurting George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful,” Eliza muttered, “Well, it’s good that he’s resting now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it,” Martha agreed, sighing. “Thank you for doing this dear, really. We really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, smiling, “I- Alexander needs me. And so I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are too kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do my best.” Martha smiled softly and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “You can follow me upstairs to his room.” Martha stood up, walking towards the staircase. Elle followed quietly, walking up the well-polished stairs. The walls were lined with framed photographs of the family in various locations. One was in Paris in front of the Eiffel table, another somewhere that looked like Hawaii. It reminded her of the pho she’d seen in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to travel?” Elle mumbled, pointing at the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Martha said, pausing in her ascent on one of the photos. She smiled softly, tracing the frame of the nearest photo with her finger. “We do. George and I, we make a lot of money, and we think that travelling, by far, is one of money’s greatest uses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents like to travel,” she said, “It was always hard, though, they were quite busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” she said, “It’s hard with George and me. Even though he’s free in the summer it’s tough to get the time off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you do?” Elle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lawyer,” she said, “Mostly corporate.” Martha restarted her ascent walking up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle hummed continuing her walk up the stairs. There were four rooms. Two of the doors were slightly opened. the first revealing a bathroom and the second a study. This led Elle to assume that the other two must be the bedrooms. Martha led her to the last door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” she said, “He’s in there. Feel free to wake him up. His medicine is on the bedside table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Martha,” she said, smiling. Her hand was resting on the door handle, the metal cold in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” she insisted, “You didn’t need to do this for us, but you did. George and I really appreciate this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Martha said, sighing, “I’ll leave you to it. Take as much time as you need.” She turned around, walking back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza smiled slightly before twisting the door handle quietly. She opened the door slowly, as to not disturb Aleki, just in case he was still asleep. She walked into the bedroom, walking cautiously. Aleki was laying in the bed, his hair spread on his pillow like a halo. He was sleeping, his chest rising slowly but steadily. His normally tan face was pale, except for the two blotchy red spots staining his cheeks. If she looked closely she could see a thin layer of sweat on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached him hesitantly before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand. It was warm to the touch, uncomfortably so. She grimaced in worry, bringing her hand to his forehead. It was worryingly warm. She grabbed one of the clean towels on the bedside table, dipping it some cool water. She rang out the excess water before beginning to dab it on his forehead. As she did Aleki blinked, his eyes opening. She paused in her action, placing it back on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” she said, smiling, “How are you feeling?” He blinked slowly, as if refocusing on the world around him. When his eyes landed on her, his face broke into a small unsure smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet’sy?” he slurred, “S that you?” Eliza’s heart sang. She suddenly realized that for the first time in over two hundred years she was speaking to her husband. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn’t help but get emotional. She took a deep breath, hoping to steady her voice before she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me, Alexander,” she said, smiling, “I heard you haven’t been feeling great.” In a very Alexander like manner, Aleki frowned and attempted to sit up in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘ow d’you get here?” Aleki asked, “I th’ught you were at home, with the children?” At his mention of their children, Elle felt her smile falter. She quickly recovered, plastering on what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pro- Mister Washington,” she said, correcting herself mid-sentence, “He told me you weren’t feeling well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alrigh’,” he lied, shrugging. “‘M okay. I feel gr’at. Why aren’t I at home, with you?” Elle hesitated, trying to think up a believable answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want you to infect the children, do we?” she said, stroking his hair softly, “Besides, aren’t the Washingtons taking such good care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Aleki said, “The Gen’ral still insists on calling me his son. ‘M not his son.” He pouted adorably, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Elle laughed wetly, this was reminding her of their bedtime conversations. The only difference was that this time around was that he didn’t know just how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he?” Elle said softly, “And this bothers you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not his son,” Aleki insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Elle agreed, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what ab’ut you? Are you okay?” Aleki furrowed his eyebrows together and looked her up and down as if examining her for any visible wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m okay,” she said, “You worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the ch’ldren?” he asked, both ignoring her words and proving their truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re okay too,” Elle said, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear, “I’m- all of us, are just worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’ worry about me,” Aleki said, shrugging, “I’ll be okay.” Elle raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re allowed to worry about us when nothing is wrong,” she said, “But we’re not allowed to worry about you when you’re bedridden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M going to be fine,” he insisted, “Trus’ me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Elle said quietly, “But you just have to promise to be on your best behaviour for the Washington's, okay? Then you’ll be all better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I can come home?” Elle smiled, stroking Aleki’s cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered, “And then you can come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And see ou’r children?” His words squeezed her heart. Eliza had outlived too many of her children. She smiled through her own emotional pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, “They’re all excited to see you when you come back. they miss their father.” Aleki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their f’ther misses ‘em,” he whispered,  “Will you tell ‘em that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she reassured him, “I’m sure they’ll be very excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ‘em,” he muttered, “I worry ‘bout ‘em, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do to Alexander,” she muttered, squeezing his hand, “But they’ll be fine. We make them smart.” Aleki cracked a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, don’ we,” he said, staring at the ceiling. “They’ll be just fine. Jus’ fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they will be,” Elle said, thinking back to her children’s successes. “More than we could imagine.” Alexander smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re perfect,” he mumbled, “Like us, but better. Exc’pt you’re perfect too Bets’y. My perfect fam’ly.” Eliza smiled and planted a hesitant kiss on his sweaty brow. Even though she knew that this wasn’t really her husband, that Aleki’s fever had just gotten too him, she allowed her self to pretend. Even if it was just for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’ wait to go home,” he whispered, “To sleep in my bed, w’th you by my side. To eat on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will cook for you when return,” she said, “I’ll make your favourite, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Codfish?” he asked, smiling dopily. She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like your mother used to make you,” she said, grinning, “And guess what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh’at?” he asked, blinking slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some of your favourite vanilla ice cream,” she said, “I bought some.” That was a lie. Elle didn’t have any ice cream on hand, but unlike the eighteenth century, ice cream was available in mass quantities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an an’gl Bet’sy,” he said, smiling, “My little charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” she said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, “So much.” His words tugged at her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she said truthfully. And it was the truth. Because as much as tried, Alexander, and in turn Aleki, would always hold a part of her heart. Alexander smiled at her, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, grabbing his medicine, “Take these, you’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pr’mise?” Suddenly, Aleki looked so small, so young and scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” she whispered, “Take it, okay?” He nodded, opening her mouth so that Elle could place the tablets on his tongue. She grabbed a half-empty glass of water from the side table and brought it to his mouth. “Drink.” Aleki complied, gulping down mouthfuls of water. “There. Good.” Aleki sighed, leaning back on the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you s’ much Bet’sy,” he said quietly. She took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered, “More than I can say, Alexander.” He smiled, and brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. He placed their hands over his heart, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Elle smiled and lay down on the bed, slipping under the covers next to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, tucking his head under hers, spooning him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>TO: </b>
    <a href="mailto:aaron.burke@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>aaron.burke@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      <span>, </span>
    </em>
    <a href="mailto:tim.jones@columbia.edu">
      <em>
        <span>tim.jones@columbia.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>FROM: </b>
    <a href="mailto:george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu">
      <em>
        <span>george.williams@columbia.faculty.edu</span>
      </em>
    </a>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SUBJECT: </b>
    <span>Visit </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aaron and Thomas,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Aleki is feeling better and more coherent. I think it’d be good for the two of you if you could come and visit. I warn you that his mind still isn’t in the right time. I think that you should come and ask him about James Todd, or who I’m assuming is James Hamilton Junior. If you’re available please come over today at four.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Thanks,</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Washington</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas sighed, looking at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna knock or should I?” Aaron asked, pointing at the Washingtons' front door awkwardly. The two of them had taken a taxi together to the Washington townhouse from their dorm. They'd been standing at the entrance for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a second,” Thomas said, taking a deep breath. “I need to- I need to calm down.” He closed his eyes, taking deep slow breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” Aaron said, “Makes sense. Uh, how are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not, great, I’m not going to lie to you,” Thomas said, “My boyfriend, who I care about very much, is going to hate me the moment I walk through that door. What’s not going to help, are his parents that really don't like me in the first place. So essentially, the person that wanted me here is going to hate me, and everyone else doesn’t want me there, so really, why am I here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s right,” Aaron said, “I mean, Washington wouldn’t have called you here if he really didn’t like you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only called me because I have information on this James guy,” Thomas replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think so,” Aaron said, “But, ah, I guess we’ll all find out if we go inside, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Thomas agreed. He brought his fist up to knock on the door. He took a deep breath but grimaced. “I- I can’t do it. Can-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,”  Aaron said, knocking quickly. Martha Washington opened the door quickly she narrowed her eyes at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, “Ah. Right. Come in.” Thomas and Aaron walked through the doorway. “Aleki’s in his room, you can head on up. Secretary Jefferson, you know the way, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, thanks, Lady Washington,” he said. She sighed nodding, before walking slowly into the main living room. “It’s upstairs, c’mon Burr.” Thomas started his trek up the stairs of the Washingtons’ townhouse. He walked slowly down the hallway, stopping at Aleki’s bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Burr asked, pointing at the door. Thomas nodded silently before taking a deep breath. This was <em>fine</em>. He was <em>fine</em>. He knocked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Thomas grabbed the handle, turning it slowly. Aleki was sitting up in bed, reading a copy of Shakespeare’s Hamlet. He closed the book upon their entry, frowning as Burr closed the door behind them. “I didn’t expect you at my bedside, Mister Vice President.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas’s heart dropped. A small part of him had held onto the hope that Washington had been lying to him. That Aleki really had remembered and this was all some sort of awful joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Burr said slowly, “Why didn’t you expect me to be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I start you fribble?” he asked rhetorically, “Since nobody in this goddamn place will tell me anything about how I ended up in this bed I can only assume that it’s your fault.” Burr’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, because you shot me, so I assume my wound got infected, which led to my sickness,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I’m not sure how my wound healed so cleanly, but I thank Providence for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re completely right Hamilton,” Thomas said, cutting Aaron off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister President.” Aleki’s voice had never sounded so spiteful. Thomas winced involuntarily. Everything about this was so incredibly wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “I assumed you’d be rejoicing about my recent brush with death. Or perhaps the two of you are here to finish the job? I wouldn't recommend that the Washingtons are quite protective and a mere yell away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr and I came with a purpose Alek-Alexander,” Thomas said, choosing to ignore Aleki’s words, “Recently, a man named James has been asking to see you.” Aleki’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as Thomas spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was this man’s last name?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called himself Junior,” Burr said, “He told us that he had unfinished business with you. Do you know why he’d be searching for you?” Aleki rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fool has been searching for me for years,” he said, “He’s asked me for money every time he’s tracked me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you give him any?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heavens no,” Aleki scoffed, “The rat doesn’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t he deserve it Alek-Alexander?” Burr asked, correcting himself mid-sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he left me,” Aleki said bitterly, “He was my older brother and left me to fend for myself. So of course, when I managed to make something of myself and he asked for my help I didn't give it to him. What has he done to deserve my aid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Aaron said slowly, “Would- would you be open to talking to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Thomas said, attempting to remain casual, “He’s been harassing other people in attempts to get to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harassing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly just following people around and leaving notes at people’s doors,” Aaron said, “Not cool if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he just wants to talk to me?” Aleki asked, leaning back into his pillows, “That’s all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems so,” Thomas said, glazing at Aaron for confirmation. Aaron nodded. Aleki gazed at the wall, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure he’s James Hamilton junior, not senior, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well,” Thomas said, glancing back at Aaron, “We’re pretty sure, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Aaron started, “I think so? He told me to tell you that his name was Junior, so unless James Hamilton senior goes by Junior I doubt it’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Alexander muttered, “Because I am much more willing to forgive Junior than my father. That man- well.” He glanced at Aaron. “He was a man of lesser worth to you Mister Vice President, and you shot me in the side.” Aaron winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry about that,” Aaron said, “You are in no way obligated to forgive me, but I’d like you to know that. I regretted it the moment I pulled the trigger.” Aleki huffed rather childishly, avoiding eye contact with both of them. All of this was surreal to Thomas. Seeing the body of his rather kindhearted boyfriend moved in such Hamiltonian ways was… upsetting, to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Aleki said slowly, “I can’t say that I accept your apology, after all, I nearly died.” Thomas winced. Alexander hadn’t nearly died, he did die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hamilton,” Thomas said, “How has your… recovery been?” Aleki looked at him suspiciously, as if he was wary of the mere prospect of Thomas asking about his health. Thomas couldn’t blame him, should circumstances been different he’d be confused by his own concern for Hamilton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, President Jefferson,” he said warily, “My recovery has been trying to say the least. When I woke up for the first time I had thought that I hallucinated George Washington’s presence. Oddly enough, I was quite sure he’d passed on a couple of years ago. Thankfully, he clarified that I must’ve hallucinated this as he was very much alive.” Thomas grunted in begrudging respect at how Washington had handled that situation, he hadn’t even thought about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange that you hallucinated that,” Thomas said, nodding in what he hoped looked like agreement, “Washington is still around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thought so too,” Aleki agreed, “Despite all this strangeness, my dear Betsey had the chance to visit me a couple of days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki smiled for the first time since Aaron and Thomas had entered the room. Thomas’s heart ached. He'd missed that smile, it felt like it had been years since the last time he’d seen it. Suddenly, the tail end of Aleki’s words caught up to him. Eliza had been here. Of course. Should Thomas have thought of anything different? It made perfect sense that Aleki would want to see the woman he thought was his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent Thomas into a spiral. Would Aleki ever regain his memories? Surely if he didn’t he wouldn’t want anything to do with Thomas, let alone have a relationship with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wife came,” Aaron said, “That’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very eloquent of you, Burr,” Aleki said, rolling his eyes. “Yes, my dear Eliza came and visited me. She reassured me that our children were faring well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your children?” Burr stuttered out. Thomas winced. He hadn’t even thought of that. Hamilton hadn’t lived to see the death of all but one of his children. Ironically, all of them were now dead except for the one he’d buried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Burr. Have you forgotten that I am not some demon sent to ruin your political pursuits, but a person as well?” Aleki's words reeked of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Burr said, recovering quickly, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki said, looking at Burr warily, “Really, that’s when my illness started looking up. I believe that a visit from my dear wife was the small boost I needed to begin my recovery.” Aaron glanced at Thomas mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of Aleki’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas mouthed back. Aleki looked at the two of them suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of you are acting strange,” he said, “I get the feeling you’re hiding something from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re always hiding something from you Hamilton,” Thomas lied, “It’s part of the job description.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The description for the job I aided you in getting,” Aleki fired back, “Don’t you forget that Jefferson. Burr shot me over that.” Burr winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to let me forget about that, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I will,” Aleki said, “Considering the fact that I almost died.” Thomas winced at his use of <em>almost</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Thomas said, swallowing, “You’re not dead now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the upside President Jefferson?” Aleki asked snarkily. Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d truly forgotten how much Hamilton annoyed the shit out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is Hamilton,” he said, “That was a mortal wound.” Aleki rolled his eyes, pouting in a purely Hamiltonian way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “Was that all the two of you came here to talk to me about? My brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well,” Aaron started, glancing at Thomas for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thomas said, finishing Aaron’s sentence for him. “That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t seem to believe you,” Aleki said suspiciously, “That hardly seems like a reason to have the two most powerful men in the country at my bedside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that I am not the second-most powerful man in the country,” Aaron said, “You made sure of that. You said it yourself, the vice presidency isn’t a real job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to contain you, Burr,” Aleki said, “It’s not personal, it’s politics.” Burr rolled his eyes, huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going off track here,” Thomas said, “Hamilton, believe us or not, but we did come here to ask you about your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t have been harassing you that badly,” Aleki insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He showed up at yo- my house,” Thomas corrected, hoping Aleki would overlook the verbal slip, “I’d say that’s cause for action.” Aleki didn’t seem fully convinced but thankfully let it slide. Thomas sighed internally in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, gentlemen, this has been an interesting visit, to say the least,” Aleki sighed, grabbing his closed copy of Hamlet, “But I’m afraid I’ve heard quite enough from the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing Hamilton,” Burr said. Aleki sighed indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Burr,” he said, “Speak, get over with it so I may once again rid myself of the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be open to talking to your brother?” he asked, “Just so he will finally stop harassing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why I would want him to stop harassing the two of you,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been just us,” Thomas said, “He showed up at the Washingtons door as well.” Aleki frowned. Deciding to push the topic just a little more Thomas sighed. “He could come to your family home next.” Even though Thomas knew this was impossible he hoped it would be the push Hamilton needed to have Junior come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aaron agreed, hopping onto Thomas’s train of thought, “Alexander, be reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that Burr,” he hissed, “You lost that right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hamilton</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Burr said, rolling his eyes, “Think about your children.” Thomas winced. He felt bad using Hamilton’s dead children against him, but this needed to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Aleki said, “He can come. But I expect him to be respectful. After all, I am a man of status and he continues to be the disappointment of the two of us.” Aleki crossed his arms hastily, looking a little ridiculous in a bathrobe with his hair tied into a messy bun at the top of his head. Thomas swallowed a smile. Hamilton’s attitude looked a little ridiculous on Aleki’s adorable face, the expressions twisted his kind features into strange unnatural expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, a man of status,” Burr said, “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, see yourselves out,” Aleki said, opening his book, “Have a nice day good sirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you as well Hamilton,” Thomas said, bowing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, good day Hamilton,” Burr said. The two men slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Burr trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,” Thomas finished for him, “Just straight up bizarre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d forgotten how annoying Hamilton was,” Aaron muttered, “I think when he was dead I made a sort of idealized version of him in my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A harsh reminder, definitely,” Thomas agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay man?” Aaron asked, “I know that it must have sucked when he started talking about Eliza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine, so good,” Thomas said, “Why wouldn't I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you are dating him,” Aaron said, “And you guys were clearly getting serious-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Burr, really,” Thomas insisted, “Hundred percent.” Aaron looked at him warily but thankfully dropped the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you might have noticed that i added the total chapters for this fic! as sad as it is to say this fic is coming to a close, I've written up the plans for the remaining chapters.</p><p>also writing the dialogue tags for aleki/alexander was very strange but i hope it came out right</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas took a deep breath, steadying himself against the hallway wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go back in there,” he said, “I need to talk to Aleki, about us.” Burr looked at him like he was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think this is the right time?” Burr asked, “Aleki is clearly not in the right time right now Jefferson.” Burr crossed his arms in front of his body, leaning on the wall on the other side of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I need to talk to him,” Thomas insisted, “I am the only one who can convince him that he isn’t just Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m following,” Burr said, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, “Everyone else in his life has a very similar relationship with Aleki and Alexander. They all have a positive relationship with each identity, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Burr said, nodding along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Aleki and I’s relationship is completely different from the relationship between Hamilton and Alexander,” Thomas said, “So maybe if I start treating him like Aleki instead of Alexander, the stark difference might remind him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no idea if that’s going to work,” Burr countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only idea we have,” said Thomas. Burr sighed thoughtfully. He looked away from Thomas. His gaze drifted and Thomas followed his line of sight. Burr’s gaze was resting on one of the photographs hanging on the wall. It was a photo of Aleki, smiling widely at a park. He was probably ten years old, he was missing a front tooth and had ice cream in hand. It was melting down the cone, dripping into his hand. Behind him, Martha Washington was smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr sighed and looked down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” he muttered, “Fine. Go in there Jefferson, knock him dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Burr,” he said, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that I have an inkling,” Burr muttered. “Go get your boy, Jefferson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled at Burr before grabbing the door handle and reopening the bedroom door. It creaked upon his entrance, Aleki sighed, closing his book. He looked at Thomas with clear impatience and increasing exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For God’s sake Jefferson,” he said, “What is it now? I thought that I’d finally gotten rid of you.” Thomas didn’t answer, instead, closing the door behind him and walking silently towards Aleki’s bedside. Aleki frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so strange,” he muttered, “Why are you silent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aleki,” Thomas said, ignoring him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, “I wanted to talk to you.” Aleki furrowed his eyebrows together in a way that pulled at Thomas’s heartstrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson, have you gone insane?” Aleki asked, “I mean, even more than you were before? My name is Alexander. Hamilton. I don’t know if you remember, I’m your political enemy. Who is Aleki, Jefferson? Clearly he’s important to you, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Thomas took a deep breath and continued speaking as if Aleki hadn’t said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember our first date?” he asked, “We went bowling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fully mad,” Aleki decided, huffing, “You know what? I’m going to read my book until you finally leave me be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, please. Just- just listen, for once in your life.” Thomas said, grabbing the book from his hands, “Humour me, please?” Aleki rolled his eyes, pouting as he leaned back into some pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have to,” Thomas said, “For fuck’s sake, listen.” Aleki huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said, “I’ll listen to a mad man’s words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked you up from your dorm,” Thomas continued, “And we went bowling. Mind you, it was a bit of a trainwreck, I had a bit of a breakdown when I realized who you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran to the washroom,” Thomas admitted, “But of course, you’re just so thoughtful that you chased me in there. Our second date went much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insinuating that I, Alexander Hamilton, am not only a sodomite, that I am courting you and went on not only one, but two outings with Thomas Jefferson?” he said, baffled, “This is an outrageous accusation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Thomas Jefferson,” he corrected, “My name is Thomas Jones. You went on dates with Thomas Jones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m even listening to you right now,” Aleki huffed, “Can you just finish this so I may read my book in peace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our second date started in much the same way our first date did,” Thomas said, continuing, “I picked you up from your dorm. You had texted me earlier asking to go to Olive Garden and get wine drunk so of course, I couldn’t say no. We went to the restaurant and our server-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linda.” Thomas paused, gaping at Aleki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Aleki frowned to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t know what came over me. I didn't mean to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you knew,” Thomas said, “Because our server, her name was Linda.” Aleki furrowed his eyes together in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aleki said, “How could I know that the server’s name was Linda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not just Alexander,” he said, “You’re a reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton. Your name is Aleki Garcia-Williams. You’re a freshman at Columbia University in the year 2015. You’ve been suffering from memory sickness and until a couple of days ago you didn’t remember your past life. You died on July twelfth from a mortal gunshot wound given to you by Aaron Burr in a duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s impossible,” Aleki said, shaking his head, “I couldn’t have died, I’m right here. And you! Jefferson, if it really is the twenty-first century as you claim is to be you shouldn’t be here either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Thomas Jones, most people call me Tim,” he said, “I’m a reincarnation of Thomas Jefferson, you’re just seeing me as my old self because of your sickness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But reincarnation isn’t real,” Aleki insisted, “It’s a myth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except it's not,” Thomas said, “It’s a proven phenomenon, scientists have used brain scans to examine brain waves and patterns.” Thomas took a deep breath. “Listen. You have no idea how much you mean to me Aleki, so please, just listen to me? Okay?” Aleki didn’t respond, instead opting to sit up straighter. Thomas sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we left Olive Garden you wanted to see the stars, it’s hard most of the time because of the city lights, but we went to the park. We sat down on the bench and I told you about my family. I grew up in Virginia, again, to a rich family. I have three siblings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya, Emma and Jack,” Aleki said, finishing the sentence for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Thomas said excitedly, “And then you told me about your childhood. You didn’t have any siblings, but grew up with your mother, Rachel.” Aleki’s eyes teared up. “You told me that you had her freckles and her eyes. You told me she was kind, and even though she died when you were eight, she loved you so, so much.” Aleki’s eyes were tearing up, and Thomas couldn’t blame him. “While we were sitting on the bench, looking up at the sky you told me about how your mother would talk to you about the shy. You used to go on the beach together at night and lay in the sand and she would tell you stories about the sky and the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Aleki muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told you that, when you died-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You became a star until you were ready to go back to earth,” Aleki mumbled, “That the constellations, they were just neighbourhoods in the sky where we could watch our families after we’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki turned to face Thomas, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas,” he said, smiling, “I remember you.” Thomas laughed wetly and wrapped his arms around Aleki's body. “God, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sweet pea,” he muttered, “It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re feeling back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that was so strange,” he muttered, “I felt like- I didn’t see you, just some old white guy, God, it was so weird Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re back, and that’s okay,” he said, “God, I was so worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about that,” Aleki “I can’t imagine what it was like for you, for everyone.” Thomas tucked a piece of Aleki’s hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that the important part is that you’re feeling better,” he muttered, “Ah, listen, your parents probably want to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki winced, “I remember telling my dad I wasn’t his son. Please tell me that’s some false memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Thomas winced, “Yeah, you’re definitely going to want to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has everyone known this whole time?” Aleki asked, “That I was Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a little obvious,” Thomas said, smiling. Aleki groaned burying his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so embarrassing,” he muttered, “God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it is,” Thomas countered, “It’s actually kind of cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Aleki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just a couple of things I think we need to clear up,” Thomas said, “Like, y’know, your brother and, Eliza and John and us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I’d still like to see my brother,” Aleki said, “Just to talk to him. Hopefully, he’ll stop bothering us then.” Aleki paused before frowning. “Hold on, earlier you said that he might be going after my children next. Was that just a lie to keep me in, y’know, the Hamilton mindset?” Thomas nodded sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Aleki,” he said, “I just needed you to talk to him.” Aleki sighed, looking down into his hands sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said, “I get it.” He sighed. “So, about the other thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you, at least, the Hamilton part of you loves Eliza and John,” Thomas said,  “I get it, okay? I’m okay with that. I just need to know where we stand in all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Alexander part of me will never get over John and Eliza,” Aleki said, “But the Aleki part of me cares about you Thomas. I really do care about you, and I don’t want to change the way we are right now. Because of this? This is so amazing.” Thomas almost sobbed right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you have no idea how worried I was,” he said, “I was so worried you were going to pick them over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas,” he said softly, “This isn’t a you or them situation, okay? We’re people, we can talk this out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Thomas agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t I always?” Aleki asked playfully. Thomas rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a cocky little shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me.” Thomas sighed softly, cupping Aleki’s face with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he whispered, “I love you Aleki.” He took a deep breath. “And you don’t need to say it back, okay? I know you’ve been through a lot in the past couple of days, and you’re probably really emotionally confused-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Thomas,” he said softly, “I really do. I love your smile. I love the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you laugh. I love the way you hold me when you hug me, pulling me closer to your body. I love you, Thomas Jones.” Thomas was full-on crying, his shirt stained with tears as he buried his head into Aleki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking sap,” he said, “You and your fucking words always so fucking smooth you stupid fuck.” Aleki laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your language there young man,” he said, That was a lot of cursing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I curse when I’m emotional,” he mumbled, “Not my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Aleki said softly, “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God!” Thomas said, wiping his tears from his eyes, “This wasn't the way I thought this was going to go today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be unpredictable,” Aleki said, smiling, “I like to think it’s one of my best traits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand that big brain of yours,” Thomas muttered, “In this life or the next.” Aleki beamed at him and snuggled into Thomas’s side, resting his head on Thomas’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Aleki.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kay much like thomas i didn't initially have a plan for this story, it was kind of just an idea (BIG mistake I've changed this while making my new stories) so i didn't really know how i was going to end this. sad as i am to say, this is the beginning of the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aleki was feeling better than he had in a while. The constant throb of a headache was almost gone and the Washingtons were finally letting him leave his room. For the first time since he’d had his revelation, he was expecting visitors. Eliza, John and Thomas were all coming over. Hopefully, Thomas had filled them in on what they’d talked about last time they were together. He’d really prefer it if they could all start today on the same page. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was a quarter to ten, far past the time he should’ve gotten up. He sighed, pulling himself out of bed and towards the washroom. He sighed, walked through the door and went through the daily motions of cleaning himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on the tap, running his hands under the flowing water. He splashed some water on his face, waking himself up slightly. He finished up in the washroom and walked back into his bedroom. He stripped quickly and pulled on a comfortable crewneck and a pair of jeans. He glanced at his mirror. Surprisingly, his hair wasn’t too messy and he was looking mostly presentable. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His mom and dad were sitting at the counter. His mom was sipping from her coffee cup and reading something on her phone. Similarly, her dad was reading a newspaper while eating a piece of toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said, grabbing a mug from the cupboard, “Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, son,” George said, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” he said, “My headaches are almost gone, so that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good sweetheart,” his mom said softly, “Are you ready for today?” Aleki sighed, pouring the coffee beans into the espresso grinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he said, “I think it’s important for all of us to talk, so this will be good, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” George agreed, “Communication is crucial in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad,” he said, turning on the coffee machine. George smiled softly in response. Ever since Aleki’s revelation, his parents had been dancing around the subject of where the three of them stood relationship-wise. In response, Aleki had made it his mission to reassure his parents on their spot in his life. Even though as Alexander he’d rejected George’s parental advances, he'd later regretted them, especially after the President died a couple of years before him. The last couple of years of his life had been dark ones, filled with a lot of time with just Alexander and his thoughts. The espresso machine played a soft jingle, alerting Aleki to its completion, he grabbed his mug and some milk from the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time are they coming over?” Martha asked, putting down her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Eliza is getting here first,” Aleki said, “Just so we can, uh, talk about our interaction while I was… out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” his mom said, “I’m sorry if we made this more awkward for you. It’s just, you were so sick, and you asked for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Aleki said, shrugging, “I needed her emotional support. I just wanted to talk to her about some things we said to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” his dad said, nodding, “Well, your mother and I will leave the living room open for the four of you. I have some work to do in my office and your mother is taking some calls in our bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, “I just hope I’m not forcing you out or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” his mom assured him, “We were both planning to take the calls upstairs anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” he said, smiling. George sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should head upstairs actually,” he said, “My call starts in a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably should as well,” Martha agreed, “Have fun sweetheart.” She walked up to him and placed a hesitant kiss on the crown of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom.” She smiled at him, grabbing her phone and coffee and walking up the stairs. His dad walked up to him slowly. His eyebrows were drawn together in hesitation, as if he had something to say, but wasn’t quite sure how to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, dad?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you to be safe, okay?” he said, “I know everything right now is overwhelming, but I want you to think about what you do and say, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s never been my strong suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” George said, “Just promise me you’ll do your best.” George was twisting his wedding band on his finger. It was a habit that had followed him from his life as George Washington, Aleki remembered it well. Whatever George was worried about, it was serious to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aleki agreed, nodding, “I promise.” George sighed, and rested a hand on Aleki’s shoulder. He squeezed it and lightly pulled Aleki closer to him in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too dad,” he said, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he muttered, “I’ll see you later.” He waved and walked back up the stairs to the upper floor of the townhouse. Aleki sighed, sipping from his cup of coffee. He glanced at the clock, Eliza was supposed to come in five minutes. He had no doubt that she'd be on time, she’d always been punctual for as long he could remember. To burn some time, he pulled out his phone, scrolling through Twitter. Sure enough, a knock sounded from the door. He put down his mug and walked up to the door, opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eliza.” For a second, she didn’t respond and just looked at him hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alexander.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, call me Aleki, please?” he asked, “It just keeps everything straight, y'know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, “I totally get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, come in,” he said, opening the door, “We can just sit in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay, cool,” she said, walking through the door, “Thank you.” Aleki shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we get right to it?” Aleki asked, “I’m afraid I’m not very fond of small talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, smiling slightly, “I remember.” Aleki smiled back, equally hesitant but genuine. “So, when I visited you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m mostly curious about our children,’ Aleki admitted, “Because as much as I loved them, I missed a lot of their lives when I died. Then, when I was sick you told me they were safe at home. I just need to know if you were just feeding me false information because I was sick.” Eliza sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “Some of it, most of it, really, was constructed.” Aleki was crushed, but let Eliza continue. “But there was some truth to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, Philip is waiting outside for my word to come in and say hi,” she said, smiling softly, “I asked him to come today because, well, I thought you could use the closure.” Aleki’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking.” he said, “Philip, he’s back?” Eliza nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” she said, “You’ve actually met him before, at Angelica’s Halloween party. He was the student that defended you from the asshole you fell into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold, on, I remember him,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows. admittedly, that day was a little foggy, mostly due to the copious amount of shots. “Is he Latino, kind of tan, dark hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s him!” Eliza said, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the kid I helped out for his entrance essay,” Aleki said, “He was nice if a bit awkward. Did he know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not then,” she said, “He had his revelation a week ago, He’s handling it remarkably well, actually. Well, so are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Aleki said, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, anyway, he’s outside, should I call him in?” Aleki hesitated, realizing the weight of the situation for the first time. He’d killed Philip, that was his fault. Could he look him in the eye knowing that? Eliza frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, “You just got really sad all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he want to see me?” Aleki asked, ignoring her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki, of course, he wants to see you,” she said, “You're his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him, Betsey,” he said quietly, “I killed our son. Honestly, I don’t even know how you’re offering me the opportunity to talk to him. His death was needless, a mistake that falls on my shoulders. I can’t help but think that it was all my fault, our son, our first child died because of me.” Eliza softened, leaning forward and placing a hand on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki I forgave you for that years ago,” she said quietly, “And even though Philip died defending your honour, and you didn’t exactly stop him, it was his decision. He was a grown man.” Aleki sighed, burying his head in his hands, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, “If Philip still wants to see me, I’d love to see him.” Eliza smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s the spirit,’ she said, “I’ll call him in.” She pulled out her phone, scrolling quickly before pressing something decisively. Aleki heard it ring a couple of times before Eliza smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” she said, “Come on in. I’ll meet you at the door.” She smiled before removing the phone from her ear and turning it off, putting it down. “I’ll go get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, I’ll be waiting.” Eliza smiled at him one last time before standing and walking to the entrance of the townhouse. Aleki took the second to himself, taking a deep breath. Philip's death had been one of the worst moments of his life. He and Eliza hadn’t fully patched up the hole left by the Reynolds Pamphlet and he had nobody to turn to while handling his grief. It had been a dark couple of years that he didn’t really want to dwell on. He heard a light knock and the click of a door handle. He heard the shuffle and whispers of two people at the entrance to his house. He took a deep breath. Eliza rounded the corner, a reassuring smile on her face. Right behind her, the boy from the Halloween party was smiling crookedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pa.” Aleki almost sobbed right then and there. Instead, he steeled his nerves and walked up to Philip. He was slightly chuffed that Philip had probably three inches on him. He had tears filling his eyes as he smiled softly, bringing his hand up to Philip’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip.” He smiled crookedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually go by Lin, now,” he said, smiling, “But, yeah. It’s me.” Aleki wrapped his arms around Philip, pulling him close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m so sorry,” he said wetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t your fault,” Lin whispered, “I was stupid. It was a stupid duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking right it was,” Aleki muttered, “God, you died. I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you did the same thing,” Lin countered, “Same place, same fun and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was protecting my honour,” he said, “You died in something that wasn’t your fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Hamilton with pride,” Lin said, “I had to. I couldn’t let that asshole shit on your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather have my name dragged through the mud than you dying again,” he muttered, “Promise me, you won’t do anything like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be getting into a duel anytime soon,” he said jokingly, “Since, you, know, it’s illegal y’know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip- Lin, I’m serious,” he insisted, “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” Lin paused, realizing Aleki was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Aleki said, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to hold you up,” said Lin, “I know Laurens and Jefferson are coming over in-” he glanced at a clock hanging on the wall, “-five minutes. I’ll give the four of you some time to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to force you out,” Aleki said, “I can force them out. Reschedule.” Lin smiled, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “I’m sure we'll talk again sometime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Aleki agreed. Lin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll see you sometime soon,” he said, walking back towards the door, “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Lin.” Lin sent him a mock salute before waltzing out of the townhouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that went well,” Eliza said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it did,” Aleki agreed. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand affectionately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aleki sighed and leaned his head on Elle’s shoulder. It was a comforting and familiar sensation that he’d almost forgotten. It brought him back to the rare times of rest at the grange. He and Eliza would sit together in the lounge. He would read some political journal while Eliza either worked on some embroidery or literature on her own. Even though those moments between the two of them were rare; they were emblazoned in his memory and cherished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” she asked, glancing down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about the past,” he said, “Sitting here with you, it reminds of me of simpler times in the Grange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were few and far in between,” she uttered, “I could barely drag you out of the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Aleki admitted, “I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were doing what you thought was best,” she said, “I knew you cared about us, you just had a different way of showing it.” Aleki smiled at her, snuggling deeper into her shoulder. “The boys should be coming in five,” Eliza muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll be coming together or apart?” Aleki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely apart,” Eliza said, smiling, “Those boys will be civil for you, but they’re far from friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they’ll eventually learn to get along,” Aleki said, “They’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll get there,” she replied, “It might just take a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to wait for that.” Elle smiled at him teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s new,” she said, “My Alexander waited for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fond of waiting,” he admitted, “But for them, I can do my best.” Elle smiled at him. “I was wondering,” he said, “I’ve been calling you Betsey, but your name isn’t Elizabeth anymore. Do you want me to call you Elle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind if you call me Betsey,” she said, “It’s a nickname I’ll always associate with you anyway. But call me Elle instead of Eliza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, smiling, “And, uh, can you call me Aleki? I don’t know, I’m just so used to it at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” she said. A knock sounded at the door. If Aleki listened closely he could hear two men bickering on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be them,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” he offered. He stood up from the couch walking to the front door. He opened it slowly, smiling at Laurens and Thomas. Laurens’s arms were crossed across his chest, Aleki had caught him in the middle of an exasperated sigh. Thomas was smiling smugly, leaning against a post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boys,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Laurens said, smiling widely, “I can’t believe it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise Laurens,” he said honestly, “It’s been too long.” John smiled crookedly, pulling him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Laurens muttered, “So much.” Aleki smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” he said. Thomas cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to break this up,” he said, “But I believe we have a lot of talking to do. Shall we head on in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki said, opening the door wider for the two of them, “Come on in.” Aleki walked back into the living room where Betsey was waiting for them. Laurens slipped onto the couch beside Elle, while Thomas took a seat on the gray loveseat. Aleki decided to slip on to the white chair in order to not show a preference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Betsey said, “Where to begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Thomas said, “From what Aleki and I talked about the other day, we’re staying together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aleki said, “Despite our past differences-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or rather, Hamilton and Jefferson’s differences.” Thomas clarified,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Aleki agreed, “Our relationship, it’s good. I don’t want to get rid of that. Me remembering doesn’t change that.” Thomas smiled at him softly, reaching for his hand across the coffee table, squeezing it affectionately. Aleki smiled at him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Elle said, nodding, “That’s what Juan and I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Thomas told me that the two of you were still… interested in me,” Aleki said, “And, well, I’d just rather hear it from the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Juan and I have talked,” Elle said, “When we were told that you remembered and were in recovery we met up and had an in-depth talk about you and relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first we were just clearing up stuff about our past lives,” Laurens said, “Clarifying how much Eliza had known about me, how we felt about each other. stuff like that.” Aleki nodded thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while we were talking, we realized something,” Elle said, “We realized that we would love to give us a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The three of us,” Juan clarified, “In a sort of trio.” Juan grabbed Elle’s hand in a sign of agreement and companionship. Aleki beamed at the two of him, his cheeks hurting from the intensity of his own smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that,” he said, smiling, “I’ve always wanted that.” Juan and Elle smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a vague idea that you’d be into the idea,” Juan said, smiling, “Y’know, since you did invite me to consummate your marriage all those years ago.” Aleki blushed brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an important night for me,” Aleki muttered, “I just wanted both of you to be there.” Elle laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even back then I wasn’t wholly opposed to it,” she admitted, “I always found John attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Eliza had always been nothing but lovely,” Laurens said, “How could I not fall for her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we met again in this life,” Elle said, “We started going to school together, living in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the two loves of his first life looking at each other with such affection made Aleki’s heart sing. Really, this was truly wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how is this going to work?” Thomas asked, “Because I feel like clarifying how this is going to play out is really crucial. Y’know, communication and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Elle said, nodding, “Right, well Juan and I would like to take Aleki on dates and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would like to do the same,” Thomas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still need the time to do my work for school and my job,” Aleki piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Laurens agreed, “And outside of dates we should try and make sure everyone gets as equal time as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Aleki said, “I mean Thomas and I didn’t really have scheduled date nights or anything, we just kind of hung out whenever we were both free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Thomas said, nodding, “It’s not very structured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t we try that for a while,” Elle suggested, “And if anyone feels like they’re not getting a fair share of time together with Aleki then we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that makes sense,” Aleki said, “This is new, for all of us. I think taking it slow and tracking everything might be the right idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could make a group chat,” Elle suggested, “To figure when each person is free and schedule around that? I think that would help as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Thomas said, “You already have my information, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure,” Laurens said, fishing out his phone from his back pocket. He opened the phone in silence, before pausing. “Uh, yeah, we got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Thomas said, “Great, yeah could make the chat Laurens?” Juan hummed, tapping a couple of things on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad this went well,” Elle said, “I wasn’t worried, per se, but I’m still happy this ended up working out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Aleki said sincerely, “Really, this is everything that I wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad sweet pea,” Thomas said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do have one request,” Aleki said, “You and John. Please at least try to be friends. Frankly, I’m pretty impressed with how the two of you have been interacting today, but I just want to make sure this isn’t a one-off. The two of you are really important to me, it’d be really amazing if the two of you could be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that Jefferson and I will ever be friends,” Juan said honestly, “But we can be civil. Right, Jefferson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Laurens,” Thomas said, “Civil.” Aleki smiled. He hadn’t expected the two of them to immediately become the best of friends, but he was glad that they could be honest with him, that they didn’t feel like they had to lie to him just to keep him happy. In fact, it made him happier that they trusted him with the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad the two of you are able to see past your differences,” Elle said, “That’s very big of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank’s Elle,” Juan said sarcastically, leaning into the women, “Appreciate it.” Elle rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so difficult,” she muttered, “I was trying to be nice.” Thomas opened his mouth but quickly looked like he thought better of what he was going to say and closed it again. Aleki smiled at him, the two of them exchanging a private look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice job,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aleki mouthed to him. Thomas rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mouthed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as wonderful as this has been, I should be heading home,” Juan said, “I have to pick up dinner for Lafayette and Hercules on my way home. Does either of you want to come with me? I’m taking the subway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Thomas said, shrugging, “I’m calling an Uber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” Elle offered, “I need to pick a couple of stuff up at CVS anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Juan said, he stood up from the couch and walked up to Aleki. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” Aleki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Juan beamed at him before leaning down and placing a light kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you when you come back to the dorm,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then,” Aleki agreed. Juan waved, walking through the archway and into the front entrance. Elle walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you Aleki?” Aleki nodded enthusiastically. In response, she kissed his cheek chastely. “See you later Aleki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Betsey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved before following Juan out of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my turn?” Thomas asked playfully. Aleki rolled his eyes, standing up to meet Thomas in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that went well,” Aleki muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Thomas said, “Admittedly I was slightly hesitant to share you. I’m afraid I tend to be a little possessive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t seem like it,” Aleki said, “I thought you seemed quite reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweet pea,” he said, smiling. He rested his shin on Aleki’s head. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Aleki admitted, “Feeling sick wasn’t great. Everything was muddled and confusing. Uh, yeah, definitely not a ten out of ten experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard for me too,” Thomas said, “Uh, you hated me.” Aleki winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” he said, “You know I didn’t mean any of that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Thomas said, “I know that was just Hamilton talking to Jefferson. And, really I don’t even like Thomas Jefferson that much, so I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that it’s bothering you because it felt like I was talking to you,” Aleki said, “I mean, I was looking you in the eye and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Thomas muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend to be,” Aleki said, smiling. Thomas shoved his shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a little shit,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I do,” Thomas agreed. He kissed the crown of his head. “Walk me to the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Aleki said. He grabbed Thomas’s hand and they walked hand in hand to the front entrance of the house. Thomas grabbed his coat, slipping it over his broad shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Aleki said, pecking Thomas one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Thomas replied. Aleki smiled softly as his boyfriend twisted the door handle. Though, oddly enough, when Thomas opened the door someone was pacing in front of his house. Aleki frowned. He didn’t recognize the man, but a single glance at Thomas told Aleki that his boyfriend definitely did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he asked, “Can I help you?” The stranger jumped at the sound of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, uh, I’m James,” he said, “Do you have a minute?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beside him, Thomas froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you give us a second?” Aleki asked, reaching for the door handle. “We’ll be right back.” He closed the door quickly. He turned to Thomas. “Is that James? As in, my brother, James?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be him,” Thomas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he know where I live?” Aleki hissed, hoping to remain unheard by the man on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s creepy, man,” Thomas said, “The first time I saw him he showed up at your dorm. He also left a note on my dorm room door. I really don’t know how he does it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call my dad,” Aleki muttered. “Dad!” he yelled, “Can you come down here?” Almost immediately, Aleki heard the footsteps of his father walking down the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleki?” he asked, “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James is on the other side of the door,” Aleki said, “And I want to talk to him. I thought it would be best if you knew what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James?” George said, “I’m afraid I don’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Aleki explained, “From my first life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” George said, “Of course. Do you want to talk to him alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that would be nice, actually, yes,” Aleki said, “If the two of you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I was just on my way out,” Thomas said, “Unless you want me to stay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” he said, “You have some stuff to pick up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Thomas agreed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got it,” Aleki reassured him, “See you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Thomas waved awkwardly, reopening the front door. He walked past James quickly, the other man looking at him strangely as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James?” Aleki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, “And you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” he finished for him, “Or rather, Aleki now. Come on in.” The man shuffled into the townhouse. “This is my dad, biological this time, George.” His father glared at James silently. “He won’t be coming in with us, we’re going to talk in the living room. He’ll be in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will be listening,” George said, “Just to… ensure Aleki’s safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t let that worry you,” Aleki reassured him, “Really it’ll just be us.” James nodded, his face etched in confusion. He followed Aleki into the living room, taking a seat on the couch while Aleki took the love seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Aleki said, “I know you’ve been searching for me, bothering my friends and family, so what is it? Why have you been, well, for lack of a better word, stalking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk,” James said, “About us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our childhood?” Aleki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not much to talk about, right?” Aleki said, “We were young, of course, you were older than me, and then Father left. Of course, mother died soon after, we moved in with Peter, he died too and then we were split up,” he said, sighing, “And you didn’t care to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I could,” James protested, “I was a kid too, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were an adult,” Alexander protested, “I was twelve and you were eighteen. I needed you, James, and you left me.” Aleki huffed. “And you had the nerve to be mad when I sent you money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sent me fifty pounds, it wasn’t enough,” James said, “God, you basically left me there to die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what I could,” Aleki insisted. “You’re not being reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were one of the most powerful men in the country married into one of the richest families,” James countered, “You had more than the resources needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to remind you this, but the country was in debt, I was getting paid, but not nearly the amount you would think,” he said, “And I couldn’t ask Philip for money, that man had done enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I died,” James said, “Did you even go to my funeral?” Alexander winced. “Of course you didn’t. You’re an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think past tense is more appropriate here,” Aleki said, “I like to think I’m a better person this time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, you have to be held accountable for your past mistakes,” James said, “YOu shouldn’t be allowed to just live a normal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not the point of having a second life?” Aleki asked, “To have a clean slate, a second chance? Listen, James.” Aleki took a deep breath. “You’re not blameless either here, okay? We are both guilty, and you know what? I’m willing to forget about all of the shit you did to me in our past lives, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” James asked, “What if I said I wasn’t going to forgive you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’d tell you that you were an asshole in this life, too,” Aleki said, “Just because I’m forgiving you for your past mistakes doesn’t mean that I can’t judge you for your actions today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say?” James asked, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that a second life is a second chance,” Aleki replied, “I mean, the fact that reincarnation, as a phenomenon exists, is crazy enough in itself, so why not use this chance for a clean slate?” James sat there in silence for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spent the last year looking for you,” he muttered, “Trying to talk to you, get you to see my side. And of course, the moment I do get to talk to you, you somehow convince me to your side instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of my thing, right?” Aleki said, “I mean, it’s always been like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” James said, cracking a small smile for the first time. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Aleki,” he said, smiling, “But it’s okay. Sometimes you just need to talk. It’s what I do best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” James said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, how did you keep finding me, by the way?” Aleki asked, “Because I only had my revelation like a week and a bit ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious,” he said, shrugging, “George Washington was out and he took in his bastard son from an island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is pretty spot-on,” Aleki said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I had heard your speeches,” he said, “I recognized your style completely, it hasn’t really changed, y’know? Even since the last time, we saw each other.” Aleki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a compliment,” he said, “Really.” Aleki smiled, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this has been really interesting, really,” Aleki said, “But, uh, I need to make lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” James said, “And, uh, listen. I’m sorry if I came on too strong while I was looking for you. I think- I think I might’ve been a little… off-putting to your friends and family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Aleki agreed. “Uh, it’s okay. I’ll talk to them, tell them you’re sorry and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” James said, “I appreciate it. I-I don’t know why I was acting so strangely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should see a therapist,” Aleki suggested, “That might help.” James paused, tilting his head in consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will,” he said. “Hey, could I give you my number? Just to, keep in touch and all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah,” Aleki agreed, “Here I’ll just send myself a text on your phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” James fished his phone from his pocket, handing it to Aleki. Aleki hummed, typing quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he said, “Uh, text me later then, I guess. And, uh, please stop showing up at mine, or my friend's houses again. Uh, ever. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” James said, wincing. “Okay, See you Alex-Aleki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second,” George said, walking into the living room, “Do you mind if I talk to James before he leaves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s okay with me,” Aleki said, “James is that- ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure,” he said, “Like right here?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Follow me into the kitchen,” George said, “I have a couple of questions for you.” He turned around, not waiting for James to reply. He took a seat at the breakfast bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I- ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” George said. “Let’s cut to the chase. A couple of weeks ago, I received an email from a Mister John Doe telling me that if I didn’t drop the movement that would allow reincarnates to not register their past identity with the government, harm might come after my family.” James winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, indeed,” he said, “Would you have any information on that?” He asked. “Because w=from what I heard during that conversation you were quite passionate about holding reincarnates responsible for the mistakes in their past lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, uh, that was me,” he admitted, “I was just really bitter about Alexander. really, I wasn’t in a great place of mind, everything was- well, it was a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, that doesn’t excuse that you threatened my family,” George said, “I need you to understand that I don’t take threats lightly. If you ever take a step out of line, I will not hesitate to ruin this life for you too.” James swallowed, nodding stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” he said, “Not one toe out of line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we understand each other,” George said, “Now, go. Get out of my home, please. I don’t wish to see you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” James said, practically running towards the door, “Goodbye, sir!” He dashed out of the townhouse. Aleki stepped into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threatened us?” Aleki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In an anonymous email,” George said stonily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to worry you,” he said, “You weren’t feeling well. You weren't thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why didn’t you tell me when I got better?” Aleki asked, “I’ve been feeling better for days now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had so much going on,” George said, “I didn’t want to tell you until I cleaned up the mess.” Aleki took a seat silently at the breakfast bar, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aleki said, “I understand. I, uh, I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you see my side of the story,” George said, “You know I only want what’s best for you, right, Aleki?” George walked up to his song, wrapping his arms gently around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, nodding. “I love you, dad.” George smiled softly, placing a kiss on the crown of Aleki’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, son,” he said, “Dearly.” aleki sighed, leaning back into his father’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t wait for everything to go back to normal,” he said before hesitating. “Though, I suppose it will be some sort of new normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” George said, “A new, better, normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here to that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all that's left is the epilogue!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One month later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is it, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aleki sighed, drumming his finger on the desk. He’s been back at school for a couple of weeks now, and almost everything has gone back to normal. Of course, some things are different but that was to be expected. It had been a wonderful couple of weeks, really. Elle and Juan were wonderful and their relationship was something new and exciting. Thomas, of course, was wonderful as always. Really he’d been riding a high, ever since his return to school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean it was perfect, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron had been avoiding him. Aleki hadn’t talked to him since he’d visited him in his bedroom back at the townhouse. He’d tried to approach him, but even in their shared classes, if Aleki sat beside him he’d stare determinedly forward and leave before Aleki could ask him a question. Today, he was determined to talk to Aaron face to face. He slipped on his jacket and threw his backpack over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you heading out Aleki?” John asked, looking up from his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he replied, “Just going to talk to my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr?” Juan asked, raising an eyebrow. ALeki nodded. Juan sighed. “Okay. You know that I’m always on speed dial if you need back up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aleki said fondly, “I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Juan said, “I just worry.” Aleki sighed and kissed Juan on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you when I get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Juan said, smiling, “Elle wants to go to lunch, will youtube back by then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, one?” he asked. Juan nodded. Aleki smiled. “I’ll meet you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Juan said, smiling. Aleki waved, walking out the front door. January in New York was cold, and snow had fallen decorating the campus. It was beautiful, it looked like something out of a movie. Aleki tucked his hands into the warm pockets of his jacket, shivering. He walked quickly towards Thomas’s dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked quickly. From behind the door, he heard someone moving before the dorm’s entrance opened with a click. Aaron stood before him, looking him in the eye for the first time in a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, “I’ll go get Thomas-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m here for you,” Aleki said, “We’re going on a walk.” Aaron glanced behind him, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a choice,” Aleki said, “You owe me that much, don’t you?” Aaron sighed, looking down at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get my coat,” He closed the door. After some muffled movement the door reopened, Aaron now wearing a dark coat. “So, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamilton Hall,” Aleki said, smiling, “Thought it was appropriate.” Aaron didn’t respond. They walked side by side in silence, the loudest sound was the crunch of the snow under his feet. As they walked, the courtyard was mostly empty, most students taking shelters in their dorms. Aleki slowed his pace as they approached Hamilton Hall, the statue in his past-like ness standing tall in front of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s funny?” Aleki asked, “This is the first time I’ve been here since I remembered.” Aaron didn’t respond, looking past him and towards the statue. “It’s weird because I used to come here all the time for classes, but since the new year, I haven’t really had the chance. Have you been here?” Aaron hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For classes,” he said casually, “Um, not often though.” Aleki hummed, considering his next words carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said. His tone left no room for doubt. Aaron didn’t respond, looking at his feet. “And that’s okay. I get it. But we were friends with Aaron. We worked together on projects, we hung out together and clearly, you knew who I was. It didn’t bother you then, why does it bother you now?” Aaron took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked back up at the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured I was doing you a favour,” he said, “I mean before you didn’t know that I shot you. So I allowed myself to get closer to you because- because I missed you, Hamilton. Before we were enemies, we were friends, I thought- I thought that I could do the same thing this time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aleki asked, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I knew you’d remember eventually,” Aaron said, “And I just kind of figured that once you did, you would hate me. But I was selfish, I just wanted some time with you, even if it was only a little bit before you hated me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki couldn’t help it. He laughed. Aaron frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, it’s just,” Aleki sighed, “You couldn’t be more wrong, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hated you,” he said, “None of it was personal, it was political. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to succeed, I just really didn’t think it was the right thing for the country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I shot you,” Aaron said, “I killed you, Hamilton.” Aleki took a deep breath looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first time we met again?” he asked, “In my dad’s class?” Aaron blinked, caught off-guard by the topic shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we talked about the duel,” Aleki said, “Do you remember what I told you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you thought Hamilton was suicidal,” Aaron realized. “Are you saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the outcome of the duel wasn’t entirely your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used me.” Aleki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, you were never the only one to blame,” Aleki said, “I was an asshole. It was my fault. I set you up and- well, I ruined your legacy, when my legacy was the only thing that I cared about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a piece of shit.,” he said, “You ruined the rest of my life. I- I thought, God, fuck. I was haunted by it for the rest of my life, I don’t what to say, Fuck you, Hamilton. You and your legacy ruined my life, and my past lives, all because you wanted to be remembered in a good light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you killed me,” Aleki said, “I’d say we’re even.” He sighed, looking Aaron in the eye. “Look, Aaron, we’re going to be going to school together for at least the next four years. You live in the same dorm as my boyfriend. Like it or not, we’re going to be seeing each other around and I would really prefer it if we could get along.” Aaron sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a piece of work Hamilton,” he said, “But fine. Everything is under the bridge?” Aleki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “All good.” Aaron smiled. It was different from his normal smile. Aaron had a tendency of smiling neutrally. Just perfectly pleasant, a non-confrontational. Aleki realized that Aaron’s genuine smile was small and understated. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his lips turned upwards slightly. It was small, but so authentically Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing later today?” Aleki asked, “Any plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date,” Aaron admitted. Aleki smiled, nudging his shoulder playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked, smiling, “You should bring her around sometime.” Aaron shrugged, smiling wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to wait and see a little longer,” Aaron said, “I mean, I don’t know here really well yet. I  need to wait for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for what?” Aleki asked, “What do you stall for? If you like this girl, Aaron, I don’t get why you don’t go for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going for it, aren’t I?” Aaron asked, “I mean, we got a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long did that take you?” Aaron didn’t answer, blushing. Aleki laughed. “I thought so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how you do it,” Aaron admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go for things you want,” Aaron said, “Immediately. Do you not consider the consequences? Aren’t you scared of what could go wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s the risk you take, isn’t it?” Aleki asked, “High risk, high reward. I spent my entire life taking risks to get further and further ahead. I knew that what I did wasn’t necessarily a good decision, but I’d rather fail fifty percent of the time than succeed at nothing a hundred percent of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn’t answer, instead, looking up at the Hamilton statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did a good job,” Aaron said appreciatively, “It really does look like you. Makes you look really regal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Aleki asked playfully. He glanced up and attempted to strike the same pose. “Any resemblance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah,” Aaron said, smiling, “You know, the first time we met again I didn’t even realize who you were until we talked to Washington. You look so different but I’ve realized that you make the exact same facial expressions.” Aleki laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Aaron nodded. Aleki looked at the other man analyzing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you’re the same way,” he said, “You look completely different but your expressions are the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiled. The two of them stood in friendly silence, looking at the statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering,” Aleki said, “Is this what you thought of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Aaron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The country,” he said, “Everything that’s going on right now. The way people conduct themselves, hell, how the country looks, is this what you thought of when you ran for President?” Aaron sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it what you thought of?” Aaron asked, “Signing the constitution, did you know how integral that document would be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was more concerned about what I could do with the time I was given,” Aleki said, “I knew that my time was limited and I needed to make as many things as I could. The only thing about the future that I thought about was my legacy. How I would be remembered. In hindsight, I thought about the future on an incredibly small scale.” He sighed. “But I was asking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aaron said, “I don’t think anyone imagined the world would change so much so quickly. I don’t think anyone could have foreseen just how much New York has changed, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A straight answer,” Aleki said, smiling coyly, “I’m impressed, Aaron.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never let that go, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let what go?” Aleki asked, “Your entire personality? I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stood there in comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we’re indescribably fortunate to see the country we built,” Aleki said, “To see the fruits of our labour.” He turned his head towards Aaron. “I never thought that I’d get to see how the world was affected by my work. It makes it feel like everything- all those nights I spent working by candlelight, they were all worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking around, it is incredible,” Aaron agreed pensively. “To see how lucky we are to be alive right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleki smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! let me know your thoughts/predictions in the comments :D<br/>let's talk on tumblr!! cauliii.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>